


Finding Home

by dearjayycee



Series: Home Verse [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst, Anyways, Blind Harry Potter, Creature Blaise Zabini, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Creature Severus Snape, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Deaf Harry Potter, Eventual Smut, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Dark Side, Harems, Harry gets a harem, Healing, Hogwarts start at 13, I hope you like the ocs, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Pretty much everyone is a creature, REAL TAGS NOW, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Luna Lovegood, Those are only temporary, Twincest, Why?, because I think he needs all the love., lots of them - Freeform, non graphic mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 124,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: Harry comes into a surprised creature inheritance on the night of his 16th birthday. With it comes hope, love, and more family than he ever expected. His creature status changes everything, and secrets start to be revealed. His view on who he is and who he can trust is altered, and his eyes are opened to the true meaning of the war.





	1. The Changing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nest Of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680296) by [Rosemae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemae/pseuds/Rosemae). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **PLEASE READ THIS NOTICE!**  
>  This story is a rewrite/remix of [Nest of Love by Rosemae.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680296/chapters/15277609) This was done with her permission and blessing. This story for the first few chapters will follow her story closely, I will be adding lore, interactions, and emotions to those chapters. The farther along my version gets the more different it will become. If you have read Nest of Love you will know all the Claremore family OCs and the OCs who are Harry's mates. I hope to do them justice but still add my spin on them along with at least one of my OCs. Lastly, I hope you enjoy my choices for Harry's canon character mates. Please read the relationship tags to see who I will be adding.
> 
> Also, note in this story Hogwarts begins at 13 and ends at 19. Their first year combines the curriculum for the original 1 and 2 year since they are older and can handle the busier schedule. 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely Amycat8733 and mldeal89!
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
>   
> [JOIN THE DISCORD TO TALK ABOUT THE FIC!](https://discord.gg/5CX3wnQ)  
>   
> 

Harry woke with a jolt to the flash of lightning and the rolling boom of thunder. The rain beating steadily against his bedroom window, wind shaking the glass panes. He rolled over on his thin bed, bedspring digging into a bruise on his rib that his Uncle gave him the day before. The pain it caused felt like a spark of electricity shooting up his spine, head throbbing and breath stuttering until he eased his weight off the spot. His body was in such tremendous pain he felt nauseous with it, stomach threatening to hurl, and the pressure of his full bladder made his lower abdomen ache. Unable to sleep like this, Harry stumbled over to his window, as lightning shot across the sky once more. Harry worried over Hedwig since she was out in the storm, he made sure at the start of summer she would only come back for a few hours a day. He couldn’t stand the thought of her being locked indoors as she had been in the previous two years. It was just too inhumane. 

Scanning the trees, he saw amber eyes glowering at him from the ash tree in the backyard next door. Harry opened the window sheepishly after checking the street for passersby, though he doubted there would be any at this hour or in this weather. She sailed through the window, alighting on her perch with a disgruntled hoot and a shake of her feathers causing water droplets to spatter upon the plastic folding table under her.

Harry reached out to caress her, but she nipped at his finger before allowing it. His whole frame throbbed from the constant beatings he received from his Uncle starting the moment they arrived home. Well, Harry didn’t consider it home. Vernon lost a significant client the day before school ended and blamed it on his nephew’s freakishness without a second thought that it might have been something he had done himself. And with no contact from his friends so far, Harry was quickly losing hope that he would make it through this summer alive. He knew that Sirius couldn’t contact him; despite this, Harry had still held onto the hope that since the man asked Harry to live with him, he would be protected and cared for, no one had ever wanted him before. The hope had been a small flame held close to his heart, but now it flickered more and more with every day that passed. Sirius couldn’t take Harry in, but that didn’t stop the boy from desperately wanting it. It had been three weeks since the end-of-year and more than likely his Godfather was still struggling to find someplace safe to hide before trying to get in touch. But he at least expected Ron and Hermione to mail him.

They promised him they would.

 Ever since Harry arrived home, his family locked him in his cramped room, his trunk, and wand in the cupboard under the stairs. Which had been his bedroom until his thirteenth birthday when he received his Hogwarts letter. The sole reason his  _ doting _ family moved him into Dudley’s second bedroom was that the thought of freaks spying on them frightened them.

After Harry’s stunt last year with Aunt Marge, disappearing before his Uncle doled out any punishment had left the man to stew in his fury. Now with Harry back, Vernon was taking all that built-up frustration out on his nephew’s hide. Appearing daily to deliver a few blows, like an ongoing nightmare, sporadically beating him until he passed out. His Aunt would let him out once or twice a day to use the loo, but she frequently forgot. Meals were even more scarce, and this was also part of why he made sure Hedwig was out of the house so she could hunt. During the previous summers, he would divide the little amount of food he received with her, which never contained enough meat to keep her healthy. So this time Harry released her before they even got on the train, instructing her to only come home while his Uncle was asleep. When his relatives asked, he informed them she was staying at Hogwarts over summer vacation because she had broken her wing and that the groundskeeper had offered to take care of her. They were so overjoyed that Hedwig wouldn’t be a nuisance that they didn’t question it further. Harry had done this because he couldn’t stand the thought of the only being to stick by his side through everything, starving to death. Or worse, Uncle Vernon finally going through with his threats to kill her.

Hedwig brought him rodents each night, dropping them by his head on the mattress, but he hadn’t yet gotten to where he was hungry enough to stomach them. He just continued to encourage her to eat them to keep her strength up. The only reason he hadn’t stooped so far yet was the fact he was able to hide a small expandable bag of food in his underwear when he changed from his Hogwarts robes into Dudley’s hand-me-downs on the train ride home, along with his cloak and photo album. Harry hoped that what he received in previous years plus the small amount he purchased with the few sickles that remained from his shopping trip before school would allow him to maintain the weight he had gained while at Hogwarts.

He was wrong. They only deigned to give him food infrequently, always overcooked, cold vegetables. If he was lucky, he might get a piece of burnt toast. Plates showed up pushed through the cat flap in his door. He was sure it was the leftovers that Dudley refused to eat.

Harry earned Hedwig’s forgiveness eleven minutes later and then moved over to the window to relieve himself on the rose bushes below. Rain splattered his face as he leaned out the window. A shaky chuckle escaped him at the thought of Aunt Petunia’s face if she ever found out what he was doing, even if he would receive one hell of a beating for it.

Harry grabbed the empty water bottles he had squirreled away and held them outside, gathering rainwater to drink. There was no plate of food at the door, so he moved over to the loose floorboard under his table to retrieve one of the pumpkin pasties from his bag of food. Harry opened the wrapper, the almost silent pop of a preservation charm bursting disturbed the silence. Most wizarding foods had preservation charms on the wrapping that would last a few years, making it easy for Harry to stretch what he had without having to worry about anything going bad, he was immeasurably thankful for that. The last thing Harry needed was food poisoning. He nibbled on the pastry, knowing that if he ate too quickly, he would end up sick. But, as it was only the size of a deck of cards, it didn’t take him long to finish. It would do him for the day. There’d been many days during his childhood when he went with less. He survived then, and he would survive now. 

That’s what he did.

Night was the safest time for Harry to be awake as everyone else was asleep, and since his Aunt wasn’t forcing him to do chores during the day, his circadian rhythm had reversed. He continued to watch the lightning strike as he helped Hedwig preen, gently scratching at her pin feathers. 

He soon calmed, his body still trembling from the pain but the storm and Hedwig’s presence stilled his racing thoughts. The longer he stood, the stronger his pain grew. Giving in, he crawled back onto his bed, no blanket, or pillow to help comfort him, just Hedwig resting her head against his neck.

* * *

 

Harry startled awake to the sound of the locks on his door clicking open. Sitting up stiffly he watched the door, after the beating he received the evening before Harry didn’t believe that it was his Uncle returning. The man usually gave him at least a day of reprieve after beating him so horribly it rendered him unconscious. A quick glancing out the window showed it to be mid-afternoon, and since it was a weekday, it was more than likely his Aunt. It never hurt to be on guard though. The handle finally turned, Petunia standing in the doorway, face pinched in a grimace as she took in his appearance and stench. “Boy, go clean yourself up, you’re stinking up my house. And be back in your room in fifteen minutes, or Vernon will hear about it.” She hissed out, venom oozing from her every word. It had been five days since she last allowed him to bathe, so his hair was limp and greasy, his skin tacky from sweat and blood.

Gathering up his bathroom supplies before stumbling out of his room, Harry hurried into the restroom downstairs. They long ago removed everything from it, his relatives hadn’t wanted him stealing anything, so he couldn’t just grab painkillers to help him out. He jumped in the shower, rubbing down his body with the unscented bar of soap before lathering up his hands and running them through his hair.  Harry then opened his mouth so that he could drink as much water as possible while his hair rinsed out.

Once he was as reasonably clean as could be, considering the circumstances, he left the shower, wiping himself down with the ratty towel and then using it to clean off the fogged up mirror so he could look at the lashes on his back. They were red, angry, and swollen. One closer to his butt was a little yellow in one spot, showing signs of infection.

Harry sighed, wheezing towards the end. There was nothing he could do and his inability to reach some of the wounds on his back to clean them was a problem. But it was only two weeks and three days before his birthday and ever since school started someone always picked him up a few days after his birthday. Hopefully, the infection wouldn’t get much worse before then. Harry could probably sneak a general healing potion from Mrs. Weasley’s always fully stocked potions cabinet.

Knowing that his time was nearly up, Harry dressed, holding his shirt as far away from his back so as not to brush it against the lashes. He filled the water bottle he nicked from the trash with tap water and then grabbed the rest of his belongings before hurrying back to his room. The timer dinging just as he shut his door. He had cut it close, but luckily he was good at estimating time.

The locks slammed back into place, and Aunt Petunia shoved a plate through the cat flap before marching down the stairs. There was a piece of bread, an apple and a plastic cup full of water. They never gave him fruit, so Harry found that strange, but he decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He happily picked up the plate and cup, nibbling at the apple, savoring it. It wasn’t until attending Hogwarts that he could eat as much fruit as he wanted. He was sure the only reason he had ever eaten any before then was that the teachers forced his family to sign him up for the free food program in elementary school. The oranges, apples, and bananas they served at every lunch were always the best part in Harry’s opinion.

After Harry finished the meal, he pushed the plate and cup back through the cat flap. That left him to his boredom in his room. He laid down on the bed, knowing it was best to sleep as much as possible, there was no need to wear himself out. He wasn’t consuming the calories needed to do much, sleeping was the only way he could make it through the rest of his time here. And he read once that your body’s natural healing was strongest when asleep.

Either way, the shower wore him out too much to do anything but sleep.

* * *

 

Harry stared out the window, it was dark, but Mr. Wilby was out walking his dog, so it was probably before ten. It had been three days since he last left his room. The house was quiet, and the car missing. It was typical for his family to leave him locked up in his room when they went out for trips, so it didn’t surprise him. They probably went to the countryside to see Marge, and that was why he got the apple.

Hedwig sat in the nearby tree, glaring at him. But at least this time it wasn’t raining. As soon as Harry opened the window, Hedwig swooped in. She perched on his shoulder, preening his messy hair above a spot on his scalp that had been aching since he woke up, she cooed, nuzzling into him.

Hedwig stayed attached to him throughout the night, and the longer he stayed awake, the more feverish he got. Shivers racked his body, sweat pouring down his face and back. It got harder to move, his body sore all over and the infection getting worse. Harry knew it was bad, and it worried him. It was two weeks before his birthday, and he didn’t know if he would last. The last lash above his butt ached more than any, his tailbone felt as if it was trying to break through the skin, his vision growing cloudy.

The clock downstairs chimed. Straining to listen to it while locked in his room was the only way he could accurately tell time, and the melodic chimes had always soothed him. The telly or Dudley’s screaming would often tune it out. But it was a pleasant sound, and the more chimes he heard, the closer to when he got to go back to Hogwarts and the sooner he would be reunited with his newfound Godfather. 

The sooner everything would be different.

Downstairs the Grandfather clock struck twelve, and Harry leaned against the cold glass.

Harry doubled over onto the floor, curling as far into himself as possible, his body throbbing. He was dying; he knew it. All he wanted was to be safe, for his so-called family to disappear, to be loved, and cared for by someone. Anyone. He was drifting. The pain too much, the only thing he could do to get any relief was to move his head a little, so that his cheek lay against a cooler patch of wood. Tears were flowing freely down his face, and an inhuman cry ripped its way through him, magic lashing out and rolling off of him in waves, saturating the entire room as it wrapped around him, cocooning him in its warmth, almost like a hug. It was the only thing keeping him sane.

* * *

 

Harry didn’t know how long it had been since he started falling apart, the only thing holding him together, was the cocoon of magic surrounding him. There was something next to him, like flames, part of the magic cradling him. It somehow felt loving, filling him with hope. Something he longed for ever since he could remember, something he wished to hold on to forever. Music was ringing through his body, causing him to vibrate like a plucked harp string, somehow telling him everything would be okay.

A boom rattled the house, but he heard nothing. Then the slamming of a door and heavy footsteps racing up the stairs, every vibration making the pain in his body worse.

Something wet hit his chapped lips, trickling onto his tongue. It gave him more relief than he thought possible. 

Large hands moved his body, and he cried out. His eyes popped open, his world nothing but white fog. He was being cradled against a warm body, his magic lashing out, but before it could cause any harm, the burning being was once again able to calm it. Its magic, old beyond his understanding, sang to him, letting him know everything was okay - that everything would be okay. Harry didn’t understand,  _ How could anything be okay? _ He knew he was dying. But the singing continued to whisper promises of safety. The chest holding him rumbled as if someone was talking to him, but Harry heard nothing.

Something cool pressed against his lips, his gasp allowing a small bit of fresh water to fill his mouth. Once Harry realized what it was, he greedily tried for more, but whoever held the glass only let it slowly trickle into his mouth. Harry would have reached out to force more down his parched throat, but he couldn’t move his arms, which felt like dead weight at his sides.

Slowly, but surely, he emptied the glass, then a vial pressed against his lips. It reeked, causing Harry to gag, but the hands wouldn’t let up, holding the bottle there until Harry was forced to consume it. Harry recognized the taste of a pain potion and upon realization, gulped it down, thankful for the relief it would bring.

He floated away from his body, the feeling of someone’s hands rubbing his belly anchoring him to reality as his eyes closed and his muscles went lax.

The fire and singing continued.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you see anything wrong please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> Someone also asked me how I stay inspired, personally, I go and add a bunch of pins to [my Witchy Pinterest board.](https://www.pinterest.com/crow2735/nearly-witches/more_ideas/?ideas_referrer=9)


	2. Finding Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to the lovely Will, and Amycat8733!
> 
> If at anytime you notice a spelling/grammar mistake please let me know. The same goes for if you think I am missing a tag.
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
>   
> [JOIN THE DISCORD TO TALK ABOUT THE FIC!](https://discord.gg/5CX3wnQ)  
>   
> 

Bartok walked through the small town of Surrey, searching for a place to apparate. He had just finished a business meeting with a small coven of Vampires that lived in the area. The British Ministry was once again causing trouble for the creatures living in Britain. Bartok was determined to help as many of his fellows as he could.

The Coven he visited was accused of using dark magic on a muggle that lived next door. Being a well-known solicitor for creature’s rights, he was called in to take the case. The Coven wasn’t all that wealthy, luckily there was a fund to help creatures in need. The fund was started after the Great Purge, part of the taxes everyone living in one of the other realms paid going towards keeping it filled.

This case should be an easy open and shut, as the muggle in question didn’t test positive for any magical residue, let alone dark magic. And was, in fact, friendly with his neighbors. The Aurors in charge of the investigation had stated this themselves, but the Ministry was dead set on going through with this farce. All of this was just the Ministry looking for a reason to pass more laws to restrict them. Everyone involved knew it was a sham, but that didn’t stop the bigots from trying.

Ever since the Great Purge, there had been a deep-seated hatred of creatures in eastern Europe. France was the only exception since the Conseil des Ministres had always employed many creatures, unlike in Britain where they had stayed more to themselves.

The only thing Bartok was enjoying about this case, as it left him with a migraine when thinking about it, was the clients. They were all lovely people, and despite their worrying situation they still kept a sense of humor about them.

It was almost midnight as Vampires were mainly nocturnal since they had an allergic reaction to the sun. They didn’t burst into flames like myths would have people believe, but the sunlight blinded them, and too much sun at once could cause it to be permanent. They also received an extreme sunburn from direct sunlight. This was why Vampires who didn’t live in the other realms lived in places like Britain which weren’t as sunny as other countries.

There were charms and potions to allow Vampires to venture out during the day, but they required reapplication every hour. The Ministry made the potion illegal in Britain, and the charm would drain too much magic for the Coven to use often.

Walking helped calm Bartok down, putting his mind at ease with the simple task. Bartok looked curiously at the muggle houses; he had grown up with little influence from the muggle world, only having seen it in passing until he had become a solicitor. When he had first started his job, Muggle houses, which all looked the same, fascinated him. Most magicals preferred to show off their heritage and power with their ornate manors. Bartok understood that without magic houses took longer to build and it was easier to construct whole neighborhoods with only a few differences between buildings. They also didn’t have as much room as magicals did so there were few manors over all around the world, where even most of the poorest magicals had large plots of land.

The meeting had not lasted as long as he had expected since it was just a check-up to see how everyone was doing. He spotted an empty alleyway and started towards it when light and heat appeared behind him, but before he could turn around to see what had startled him, claws grabbed the back of his jacket, and a vortex of flames pulled him away with the same tug that came with side-along apparition.

He’d barely regained his balance before his creature side was roaring within him. Screaming to help the submissive who was in such great distress. Bartok looked up to see an ordinary house in front of him, but his Draken side was bellowing for him to move. He ran towards the house, but halted suddenly, a threatening tingle of magic jolting across his skin, eyes going wider. Black magical wards surrounded the house; now knowing this, the situation was dire. Hundreds of horrible possibilities ran through his head.

Panic was rushing through his blood, he could hear muffled screaming through the notice-me-not ward that stopped people from noticing anything unusual. He could only hear it because of his enhanced hearing from his creature side and the fact that since he could sense the ward, it didn’t work correctly on him.

Bartok studied the wards, their magic vibrating against his skin in a warning. He first tried to push back against them, but it was to no avail. Whoever had done this wanted no one getting in, and that worried him even more. There were wards on this house that no magical would ever think of using because it would harm everyone inside. Slowly stripping away emotional control and physical health.

There was no way he could take them down himself. Growling in frustration Bartok took a few steps back, wards settling back down. Bartok’s creature roared in anger at the thought of leaving, but he had no choice in this. He needed to get his mate, Lyle, who Bartok was confident could dismantle the wards.

But before he could back away enough to apparate, flames burst into being. Sitting on the mailbox glaring at him was a Phoenix. Bartok immediately understood this Phoenix was one of the submissive’s mates or someone who cared deeply for the person inside. It was also the one to bring him here.

Bartok had never met a Phoenix before, so he bowed, not knowing the proper greeting, maintaining eye contact the whole time. “I promise I will come back. I can’t take these wards down myself. However, my mate Lyle will be able to.” Bartok stayed as still as possible, not daring to breathe, while the being eyed him, judging his truthfulness. The Phoenix after a few seconds of tense silence finally nodded and flamed back into the house.

Bartok sighed in relief, even though he was a Draken he knew Phoenix fire could burn anyone to a crisp if angered. What he didn’t understand was why the Phoenix hadn’t flamed the sub out, but could only assume it had something to do with the wards.

* * *

He apparated home, rushing from the entry hall upstairs and into the master bedroom. Bartok saw the curly black hair on the outside of the pile of bodies on the bed. He ran on his tiptoes to Lyle’s side, shaking him gently, not wanting to startle him and risk waking everyone up. If it was as bad as he thought it was, he knew that everyone else would need to keep their energy up.

Lyle’s eyes opened a sliver, looking confused up at him. He opened his mouth, but Bartok pressed a finger to his lips before motioning for him to get up. The distress he was feeling must have shown on his face because Lyle was quickly wide awake and jumping out of bed, hurriedly putting on clothes. Bartok whispered to meet him in the entryway before rushing into Anna’s office to grab her heavy duty emergency med-kit before rushing back downstairs.

Bartok grabbed onto Lyle, grip too tight around his bicep, as he apparated them away. The house was burned, like a red-hot brand, into his memory, so he needed no time to picture it. With a crack, they appeared, and before he said anything, Lyle was gasping and running towards the ward line. Out of all his mates, Lyle was the most magically sensitive, and it was what made him such a good curse breaker. Lyle’s eyes turned a glowing red, his mage sight activated, as he jogged around the ward line, looking for weak spots. He jumped over the fences without a thought. He called out to Bartok, standing in a corner of the backyard of the house. Bartok could smell the old blood that had soaked into the earth right on the ward line, making it weak there.

They went to work, Lyle giving orders as they worked, it took a whole hour before they could make a hole in the wards big enough to get through. They had noticed many alarm wards that would alert the caster of their state. And the last thing they needed was to have whoever cast such dark wards coming to find out what was happening.

It was one of the hardest hours of their lives as their creatures were both crying out and trying to break free to help the submissive in need. A dragon and overgrown crow wouldn’t help in this situation, and they needed to keep their wits about them.

With the wards finally down they both rushed into the house, bashing the back door open, both practically flying up the stairs. They found, much to their horror, a door covered in locks with a cat flap at the bottom and a paper plate and a plastic cup on the floor. Bartok was enraged, as one of his fears was confirmed. This submissive was being abused, he didn’t need to know any more of the situation to be sure of that. He tore off the locks and pushed the door open, handle hitting against the wall.

They both jolted to a stop, the Phoenix was glaring at them, its face close to that of the submissive, tears dropping to the submissive’s lips. There was blood, so much blood. The Phoenix screeched at them, not happy with them just standing there. Bartok rushed towards the two, throwing himself to his knees as he opened the bag. Lyle scanned the small bare room to make sure there were no more wards.

There was a snowy owl worriedly shifting from foot to foot on their perch. But other than that there was nothing but a rickety fold-out table, a wardrobe that had one door hanging from a hinge and stained old box spring with a thin mattress on it.

“Lyle, hold him up while I give him some water and a pain potion,” his mate barked out. Lyle rushed to them, he shifted the sub into his arms as gently as he could. The boy screamed out at the movement but it was necessary; that didn’t mean Lyle didn’t feel horrible for causing it.

Bartok conjured a glass and used a quick  _ aguamenti  _ before feeding it to the young boy carefully. The boy was so small, and he looked far too young to be sixteen, but the ears and tail that had recently sprouted from his body proved otherwise. They were dark with blood so it was hard to tell what color they were though he guessed they would be silver. Bartok could smell the musk of a fox on him, so he knew he was a Kitsuné.

They were both horrified that this submissive had to go through this alone. Usually, a whole family would gather around the one going through their inheritance to do everything they could to make them feel comfortable. People went through months of preparation for this day. But this was not the case here.

Bartok tried to feed the sub a pain potion, but his newly heightened senses caused him to gag and turn his head away. Lyle cradled his head, holding it still while rubbing at his throat when the potion was poured into his mouth to get him to swallow.

The Phoenix had his head in the med kit, pulling out a blood replenisher before forcing it into Bartok’s hand. He quickly gave it to the boy, the other being nodding at Bartok for his quick action. Lyle rubbed at the boys too thin belly, ribs sharp against his hand.

The sub went lax, the pain potion knocking him out from the relief. Once he was entirely out Lyle went to lift the boy only to find more blood on his shirt where it had been in contact with the youth’s back. “Bartok, look at his back!” Lyle cried out in distress, as he lifted the boy into his arms. “We need to get to Anna and Issy quickly!”

Lyle made his way out of the room, Phoenix and owl flying over to perch on a shoulder each.

“Lyle, take him home,” Bartok instructed, “I have to get photos of this place so I can build a case against these monsters. Make sure Anna does a full history exam on the boy! She’ll know everything we need.” Lyle nodded, rushing back to the hole in the wards they had made before concentrating on his three passengers before pulling them home.

 

* * *

 

Lyle landed in the entryway of his clan’s manor, both birds being jostled at the landing. He hurried towards their healing room as he called out for their house-elf, “Tiptop!” The elf popped up beside him, keeping pace without a second of hesitation. “Wake my mates, tell Anna and Issy we are in the healing room. And tell them to hurry!” Lyle instructed the elf who popped away the second he finished speaking.

Lyle made it to the healing room, holding his small burden in a sitting position as to not put pressure on his back or tail. The Phoenix and owl both flew off him, the owl to the desk to perch on the back of the chair they had there and the Phoenix down to the examination bed.

Two minutes later his three mates rushed into the room, all in bathrobes. Anna gasped, racing to his side and using a switching spell to change into her healer’s robes, Issy doing the same. Anna barked out orders, their last mate, David, retrieving potions while Issy removed the boy’s clothes and cleaned the wounds while Anna ran scans. She started the history scan, casting at a roll of parchment and a quill. It scribbled away.

“Lyle, report,” Anna commanded.

“Bartok woke me a little under two hours ago, he had somehow found a submissive in need. There were dark wards around the house, and he needed my help to break them. But there were many alarm wards, so we had to make a hole instead. Bartok is at the house gathering evidence to build a case. I am sure he will call the Terradore Aurors once he gets his own photos. He also told me to get you to do the full medical background check,” Lyle said in a hurry, as Anna motioned to the quill and parchment that were still writing away to show she had already done it. “We administered a level three pain potion and a blood replenisher before he passed out.”

“The level three was too strong for his size but the pain he was in required it,” Anna commented, distracted as she continued her casting.

The Phoenix sitting next to the boy barked; they had paid no attention to him since everyone arrived. Lyle looked down before adding in, “Oh, and this Phoenix was feeding tears to the sub before we arrived.”

“That might have been the only thing keeping him alive. It’s terrible.” Issy said, tears in her eyes. But she was stubborn and determined to keep it together. “I got his back as cleaned as I could. These lashes are all infected.”

“His front side is as damaged as his back so we will have to levitate him until they heal.” Anna looked the Phoenix in the eyes. “Can you move so we can get him levitated? Also, can we have more of your tears to mix in with his potions?”

The Phoenix stared her down before nodding and flying over to the chair the owl was sitting on. David grabbed an empty vial and went over to gather the tears.

They levitated the sub a foot off the table, before casting gentle cleansing charms over him.

“Lyle, David, cast cleansing charms around the room. We can’t risk the infections getting worse. Get both the owl and our Phoenix friend too.” Anna instructed. The owl in question hooted in indignation but allowed it before shaking out her feathers, going all puffy. The Phoenix didn’t even flinch.

Anna cast a barrier charm to make sure the little Kitsuné didn’t roll off the hovering charm. And she started her work. She pulled the parchment with the medical history over to her, face growing grimmer with every entry. It was too long to read at the moment, so she went to the last years worth of injuries. She wanted to cry, but it would do no help now, she would save it until later when she was safe in her mate’s arms.

Anna gathered herself together and got back to work. She used a dictation quill to take notes. “Young boy of Kitsuné inheritance. Blood on ears and tail show that he has just come into his creature inheritance, making it two weeks until his sixteenth birthday. The boy, however, appears to be ten. Height is 4 foot 6.9 inches. Weight is 68 pounds. The boy is emaciated, dehydrated and covered with lashes, bruises, burns, and cuts.”

Issy went to David to gather the potions and salves he had set out on a tray along with the tears.

While the two girls continued working, Lyle pulled David out of the room. Pulling the werewolf into a hug, needing the comfort and warmth it provided. They stood there for a while, just comforting each other. David placed a kiss on Lyle’s forehead before pulling away. 

“I’m going to get some sleep while the girls work, the wards were complex. Will you come lay with me until I fall asleep?”

David nodded, taking Lyle into the bedroom before laying down and curling around the man as the Tengu wept. David rubbed soothing circles into the man’s back, just as heartbroken, but for now, he needed to be the strong one. He could break down later, and one of his mates would hold him as he did, making sure he didn’t fall to pieces.

David left the bed as soon as Lyle was asleep, sliding a pillow between the Tengu’s arms and one behind him before tucking him in. He headed back to the healing room, helping as he could while his mates worked.

They had already given the young boy potions to help combat the infection, broken bones, and starvation, and rubbed salve into his skin. They had added the Phoenix’s tears to all the potions and the balms. While it helped it still wasn’t enough to heal them all at once, it would just boost his healing factor. If they added any more tears, it would have negative interactions with the potions. Since the Phoenix seemed to want to stay, hopefully, they would donate more. Anna was sure without them there would be permanent damage that couldn’t be healed. Most potions that had Phoenix tears in them only had one drop, and those were the best healing potions in the world. So having the possibility of so many gave this young sub a chance to be completely healthy with time and care.

They would have to vanish most of the boy’s bones since they were broken or had not healed properly. They would cause problems later if not taken care of. Since the boy would sleep for much of the next two weeks, it was a perfect time to do so. The only bad thing about skele-gro was that it could only grow ten bones at a time. If more were attempted, they would turn out weak. Something Anna and Issy could see had happened to the boy’s right arm. Whoever had done this should be brought up on charges and have their medical license revoked.

It took hours for them to decide that they had done as much as they could.

“Are you going to stay and watch over him?” Anna asked the Phoenix, the snowy owl had cuddled up to his side, watching with sad eyes. Both birds nodded. David moved the chair closer to the sub so that the Phoenix and owl could be closer.

“Flame to us if anything happens,” Anna told them. Once again the Phoenix nodded, not taking his eyes off the young sub. Anna grabbed Issy’s small hand within hers, David following behind them. “Come, Issy, I bet Bartok’s home by now.”

Bartok was in the drawing room, drinking a cup of black coffee with papers and photos surrounding him along with a trunk at his side. Bartok looked up, seeing how tired they all were. Anna sat next to him, resting her head against his shoulder while handing over all the notes they had gathered.

David sat down in the armchair across from them, and Issy dropped into his lap. Hiding her face in his pecs, tears running down her eyes now that she didn’t have healing to focus on. David held her, running his fingers through her white hair. He couldn’t imagine how hard this was for her. It was almost impossible for him to take, but Issy had always been the most sensitive in their clan. His little sub had also always dreamed of the day she could start her own family, and to see a child treated this way was destroying her.

“How is he?” Bartok asked, putting his paperwork aside for the moment. Reaching down to hold Anna’s hand in his larger one, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

They were an affectionate group of people, but this situation hit hard. They were all devastated. As they had all grown up in large loving families, children being hurt in such a way was unthinkable. Your home should be a safe place where you can be yourself without judgment. It was something they all believed in.

Anna sighed, breathing in Bartok’s smokey scent. “It’s bad, they have abused him since he was fifteen months old. The only times he has had any form of reprieve was when he went into school at thirteen. And even then he only had a small break. Someone bound his magic, his inheritance undid that, but the school work strained his core and the unbinding bruised it further. He also had a year of constant, violent, legilimency attacks that damaged his mind, a fractured leg that wasn’t healed. And then a possession attempt. And all of this was in his first year. His second year was just as bad! He had his right arm smashed, and then whoever healed it tried to regrow the whole arms worth of bones all at once! That’s sixty-four bones! Skele-gro can only handle ten at a time!” Anna was getting more and more worked up as she went on, she was almost hysterical at this point. Usually, Anna was the most level-headed out of them all, so to see her like this was shocking. How horrible this child’s life had been tearing her apart. The fact she was utterly worn out didn’t help.

Bartok handed her a calming draught he had taken a sip of to calm his anger once he finished at the Muggle home. She took it gratefully, taking a swig, capping it and then tossing it over to David and Issy.

“A hatched Basilisk also bit him, the fang went straight through his arm. The only thing to keep him alive was a large amount of Phoenix tears, which I am guessing came from our friend upstairs who is watching over the kit. Then last year he was exposed to dementors throughout the year, meaning he was at Hogwarts. He was partially kissed three times, and he broke five bones in his foot that were never healed. And all of this while going back to horrific abuse throughout the summers.”

“The only thing he has going for him was that his inheritance broke the binds on his magic and that he will be asleep for most of the next two weeks, making it easy for us to heal him. Though he will be deaf for one week and blind until his birthday. He will be on potions for about a year to get him up to weight and to help with his height. If his Phoenix friend sticks around, it will go much better, and hopefully, with his tears, we can heal all the damage done to his body throughout his life.”

“There is also some unknown magic surrounding him, it seems to be benevolent, but it’s weak.” Anna laid out all the facts as she knew them. Powering through the explanation and raising her hand to stop her mates from speaking before she finished.

Bartok growled, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “Someone will need to be at his side constantly. With his missing senses, when he wakes it will terrify him.  Hopefully, he will sleep through most of the first week. It will be easier when he can hear our explanations. I doubt that will happen though.” Tiptop appeared with tea for them all. “I will go to the Council tomorrow to petition for emergency custody of the young one.” Bartok stood, pulling Anna up with him. “We should all go get as much sleep as we can. We are very fortunate that the Phoenix is willing to watch over the kit. We need all the rest we can get for the coming weeks.

They all made their way to their bedroom, crawling into bed, cuddling up together. Bartok curled up against David’s back, holding him as David let silent tears slid down his face.

 

* * *

 

Harry had been drifting with brief moments of clarity. Vials were pressed to his lips and potions filled his stomach. Comforting hands rubbing his skin, fire and music, silent but still ringing through his bones, was all he knew.

What felt like years passed when the veil of sleep fell away from him. His thoughts were still hazy, but he was surprisingly well-rested, something he hadn’t felt for as long as he could remember. At home, he was always forced awake early, and he had always been in pain. At Hogwarts, Ron’s near chainsaw-like snoring had interrupted his sleep or fear for his life because of the yearly ‘adventures.’ But now he was in no pain. His body felt as if it wasn’t his own.

He nuzzled into the soft pillow under his head. Wait… pillow? The only time he had a pillow was at Hogwarts… He must be at Hogwarts, the sheets smelled clean and remembering the taste of potions lead him to believe he was in the Hospital Wing.

Harry remembered all the pain he had been in. He was just so happy that someone had come for him. And was forever thankful to Dumbledore for bringing him into the wizarding world and treating him like a grandchild.

Harry remembered his family leaving, and his fever and infections getting worse. He also recalled a sudden and all-consuming heat and pain, then hands and potions. Someone cradling him against their chest. But most of all he remembered the flames and siren-like song rumbling through his bones.

Harry licked his lips, surprised that they were smooth, not their normal chapped. He also didn’t have a dry mouth, something he always woke up with. The pressure in his abdomen let him know that he needed to use the restroom, so he reluctantly sat up, rubbing at his crusty eyes before opening them.

But something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

It was dark, but not just any dark. So dark he couldn’t even see the outline of the hand he held in front of his face. This was something he had never experienced, not even in the dead of night when he was locked in his cupboard.

“What the-” He spoke, but almost immediately stopped. Harry couldn’t hear anything. He felt the words rumbling in his chest and throat but nothing else.

He screamed.

Getting louder and louder until there was suddenly a large hand on his shoulder. The shock of being touched unexpectedly scared him so much that he relieved himself in the bed. Now frightened and embarrassed, he scrambled towards the edge of the mattress, hoping to find the side table so he could get his wand. But he moved too fast and didn’t realize how close to the edge he was, and hit the floor hard. He continued silently screaming, tears running down his face. The floor wasn’t stone, so he now knew this wasn’t Hogwarts.

Now, even more scared he felt for the edge of the bed, crawling under it as fast as he could, not knowing anywhere else to hide.

Minutes went by, and he relaxed when the singing started again. He knew logically that he couldn’t hear it, but it sang to something within him. It calmed him as if saying everything was okay and Harry believed it without a second thought.

Harry reached for the source of comfort. His fingers came into contact with warm feathers. It was strange, Hedwig’s were always cool, but this was more comfortable. The bird continued singing to him, getting him to scoot closer and closer until he was out from under the bed. The bird nuzzling into his face. Harry sniffled as a hand reached out to his. Holding it palm up before running a finger over it. After a few seconds, the finger started again, but it wasn’t until the fourth time he realized the finger was forming letters. He paid attention to it realizing the finger was spelling out HI. “Hello,” Harry stuttered out. Despite whatever the bird was doing to calm him he was still in an unknown place, with unfamiliar people. Not to mention he was deaf and blind.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, hoping that this person would help him. And since they hadn’t hurt him so far and he felt better than he had ever felt before his nerves lessened.

The finger started again. TEMPORARY. “Temporary? This is Temporary?” His hand moved and soon found itself in contact with a face. He could tell by the stubble against his palm that it was a man. The face nodded. Why did they nod? Oh, temporary. He could live with this if it was only temporary.

“How long?”

TWO WEEKS

“Am I going to be okay?”

The head nodded once more, and questions ran from his mouth, “Who are you? Where am I? What-” A finger pressed against his lips. Harry understood. He had asked too much too quickly to be answered. They took his hand up once more before they spelled SAFE out.

“Am I still at my relatives?” Harry asked. They placed his other hand against their face again which shook. He relaxed completely now. He knew he shouldn’t trust someone just because they had taken him from his relatives, but he couldn’t help it. Harry was being treated like a prince here compared to what he was used to. There wasn’t any pain wracking his body. He had woken up in a warm, clean bed, and they were even answering his questions.

“Who are you?”

LYLE

Harry had to think about that for a few seconds. “Lyle?” The man nodded to let him know he had pronounced it correctly. “Are we at Hogwarts?” The head shook. “Do you work for Hogwarts?” Once again a shake. It worried him to think about the answer to his next question. “The Ministry?” To his relief, it was a ‘no’ once again.

“But I’m safe?” The answer was a nod.

BATH? The finger asked.

Harry grimaced at the feel of his wet clothing before nodding shyly. They gripped both of his hands as they pulled him to his feet, and they shuffled along to make sure he didn’t knock into anything. His feet hit the cold tile, after a few more steps they soon placed his hands on a cool smooth surface he assumed was the sink or something of the like.

The moment the hands left his body he panicked. He was alone; it was dark; he didn’t know where he was. What if Lyle left him, what if he never came back? His breathing picked up, panic setting in with the singing that had kept him so calm before now gone.

Before it became a full-blown panic attack arms were wrapping around him. Holding him against a larger body, the chest against his face vibrating in what Harry would have like to believe were comforting words. Slowly relaxing, his breathing evened out, Lyle led him to sit on a closed toilet before leaving once again. But this time there was only a small amount of time between the hands returning. Running over his face, gripping a hand or clutching a shoulder. He never went long enough alone to panic again, and he was soon trusting that Lyle wouldn’t leave him without warning.

Soon he was pulled back up to his feet, handheld as a finger spelled again. CLOTHES. “Are you going to stay?” Harry asked both worried he would and wouldn’t. He didn’t like to be seen, but more than that he didn’t want to be left alone in this strange new world.

His hand was brought up to Lyle’s face, the man nodding firmly.

Harry reached down to pull the hem of his shirt over his head, but as he did, he felt something strange. Reaching up, he patted at the top of his head, he felt something furry; he tried to remove it from his hair, but a scream ripped its way through him. Harry continued to tug despite the pain, but it wouldn’t come out, and his head was killing him. It was attached, what had happened to him? He was already a freak but now… he was even worse. Maybe his family was right. Perhaps they should have drowned him like one of Aunt Marge’s runts.

His train of thought was cut off when Lyle gathered him into his arms again. Holding Harry’s arms down at his sides. Rocking him from side to side as Harry cried, he didn’t notice as they drifted towards the sink, only noticing anything other than the steady heartbeat under his ear when a vial was pressed into his hand. Harry sniffed at it and smelt the lavender scent that was a calming draft. He swallowed it down, allowing it to take effect as he relaxed into the warmth and comfort so readily offered to him. Soaking up all he could.

Lyle took his hand once again, spelling out SAFE before slowly moving Harry’s hand passed his own body. His fingers brushed against something soft, Harry’s hands reached out, grasping onto what he realized were large feathers. He moved from Lyle’s front, fascinated by what he realized was a giant pair of wings.

Safe.

They were the same. Well, not entirely but neither of them was human. Lyle wouldn’t judge him for his ears. Harry reached out, trying to find Lyle’s front again. Lyle moved him, grabbing his hand and directing it to his backside. Harry’s fingers came in contact with more fur, he pulled whatever it was around his body; it was a big, puffy, beyond soft tail. Even though he should be freaking out, the calming draft and how smooth it was eased him as he clutched it to his chest, rubbing it against his face.

Lyle grabbed his hand again, OKAY? Harry nodded letting Lyle know he was put together enough to continue on to his bath. He reluctantly let go of his tail and removed his pants, but blushed at the thought of this unknown man seeing him naked. But Lyle had already seen him go through a few emotional breakdowns, and for Harry that was far more embarrassing and intimate. Once he was bare, he grabbed his tail and wrapped it around his waist, trying to provide himself a false sense of modesty. Lyle grabbed his hand and spelled out RINSE FIRST before helping him step over the rim of a tub that had the shower running. It was a perfect temperature, and Harry revealed in it. The Dursleys had disconnected the hot water to the bathroom he was allowed to use, so it wasn’t until Hogwarts he experienced his first hot shower. He had fallen asleep in the shower stall, and it was only Neville finding him an hour later that kept him from spending the whole night there. Neville had carried him to bed, helping him into his pajamas, then tucking him in. Even kissing him on his forehead, both their cheeks flaming before heading to his own bed.

Harry let the water run over his body as he quickly rubbed down his private area. After a few minutes, a hand reached in and touched his shoulder. Harry turned towards it, letting it guide him to sit down in the tub as it filled. Lyle must have poured something in the bathtub because the room was soon filled with the scent of lavender with an undertone of something medical. The water was soft, which was a weird thing to think, but it made it no less true. It was like liquid silk flowing over his body, feeling almost like his invisibility cloak. He melted into it, the only thing keeping him above the water was the hand on his arm holding him afloat.

After soaking for about half an hour, Lyle lifted his hand from the water. It took Harry a minute to realize that Lyle was trying to communicate with him. He concentrated as hard as he could, fighting through the haze of contentment, and finally understood after a minute, I DO HAIR. Harry nodded saying it was okay. And the moment the hands lathered the shampoo in his hair a weird rumbling in his chest began. He wasn’t conscious of doing it nor did he know how to stop it, so he laid back and relaxed. Water was poured gently over his hair when Lyle was done.

They handed a soapy washcloth to him so he could clean his front while Lyle cleaned his back. After he finished, Lyle grabbed his hand once more, STAND. Harry did, water draining around his calves.

TAIL was spelled out before a large dollop of soap was placed in his hand. Harry got to work getting used to the strange feeling of a long whip-like length of bone surrounded by wet fur. It was very disconcerting, knowing he now had an extra limb to protect. Knowing the if the Dursleys found out about it they would cut it off.

After another rinse, hands were helping him step out of the tub, wrapping a towel around Harry’s body while Lyle ran another through his hair, being careful to be gentle with his new ears. When he was mostly dry, Lyle replaced his towel with a fluffy bathrobe. He then sat him in a plush chair and dried his hair with warm air. 

Harry was in an almost comatose state, not even noticing as Lyle guided him into putting on boxers and shuffling back into bed. A piece of toast with jam was placed in his hand which he ate on autopilot. Harry fell asleep sitting up, the last bit of crust still in hand, and he didn’t even twitch as Lyle laid him back, cradling his head with a pillow. Nor did he notice as a potion was poured down his throat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you see anything wrong please let me know so I can fix it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Someone also asked me how I stay inspired, personally, I go and add a bunch of pins to [my Witchy Pinterest board.](https://www.pinterest.com/crow2735/nearly-witches/more_ideas/?ideas_referrer=9)


	3. A History Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one has a BUNCH of world lore. I hope it isn't too boring. It is also very long.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely Will, and Amycat8733!
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
>   
> [JOIN THE DISCORD TO TALK ABOUT THE FIC!](https://discord.gg/5CX3wnQ)  
>   
> 

Lyle sat back down on the couch in the boy’s room, the Phoenix joining him. He was worn out, the worry he had felt from the moment the kit woke to when he fell asleep sapping out all his energy. He had just been glad that the boy hadn’t been able to see his face, so he didn’t panic more. The absolute devastation that the sub had shown when he realized he now had a tail and an extra set of ears had destroyed him. His thoughts had been practically written across his face. Lyle’s wings had automatically sprung out, ripping through his shirt. His instincts screaming for him to wrap the sub up within them.

Make sure nothing hurt him, not even himself.

Lyle rested his head against the back of the couch, staring up at the white ceiling. He rolled his head to the side when the Phoenix next to him gave a trill. The bird was almost glaring at him. “Hey don’t give me that look; I may not have known him long, but I already see him as if he was my own.” The Phoenix gave a huff and started preening the feathers under its wing.

“Thank you for helping me calm him,” Lyle said, going back to staring at the ceiling. He checked the time and realized his mates would soon be home. He, David and Issy had been taking shifts watching over the young sub since Bartok and Anna had full-time jobs, though they both visited often.

After a few minutes everyone filed in, Tiptop popping in a table and chairs so they could eat dinner. They had done this for the last three days since they rescued the sub. They first talked about their days, getting caught up. Anna wasn’t surprised that it had taken the young boy this long to wake, both the too strong pain potion and the healing his body needed to go through had kept him from waking.

Lyle explained to them how he worked out a way of communication they could all use until the boy’s hearing came back in four days. After the meal the table and chairs disappeared and Anna and Issy checked over the boy, rubbing salve into his body. He was coming along nicely, all his superficial wounds were healed and they were now focusing on his internal ones. The salve they were now using was one to reduce scars, it was mixed in with phoenix tears to make it work faster. What this salve was usually used for was removing slavery brands. Each treatment removed a few micrometers of skin, forcing it to shed faster so that the scars fade faster until there was nothing left. The reason this salve wasn’t more common was that it would cause the new skin to be overly sensitive to the point of extreme pain. That was why it was usually only used to remove slavery brands as the brand itself was a runic mark and without that mark being broken the person who placed it owned and controlled the one they marked.

The only reason they were using it on Harry, considering that his scars weren’t life threatening and covered so much of his body, was that the Phoenix had continued to give tears. Phoenix tears were so rare and expensive an item that there were very few potions which used them. It would have been impossible for even their clan to cover the cost of the quantity needed to cover eighty percent of the boy’s body thrice daily. The tears made it so as soon as the salve stripped that top few micrometers of skin they healed back, skipping the painful weeks of healing between sessions.

Issy was chatting a mile a minute during the whole exam, talking about all they’d do together once the other sub was better. She didn’t notice that all her mates were smiling gently at her as she ran her fingers through the boy’s hair. They were all so happy to see her this excited again, it had been a long time since she had been this happy.

“She’s quite the mother hen,” Lyle mentioned to Bartok as they watched, Anna running a few more scans after removing her gloves.

“When the time comes, she will make a great mother, though I wouldn’t be surprised as soon as the boy recovers if she doesn’t ask to adopt him.” Bartok replied, though there was nothing but fondness and the smallest hint of hope in his tone.

The Phoenix was perched on the headboard of the bed, observing everyone, still not trusting any of them with the young sub they all cared about. Bartok understood, at this point he was almost a hundred percent sure that the sub laying still in front of him was this Phoenix’s mate. If Bartok was in their position, he would do the same.

A lot had happened since they had brought the young boy to their home. Bartok had gone in front of the Terradore Council to apply for emergency custody, with all the evidence he provided they had immediately granted the Claremore clan full custody until the child was well enough to have a say. The muggles responsible for the abuse were being gathered up and taken into the Terradore Aurors office so they could try them.

The Council had decided that with British Ministry’s current view on creatures it would be better if they dealt with it. After the purges most of the magical governments around the world had agreed upon the first Council of Terradore’s request that all creatures, no matter where they were born, were granted full citizenship in Terradore. And since the young sub had gone through his inheritance, the Council had the right to try the muggles. They still didn’t know the young subs name but were sure as soon as someone found the muggles they would know it. Bartok probably could have gone through the boy’s belongings but his life had been so bad that Bartok knew that if he did the young sub’s trust would be forever out of his reach. And with all that his clan was trying to do that just wouldn’t work.

Child abuse was one of the most major crimes in their world, all children should be treasured. The young boy would not need to go in front of his abusers again. Bartok, however, planned to attend every single part of the trial, promising himself they would come to justice.

Issy had insisted they furnish the young boy’s room. It already had all the basics but Issy insisted on more personalized items. Before they could move him from the healing room to this one they had changed the wallpaper to an emerald green that matched the sub’s eyes. And when Issy came home from work each day with more and more accessories for the room, pillows, lamps and even a new white oak bed frame, it was only David’s logical speech about how it would mean more to the boy to pick out most of the things she wanted to buy for himself that got her to stop. With how he had grown up, being allowed to pick out anything he wanted would probably overwhelm him at first but being given such free rein would mean a lot to him.

They were hoping to adopt the young boy as they had all fallen in love with him. His indomitable spirit had charmed them all. But they would need to talk to him first, while they cared about him the young one didn’t know them at all, and it wasn’t fair to him if they were to not take his opinion into consideration. Right now though, the young boy needed to focus on rest and healing.

Anna soon had David sitting behind the boy, tipping his head back so they could feed him nutrition potions and a few others. He needed food to help him heal properly, but his stomach was currently too shrunk to get what was needed. And because he couldn’t eat food it took longer for him to heal. The lack of energy caused him to sleep constantly, giving them few chances to feed him. It was an endless cycle they were fighting with an almost constant stream of nutrition potions. The Wood Nymph was determined to have the boy up and able to gain weight as soon as possible.

* * *

 

It was two days since the boy had first woken, he had been up for a total five hours, each time eating before either getting into the bath for a soak or spending time with his owl, the Phoenix, and David in wolf form before falling back to sleep.

Bartok returned home after being called into the Auror offices to talk about the muggles; they had found vacationing in the countryside. He was still in shock as he called Tiptop to gather his mates in the drawing room to have a family meeting.

Once everyone arrived and had a cup in hand, Tiptop having delivered tea to the room, Bartok started. “The Aurors found the muggles today and started the interrogation.” Everyone straightened out, all their focus on him as he took in a deep breath before continuing. “The young sub we are taking care of is Harry Potter.”

All his mates startled, looks of shock appearing on their faces at the young sub’s identity.

They all knew the legend of the boy, though they didn’t believe what had been told to wizarding Britain. But that didn’t matter - they were all dedicated to taking care of him and that was all they needed to know.

“But we didn’t see his scar!” Issy interjected, shocked.

Anna sighed, “We didn’t look for it, we were much more focused on the rest of his body. We probably saw it, but in the context of what happened to the boy another scar wouldn’t have caught our notice.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “There was also the fact that the legend says the mark is from a killing curse. If it had shown even the slightest hint of dark magic, we would have noticed it automatically.”

“There is something else we need to discuss,” Bartok spoke up. “Somehow the British Minister has found out we have custody of the boy. He is demanding we hand over custody to him until he can approve of another family.” Because Harry was a dual citizen, the Minister had no right to demand that of them. But, since they lived in Britain and Bartok worked in both Britain and Terradore, they had to tread lightly with how they approached the situation.

Bartok however, was very concerned about how the Minister had found out, and he would investigate the whole situation. He wasn’t currently taking any new clients until the situation with Harry was sorted so he could focus as much of his energy as possible on him.

Bartok was even more worried that the staff at Hogwarts hadn’t known about the abuse, and if they had, that they did nothing. The boy’s escapades were well known amongst the magical population of Britain. It was also well known that Harry spent a fair amount of time in the hospital wing. Bartok now knowing who the young sub was had even more questions. Like who the boy’s magical guardian was, which no one he had asked before arriving home seemed to know.

Since their clan held custody, he could go to the Goblins to see if they knew who the boy’s guardian was.

Lyle spoke up, “This is going to be a shit show, isn’t it?” Everyone nodded in reply.

“I’m off to bed, I need to be up early to go to the bank to speak to the Goblins,” Bartok stood before giving a hug and kiss to all his mates before heading out of the room.

* * *

 

 

Bartok arrived home before lunch the next day, fuming. It felt as if the fire that was always crackling away in his chest had just had gasoline thrown upon it. It seemed as if the Potter’s wills were never opened and that Dumbledore had sealed them. It was extremely illegal to take part in any form of will tampering.

His hatred towards the old man grew by the second. Having sealed the wills, Dumbledore then claimed Guardianship over the young boy. Bartok, beyond being furious, was also scared for the young sub. If it had been Dumbledore, or one of his followers, to find the boy Bartok honestly didn’t think the boy would be alive right now. Dumbledore supported many of the anti-creature laws, and Bartok had noticed that the wording of many of the laws sounded like Dumbledore authored them.

Despite all of this, Dumbledore was powerful and well liked in England. No matter how much evidence Bartok could bring to light of the man’s misdeeds he doubted it would change much unless he found something huge and presented it in a way no one could deny. Bartok just didn’t know if Harry would want to participate.

With how the boy was raised he most likely saw his time at Hogwarts as a rescue from his life. Dumbledore being the head of that institution probably lead Harry to see him as a hero. So it might not matter what Bartok said. He would have to be careful about how he told Harry this information. He wanted the boy to believe him for both of their sakes. Bartok cared for the boy so it would hurt if the young sub was to lash out at him. But if Harry didn’t believe in his words, then he could end up hurt by Dumbledore and whatever game he was playing at. Bartok would have to think about this more.

 

* * *

 

Lyle was currently in Harry’s bedroom, sitting on the couch waiting for Issy to get home from a shopping trip to restock their potions cabinet since they used so many supplies over the last seven days. Lyle was quite anxious for Issy to come home because this was the day Harry would regain his hearing. Anna would be home for lunch but Lyle was worried it would be too late. Not that he didn’t care for the boy, it was just that he was worried he would do something wrong and hurt Harry. Anna had given him a vial of ear drops for when he woke since his ears would be sensitive. The drops would muffle sounds until he could get used to having two sets of ears.

Lyle was brought out of his musing by a scream. His head snapped over to the bed, eye’s locked on Harry who had tears streaming down his face and hands covering his fox ears. Lyle was beside the bed in an instant, ear drops grasped tightly in his hand.  He rested a hand on the sub’s back, rubbing it in circles, whispering as low as he could, “Hush Harry, shh it’s okay.” Harry went still under his hand before lowering his hands.

“Lyle?” Harry whispered back. Lyle sat on the bed next to Harry, wiping the tears from his face. “I think… say something?”

Lyle just couldn’t help himself as he whispered back, “Say Something” with a smirk on his face. Harry’s ears flicked back a little.

“I can hear!” Harry yelled in excitement, his wide smile showing off his slightly enlarged canines. His ears flicked back once more, hands clamping over them to muffle the sound. Harry whimpered in pain. 

The door opened, Anna coming in with a smile on her face before she analyzed what was going on. “Your hearing has come back then? Is there any kind of ringing?” Anna went into healer mode, striding up to the bed before sitting on Harry’s other side, giving him a once over.

“They ache, and there was a loud pop right when I woke up.” Harry whispered out, lightly hiccuping. Clinging onto Lyle’s arm so, basking in the comfort he provided. Harry didn’t see much of Anna or Bartok since they worked almost every day. When Harry had asked, Lyle had told him they came in everyday to kiss him goodnight or, if Harry was awake, spend a few minutes with him. Harry was closer to Lyle since he had been the first one he talked to, Lyle having helped him through that first traumatic day.

That didn’t mean he didn’t trust the rest of the clan. They had all helped him so much, been so patient with him. David would often curl up in his wolf form on the bed, allowing Harry to clutch his hands in his soft fur, laying his head on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. Issy would sit behind him, running her small hands through his hair, rubbing at the tip of his fox ears. Harry would purr while Issy’s chest would rumble with what Harry would later find out from Lyle was Issy babbling. Lyle would sit across from him on his bed, spending hours patiently answering all of Harry’s questions. Anna, when he was awake, would confidently smooth salve into his skin, coaxing potions into him.

Lastly, Bartok would just sit, Harry leaning against his arm, smoothing a large hand down his back, his heat drawing Harry in.

Harry was drawn out of his thoughts when Anna started talking again. “I have drops for your ears and a pain killer for the headache you are probably developing. Drink this,” Anna said as she handed over an unstoppered vial, he did as she commanded. “Now lay on your side so I can do the drops.”

Lyle guided him down to his side, head resting atop soft thighs. Anna cradling his face protectively as she dropped the medicine into one ear at a time, tugging the ear gently to help the liquid coat his whole inner ear. She had him lay still on his side for five minutes, gently telling him about the treatments they had given him so far. The extent of the damage shocked him, but he was relieved when Anna told him that he was almost completely healed including childhood damage. She told him it was all thanks to the Phoenix that had brought Bartok to the Dursleys’ house, and that if he had stayed any longer, he would have had lifelong damage. She only told him this after Harry informed Anna that he could handle it and that he needed to know.

Harry was both shocked with how much damage he had been living with and that a Phoenix he didn’t know had saved his life in more ways than one. The fact a Phoenix had taken an interest in him surprised him, the only one he had ever met was Fawkes. And while the moment he had first laid eyes on the bird he had felt a connection with him, he hadn’t been able to figure out why since the bird had burst into flames seconds later. With all the insanity going on that year Harry didn’t have time to think much on anything but surviving the year.

Anna got him to turn over, treating his other two ears the same.

Once they finished up Tiptop brought them lunch to eat together. Anna helped him eat the light soup with a roll of fresh bread. When Tiptop came back to collect the dishes Harry complimented her on her cooking. The house-elf squealed in excitement, thanking him before popping away.

“I don’t think I have ever seen her blush so deeply,” Lyle chuckled.

“Neither have I,” Anna added. “Well, I have to get back to work. I’ll see you two at dinner.” She kissed Harry on his forehead, running a hand down his cheek before leaving.

“How about I get a book to read to you, kiddo?”

Harry nodded excitedly.

Lyle’s voice lulled him to sleep, dreams of dragons and elves flowing through his mind.

 

* * *

 

Harry fought to stay asleep a little longer, snuggling into the soft pillow under him. His bladder was full, so he finally gave in and groggily sat up. “Lyle?” Harry called out, rubbing the crusties from his still-blind eyes.

“I’m over here Harry, do you need something?” Lyle whispered.

“Can you help me to the bathroom?” Harry asked as he shifted towards the edge of the bed. Footsteps approached him, hands gripping his as they coaxed him into walking. The rug under his feet was plush and the tile cool. He explored his surroundings as much as he could without kicking anything. Harry had spent most of his time on his bed and the time he wasn’t there he was in the restroom or on the way there.

Lyle stood him in front of the toilet, guiding his hands down to the lid before letting him go. “I’ll wait for you outside the door, just call me when you’re done.”

Harry called out for Lyle when he finished. His head was pounding harder by the second, his hearing overwhelming him. Lyle guided him back to the bed, “Issy is waiting for you so she can give you your drops. After that and a low dose pain potion we will have breakfast.”

Issy was gentle as she worked the drops in, humming a gentle tune to help relax him. Her voice was musical, sounding like the tinkling of bells in the wind. The humming became muffled as his drops did their job. “Okay sweetie, turn over and let me do the other side.” Harry flipped, face pressing into a soft belly. She smelt of lilac and he was soon nodding off. But, before he could, Issy gently shook him awake, helping him up sit up, his back resting against her chest while Lyle sat across from them.

Harry once again thanked Tiptop profusely when she delivered breakfast, she jumped onto the bed, hugged him in her thin bony arms and then popped away. Lyle giggled, “What have you done to our house-elf?” Issy was chuckling and Harry was blushing all the way down his chest. Lyle and Issy switched between who was helping him eat his banana, toast with jam and a delicious fruit punch.

After he drank down three more potions, Issy rubbed the medical lotion into his skin.

The door opened, David walking in with The Hobbit in hand. He was still in his pajamas, looking sleep worn and rumpled. He flopped down on Harry’s bed, pulling the boy out of Issy’s lap and into his, clutching him like a teddy bear. Harry squeaked at the movement, giggling when David huffed into his hair and read to him.

Issy cuddled into David’s side, making comments about the book, David growled each time, then huffing before starting again.

Harry made it five chapters in before he fell asleep, David’s chest rumbling with every word. Issy was holding his hand in hers, rubbing circles into the back of his hand. Harry felt so calm, cared for, and loved. He had never felt so safe in his life. Harry wanted to stay here forever, wanted to soak in their attention until he burst.

 

* * *

 

“So tell me about your clan,” Harry asked between a bite of his ham and cheese sandwich.

“My clan is wonderful,” Issy giggled. “I am an air Elemental, we don’t go through an inheritance like you did. We are born with our wings and slowly come into our powers. When we can fly on our own, submissives can attend the Courts. I was fourteen when my wings were strong enough to hold me, a little younger than most, but my parents gave me their blessings to join the Courts. I was so nervous during my first trip I couldn’t stop babbling. Most elementals stick to other creatures with a similar affinity. However, that’s not true for all of us. I was lucky, I found Anna. Not that I was expecting my first chosen mate to be a woman. I was so young, and no one wanted to talk to me. I got knocked over and cut my arm, the dom responsible didn’t even stop to notice he did it. Anna stomped over and bashed him over the head with a medical textbook.” Issy smiled fondly at the memory.

“Anna was so mad, she demanded he apologize, he mumbled an apology and scurried off! Anna scooped me off the floor and carried me over to a couch to heal my arm. It mesmerized me, I had so many questions and she patiently answered them all. She was so kind so when she proposed a courting, I quickly said yes.” Issy laughed, it was quite infectious and Harry couldn’t help but giggle along.

“We courted for six months before we bonded, we were best friends and I started focusing on becoming a healer, just like she is. She inspired me so much. I can’t imagine where I would be now if I hadn’t met her. Then we met Bartok a little over a year later. It was at the hospital Anna was working at. I hadn’t gone back to the courts after that first experience. I had Anna, and that was enough for me even if we both knew our family would expand sooner or later. Bartok and Anna were both ganging up on the parents of a young sub. They had been trying to force a dom on her who had already hurt her. Bartok was enraged at all the laws they were breaking. I watched as he got all big and puffy while yelling at the parents. Then my Anna kicked them out of the hospital, after escorting the sub to a room. They made such a good team! They worked together on that case, and we saw more of Bartok. And what can I say, I got attached. I told Anna, and she told me to stop waiting for him to ask and propose a courting myself. He said it would be his pleasure.” Issy reminisced. 

“I was just about to turn sixteen and I stuck to the two of them like glue. Bartok and my courting was much shorter, only two months before I knew he was meant to be mine. His Draken side was much more powerful than Anna’s Nymph so she stepped down to Beta. The doms figure their ranks out on their own, it’s nothing we have to worry about. It was just the three of us until around my nineteenth birthday. I had a small power burst a few months after my birthday. Which is normal… Kind of.” Issy hesitated at the end, her voice wavering.

Lyle pulled them both into his arms whispering out Issy’s name mournfully, Harry reveling in their warmth, pretending their caring was directed at him. He knew it wasn’t and that the closest he had got so far was after he had been rescued from the Dursleys after his first year by the Weasley twins. He had promised to write the twins since they had gotten close during the year. Harry often went to them for homework help and advice. The moment Harry came to them they automatically stopped whatever they were doing to focus on him. When Harry had their warm brown eyes focused on him, he nearly melted, feeling safe under their wings. So, with how close they got during the year, when Harry didn’t contact them or reply to their letters they had freaked out. They had stolen his father’s flying car along with their grandfather’s wand.

Fred and George flew all the way to Surrey, ready to take on the world to make sure Harry was okay. The rage that burned in their eyes when they laid eyes on Harry had shocked him, but it had quickly turned to distress. They vanished the bars and window, jumping through before lifting Harry into their arms, cradling him within their warmth. Harry cried in relief, not noticing as Fred cast a silencing charm on the room while George looked around in disgust. Harry didn’t care, they had come to save him and he loved them for it. George continued to hold him as he cried as Fred first released Hedwig, feeding her the roast beef from a sandwich they had packed for the ride, then settling her in the car that was still floating by the window. 

Fred then left the room, heading downstairs where Harry had told them his trunk was locked away. When he saw the inside of the cupboard Fred wanted to rush up the stairs and kill those filthy muggles. He had never felt such rage, the only thing that stopped him was his twin reminding him through their bond that if he was locked up, they couldn’t take care of their little love. Fred shrunk Harry’s trunk and pocketed it, but before he returned to the two most important people in his life he went into the kitchen and cursed the food in the fridge. He could only make it so they got an extreme case of food poisoning but it helped ease his anger enough for him not to do something he would regret, only in that he would leave George and Harry alone. 

Fred went back upstairs to them before he could think on it any longer, not sure even the thought of going to Azkaban would stop him. George was always the more level headed out of the two of them and often had to pull him back from going too far. 

Harry was still crying when Fred entered the room and all thoughts of murder flew out the window, he ran to them, holding them both within his arms. Silent tears were slipping down George’s face, but his twin refused to make a sound. George was keeping it together as not to distress Harry anymore. Fred took Harry into his arms, the boy hiding his face against his chest. Fred let his brother take a few shaky breaths, regaining his composure with Fred whispering words of comfort to both of them, rubbing Harry’s back. 

As soon as they were all as calm as could be they finished gathering Harry’s belongings and got into the Ford Anglia, turning on the invisibility cloak and casting a notice-me-not onto the car a few more times so that they didn’t risk getting caught. They would already be in enough trouble for sneaking out and stealing, they didn’t need to risk breaking the Statute of Secrecy. 

The twins knew their father would understand their reasons, as would all their older brothers, even Percy would be on their side. It was Molly they were worried about. They had long ago stopped considering that woman their mother. It had happened right after Pandora Lovegood’s death. They had always been close to the Lovegoods and had considered Pandora like a mother to them. She had always listened to them and had taught them the basics of spellcraft and had always believed in their dream of owning their own joke shop. Luna had even been the one to tell them what its name would be, “Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, but where will it be… Diagon Alley or Terradore, I wonder.” She had said as she looked off into the distance, eyes glazed and voice ethereal. 

When they asked Pandora if Luna was okay, worried that she might have been cursed, the woman had just laughed, tucking a long section of white blonde hair behind her ear. “No dears, nothing of the sort. You can call it the Lovegood Gift if you want. All I can say is when she speaks, I listen.”

They had understood without further questions and promised to protect Luna with all they had. There were many stories of Seers being captured and held as slaves by Dark Lords and they never wanted to see that happen to a girl they considered their little sister. The day after they had vowed that Luna smiled the largest smile they had ever seen on her. And she told them not to worry, with that vow they would always be there to protect her and she would always be there to protect their clan. 

They hadn’t understood but like what Pandora said they listened without question. 

What had ruined the twins and Molly’s relationship was her refusal to let them go to Pandora’s funeral. They would never forgive her for that.

Harry, of course, knew none of this. All he knew was that when they had arrived before dawn at the Burrow and snuck inside, the twins had shuffled him into a pair of their pajamas, clothes drowning him and then cuddled him between them on their bed. Holding onto him and rubbing fingers through his hair and across his back until Harry fell into the most peaceful sleep of his life. 

Harry woke up to George gently shaking him awake with a vial of potions in hand. Harry wanted to refuse but the red handprint on his face and dark look in George’s eyes stopped him. After Harry swallowed it down George pressed a glass of cool water into his hand, guzzling it greedily. 

They got dressed and headed downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley standing in front of Fred glaring hatefully at him. It wasn’t until Harry was in her line of sight that her expression did a one-eighty, Harry didn’t realize it at the time, but looking back he recognized how strange it was and the strain in her smile. 

It wasn’t until Lyle and Issy started talking that Harry came out of his reminiscence. He missed the twins dearly and was worried about what they would think of him no longer being human. The thought of it caused him to start hyperventilating. It stopped when a burst of warmth and the most beautiful song started. Without even a second of thought, Harry reached out, hands tangling in to warm feathers.

It took him a few minutes of relaxing into the cradle of Lyle and Issy’s arms before he recognized the song. 

“Fawkes, is that you?” Harry asked, hope filling his voice. 

A warble that was clearly a yes echoed around the room.

A smile spread across Harry’s face. Harry always felt a strange connection with the Phoenix. Ever since he first went to Hogwarts when he was panicked it felt like the very stones that made up the beautiful castle whispered a song to him. It was always calming and Harry always just had believed it was one of the many quirks of the school. It wasn’t until he first visited the Headmasters office that he realized otherwise. Sitting on a golden perch was the most beautiful bird he had ever seen, (something he would never say in front of Hedwig). Even with the bird looking close to death, Harry was still mesmerized. And then the song had started. It was filled with such joyfulness and hope. Harry fell into a trance, a vision of an older man, tall and stocky with wild blood red hair and beard with twinkling blue eyes. The man smiled at him, so wide and genuine, that it made Harry’s heart flutter in his chest. 

The man mouthed something but Harry was too distracted to tell what it was, and suddenly a reedy voice interrupted his thoughts and the vision dispersed. The man giving one last wave before fading away. The bird then burst into flames, burning hot and fast. Ashes falling into a golden dish under the perch that had gone previously unnoticed. 

Harry couldn’t help the tears that burst from him, heart feeling as if it was gripped within a tightening vise. He couldn’t get a breath in. Harry was going to die. 

A bald head popped out of the pile of ashes. A worried, but weak song started. Harry reached out, hands shaking as he softly rubbed a single finger on the bird's cheek. The bird rubbed trustingly into Harry’s skin. The vise around his chest vanished. And his heart soared at the trust the tiny being was showing him. 

A hand gripped his shoulder and forced him to turn to look at the Headmaster who was towering over him. Harry couldn’t help but flinch at the man being so close. He tried to tell himself that it was just the Headmaster and that the man would never hurt him but he couldn’t get his heart to believe it. The song had turned worried and suspicious, raising his alarm. A nobbly wand reached out and tapped the bowl, the song stopping in such a way that it left an unnatural hollow feeling filling the room.

That had been Harry’s first introduction to the beautiful Phoenix. The next time it happened was when Fawkes had come to his aid in the Chamber of Secrets. Though for some reason everything that had happened was fuzzy, some parts of it crystal clear while the background of the memories looked like a bad watercolor painting. 

Harry just put it down towards how stressful it had been along with being poisoned. 

But now here Fawkes was, headbutting into Harry’s hand, coos almost sounding like a purr. The last bit of unease at being in a strange place vanished. He started laughing, grabbing onto both Issy and Lyle, pulling them into his sides. Finally allowing himself to take in their warmth and knowing that part of it was for him. Harry basked in it, Issy babbling away and Lyle running his hands through his hair. 

Harry allowed started to drift, reveling in the comfort until he realized he had a question to ask. “So the more power we have the more mates we need?” Incredulous with the whole idea of needing to be with more than one person. The Claremore's were the first group of people he had ever met where more than two people were involved together. So the whole idea was foreign to him. Despite his apprehension, they were such wonderful people that he couldn’t help but approve of their marriage. 

He wanted to be as happy as they were. 

But the thought of mates and bonding still puzzled him. And now that he could communicate better he could ask all the questions that had been rattling around his head. 

“Well, it’s a long story as to why clans were started but generally the answer to your question is yes.” Lyle said as he situated Harry better between them. “Let’s get you some lunch while I explain the history behind everything.” 

Tiptop popped in with food for them all, Harry began to dig into his ham and cheese sandwich, apple slices, and juice. 

“What you need to first understand is there are many realms. We are still not sure if we know all of them. David would be able to explain it better as he is a history buff. But this world is the Nexus. All magical ley lines lead here. It is why there are so many sentient magical races on earth.” David continued with the lesson.

“Over 3,000 years ago the portals between realms were discovered and first opened. There were, of course, times when people would suddenly find themselves in another realm before that without any rhyme or reason. We still don’t know why that happened. Stonehenge was one of the portals before it was destroyed after the Great Purge.”

“The Great Purge?” Harry asked.

“Yes, but we will get to that in a bit. Most countries have a portal, places such as Mount Olympus, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon and the Pyramid of Giza. Non-magicals made many myths up of where such strange, well at least to them, creatures came from.  For the most part, we all lived in peace until 904 years ago. There were, of course, the occasional fights but for the most part, creatures stayed in their own realms. The only reason any moved to Earth was to live near the converging ley lines.”

“Then the unthinkable happened, it was a massacre,” Issy whispered, terror in her voice.

“The purge,” David continued. “904 years ago a Dark Lord rose to power. His family for generations had been planning it, gathering the darkest of arts and followers, both magical and non. They sacrificed hundreds of creatures, spread out through the decades so no one caught on until finally a child was born with the power to destroy all he saw.”

“What you need to understand is to get from one realm to another one had to travel to Earth at the time. So once his army moved on a realm there was no real escape.”

“Why didn’t they just apparate or Floo to safety?” Harry was confused.

Lyle sighed, running his hands through Harry’s hair in an attempt to calm himself. “If only. At the time Floo travel had yet to be invented, and it was the Dark Lord himself who invented Apparition. He and his magical followers used it as a tool of mass destruction while his non-magical followers guarded the portals, leaving any who tried to escape to Earth caught in a trap. There was also no way to contact the other realms so others couldn’t be warned of what was to come.”

“Along with the killing curse that one of his ancestors developed, we stood no chance. The creatures from each realm fought as hard as they could to give their elders and children a chance to escape into the deepest reaches of their realms. Very few war-ready adults survived, most of the adults who did were pregnant or worked in jobs where they had never before needed to fight. The Dark Lord’s lack of knowledge of such places on each world was the only reason we weren’t all destroyed. This continued on, and with their ability to apparate they could easily travel the long distance between portals.”

Harry’s food tasted like ash in his mouth but Issy urged him to continue to eat. He couldn’t imagine someone so depraved. Compared to this Dark Lord, Voldemort looked like a friendly kitten.

“After each realm was hit, they would send out scouts to try to reach the other realms in an attempt to raise an army. It took years to smuggle the survivors to the home realm of the phoenixes, they never ventured to earth and didn’t have a centralized society since they had the ability to flame. The Dark Lord knew he had no chance at the time of taking them out so he didn’t even bother attacking them.”

“Wait, Phoenixes are beings? Like with a human form?” Harry asked in alarm, head snapping to where Fawkes was perched on the headboard above his head. Fawkes chirped in what was clearly an affirmative.

Issy spoke up, “Yes, but they have a different life cycle than most other beings. They live their first lifetime as a human and once they die they are forced into living in their Phoenix form until they find their soulmate. It can take them millennium.” Fawkes huffed in agreement. “Once they find their mate they live out their third life, which is tied to the life force of their mate. At this time they are able to switch between forms.”

“Is Fawkes your real name?” Harry asked the bird, receiving a clear and unhappy no. “I am sorry I have been using the wrong name.” Harry felt bad, knowing what if felt like to be called something that wasn’t your name. It wasn’t until Harry started at Hogwarts that his name was constantly used. 

The Phoenix rubbed his face against Harry’s hair, giving his fox ears a soft nip, a clear ‘No worries’ in the action.

Before Harry could ask more to try to figure out what his name was the Phoenix screeched in displeasure before violently flaming away, the fire licking Harry in what was a clear apology. 

“What just happened?” He asked, distressed with how upset his friend had been.

“We aren’t sure,” Issy sighed, hugging Harry in an attempt to calm him before he got too worked up. “It’s been happening ever since you were brought here. David believes that he is being summoned elsewhere but, he is clearly unhappy about it so we aren’t sure why he is going.”

“Maybe Dumbledore… He told me Fawkes was his familiar but if Fawkes is a being that shouldn’t be possible should it?” Harry was worried for his friend, and now that he knew the Phoenix was a being and not just a magical animal Harry was starting to feel wary of the Headmaster. 

Lyle sound distracted, “No, it’s not possible.”

They were all silent for a few minutes, lost in thought about what was going on. Issy finally ended the silence with a fake cheery voice, “Would you like to continue the history lesson?”

Harry wanted to distract himself, the feeling of thankfulness to Dumbledore for saving him now tainted by confusion. He wasn’t ready to think about it. “Yes, please.”

“Well, once the Phoenixes were informed about what was happening, they came to the aid of the others. Flaming survivors long distances to reach their realm. By that time the Dark Lord and his followers were turning their gaze to the other races on Earth. But it was too late, within a month they had all been moved to Terradore. Apparition has one major weakness, you can only travel so far in one jump. And trying to chain jump quickly drains energy. Since most of the Dark Lord’s forces were average Wizard and Witches they primarily used it in battle. They also had to side-along their non-magical forces, so they were traveling via boat between America and Britain while the other races of earth were being evacuated. They also had to contend with the fact that the portal to Terradore was atop Mount Olympus.”

Lyle’s voice had turned hopeful with the tale. “The phoenixes were able to capture a few of the lower members of the Dark Lords forces, ones that wouldn’t be noticed if they went missing. The centaurs were able to use their mind magics to gather information, learning both apparition and the killing curse in the process. Everyone trained, the saved elders from each world teaching everyone their knowledge. It was the start of what would be the future for creatures. The comradery and open sharing of knowledge while born during our darkest time lead to our golden age.”

“The Dark Lord returned home, planning on taking out the goblins to take control of the economy. All the Witches and Wizards who weren’t on his side were frightened by his power and knew that once he completed his quest to take out the other races, his blood lust would turn to any who he thought weren’t on his side. The tales of the mass exodus via flaming birds clued him into where everyone had gone and he started the march toward Greece. But by the time he made it there the creatures were ready for him. It was a long bloody fight, lasting over a week but soon we reigned supreme. They were no match for the collective knowledge of our realms.”

“What was his name... The Dark Lord I mean?” Harry questioned tentatively, worried that it might bring about even more sorrow than what had filled the story already. He had never understood why British magicals reacted the way they did to Voldemort’s name but if he was even a fraction as bad as this Dark Lord had been he now understood. Harry felt bad about the fact he had so blatantly spoken the mad wizard's name. Now understanding that just the name would bring up horrible memories, especially with his acts of terror being so recent. 

“No one knows,” Issy informed him, voice still tight with sorrow. “It wasn’t for lack of trying but he only ever went by ‘My Lord.’ Not even his followers knew him by a pseudonym, let alone his real name. It is our biggest mystery, so much so we still have researchers working on it. We are all still worried about what his family might be up to along with what lays within their family grimoire.”

“But now that you know all of this I can explain clans and the numbers of mates subs need.” Harry nodded to indicate that he was ready to continue. “Since our numbers were so low the elders all gathered together to try to come up with a plan. It used to be that creatures used to mainly mate within their own race and only had one mate. But it would have taken too long for us to rebuild if we continued like that, added to the fact the gene pool left was very small. They had to figure out something. The Phoenix elders let them use their most holy grounds to pray to Mother Magic for an answer. They gathered together all the spiritual leaders and the most precious relics from each race as a sacrifice.”

“After a fortnight of prayer, all of Terradore was surrounded by a soft golden glow. And Lady Magic took control of Eos, who was the Phoenix elder and spoke through her.  _ ‘My children, how I grieve for you. The torture of watching so many of my children returned to me before their time. The only thing I could do was to welcome them within my bosom when they came. They granted me their magic and remaining life force, in hopes that they could help the survivors. After a forest fire, the ashes nourish the growth to come. In this way, their spirit continues on. Until you all flourish once again I will grant you the gift of longevity and fertility. My wish for you is to survive… no, to thrive. To prosper and proliferate. So go my children, teach your young our ways, preserve what you can but continue to move forward.’” _

Lyle looked far away, reciting the speech from memory. He shook himself back into focus when Harry asked, wonder in his voice, “Lady Magic is real? My friend, Ron, Ron Weasley told me it was just a silly story told to children.”

Lyle was shocked, someone who had grown up around magic should know better than to think such a thing. And knowing how far the Weasley line went back it seemed almost impossible that the boy didn’t know better. 

“Yes, she is real, she watches over all of her children. If you call upon her in times of need she will answer. That being said, never call her for frivolous things.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, wondering why Ron didn’t know such a thing. “Why didn’t she help sooner then? Why didn’t someone call her sooner?”

Issy spoke up, “While she is far more powerful than us she isn’t all powerful. She couldn’t just strike the Dark Lord down, that’s not how it works. And the only reason she could grant us the chance to bounce back was all the magic those who died gave her to hold in trust. She can do things like judge contracts, help in healing, or in the bonding of mates. But what you have to remember is that she watches over all her children, both beings and animals, which means she is always being called on. So we try to only call when absolutely necessary.”

“Did you call on her to help heal me?” 

Issy squeezed him harder against her side. “No, we didn’t need to. While you were in horrible shape, you weren’t on the brink. She can only hold off death for a short while so healers only call on her when a few seconds could make the difference between life and death.”

Harry nodded, it made sense that if Lady Magic was real, she would be unable to fix every little problem that everyone had.

“What she granted us was an extended life, giving us the time to help boost our population. She also graced subs with larger than normal magical cores. This was because when a submissive is pregnant a large majority of their magic goes to creating the life within them and protecting the children from harm. With the extra fertility, multiple births are very common and this leaves the submissive vulnerable. But, the excess magic becomes unstable and can be threatening to a sub’s life. This is where mates come in. The bonds that hold mates together allow doms to take on the excess magic until it’s needed. This is why the more magically powerful a submissive is the more mates they need.” Issy explained, hand running down Harry’s back. 

“But why can’t just one mate hold the extra magic?” Harry still didn’t understand why such a thing would be necessary. 

“Partially because bigger families allow for more genetic diversity across races, but mostly it is because dom’s cores are more rigid. They don’t need the flexibility subs have for child birthing so their core can only take in a set amount of extra magic before they risk their core bursting. Most of the time clans aren’t bigger than ten mates. But there are cases of subs being born with extraordinarily large cores, to begin with, meaning they need more mates. It is also common for subs to bond with each other, making the clan larger still.” Issy’s voice was fond when she explained all this. “I only needed my four wonderful mates to keep me grounded.”

With this explanation in mind, Harry finally understood. Now he just needed to come to terms with the fact he would have to have more than one life partner or risk losing his life. He had fought so long to stay alive that he couldn’t, wouldn’t, let something like this get in his way. But he also didn’t know if he would be able to be with more than one person. Harry had always dreamed of one day having a family. But in those wishful daydreams, he had never dared to imagine a partner. They had always been just a faceless being. All he had focused on was the thought of children. Of having many and giving them all the love and attention he had never received. The reason he hadn’t been able to bring himself to imagine his spouse was that he didn’t truly believe anyone could love a freak like him. His view of marriage was also warped by growing up watching his Aunt and Uncle’s relationship. If that was what love was he wasn’t sure he wanted it. The Claremore’s, with their easy affection, were slowly changing that. 

So when Ron had mooned over girls Harry tuned him out. When Hermione had blushed over Lockhart, he just hadn’t understood. 

The worst part of this realization was the risk of sticking someone with his freakishness for the rest of their lives. To know if he didn’t he would die. The best he could hope for at this point was to bond with a friend who he could then let go on with their life and intrude on their happiness as little as possible. 

There was just one thing he needed to know now. “How many?” He asked, wondering how many people he would have to saddle with his presence. 

Lyle hummed in consideration. “We aren’t quite sure, to be honest. When the time comes for you to start courting, you will know. Your magic will draw you to compatible mates, and it will let you know when you have enough.”

Issy hesitantly added in, “There is one thing you need to know… You had bindings on your core, placed there when you were only fifteen months old. We aren’t sure who did it but because your magic grew under such pressure when your inheritance happened those binds broke and your core grew rapidly out of control. During a magical inheritance, your body takes in excess magic in the area to help with any changes so that your core isn’t completely depleted.”

“We won’t know how large your core will end up until your eighteenth birthday after your final magical boost that comes along with sexual maturity.” Issy trailed off, as if not sure how to continue. She quickly changed the subject. “So when I had an unexpected boost of power at nineteen I had to go back to the courts. You don’t have to worry about that happening to you though…” Issy sounded sad before going back to her chirpy self. “That’s when I met Lyle. I saw him from across the room being smothered to death by a woman with the biggest boobs I’ve ever seen.”

Lyle groaned loudly, causing Harry to laugh. 

“The saddest thing about that was it was my older sister!” Lyle grumbled. “But here comes little Issy, storming up to us and starts informing my sister that she was medically damaging me. And that if she wanted a man to stay alive, she might need to consider having a breast reduction. She then had the nerve to recommend someone! All my sister could do was stutter! Here was this little sub scolding an unknown dom. It was adorable, and I was instantly in love.”

“Well, I had a point! You were literally turning blue! I couldn’t just sit there and watch you die.” Issy cried out, pulling Lyle into her, crushing Harry between them as he giggled at the obvious caring they had for each other. “Plus… no woman needs boobs that big..” Issy mumbled. 

“Yeah well, I got right up from where my sister had dropped me on the ground in her shock and got on a knee and asked Issy to marry me.” Lyle teased, fondness obvious in his voice.  

“And then Bartok, who had witnessed the whole thing came over, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and told Lyle no, before carrying me away. But Lyle was persistent. After two weeks I finally accepted his courting proposal.” Issy explained.

“Our doms can reject other doms?” Harry asked.

“Well not really, but they can tell you if they approve or not and give advice. But who we mate with is up to us. Mind you, you don’t want your mates to not get along. Think about how horrible that would make living together, everyone would be miserable. They don’t have to be best friends but they need to at least be friendly and respect each other. The better the relationship between your mates the happier life will be. It is almost completely unheard of for mates to divorce, and the only time it happens is in very extreme cases and only when Lady Magic agrees with the split. With our live spans being easily over 800 years in most cases having healthy relationships between everyone in a clan is extremely important.”

“We courted for a few months before I gave in and accepted him as my mate. David came next, we could tell that Lyle wasn’t enough to keep me balanced. I met David at a bookstore, I accidentally knocked into him, spilling the stack of books he was planning to buy.” 

Lyle interrupted, “The way I hear it you were jumping up trying to reach a book when you fell, taking him down with you.” Lyle snickered, receiving a soft slap to the arm for it. 

“Anyway, David is really quiet and loves reading. As you can tell from his coming to read to you whenever he has free time. So it was only fitting that we met where we did.” Issy was once again running her fingers through his hair, causing him to purr softly. “We courted for four months before we bonded, he has been part of the family for seven months now. 

“If you don’t mind me asking what kind of creatures are you all?” Harry questioned.

“Oh! Sorry, we didn’t think to tell you sooner. I am an Air Elemental, Anna is a Wood Nymph, Bartok is a Draken, David is a Werewolf and Lyle is a Tengu.” Issy was shocked she had forgotten to mention such a thing earlier. 

“But I have cuddled with David? I thought he was just a dog animagus, granted a huge dog, but still... Isn’t it dangerous to be around a transformed Werewolf?” Harry was worried. He still couldn’t shake the image of Remus changing from nice teacher into a raging monster. Harry didn’t hold it against the man because he knew he couldn’t help it and that Remus would never hurt a soul normally, but the memory still frightened him.

“Oh that’s right, it’s not well known in the non-creature community what the difference is between Werewolves and infectious Werewolves. Well, David was born a Werewolf and can change at will. His change isn’t the halfway thing that infected werewolves are cursed to suffer on the full moons. The kind of Werewolf you are thinking of is the result of an Unspeakable experiment turned horribly wrong. A true were’s abilities are genetic and can only be passed down through their children, they can also shift at will like an animagus. The team of Unspeakables were trying to produce a potion that would copy a were’s abilities. Trying to heighten a person’s strength, senses, and to make it so they could use their animagus form without having to go through years of training. The first person they tried it on had the animagus form of a wolf, that is why all infected are werewolves, where real werecreatures come in all forms. When the test subject showed no changes they went back to the drawing board not knowing the horrors they had just unleashed. Peter Stubbe went home to his farm, and when the full moon rose he changed. When he woke the next morning, covered in blood, he found that he had killed or bitten everyone in the small Muggle town he lived near. His sorrow was so great that he took his own life. It wouldn’t be until years later when the Unspeakables had already given up on their project did they find out what happened. By then it was too late to do anything. Ever since the Ministry has tried to hide its mistake through the laws they have passed.” Lyle informed him, saddened once again with the topic. 

Harry was astonished that this information wasn’t widespread but it explained the horrible laws Hermione had ranted about when she figured out Remus’ secret. She had been so upset for their teacher. 

Just then a chime rang throughout the room, a reminder that it was time for another potion. Harry sat up from his comfortable position, Lyle getting off the bed and shuffling around the room. Harry held his hand out, waiting for the potion vial to be placed in it. “Harry, let’s get you under the covers, this is the one that tends to knock you out.” Harry drank back the foul concoction and then sipped some fruit punch to get rid of the taste before Issy helped him under the soft duvet. He cuddled into the soft pillows, mind already going fuzzy. Harry was thankful for that, all the information he had found out today would take him days to think through and digest fully and at the moment he was just too overwhelmed to work through it.

Hands began running through his hair again. “Rest Harry, sleep well,” Issy whispered. The hand left him and he heard the two leave the room, the door clicking shut softly.

In no time he was fast asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you see anything wrong please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> Someone also asked me how I stay inspired, personally, I go and add a bunch of pins to [my Witchy Pinterest board.](https://www.pinterest.com/crow2735/nearly-witches/more_ideas/?ideas_referrer=9)


	4. Security Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, if it's a little weird I am sorry, had writers block to power through.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely Will, and Amycat8733!  
>  **[JOIN THE DISCORD TO TALK ABOUT THE FIC!](https://discord.gg/5CX3wnQ)**

When Harry woke next, small hands were stroking through his hair. He assumed it was Issy, since there was a musical humming, and snuggled into her warmth. “Good evening, Harry, you’ve been asleep for the past six hours, are you hungry?” Issy whispered.

“I don’t normally sleep this much,” Harry mumbled, completely relaxed under the warm covers. It was so soft that all he wanted was to melt into the bed and never leave. He had woken a while ago and gone through all the information he had learned that day. It had been hard, and he ended up crying through most of it. What was hardest for him was reconciling the phoenix he knew as Fawkes being a person and that Dumbledore lied about such a thing. Why would he do such a thing? Why would he feel the need to? And with how upset the phoenix was when asked about it and when being forced to leave, Harry just didn’t understand what was going on. 

To think the same man who had saved him from his personal hell would do such a thing brought all the memories of the Headmaster to the fore of his mind. He turned over all their interactions, going over them with a fine-toothed comb. The longer he thought of them the further his heart sunk. 

The two most damning things were when he had begged the man to let him stay at Hogwarts over the summer and when the Headmaster had taken Harry straight to his office instead of the hospital wing during second year. He didn’t even remember Dumbledore asking him if he was okay. Harry knew that after that first conversation at the end of first year he should have stopped trusting the man, but for some unknown reason that hadn’t happened. Harry tried to think about why he had accepted what was obviously a weak excuse but he couldn’t explain it. He began arguing with the older man when he had said he was sure the Dursley’s loved Harry and that he was just blowing punishments out of proportion. But then for some unknown reason Harry had just accepted it. 

The unease grew within Harry, bubbling until he finally fell back into a restless sleep.

Now that he was fully awake, Issy cuddled up to him, he felt confident enough to trust the Headmaster anymore. At least not until he had another chance to speak with the phoenix. 

The door to the room he was staying in opened with a faint click. Both Issy and Harry sat up, Issy giggling as she tried to smooth down Harry’s hair. “It’s almost time for dinner. Lyle had to leave unexpectedly for work, so Bartok will help by carrying you to the dining room. Everyone else will be there though. Tiptop was really excited to hear that you are finally ready to leave your room.” Issy rambled as she guided him from the bed. Harry laughed at her excitement. 

“Dinner sounds good, Tiptop is such a wonderful cook.” Harry said as his stomach rumbled loudly at him. Bartok chucked, a smoky scent flowing from him. 

“Yeah, now that you can hear and are staying awake for longer periods of time we figured it was time for you to leave the bedroom. I hope you like it when you see it! I went shopping so you could have some things. You know, so you can feel comfortable…” Issy was rambling again but a deep voice cut her off. 

Harry was about to interrupt himself, not understanding what she meant when she said that she bought him things. He just didn’t understand why she would say such a thing.

“All right Issy, how about you go let Anna know that Harry is out of his bed and will join us for dinner. She will need to grab his potions.” Bartok suggested, he laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder to let him know how close the older man was. Issy chirped out a cheery ‘Ok’ before skipping out of the room. “She is very excited to have you here. Now, how about we get you cleaned up?” Harry nodded, allowing large hands to guide him into the restroom. Harry knew that Bartok was far larger than him so he ignored the unease he felt at having someone looming over him. 

“Okay, the toilet is right in front of you, call me when you are finished.” Bartok left, letting Harry have his privacy.

After a while he finished up and inched his way over to where he knew the sink was. He washed his hands and splashed warm water over his face to help him wake up farther. “Okay, I am finished,” Harry called out.

“I brought you some new clothes to change into.” Bartok handed him a pile of clothes and Harry quickly changed. “Is it okay if I carry you to the dining room? There is a flight of stairs I don’t want you to have to worry about. Anna also still wants you to take it easy.”

Harry nodded shyly, still not used to being held. But with how affectionate all the Claremores were with him he was quickly getting used to the thought of touch not always being painful. His body was easily swept up into Bartok’s strong arms, holding him against a warm chest that Harry couldn’t help curl against. He had spent so many years in a constant state of cold that he now couldn’t help but to seek out any source of warmth. That was also part of why the phoenix had always called to him, he radiated a comforting heat that drew him in. He was like a moth before a flame.

Harry was held protectively in the cage of the muscular arms, carried downstairs and finally placed into a plush chair, the smell of food wafting towards him. He salivated at the delicious scent. 

“I’m sitting next to you Harry so I’ll help you out with dinner!” Issy’s unmistakable voice happily chimed in next to him. He couldn’t help the smile the formed, her excitement infectious. “Tiptop made turkey and mashed potatoes for dinner tonight, Anna wants you to  eat some more protein, and the turkey should go down easily. Do you like turkey?”

There was a feminine chuckle across from Harry much deeper than Issy’s.  “Issy, love, take a breath and calm yourself.” Anna instructed. Harry could hear Issy take in a deep breath before letting it out. “Much better, try not to overwhelm him.”

Issy giggled again, something she did far more often than anyone else he knew. “Sorry Harry! We also have some juice if you want it.” Harry nodded eagerly, David had informed him that all the juice was homemade by Tiptop and it was always wonderful. 

Issy worked on filling Harry’s plate, and then helped feed him, pausing to take bites of her own. It was delicious, the turkey moist, the mashed potatoes creamy, and the buttery boiled carrots lemony and still slightly crunchy. The other members were chatting about their days and current events and Harry listened intently. Anna told everyone about helping a child get a stuck marble out of his nose, and everyone laughed merrily. 

A drip of mash potato fell on his chin but before he could wipe it away Issy was fussing with a damp napkin, wiping his whole mouth. Harry couldn’t help the blush that spread across his warm chai skin. 

“How are you feeling Harry,” Anna asked after he had finally finished his meal, tummy pleasantly full. 

“I feel really amazing,” Harry answered honestly. He knew that after all he had gone through right before getting here that he shouldn’t be feeling this good but his state was a testament to how great of healers the two women were. 

“I am very relieved you are feeling better, we were all very worried for you.” The concern in Anna’s voice was obvious, and it touched him that these near strangers cared so much. “Unfortunately, you still need some more care and potions.” Three vials were passed over, and he couldn’t help but sigh at the thought of the foul tasting liquids. He quickly downed them, grabbing his glass of juice and chugging it. 

“Issy, I believe you have some school work you need to finish, I’ll see to young Harry for now. Go on,” Bartok’s deep voice gently instructed. 

Issy stiffened beside him. “Are you going to talk to him about…” She trailed off voice tight in a way Harry had never heard from her, it instantly put him on edge. 

David seemed to notice his worry and in his kind voice said, “Don’t worry Harry, it’s nothing to be afraid of.” Instantly Harry calmed, trusting the older man not to lie to him. David often held Harry to his chest and read to him, and whenever Harry had a question David answered without hesitation. 

“Yes, no need to worry. Issy why don’t you go now,” Bartok suggested. Harry felt a small kiss placed on his forehead before he could hear the pattering of the woman skipping away. “Harry, I’m going to pick you up and then Anna and I want to have a conversation with you in the other room, is that okay?”

“Yes.” Harry’s chair was pulled out, Bartok’s arms picking him up smoothly and carrying him into another room, Anna following them. 

Harry was set onto a very cushy couch, a fuzzy fleece placed over his lap. He stroked the blanket; it felt wonderful and he couldn’t stop. It was the softest thing Harry had ever felt, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“If you like the blanket, you can keep it,” Anna commented. 

Harry’s head snapped up, utterly shocked. He couldn’t believe she was offering something so nice to him without even a second of hesitation. His hands clenched into the soft fabric. “Are… Are you sure? I mean, it’s so nice…” Harry couldn’t help the hesitation. 

Bartok was the one to respond this time. “Yes, Harry, we’re sure. You can keep it. What we want to talk about is what has happened since you arrived here. I was the one who found you. You were in terrible condition, luckily Anna and Issy are wonderful healers. You will also need to continue taking potions for a long time.”

“I prefer you stay off your feet as much as possible until you regain your vision,” Anna interjected, her tone stern.

“Yes, but what we brought you here to discuss is your living arrangements.” Harry couldn’t help how stiff he went, spine rigid and muscles tense. A warm hand clutched his knee. “Don’t worry Harry you will never return to that house.”

Harry forced himself to relax his muscles. “Really?” His voice cracking at the end. 

The hand rubbed soothing circles, “Yes, Harry, never. In fact, your relatives have been arrested. You will never have to so much as see them again.” Bartok reassured him, moving back to his seat. Harry pulled the blanket tighter around him, rubbing its soft fabric against his cheek. Many thoughts were running through his mind, most centering on where he would go now. Who would want him? While he was still frightened at least he didn’t have to worry about the Dursleys ever again. 

It was strange to think about, the threat of the Dursley’s had always hung over his head like a sharpened axe. But now, even if he ended up somewhere he hated, at least it wasn’t the hell he had been in for the last sixteen years. 

“For now, we hold your custody, I am a solicitor for creatures rights so I’m handling your case.”

Anna moved to sit next to him, wrapping her slender arm around his waist, pulling him into her side. Harry rest his head against her shoulder, allowing the fact he never had to worry about his relatives again to sink in, along with the fact that at least for now he was safe with the Claremores. 

“Now Harry, this leaves us with a few options, ones we want you to pick from. Your first option is that you stay as our ward, under Anna’s care, until you’re healed. Once you’re healthy, we can revisit that arrangement. Your second option is if you have someone else you would rather live with we will make sure you are safe with them, Anna would like to continue to take care of you if this is the option you choose. Lastly… we, as a family, would like to offer to adopt you.” Bartok stayed steady through the whole small speech. 

Harry was stupefied. He blinked rapidly, trying to make his thoughts make sense. Anna’s arm around his waist was the only thing grounding him to reality, proving that he wasn’t just dreaming. He swallowed hard, throat clicking and tears gathering in his eyes, trying his hardest to find his voice. It came out weak and thin. “Are… are you serious?” 

Anna’s hand started ran through his hair, rubbing at the base of his ears, tears finally slipping down his face. “Oh honey,” Anna pulled him into her lap, letting him hide his burning face with her neck. Her soothing scent of sandalwood the only thing that kept him from breaking down completely. The couch dipped, Bartok’s warmth surrounding them both as he rocked them. 

Bartok’s deep voice rumbled, “Issy would love to be your mum and I can honestly say we all feel the same. I would be happy to be considered your father. You are a sweet kid, Harry, and you deserve to have a family who loves and provides for you. We would like to be your family. You need not decide right away, you have plenty of time to think about it.”

Harry’s hands fisted tightly into the blanket that was now his, something he was still having a hard time accepting. “Why would you want a child that’s not your own? Why would you want a useless freak like me…” The questions fell from his lips without his permission. But they were things he would always wonder if they weren’t answered now. They would whisper their words of doubt and insecurity during every happy moment, staining them all. 

“Oh darling,” Anna sounded so sad, Harry more than anything wished he could see her face. To see if her concern was real. He wanted so much to believe her but there was still that seed of doubt the Dursley’s planted so deeply. For years they told him he was unlovable, so for this family, to so willingly offer to take him in, to care for him, was a hard thing to accept. 

Anna’s voice was soft, trying to be as nonthreatening as possible. “What happened to you was horrible, and no one should have to go through what you did. You are precious and we would feel blessed to call you our child. We want to shower you with love and I’m sure Issy plans to spoil you. You haven’t seen what a real family is, the way they treated you was monstrous, and we want to give you everything you should have always had.” Anna tried to reassure him but Harry still had many doubts. One of the biggest ones was what would Sirius think, the man had offered to take him in too. Harry knew with how the Minister of Magic had reacted when Harry tried to tell him what happened that Sirius was no real option for him. Now he was in a limbo like state with his living arrangements, he didn’t have the time to think on it much even if Anna and Bartok said he did. Harry knew that he wouldn’t feel safe until plans were made. Even though they assured him, he would never have to go back to the Dursleys he wouldn’t believe it until there was no chance it would happen, and even then he would still worry. He wished he could contact Sirius, but the man was on the run and it was safer for him if Harry didn’t reach out. He also didn’t want to bring unwanted attention to his Godfather and risk him being kissed. Harry still had nightmares about a dementor hovering over the man, a soft glowing blue orb floating from Sirius mouth. But in his nightmares the orb didn’t return to its owner, Harry staring down into glassy eyes before the Dementors floated to him, scabby hands reaching. 

No, Sirius wasn’t an option. 

The Claremores, however, they had been so kind to him; they had taken him when he was a complete stranger. They had no obligation to take care of him. But they had, even going above and beyond. But most of all, Harry sincerely liked them. 

In the dead of night, when he had waken from a particularly nasty dreams he had even wished, more than once, to stay here forever. 

But now he had the chance. 

Harry pulled away from Anna’s neck, taking in one last breath of her calming scent. “What about when you have children of your own, won’t I just get in the way?” He lowered his blanket a little, still clutching it tightly. 

“Harry, creature clans are known for their large number of children. You will never be in the way, you could be a big brother to our other children if you let us adopt you. And even if you don’t want us to, we will still always care for you, and be here for you. You will always be welcome to be part of our family.” Bartok’s giant hand was rubbing circles into Harry’s back, almost as if it was more for his own comfort than Harry’s. That reassured Harry more than anything. To realize Bartok who always seemed so self assured to Harry that him being worried about Harry’s answer made him feel like they truly meant all of this.

“This is what Issy was going on after dinner about. I wouldn’t be surprised if she is waiting to pounce on you as soon as we finish.” Bartok chuckled, and Harry smiled and cuddled into his side more. His next sentence was much more serious, “Issy can get overexcited, I want he enthusiasm to not pressure you.” 

There was one last thing he needed to know, one last question and his mind would be made. “What do you want from me in return? For taking me in?” He couldn’t help the hesitation in his voice, this one answer would determine his future.  

“Ah, what do we want? We want you. We want you to have a childhood, to be happy and safe. To act like a kid, to play and make friends. That is what we want.” Anna told him, completely honest in her answer before her voiced turned teasing. “Oh, and you will have to put up with our crazy family, of course.”

A giggle burst from him, a small snort at the end. He snuggled into Anna’s side, grabbing Bartok’s hand to clutch it within his own. “Yeah, I want it… I want a family… I want to be part of your family.” Tears streaming down his face.

“Oh Harry,” Anna said, hugging the sobbing boy, rocking him from side to side. “Everything will be fine, son, Bartok will handle everything. You’ll be ours, our baby, and we’ll take care of you for the rest of your life,” Anna soothed him. 

Harry held onto them both, allowing himself to be comforted within their embrace. The safety he felt at never having to worry about the Dursleys again was all-consuming and he quickly drifted off.

* * *

 

“He took that well,” Anna had a smile spread across her face. “Issy will be happy, she was so excited by the thought. And now we have a son.” She looked down at Harry fondly, the young sub snoring lightly, his face squished up against her chest.

“We have a son,” Bartok’s smile was small but none-the-less there. His deep mocha skin blushing the slightest bit. “We have quite a bit of work to do to get him healthy. But we will take care of him and make him whole again. We should get him to bed, he looked exhausted at dinner and I have to start the adoption paperwork.” Bartok lifted Harry from Anna’s lap blanket and all, the boy curling around him automatically. Anna opened the door from him, Issy was standing on the other side, shifting from foot to foot nervously. 

“What did he say? Did he say yes?” Issy babbled as soon as she saw the door open, but as soon as she saw Harry curled into Bartok’s arms, eyes red and puffy she went still. “Is he okay?” 

Bartok couldn’t help the fond smile as he rolled his eyes, walking past her and towards the stairs, Issy following him like a duckling. “Once we get him into bed, we will talk about it, love.” 

Issy lifted the covers while Bartok laid him down. Issy tucked him in, cooing as Harry cuddled into the fleece she had bought Bartok for his office. She had bought it to add color to the dark browns her mate favored. She giggled at the fact he had become attached to it when he couldn’t see it. Oh, the irony. Harry’s face was cuddled into the fiery pattern of a phoenix’s feathers. 

Bartok lead Issy over the couch pulling her into his side so they could talk. “He said yes to us adopting him, he was a little overwhelmed. He’ll be okay, he just needs some rest.”

“I’ll stay here with him in case he wakes up, I’ve already got my homework spread out.” Issy motioned to the piles of paper spread atop the coffee table but she was still staring at the bed. She was obviously worried since she hadn’t realized Bartok said the young sub wanted to become part of their family. He knew if she had she would squeal with joy. 

Bartok gently took her face in his hand, turning it so she would look him in the eyes. “Issy, he said yes,” He said once again. She froze up, eye’s going wide and the grin slowly spreading across her face. She launched towards him, climbing into his lap and pressed her face into his chest, happy little screams muffled against his shirt. 

She looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears, her voice was soft, completely in awe. “That means I’m a mummy… I’m a mummy!” She looked back over to the bed, studying the line of Harry’s body and the rise and fall of his chest. “We’re going to be parents,” Issy turned back towards Bartok, causing him to chuckle. He kissed her soft lips, still slightly opened in wonder. 

“Yeah, little one, we will be great parents. Now go do your homework, I’ve got to start the paperwork.” Bartok kissed the top of her head, taking in her scent before lifting her and placing her back on the couch.

* * *

 

Harry’s bedroom door opened, Lyle holding potions and a snack in his hands. He wasn’t surprised to find Issy asleep at the foot of Harry’s bed since she hadn’t yet come to bed. He shook his head and smiled, placing his load onto the bedside table before shaking Harry awake. Harry was snuggled into the soft red blanket that Lyle noticed he must have got from Bartok’s office. “Come on champ, wake up for just a bit,” Lyle whispered, rubbing Harry’s back. The boy rolled over, yawning widely. 

“Lyle?” Harry muttered, voice rough with sleep. 

“Yes champ, now come on, wake up. I’ve got some banana pudding for you after you take your potions.” Lyle coaxed, trying to bribe the young boy to wake. Harry popped up, still half asleep, ears twitching cutely. Lyle laughed softly at the boy’s extreme bedhead. 

“You know, if you grow your hair out it would be more manageable.” Lyle flicked some locks around. “I had to grow mine out for the same reason.” 

“Mmmmm, can you help me to the loo?” Harry mumble out. Lyle lifted Harry and carried him to the bathroom so he didn’t risk waking Issy who was muttering in her sleep about cupcakes and golf. 

Once Harry was finished Lyle helped sit him up in the bed. “Here are your potions.” Harry downed them in one gulp each, face scrunching up and tongue sticking out once he finished, hand held out expecting a drink. 

After he took a few sips Lyle took the glass back and then handed him the pudding. Harry hummed contentedly as he ate. He was still half asleep and would smack his lips together every few bites. It was something that Lyle would have found disgusting if anyone else was doing it but he couldn’t help but find it endearing. Once Harry was finished, rest of the glass of juice chugged, Lyle tucked him in. He leaned over, kissing Harry’s forehead as he wished him a goodnight. 

“Ok daddy,” Harry mumbled, trailing off at the end as he fell asleep.

Lyle knew that the boy wouldn’t remember it tomorrow but his heart swelled at the words. It was something he would hold close. He went to pick Issy up, laying her next to Harry. They were soon cuddled up together, Issy holding the younger sub protectively.

“Tiptop,” Lyle whispered, the elf popping up next to him silently. Lyle looked down at her, her normally stoic face twisted into a devoted smile. He couldn’t believe how much this young sub had changed their family in less than two weeks. It seemed impossible, but it was no less true. 

“Will you get my camera?” Tiptop looked up, nodding before popping away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you see anything wrong please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> Someone also asked me how I stay inspired, personally, I go and add a bunch of pins to [my Witchy Pinterest board.](https://www.pinterest.com/crow2735/nearly-witches/more_ideas/?ideas_referrer=9)


	5. Part of the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long, first I needed to wait for the poll and then I just ended up second guessing myself a lot.
> 
> I also want to say that yes at this point Harry is very emotional both because he still can't see and all the Claremores do is in such contrast to what he knows that he is constantly being overwhelmed. Once he can see and gets used to this new life he will calm down a lot.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely Will, and Amycat8733!
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
>   
> [JOIN THE DISCORD TO TALK ABOUT THE FIC!](https://discord.gg/5CX3wnQ)  
>   
> 

Issy woke the next morning, Harry wrapped around her like a koala. She pulled him in tighter, pressing kisses to his messy hair between contented giggles. She had always wanted children; she was the youngest of thirty-eight children by twenty years. Her parents had always said she was their happy accident. And now she had one of her own. 

Harry was a wonderful child, and she was delighted to call him hers. 

She couldn’t wait until the day he trusted they were honest in their affection and love.

The light coming through the window showed it was around nine. Issy gently pried Harry’s limb from her body, replacing it with a pillow he buried his adorable face into. She ran a hand over his cheek before crawling out of bed, stretching, back popping as she did. Sprawled out on the couch was David who had a thick book in hand. He peeked over the top, expression soft as he greeted her. 

Issy used the restroom, splashing water over her face, before laying across David’s body. He just propped the book atop her head before continuing reading. Issy drifted in and out of consciousness, listening to the steady heartbeat of her mate as if it was a lullaby. After a while David placed the book on the floor, running his hand through her long white hair and over her back. 

“How did you sleep, darling?” David asked, voice still hoarse with sleep. 

Issy raised her head, pressing a kiss to his slightly chapped lips. “Fantastic.”

David smiled, continuing to pet her, peppering kisses across her face. “Bartok finished the paperwork last night so we’re going to visit Helix today to schedule the meeting. All that’s left is for all of us to sign them in front of the goblins. Then you will officially be a mother,” David twinkled. Like all the other clan members he knew that was Issy’s biggest dream. While some ignorant people might assume this dream was only born because she was a submissive they would be wrong. There were subs who, while they need to bond, never had sex let alone wanted children. But for Issy, it was more than just a biological drive. Since she grew up as almost an only child she had been rather lonely as a child. Sure her family adored her but all of her siblings were much older, already bonded and building families of their own. It wasn’t until she started primary school she had true companionship. She flourished under the friendship and took up the role of the protector in her friend group. David had seen photos from that time and he still couldn’t imagine little Issy, who was much smaller than most of her friends, standing up too much bigger children to protect those she called hers. 

Ever since then she wanted a large family, she wanted to never be alone again and to shower the abundance of love she had onto others. David knew that Harry would be good for Issy after all that happened four years ago. 

“Lyle suggested Harry grow out his hair last night. I don’t think he will remember it from what Lyle told me so it might be worth bringing up again,” David mentioned, hands still moving and absently, twirling a lock around his finger.

“He would look adorable with long hair!” Issy exclaimed. “I’ll talk to him about it when he wakes, I am sure it will aid in managing his hair. After the meeting at the bank, we should go shopping. We have things for infants but he needs toys, and books, and clothing. Oh, and maybe we should get him a kitten! Do you think he would like that? A kitten I mean. Would Bartok let me get him a kitten?” Her excitement building with each word.

David chuckled, chest rumbling under her. “I don’t think a kitten would be a good idea at the moment and if he got one, he would probably like to pick it out himself. We should get Harry up so he can have breakfast. Why don’t you gather everyone up and I’ll get Harry ready for the day?” David suggested. 

Issy cheerily gave him another kiss before skipping out of the room. David approached Harry’s bedside table, pulling out his morning potions along with his ear drops. 

“Harry, buddy, hey,” David whispered as he rested a hand against Harry’s hip and shook. Harry had somehow worked his head under the red fleece in the time since Issy left the bed. The young sub popped up like a daisy, ears swiveling and mouth opened with drool down his chin. “Just lay your head in my lap so I can give you your ear drops,” he continued to whisper. Harry obeyed, flopping down with a huff. 

After they used the drops and potions taken David helped him up and into the restroom and then with getting dressed. When they were finished David lifted Harry into his arms, Harry’s thin chest against his own larger one and Harry’s face pressed into the joint between his neck and shoulder. “All right, bud, let’s get down to breakfast and see who Issy raised from the dead. Good thing you’re not any heavier, I’d probably put out my back. Go easy on your old man.” David joked, Harry hid his giggles in the older man’s dark olive toned neck. 

They greeted everyone in the dining room, Issy pulling out the chair next to her as David place Harry down. Lyle was sitting on Harry’s other side with everyone else on the opposite side of the large bocote wood table.

Bartok and Anna were both reading the daily newspapers from both Britain and Terradore, a large cup of coffee and tea in their hands, respectively. Lyle was flipping through a packet of information for work. They all put their papers aside when Tiptop produced the food, they all thanked her but Harry’s affected her the most. 

“Good morning, sweetie, I hope you slept well. We have toast and scrambled eggs for breakfast.” Issy chirped, already piling food onto both of their plates. “Would you like some cheese on it?”

Harry beamed, he loved dairy products ever since the first bite of ice cream during the welcoming feast during his first year. “Yes, please, cheese! Can I have milk too?” 

Anna smiled at the young sub, “Yes, the more milk the better.”

“From what I hear, it will help you grow some. Can’t have you being so short for life!” Lyle teased, ruffling the boy’s hair and ears as he did. Harry’s face scrunched up, he hated when people called him short. Of course, he knew it was true but he couldn’t help but feel weak whenever someone brought it up. 

“Hey!” Issy yelled, grabbing Harry and pulling him into her chest as she did. “He’s not short! He’s just a child! I bet you were short when you were his age too!” Harry was having a hard time breathing through his uncontrollable laughter. “You be nice to my son, or you will feel my wrath!” Harry loved her. He went still at the thought, body going limp in Issy’s arms. 

His mind was reeling. This was the first time he could ever remember loving someone. At least recognizing that it was love bubbling inside of him, trying to boil over. Harry pulled back, unseeing eyes looking over at where he imagined Issy’s face to be. 

Love.

And then he realized, that he loved all the Claremores. Harry’s mouth dropped open, sure he had accepted the adoption but that had been more about escaping the Dursleys than anything else. He loved them and wanted them to love him. But most of all, it was about trust. Harry trusted them, somehow they had worked past all the barriers he put up to protect himself.

Harry wanted to cry, wanted to scream, wanted to run and protect his heart. But instead, he just looked down and grinned. 

They had shown in so many ways already that they cared for him. That they may even love him too. For the first time in his life, he felt optimistic. Even when he got his Hogwarts letter and through the years, he still always held doubts, worried that at any minute he would be expelled, wand snapped and stuck once more at his relatives. Sirius’ offer too was tainted in this way, distressed that anything he might say to the man would reveal to his godfather that Harry was a freak. That the older man would take back the promise of safety. 

But with the Claremores that anxiousness wasn’t there. 

After his mini-crisis was over, fully accepting what was now his truth, he hugged Issy and then Lyle. Would have hugged them all if there wasn’t a table between them. Issy handed over the glass of milk and coaxed him into eating. He enjoyed the fluffy cheesy eggs and toast with jam. 

“So today, Harry, we will go to the bank to have the goblins witness and officiate the adoption. That is if you haven’t changed your mind, which is perfectly okay if you do.” Bartok’s voice was reassuring, deep and calm. 

Harry nodded, mouth full of food, to let them know he still wanted to be part of their family. 

Issy spoke up again, excitingly bouncing in her seat. “Bartok can deal with all the boring financial stuff later, but after the adoption, we will go shopping! I can’t wait! I will get you a bunch of cute clothing!”

Harry gripped the hem of his shirt, even though he loved them he still wasn’t comfortable with the thought of money being spent on him. But he also felt that saying no would be rude. 

“All right, Issy, calm down. Why don’t you help Harry take his potions, while I go grab the paperwork. We can meet in the floo room.” Bartok stood to leave the room, kissing the crown of Harry’s head on the way out, causing a blush to cross Harry’s face. 

Bartok gathered his leather briefcase, double checking that he had all the needed paperwork and that all the T’s were crossed and I’s were dotted. He couldn’t help but take a few steadying breaths. Bartok was both nervous and excited, but he knew he had to be the calm one for now. Inside he was just as excited as Issy, all of his mates were, but he didn’t think Harry would have been as accepting of the eagerness from him. Issy was always enthusiastic so this behavior from her was to be expected. Bartok didn’t want to frighten the young boy, so he had to keep his calm. 

Everyone met in the floo room, Anna bundling Harry up in an overcoat even though it was still very much summer. Bartok and David shared a look, both amused. “We will go to the Terradore branch of Gringotts, I don’t trust our trip to go smoothly if we were to go to the British one. We will be shopping there anyway, so no need for two trips.”

Issy bounced on the balls of her feet, “Oh, Harry, you’re going to  _ love _ the markets! I can’t wait for you to see it for yourself!” 

Lyle laughed at her, but they all knew it was in just good fun. Bartok scooped Harry up bridal style, following David and Anna through the floo, knowing Lyle and Issy would soon make their way through. 

Bartok stepped confidently into the white marble Gringotts receiving room, nodding respectfully at the armed guards. Once they were through the door Bartok put Harry down, keeping his body between the young boy and any weapons. The clan gathered behind him at the closet teller desk, all waiting patiently for the goblin to acknowledge them. When they finally did, putting his quill in a holder and gazing at them with piercing black eyes. 

“Greetings, may your gold ever flow,” Bartok stated. 

The goblin gave him a sharp-toothed smile, “And may the blood of your enemies flow down your claws young dragon. How can we be of assistance this morn?”

“We seek a meeting with my manager, Helix. We were hoping he can spare some time to see us this morning,” Bartok replied. 

The goblin nodded jumping down from his stool, after putting away the paperwork he had been working on into a secure box. “Follow me, Helix has no appointments today but mail beforehand in the future.” The goblin didn’t even look back as he marched away, the clan members following quickly. Lyle lifted Harry, throwing the boy over his shoulder, causing the young boy to wiggle and laugh. They walked through the twists and turns of the goblin nation before coming upon a pair of grand doors. 

The goblin they followed rapped on the door, then announced to the account manager that the Claremore clan requested a meeting. The door opened smoothly, pure gold handles glittering in the crystal chandeliers light.

Helix was sitting at his desk, stacks of paper covering most of the surface and weapons mounted on the walls. With a sweep of his elongated fingers, the paperwork flew into the filing cabinets on the left side of the room. He pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose before finally speaking while gesturing them to take a seat, more chairs popping up in front of the desk as he did. “Ah, the Claremore clan, I was not expecting your presence today. How may I be of service?”

They all sat down, Harry placed in Anna’s lap, for the time being, letting Bartok speak for them. “May your vaults forever be full. We have a few things we would like to accomplish today. First, we would like you to officiate the adoption of young Harry to the Claremore clan. He is a ward of our clan currently. After that, we would like to place you in charge of his vaults and assets. I do not know who his current finance manager is; however, we would feel safer if they were under your care. I also fear what the British Ministry might try to do if the vaults remain there. I am prepared to attend to any issues, if discovered, with you and to dedicate my time to making sure his finances are in order.” Bartok pulled out the stack of documents from his briefcase, handing them over to his manager. 

“Mr. Claremore, if you would, please, introduce your ward?” Helix prompted as he shuffled through the documents. He did, however, stare at Harry curiously over the top of the paper, head tilted slightly to the side.

“Of course, Helix, if I may introduce Harry James Potter,” Bartok said as Harry blushed from his seat between Anna’s arms.  

The goblin’s head snapped up, rapidly scrutinizing Bartok’s face for truthfulness before examining Harry. Bartok was relieved Harry had yet to regain his sight, Helix had a penetrating gaze that even he struggled not to fidget under.

“Bartok, you have brought me an heir of a most ancient and noble house? You do not know the profit and standing such an account would grace me with. You honor me with your confidence in my ability to oversee the accounts and to assure your ward profits from this arrangement.” Bartok barely noticed it but Helix swallowed thickly. Goblins prized their own abilities to bring both their clients and themselves profit. So for the Claremore clan to show such trust meant a lot to him. 

While creature clans usually had a good amount of money, they had nothing compared to the ancient houses. Since most families that old were wizarding and only had a few children, they didn’t have to spend as much money on creature clans. So through the years, they amassed larger quantities of gold. Creatures used to have such wealthy lines, but after The Purge, almost all of the excess money families had was donated to rebuilding their world. And after that the birth rates had increased by far, leaving no one the ability to build the wealth they had once held. The only creature families that had any form of notable wealth were those with large bonding circles since everyone had the ability to build upon everyone else’s incomes. Or those who were part of the royal families. The royal families were all part of the elder council, but they didn’t received no wages for that, what they were rich in were artifacts. They were the protectors of race’s history. They made sure the old traditions and cultures continued while still allowing for the integration from others and innovation. They were the bridge between the future and past. And while they still occupied their traditional castle, those were more used as learning and cultural centers. 

So for their family to so readily offer Helix, a rather low-level account manager, the offer to take over what was sure to be a large account showed their trust in him. Helix offered a strong nod before getting back to business 

“Let’s get the process started then. Young Potter, the adoption is solely your choice, and while it would honored to be your account manager, I want to make sure this is your choice.” Helix remained professional. Like all creatures, children were infinitely precious to Goblins. So Helix would do everything in his power to make sure that this was what the child wanted. He wasn’t worried about the Claremores being anything but loving caring parents to the young one. 

Harry spoke up, voice soft, “Yes… I want to be part of their family.” 

Helix pulled out an inkwell and quill. “First, we will need to verify your identity through blood parchment. Mr. Potter, I need to have Mr. Claremore make a small slice on your fingertip and then press it to a piece of paper.” Helix explained, handing a dagger over to Bartok while Anna directed Harry over to his lap. Harry perched on his knees, holding out his hand trustingly. Bartok kissed his forehead before gently slicing Harry’s finger, guiding the blood tip to press onto the center of the parchment. 

The parchment glowed, blood swirling into words before settling back down. Before Bartok could get a good look at it Helix snatched it from the desk and glanced over it, his grin growing wider, showing more pointed teeth, as he went to read it. Anna reached over to heal the tip of Harry’s finger, kissing it to make it all better. 

Helix reached the bottom of the page and looked up, “The Blood Line test confirms you as the Potter heir and more.” Helix handed over the parchment for Bartok to read. 

Full Name: Hadrian James Potter

Father: James Charlus Potter

Mother: Lily Marie Tenko - Adopted name Evans

Heir to Paternal Lines: Potter, Peverall

Heir to Maternal Lines: Le Fay, Ravenclaw

Named Heir:  Black, Gaunt

“His mother was adopted?” Bartok asked, shocked by the results.

“What?! My mother was adopted?” Harry exclaimed, turning towards Bartok, eyes confused but unfocused and ears laying back flat. Bartok rubbed soothing circles into the boy’s back, realizing he hadn’t read the paper out loud. 

Tears were welling in the boy’s eyes and Bartok didn’t know what was wrong or how to make it better. All he could do was pull Harry into his chest, holding him tight in hopes to protect him from the world. Bartok looked up, glancing around the room at his mates first, wondering if any of them knew what was going on but they all seemed just as confused. He then peered at Helix but the Goblin just looked uncomfortable with all the emotions. Though he looked like if he knew what caused the young subs distress he would gladly smash it with the war ax upon his wall. 

Harry couldn’t help sobbing, wanted to sink into the warmth and protection Bartok offered and to never leave. His entire world had just shattered. When he had begged Dumbledore to let him stay during his second year Dumbledore had explained that his mother erected blood wards around Privet Drive so that in case anything happened to them Harry would at least have protection for the Dark Lord and Death Eaters. Harry had asked if they could move the wards but Dumbledore informed him they were anchored in Petunia, Dudley, and Harry’s shared blood, and that was the reason Harry grew up there and could not leave. 

But now that all came crashing down around him like a tsunami. It was all a lie. Harry wanted to shut down, wanted to give up. Once he found out about the blood wards, that fact had comforted him, his mother was still protecting him beyond the grave. Knowing her magic lingered there gave him solace during the many beatings. 

His face was gently lifted from its hiding place. A forehead pressed against him and large hands cradling his head. “Oh, Harry, I am so sorry,” Bartok whispered, waving off the rest of the clan.  

Harry just sniffled, lungs feeling tight. 

Anna handed Bartok a calming draught from her ever-present healer’s bag. Harry sipped it down when handed it, calming down so much that he lay silently on Bartok’s chest. They all sat a while in silence, both to collect themselves and to allow Harry to have the calming draft set in completely. 

It was Helix who restarted the conversation. “Yes, it seems that the late Lady Potter was adopted.”

David spoke up, “Tenko, that’s the name of the royal Kitsuné clan.”

Helix nodded in confirmation. “They never leave their realm and since Lady Potter would have also been Lady Le Fay if she took this test, I assume she was a descendant of Morgan Le Fay and Jirou Tenko. Morgana discovered the portal to the Kitsuné realm during her travels, where she fell in love with Jirou second in line to the Tenko throne. They were wed after only four months and then traveled back to her home in modern-day Cornwall. While she and her eldest daughter kept their last name, the rest of the family took the Tenko name. Their family was known for having many children, unfortunately, a large number died during the Purge. Once they found out what was happening, they were quick to raise arms. But the worst thing was the whole extended family lived in a town they had built themselves. You aren’t old enough to remember but 36 years ago a fire blazed out of control. Nearly 1000 people lost their lives that night, it is still a mystery how the fire started and why it couldn’t be stopped. You would have heard of it by the name, Tintagel Castle Fire.”

The whole clan nodded, remember it from their History lessons. And while it had been a horrible tragedy, to everyone but David, who was an avid history buff, didn’t think of it more than during school. But now they were all going over the main points in their head. It mattered, they wanted to tell Harry about his family history, even if it had just become more tragic than before. 

“So I still have family?” Harry whispered from his place against the strong chest, everyone was shocked, they thought he fell asleep. 

Helix spoke up before anyone else could. “While your mother bore the Tenko name there hadn’t been a Tenko married into the family since Jirou himself. That is why your mother wasn’t a Kitsuné, the creature blood had been so diluted it was rare for members to go through an inheritance. They did, however, marry into many other creature bloodlines. Though all your direct family on your mother’s side died in the fire, it was believed no one in the family survived but your mother proved otherwise.”

Harry’s face fell and before Bartok could wrap him back within his heat Issy plucked the boy up, fed up with not being able to touch him in his time of need. “Oh, Harry, baby, I am so sorry you had to find out this way. If you want, we can go pay respects at graves.”

Harry nodded, potion not allowing him to shed the tears he wanted to. “Can we go to my… to my parents as well?” 

They all looked around shocked, they knew the abuse was bad, but to not even give Harry the chance to meet his parents just made them all hate the Dursleys more.

“Honey, of course, we can,” Issy reassured the boy, tears brimming in her own eyes, and hand clenched into Harry emerald green shirt.

“Can we… Can I… Can I become part of your family now?” Harry asked, nerves obvious in his voice and manners. Clearly, he wanted to change the topic but still wasn’t confident in the fact they truly wanted to adopt him. 

Lyle was the one to speak up, tone fond and eyes soft. “You are already part of our family, your our son, this is just to make sure the world knows it too.”

For the first time in their acquaintance Bartok saw Helix smile, not a feral smile the goblin gave when he scented blood or when he was about to make money, but one that expressed only fondness. It was so strange that Bartok wanted to pick up all his clan mates and son then fly them to safety, screaming in terror on the way. 

“First, since young Mr. Potter is unable to see, one of you will need to make a vow to magic that this is a basic adoption contract and there are no hidden clauses. After that, I will need all the adults to sign their names in the parent’s sections.” Helix lay the paperwork out. 

“Harry, I just want to ask one more time, is this what you want to do? We will not be upset if you have changed your mind, or if you need more time. All we want is for you to be happy.” Bartok needed to ask one more time for both his and Harry’s comfort. 

“I’m sure,” Harry barely waited for Bartok to finish speaking before responding so quickly that his words slurred. His slender fingers were intertwined with Issy’s in a death grip. Despite all of this there was a subtle flair of hope and longing in his eyes. 

Bartok took Harry other hand, grounding them both while he started his oath. “I, Bartok Enivwenaye Claremore, vow on my life and magic, that this document is to finalize your adoption and only your adoption. It is a standard contract with no subcategories. Its only purpose is to make you a legal member of the Claremore clan as our son. I vow that there is no trickery here and that we want to take care of you to the best of our ability. So mote it be.” He vowed, allowing the magic to judge him before settling against his skin.  

The fact that Bartok would be struck down if he lied about wanting to take care of him made Harry trust them all the more.

“Is this acceptable, Mr. Potter?” Harry gave a quiet yes before Helix continued. He placed the documents in front of the boy, laying a quill on top of the stack. Helix had the forethought to supply the young boy with a self-inking quill. “You will have to sign a few times, Mr. Claremore will read the document to you so you know what you are signing. Remember young one, you must always read contracts thoroughly before signing.”

Bartok read the paper, pointing out the places where Harry needed to sign or give his signature as he went, guiding Harry’s hand to the correct places. Once all the adult’s signed in their designated places and Helix signed as witness the contract glowed golden before rolling itself up, sealed with golden wax which had the Gringotts crest on it. 

“Mr. Potter, will you be taking the last name Claremore?” Helix asked nonchalantly, not wanting to set off the boy again. 

Harry went ridged on his perch on Issy’s lap, eyes going wild with fear. “I…”

Anna cut him off while Issy hugged him close, her voice that of what she used with worried patients about to have a major procedure. “Harry we understand if you want to keep your last name, it’s a link to your birth parents and we would never ask you to get rid of.”

Harry relaxed into Issy’s grasp, resting back against Issy’s soft chest. 

“We are sorry we had to rush this Harry. We would have all wanted to wait for this to at least happen after your eyesight returned. We wanted to give you more time to get to know us and be more comfortable in our care. But we as feared for your safety if we didn’t do it this soon. The British Ministry is looking for any possible way to get their hands on you and we didn’t want to take the risk.” David explained why the process had been so rushed. David was always the one in the clan who tried to make everyone have all the information needed to make informed decisions. It was just part of his nature, he couldn’t stand ignorance when he could so easily fix it. Bartok was sure David would be the one to take the lead with Harry’s education, to help him study and catching up with The Ouroboros Institute of Magic standards if he was behind. 

“The last thing I need to ask is if you want me to be your account manager. While you are still underage and your parents technically are the ones responsible for that decision but I would still prefer to have your approval.” Helix quired. 

Harry only nodded his approval, still emotional too tired to want to speak. 

“Then I now pronounce you as Hadrian James Potter of the Claremore Clan.” Helix gave a small smile.

Lyle jumped up, hands in the air and excitedly shouted, “It’s a boy!” Running around the room hugging everyone before getting to Harry and lifting him up by the armpits, spinning him around and kissing his cheeks over dramatically. But his over the top display worked, having them all laughing and Harry’s tail wagging in excitement, his giggles magical.

“And he’s the cutest boy in the entire world! My little boy, I’m a mummy,” Issy said, tears of joy flowing down her face as she took Harry back from Lyle. Needing him in her arms to confirm this was real. She was only a few inches taller than Harry so it was slightly ridiculous to see her clutching him in her arms like a teddy bear. Harry tolerated it with a smile on his face, tail still swishing back and forth. “I would love if you call me mummy! I will love and take care of you forever, I swear it, Harry.”

“I love you too… mummy,” Harry whispered back, finally wrapping his arms around her neck.

Helix broke into their sap fest. “I will begin the requisition of your vault at once, and then we will audit the vaults. I will move all the vaults to this branch to make sure they are out of the British Ministries reach. Would you like all the vaults to be combined? You can not do this with the Black and Gaunt lines since you are only an heir, they both have active lords.”

“I know little about how economics in the Wizarding world works let alone how to manage what I have. What would you recommend, sir?” Harry switched over to business mode, wanting to get past all the emotions. 

“The only benefit to you is that there will be less paperwork for you to go over monthly if we combine the vaults. You Lordships, which you can claim on your seventeenth birthday, will remain separate so there is no need to worry about that. When you regain your eyesight, I ask you to come back to claim your heir rings and to discuss appointing a proxy to the Wizengamot. Until you do so you only have access to your trust vault.” Harry took a few seconds to think it over, agreeing to Helix’s suggestion. Figuring that since he knew nothing about how to manage a household doing anything to make it easier on himself was a good idea. 

Helix took down some notes, “I will have my people get started on this, I will send Bartok daily updates to read to you, Mr. Potter. As your father, who takes care of your clan’s finances, he is to educate you on your economic and political responsibilities. However, young Potter, remember that I am your account manager and my top priority is protecting your interests so feel free to ask me any questions you have at any time.”

After a few more pieces of paperwork were filled out farewells were bid and the Claremores left the bank. It was nearing lunchtime and Harry seemed to be drifting again. Bartok was carrying him when he suggested they stop for lunch. 

“Yes we should, Harry is due to take his potions soon. Luckily I brought a pepper-up with me or if Harry wants, he can sleep while we pick out some new clothes for him.” They walked over to their favorite small cafe near the bank. Harry settled between Lyle and David which Issy pouted at whispering a ‘no fair’ under her breath, Lyle just laughed about it sticking out his tongue and ruffling Harry’s hair and ears. The latter twitching wildly as they tried to get the fur back in place, but the boy didn’t complain just still had a dopey smile on his face.

Harry dozed while they waited for their food to be served. Every speaking quietly about plans to take Harry to the Potter Mausoleum though they first need to find out where it was. They also needed to remember to check the vaults to see if James and Lily sat for a portrait before their deaths. They all really hoped so, so that both Harry and his parents could get some closure. They also wanted Harry to know them and to have them to go to for advice. 

Very few people knew the true nature of moving portraits, but through his work, David did and had told his mates about it. The way the portraits worked was through necromancy, and while it was a completely benign form of necromancy had such a bad name that the making of portraits would be outlawed if widely known. People only found out what its true nature was once they died. At that time they had the option to use their portrait or not. Very few people choose not to because with death came an understanding of how it worked and the knowledge it was in no way harmful. 

The Peverell family had been known for invention and necromancy above all else and it was the work of generations to make the bridge between life and death. They worked by making a two-way mirror between life and death. Spirits could step in front of their side of the portrait and be seen on the other. Part of the contract to make any portrait was to agree that the person would not try to reveal the makings or workings. When you saw a portrait sleeping the spirit was just away from their side, but since time moved differently behind the veil spirits seemed to always be available. 

Their food finally arrived, the smell of freshly baked sourdough making all their mouths water, even rousing Harry from his nap. The bread was sat in the middle of the table, fresh butter and olive dip on the side along with all their entrees. 

Throughout lunch Issy babbled on about how excited she was to show Harry around Terradore, slipping in the words ‘my son’ into everything she could. Each time she did Harry would stop eating his grilled cheese and tomato soup and beamed across the table at her. After they finished eating Harry took his potions without complaint, by now used to the routine. Now content and full he fell asleep in Bartok’s arms snoring softly, somehow completely ignoring the noise of the bustling street.

Issy’s friend Abigail Ray owned her own clothing shop, Ray Designs, that they made their way to. Issy had mailed her a few days before, and the woman had been eager to help them fill Harry’s wardrobe. After they quickly measured the younger sub, they allowed him to go back to sleep in Bartok’s lap while he sat on the couch in the fitting room. Anna and Issy informed Abigail on their expectations for Harry’s growth on his new diet and potions. The three women debated about color and cut, Bartok tuned them out, only humming when asked a question. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his other two mates sneak out of the store, the traitors. 

Adjustments would also have to be made for Harry’s tail, but luckily in Terradore tails were rather common. Bartok was relaxing back into the plush couch, running his fingers through Harry’s wild locks when he heard Issy say,  “Maybe fourteen formal robes?” His head snapped over, giving her the don’t you dare stare, but she wasn’t paying attention. He had to speak up and give the girls a limit, five outfits, and a few pairs of underwear and one pair of sleepwear. Bartok had to remind her once again that they would come back once his vision returned so he could make his own choices. After her reminded her of that she happily agreed to his terms. 

It took the girls about an hour to decide on the outfits and sleepwear, arguing the pros and cons of each set of clothing. Their clashing senses of fashion made the decision hard but they finally agree on basic clothing with the promise of dressing Harry up to their heart’s content when he had his eyesight back. Ray promised Issy that she would draw up some special designs to fit Harry’s body type and coloring by their next visit.

When they exited the store, carrying Harry who was still fast asleep, in a bridal carry, Lyle and David were leaning against the outside wall. They both had a collection of bags surrounding their feet with the label “Tournikay’s Toy Emporium” in screaming neon colors on them. Tournikay’s was a large toy store in the area geared towards older children, known for their learning and logic based toys. Issy laughed at both of them, they had far more bags than she did, and they both always said they hated shopping. “Leave it to you two to sneak off to a toy store!” Issy teased, pulling them both into a side hug. 

David blushed but Lyle just grinned unabashedly and crooned, “Had to get our son some toys! All kids need toys. I got him some cool things to play with. But David here-” He pointed his thumb over at his mate, “got him a bag full of books. He’s trying to turn our son into a bookworm!” Lyle teased, causing David to blush further, Lyle’s pupils when wide with lust. “You know, David, that blush looks superb on you. I always like to redden you up a bit, when we get home I’ll have to see how red I can get you.” Lyle nipped at David’s neck, leaving a pink bruise there, before dancing out of reach over to Anna’s side.

“All right, you two, enough now. I have to make a stop at the clinic, I’ll see you at home for dinner.” Anna gave them all a kiss, Lyle being a little more aggressive than all the rest, and one placed on Harry’s cheek before she popped away. 

Bartok shook his head in amusement, he always enjoyed the antics of his mates. “Let’s get going, we have to get Harry to bed and his new belongings unpacked.” All four adults made their ways to the public floo, juggling their many bags, in The Prancing Unicorn pub. Issy tumbled her way out of the floo in their receiving room, landing on her rump with Harry’s new clothes surrounding her. They all laughed, even Issy, at her predicament. Tiptop popped in without being called, tsking at the mess they had made in her house. She gathered up Harry’s clothing, informing them she would wash them and place them in the young boys closet when done.

They all couldn’t help but smile at where the House-Elf had disappeared at, Tiptop had always been the motherly type, she had been Issy’s nurse elf and had watched the young one grow into a strong woman. However, the elf had been most excited to help raise more children; she was devastated after the accident. But now with Harry as part of the family, she couldn’t help but dote on the young sub. Issy had sworn that it seemed like Tiptop loved Harry more than her, the House-Elf had popped up, hands on her hips and glared Issy into blushing. 

Bartok laid Harry into his bed, the boy waking some as it jostled him. Lyle walked over, a large soft teddy bear in hand. It was black with bright green eyes the same color as Harry’s; the fur was silky with a white bow tie around the neck and hearts for paw pads. “Harry, I got you a special gift to celebrate your adoption. I know you love your new blanket and how soft it is, so I got you something you can cuddle.” Lyle set the bear in Harry’s lap, letting him feel the soft fur. Harry gasped in surprise, stroking the bear while pulling it into his chest. The calming draught had obviously worn off because a few tears dropped into the bear’s fur. 

“I… I’ve never had a teddy before. I always wanted one…” Harry croaked around the lump in his throat, swallowing hard. “Dudley had so many, but I wasn’t allowed to even touch them. I did once and-” He cut himself off, turning away from where he thought they were all standing. “Thank you, thank you so much… I love it. Thank you, daddy…” 

All four adults almost broke down themselves. The young boy’s response to something so simple as receiving a teddy bear shocked them all. They still couldn’t believe the depths of depravity the Dursley’s had fallen to, each new thing they learned about the horrid muggles fueled their anger. 

Lyle and Issy crawled into bed, bracketing the boy on each side holding him as he cried himself to sleep, face hidden in the bear’s fur. David and Bartok watched on worriedly. They both wish that the Auror’s hadn’t found those disgusting muggles so they could rip them to shreds themselves. While the three on the bed slept Bartok headed to his office, needing the work to distract him from his thoughts of murder. While David distracted himself by putting away the books and toys and Lyle bought today. The empty white oak bookshelf was soon filling up with information books and fantasy alike, he hoped Harry would enjoy them once his eyesight returned. 

All he wanted was for Harry to find happiness and he would do everything in his power to make sure it happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you see anything wrong please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
>  
> 
> Someone also asked me how I stay inspired, personally, I go and add a bunch of pins to [my Witchy Pinterest board.](https://www.pinterest.com/crow2735/nearly-witches/more_ideas/?ideas_referrer=9)


	6. Betrayal Discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had a lot of stuff going on this week and this was a long chapter.
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful Will and Amycat8733!
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
>   
> [JOIN THE DISCORD TO TALK ABOUT THE FIC!](https://discord.gg/5CX3wnQ)  
>   
>  There will be a lot of polls about the fic.

Harry snuggled into the soft fur of his new teddy bear. It was the tenth day since he was rescued from the Dursleys and the first full day of being a Claremore. The smile that graced his face cracked his slightly chapped lips, but he didn’t mind, too complete with contentment to care. He yawned and emerged from the pile of blankets that surrounded him, rubbing his face and listening to the noises in the room. The soft breathing across the room let him know he wasn’t alone, “Morning!” Harry called out cheerfully, feeling more energized than he had his whole time here. 

There was a loud thump and grunt as Lyle fell from the couch, a slurred, “I’m awake,” moaned out. Harry giggled, trying to imagine his daddy being so clumsy, he just wished he knew what his parents looked like. 

“Harry? You’re up early,” Lyle mumbled, still half asleep as he made his way over to the bed, flopping down beside Harry, pulling the boy onto his chest. 

Harry squeaked before giggling some more and answering. “I’m used to waking up early, plus I went to bed early yesterday.” He pressed his ear against Lyle’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and deep breaths. Just relaxing as his dad drifted, every once in a while waking a little to rub up and down Harry’s back. 

He wished he could enjoy this longer, but his bladder was protesting, “Daddy.”

Lyle just hummed softly, resuming his rubbing of Harry’s back. Pulling Harry a little tighter into his hard chest but his sharp hipbone dug into Harry’s stomach, causing him to wince.  

“Dad!” He whined, trying to squirm out of the tight arms. 

Lyle jolted awake, disturbing Harry as he sat up swiftly, pushing the boy almost behind him. His eyes bleary as he almost yelled, “Don’t you dare hurt my son!” Words slurred and wings bursting through his skin. They were arched defensively, trying to appear bigger to scare the unknown threat.

Harry couldn’t help it, he started to roll around laughing, Lyle’s feathers tickling him as he did, causing him to howl in mirth. 

“Harry?” Lyle asked, now confused and concerned. He first examined the room for threats, finding none, he looked down at his son, who for the first time since they met was crying in glee rather than sadness.  

“Oh, god, I have to pee! Stop it! Stop it!” Harry wheezed, trying to bat away the large black feathers. Lyle pulled his wings back in, not wanting his son to be embarrassed if he accidentally relieved himself. Harry gulped in air like there was a limited supply, face red and eyes shining with both amusement and tears.

Lyle couldn’t help the sappy smile, this was the first time he had seen the young boy so happy, and it was something he would be sure to put in a pensive for all his mates to see. He knew Issy would want pictures of the look on Harry’s face for the scrapbook she was already working on. 

“Why you little imp, you took at least five years off my life,” Lyle joked, wanting to keep that smile on Harry’s face for as long as possible. He lifted the boy up, twirling around as he made his way to the restroom, his son continuing his sweet giggles. 

“And here we are!” Lyle sang as he placed the boy in front of the toilet before leaving the room to fetch Harry’s clothing for the day and grabbing the drops for his ears. Every day that passed, the extra pair of ears was becoming less sensitive, but Lyle would follow Anna’s order to the letter. She had told them all that even if he seemed okay when he first woke, but without the drops, he would develop a headache as the day went on. 

Lyle quickly got the boy dressed and dosed with his morning medications. “Ready to go down for breakfast?”

Harry blushed and shyly asked, “Can you get my teddy?” 

Lyle beamed, glad the young boy loved the present he picked out the day before. As soon as it was in reach, Harry grabbed it up, clutching it tightly within his arms, as if scared it would be taken away from him. Lyle couldn’t wait until the day where Harry’s abuse was nothing but a memory.

Lyle tried to block out the thought, trying to live in the moment. He swung Harry over his shoulder, causing him to laugh once more. “You know you make an excellent impression of a sack of potatoes.” 

Bartok was sitting at the table, newspaper, and coffee in hand, just like Lyle suspected he would. Out of all his mates, Bartok slept the least, so if anyone woke from a nightmare, he was the one to go to, always welcoming anyone in the clan to come for cuddles. 

“Good morning, Harry, Lyle. The two of you are up early,” Bartok greeted, the corner of his dark eyes crinkling up in pleasure. Harry heard the turning of the thin paper. 

“Good morning, Papa, will you read me the paper when you have time?” Harry said distractedly as he was placed in his chair, wiggling around to try to get situated. The young boy didn’t hear the sharp intake of Bartok’s breath, nor did he see the fact the older man went slack-jawed, plush lips falling open in a perfect ‘O’ but Lyle did. Watched as his oldest mate tried to gather himself together, teeth clicking together harshly and Adam’s apple bobbing with the hard swallow. A single tear ran down his espresso skin. 

“Of course I can, Harry, how about after breakfast?”

Lyle ignored it, knowing the other man wouldn’t want it brought up at this time, so he just focused on making both Harry and his plates. Their son nodded and then happily munched on his banana, moving on to his sunny side up eggs.

“An owl delivered a letter for you today. It’s your Hogwarts letter, We haven’t had a chance to speak about your school yet, but as you know, the British wizarding community, for the most part, is narrow-minded. The Ministry knows you have come into a creature inheritance and somehow a law proposal showed up on the docket without any prior indication of it coming up. Normally there is six months waiting period for any non-emergency law to be read over by all members of the Wizengamot. But somehow this showed up shortly after Dumbledore, and the Minister found out you had been removed from your relatives. I spent the last few days reading over it and while on the surface it seems benign hidden within it a law with a very specific set of circumstances that would only come into play in a situation like yours. In fact, I am sure that this law is targeted specifically at you. I have contacted all the trusted members of the Wizengamot to show them the hidden implications, they were all furious and are planning to vote against it. But I don’t know how it will turn out, and so we are uncomfortable with the thought of you going to Hogwarts.” Bartok almost ranted, letting Harry know how worried he really was even if the older man’s voice was steady. That more than anything made Harry’s mind up about the situation. Sure he had been worried about Dumbledore now knowing that the Phoenix he called Fawkes was trapped somehow. 

“I don’t think going back to Hogwarts would be a good idea either. Though I will miss all the friends, I have made…” While his conviction was sure, he was still sad that he would have to leave Fred, George, and Neville behind. Over the time he had been within the Claremore house, he had been questioning his friendship with Ron and Hermione. If he was honest, he had been questioning it for years. There were many things that he didn’t like about Ron, he could be cruel and unthinking. And would become jealous if Harry tried to spend time with anyone else, even his older brothers. Ron also didn’t approve of Harry trying to study or appreciate Hermione trying to help him with school work even after the two became friends.

The biggest problem Harry had with his redheaded friend is that he didn’t appreciate his family. There had been a few times when he had commented that he wanted to trade lives with Harry, both because of the fame and money. When Ron first said it, Harry had walked to his bed calmly before crying his eyes out. Neville had seen his distress and followed him, holding him as he cried. It was then that Neville admitted that his own parents were stuck in the Janus Thickey Ward. Once explained to him, Harry’s view of the other boy changed utterly. Harry could never be as strong as Neville. He couldn’t imagine having his parent but then not even recognizing him. And for Neville to keep hope that one day they would be healed shocked Harry, when he asked how the other did that all Neville said was, “Well, you have to don’t you?”

And other than Ron, Hermione had her own problems. She didn’t believe that Harry could know anything more than her, and he had to learn to hold his tongue because Harry knew if he got better grades than her, he would be accused of cheating. Hermione also had the tendency to hit witch always made him flinch. She also never talked about her parents but was always wanted to pry into his life, even when he told her that he didn’t want to talk about it.

But Harry was used to holding back his grades if he got anything above barely passing during primary and secondary school. Dudley had also forced him to do his homework, which at first had been hard since his cousin was two years older. But the school library had been his safe haven, so it was soon easy to handle the older boy’s work.

The only reason he had tried so hard to keep their friendship was that Ron had been the first friend he ever had. He also petrified of being hated. 

Bartok broke into his anxious thoughts. “We will do everything in our power to make sure you don’t lose your friends. They can come to our house, or you can go out to meet them.”

This relieved Harry, to know he could still have his friend, and it made the thought of starting a new school even less daunting. “So where would I go?”

Lyle spoke up for the first time since they sat down for breakfast. “Well, we all went to The Ouroboros Institute of Magic, it is an excellent school that offers many courses to choose from. Far more than Hogwarts does. David, however, was born in America, as you could probably tell from his accent, and went to Ilvermorny. It’s also a good school, but they have a tiny creature population and don’t offer the same range of courses and activities that Ouroboros does. However, if you wish to look into other schools, we will support you. But there are a few schools that we wouldn’t allow you to attend because of either their subpar education system or view on creatures. We want the best for you and don’t want to worry about your safety.” 

While Lyle was obviously biased towards his own alma mater he tried his hardest not to show it and allow Harry the option to choose for himself. “Can you tell me more about Ouroboros?”

Bartok spoke, sounding happy that Harry wanted to know more about his old school. “Ouroboros Institute is in Terradore. First, you need to know that the education system in Terradore is much different from any magical school on earth. It is much closer to that of the Muggle system. From ages five to nine children are in primary school, all school days are only are in session until two p.m. since many families take that time to teach about family history or other things they find important. During those five years, school is focused on muggle subjects: math, science, writing, and reading.”

Harry was surprised to find that out since he was so used to the thought of Purebloods hating Muggles or thinking they had nothing to offer. Even the Weasleys, at least Ron and Ginny thought like that. Harry knew the twins often snuck out to the Muggle town near their home to learn what they could, spending days in the small library there. And Percy, like their Father, asked Harry about the non-magical world when the younger two and Molly weren’t around. During the time Harry spent at the Burrow, he would often go out to Arthur’s shed and explain the items that the older man collected to the best of his ability. Percy and the twins joining them at times.

“Then from ten to twelve the basics of history, magic, and magical theory are taught, these are all full days. After that, you join Ouroboros until you are eighteen, Ouroboros isn’t a boarding school so you will be coming home every day.”

Harry was happy to find that out, he had just found a family who cared about him and let him become part of it. So knowing he wouldn’t be sent away if he went to Ouroboros was enough for him not to want to look further. Hermione had once gone a research spree on the other magical schools, and she had said they were all boarding schools. Where at the time he had been grateful for that but now he couldn’t stand the thought. 

“After you finish Ouroboros, you have the option to go to the Merlin Magical University or the Arthur Technical University they are sister schools that share a campus. Merlin advances general knowledge in every subject where if you go to Arthur, you only focus on subjects that will further your career path. After that, you can continue on to the Morgan Mastery Program, you can only gain a mastery in Terradore if you invent a few things or greatly expand upon the knowledge of your given subject.” Bartok finished the explanation of the levels of education.

Harry was a bit confused, so he spoke up to ask his question. “Wait, why would they be named after Merlin, Arthur, and Morgan? Shouldn’t they be named after famous creatures?” 

Bartok moved, taking the seat next to him. “Ah, you see both Merlin and Arthur were creatures, Merlin a Phoenix and Arthur a Gryphon, they were bondmates and are to this day in an enchanted sleep. Legends say they will only wake during our greatest time of need. Many, however, don’t believe this since they didn’t wake during The Purge. Personally, I believe the legends, but the thought also scares me, to think of what could be worse than what we have already experienced. The two universities named after them surround the Mausoleum that houses their sleeping bodies. There are also rumors that Merlin is much older than anyone could ever believe, and that he was the one to construct the portals between worlds and that was how he died before being reborn as a Phoenix.” 

Harry was enraptured, wanting to know more and more about this world he found himself in. Before Hogwarts, he always loved History, but the class at Hogwarts had stamped that love out. But now he was finding that passion again. “And Morgan?”

“Well, Harry,” David suddenly said from the doorway, causing Harry to jump in surprise. David then gave him a kiss on the forehead and sat to make a plate of food before continuing. “Out of the three, Morgan was solely human. However, during her life, she took on at least three hundred apprentices. More than any Master before or after. It is still unknown how she did this since she only started teaching at seventy-four when she stopped having children and died at 167. However, from my research, I believe she accomplished this by some form of Time-Turner. You see, during Morgan’s youth she came upon a woman being attacked by a group of bandits. Morgan was quick to jump in to defend the woman, but it was too late, an iron dagger was lodged in her chest. The stress set the woman into labor, at first Morgan didn’t know what to do. She could try to save the woman’s life or the child’s if she didn’t act quick both would die. The woman made the decision for her, begging an oath that Morgan would do everything in her power to keep her child alive. Morgan was a slave for a large portion of her younger years, but through all her time as one many other children were captured. She gave up every opportunity she had to escape to save the others. It wasn’t until Morgan was in her early twenties that she was able to kill all her captures, making sure they could never hurt another. Because of this, she had an overwhelming fondness for children. She swore the oath and delivered a healthy baby girl. The mother only lasted long enough to name her child, Titania, before she passed. Morgan took both the child and the body back to her home, the castle she had been held captive in, and buried the mother and raised the small child. At the time, she didn’t know the surname of the child nor her own. But she started calling the young girl Titania Le Fey, and soon she became known by the same last name. Years later a strange man came to her home, claim the girl as his. Morgan, of course, was wary until he showed her a portrait of his wife, the same woman Morgan had so long ago met. She, however, could not stand the thought of giving up the girl she saw as her own blood. So the man gave her a gift. Morgan was unaware until much later that he was the Seelie King and that the young girl she was taking care of would one day be queen.”

“It is still unknown what the gift was, I assume it was some sort of portable portal to the Seelie realm, but Morgan continued her role of mother to the young girl for the rest of her life. Titania was never again seen on earth, but Morgan was and traveled the world for years. It wasn’t until she met her husband, Jirou, that she moved back to her castle. Ever since the experience with Titania and her mother, Morgan’s life goal was to never be put in a position of having to choose who to save. She devoted her life to becoming a healer. So when she started taking on apprentices, that was what she taught. She believed that the more healers, the less death. In her lifetime, she created the cure for many diseases and wounds before thought to be fatal. She passed her knowledge freely, only asking an oath from her student. The oath is still used today by all healers before they start their schooling. And that is why the Mastery program is named after her.”

In all the books he had read about Arthurian legend Morgan was always depicted as a villain, so he had been wary of finding out he was the Le Fey heir, but now that Harry knew all this he was honored to be able to call her family. “I would like to go to Ouroboros if that’s okay.”

“Of course, Harry, I am sure you will enjoy your time there,” Lyle commented, place another piece of toast with jam into Harry’s hand. “Also, I’m not sure if you remember, but I suggested you consider growing out your hair some to help manage it, I wanted to know if you still like that idea?” 

“Yes, please, Daddy,” Harry said between bites.

“Sounds like a plan! Now, Bartok, what do we have planned today?” Lyle questioned. 

More papers shuffled next to him, “I have a meeting with Helix, Anna was called into the clinic early and will be gone for most of the day. Issy left for a class with her master. That leaves you and David to entertain Harry for the day, just try not to get into much trouble.” Bartok lightly teased, getting up to say his goodbyes.

Harry giggled, trying to hide it in the last bite of his toast.

“What? Us? Trouble… No?! Bartok, you wound me! The three of us would never cause any trouble, right, Harry?” Harry heard a whack, followed by a low whine from his Daddy. His hair was ruffled, and then Bartok left for the day.

“Now that the old fuddy-duddy is gone what type of trouble should we get into?” Lyle asked conspiratorially. Harry giggled again as he was heaved over Lyle’s shoulder. “So here’s the plan…”

* * *

 

Harry sat with his head in David’s lap, listening to his Daddy read The Hobbit to him, they were close to finished and Harry couldn’t wait to get to The Lord of the Rings. He was enjoying his reading time with his Daddy, and he always was excited when David suggested it. Harry hoped that when he got his sight back, David would continue to read to him. During his childhood, he had always bypassed that section in the library preferring to spend his time reading informational texts, those that would help him escape the Dursley’s. At nine, Harry heard about a boy in the neighborhood who got a full ride to Oxford, once he understood what that meant it had been his goal get good grades on as many A-Levels as possible. So he had spent as much free time as possible reading ahead in his studies. 

It wasn’t until months later that it was found out that Mr. and Mrs. Taylor bribed their son’s way into the college. Petunia had been smug for weeks, bringing it up whenever she could. But by that time, Harry had already asked Ms. Harris about University scholarships and made getting one his goal. Ms. Harris had even given him the A-Level study guides her son used. Even after Harry started attending Hogwarts, he continued his studies in Muggle subjects. He had been surprised when Hermione had offhandedly commented that now she was a Witch, Muggle subjects were useless to her. Harry did think she could be more wrong. Chemistry and Biology would help one in Potions, Mathematics in Arithmancy, and Muggle Astronomy could expand upon the knowledge on the Wizarding side of that subject. 

So now that he had the chance to really relax, not have to worry about trying to escape the Dursleys, he could just lay back and enjoy his new Dad’s soothingly deep voice. 

The day had been one to remember, Lyle’s antics had kept Harry giggling almost nonstop. When David just had just stood guard over Harry, holding him, sighing in exasperation whenever Lyle would booby taped a door or hid something around the house. David would just lean down a little to whisper into Harry’s furry ears what he thought the other members of their families reactions would be. Apparently, Lyle wasn’t just putting on a show, and this was really something he often did in his free time. “It keeps things lively,” David sighed but Harry wasn’t fooled, they all clearly indulgent to Lyle’s whims. 

Harry just didn’t dare think of what would happen if the twins and his new Father to meet, worried the world might implode. If Lyle had access to Fred and George’s amazing products, none of them would ever sleep again. Harry was convinced that if the Weasley twins put their mind to it, they could take over the world, they were just too smart for their own good at times. 

But Harry couldn’t imagine a life without them. 

Besides following Lyle around they also went outside for some fresh air, David morphing into a wolf and wrestling lightly with the other two. They then lay in plush grass, soaking in the sun and using David’s flank as a pillow. Tiptop brought them out a picnic, only joining them after Harry begged. At first, she had been reluctant, not used to having, so many questions asked, Harry, considered Dobby, a good friend, so he didn’t have the same thoughts towards House-Elves that most Magicals did. And his love of learning didn’t discriminate so now provided with another source of information he soaked it up like a sponge. Harry couldn’t tell but the two adults could, Tiptop was flourishing under the young boy’s attention. 

It wasn’t that the Claremores mistreated her, she always just preferred to keep her distance. For years they had tried to get her to join them at meals but she just always said it wasn’t proper before popping away. Lyle was slightly jealous that Harry had succeeded where they hadn’t, but that quickly passed, now all he wanted was for them to both be happy. 

After they were stuffed full, they went back inside, getting changed into fresh clothes and retrieving Harry’s bear from the dining room. And for the last three hours, they had been in Harry’s room, David reading aloud and Lyle lazing back on the couch.  

Harry’s ears twitched, swiveling towards the sound of the door opening. “I’m home! Oh, Harry, baby, I got you a gift!” Issy jumped into the bed, landing across both David and Harry’s legs. Something giant and fuzzy was pushed into his hands, it took Harry a few seconds to realize it was a pillow. Just like with his new teddy bear, the pillow was soon wrapped within his thin arms. Its bulk like a shield between him and the world. Issy was rambling once again, but Harry was too busy admiring his new present to hear her. 

“Thank you,” Harry leaned over, hugging Issy’s back, the woman trying to roll over to make the embrace better but she was squished under Harry’s weight. “I love you, mummy…” He whispered into her long hair.

She finally worked her body into facing upwards, David giving her a hand in her efforts. Soon soft lips were pressing all over his face, making exaggerated smacking noises with each kiss. Issy finally pulled back with one last kiss to his forehead to ask, “How was your day? Did you boys keep yourselves out of trouble?”

Harry hid his mischievous grin in his new pillow, not wanting to give up the game. He wouldn’t be able to see the mayhem his Daddy caused, but he hoped to hear the results.

“It was relaxing,” David drawled, adding a bookmark before closing the story. “Harry and I are working our way through The Hobbit. We are both enjoying it a lot, we will have to pick out more books together when he can read the summaries for himself, and while everyone hates to say it judging a book by its cover can sometimes get you interested in a book, you would never otherwise pick up. Anyway, don’t you have homework to get started, Issy?”

“You’re still in school, Mummy?” Harry thought Issy was at least in her twenties if not older, though he never asked. 

“Oh, I’m twenty-three, but I’m currently doing my mastery in healing I have four years left before I am considered a full healer, for now, I am just following around a mentor at the hospital and helping with small things. And David, there is twenty-eight, but he already has three masteries, the other achiever, I have no doubt he will continue school through the rest of his life.” Issy said as she made her way off the bed and to the couch and coffee table to start her work. 

David chuckled, “You are probably correct, I’ll be over eight hundred and still going to school. There is always something new to learn.” This was the mooniest Harry had heard David be, for him to love learning so much made Harry excited to learn himself. David soon got back to read, Bilbo’s adventures dragging them back into the world Tolkien Crafted. 

The next time they were interrupted, the door was slammed open, Lyle yelping as he scrambled to hide under the bed. Both David and Issy laughing loudly, David leaning over to describe the scene to Harry. “Don’t kill me, Anna!” Lyle yelled from underneath where Harry sat. “Come on! It was fun, and Harry enjoyed it! Isn’t that all that matters?!” 

Anna’s heavy steps followed Lyle into the room, Harry could imagine flames coming from her mouth with every threat. Usually, such anger would cause Harry to flinch even if it wasn’t directed at him, but all he could do was laugh at his Daddy. 

“I specifically told you no roughhousing until after I gave Harry an all clear on his bill of health. And don’t think you can hide under there forever!” Her heels clicked as she swiveled on the spot, finger-wagging at the other man on the bed. “And you, David, we were supposed to keep Lyle out of trouble! You are the responsible one, you were supposed to discourage his childish behavior! Honestly, roughhousing with Harry, you’re both supposed to be parental figures.” 

David tensed next to him, but Harry could tell Anna wasn’t actually mad, she was just worried. So he spoke up to stand up for his Dad. He sat up straight and put on his most convincing tone. “They weren’t rough at all Mom, it was more like just rolling in the grass with the occasional tickle. The worst thing that happened was that we got dirty. I promise I am fine, and they didn’t let me walk anywhere. And Lyles right we had a lot of fun!”

Anna deflated with a sigh, “All right, Harry, I’ll let it go this time, but I’m worried about getting you healed up. I just don’t want you to get hurt.” It was evident to her that the day’s activities raised Harry’s spirits, and despite her misgivings, she couldn’t deny the healthy glow his skin was now sporting. 

David relaxed, and Lyle clambered out from under the bed. “We understand Anna we just thought the fresh air and sun would do him good. We even all took a nap out in the garden with David as a furry pillow. But we promise, no more wrestling.” Lyle reassured, rubbing a hand through Harry’s hair as he joined them on the bed. 

“I stopped at the bank today to visit Bartok on my way home, he said he has something important to discuss with you.” Anna joined them on the bed, Issy soon following so they could all spend some time together before dinner.  “He should be here soon, he was gathering up his suitcase when I was there. 

The sound of a pop announced Tiptop’s arrival, her no-nonsense squeaking voice catching all their attention. “Would master Harry like cocoa or tea?” 

“I would never say no to your wonderful tea, Tiptop, I am sure we could all do with a nice cup.” Harry smiled in her direction, honestly happy to have her spend even a little time with them. He hoped that once he was able, she would consent to share her kitchen with him. Harry had learned to love cooking, this love had come from the necessity of finding joy in the chores he was tasked with. But also from the fact, he had the chance at times to sneak food while cooking, and he loved the creativity of it taking such humble ingredients and turning them into something so delicious. He hadn’t brought up the idea of cooking with Tiptop up yet because he knew first hand how protective House-Elves were of their kitchens. 

Halfway through his first year, the twins had started sneaking snacks into his school bag, it had taken him months of gathering his courage to ask where they were getting the food from. They happily showed him to the kitchens, they were beautiful though they lacked the modern appliances he was used to. The Elves had happily greeted them, all clamoring to help in any way they could. They had been absolutely appalled when Harry tried to insist that they need not go out of their way to make him anything and that he could more than handle it himself. 

The Elves all burst into tears, and it took the twins a good ten minutes to calm them all down, Harry included. Fred went to talk to the head Elf while George steered Harry towards one of the tables off to the side. While Fred ordered, George explained the nature of House-Elves to the best of his abilities.

Many people believed they were a servile race, but they couldn’t be more wrong. House-Elves gathered in places with a large amount of ambient magic since they feed off that excess. Once they claimed a spot as theirs, they would not move from it. Any being already living in their nest became part of the family. House-Elves believed that to take care of the family was the highest goal in life. They would take care of anyone, especially the young, sick, or old, who entered their nest as long as they didn’t try to harm anyone in the nest in any way.  

They also could not stand anything they considered filth within their nest as it could cause sickness to those they thought of as family. When a House-Elf or family of Elves planned to move to a new place, they would contact the owner of the land or building and ask permission to move in. They would make a pact to clean and cook for the whole nest in exchange for the other residence paying for the food and to protect the family. 

That was the true nature of House-Elves more of a Mother or Father to those who lived within their nests. They would try their best to make sure everyone was healthy and considered care for others to be the greatest joy in life. That was why so many considered them to be slaves or servants. 

Something that the twins hadn’t been able to tell Harry since they themselves didn’t know it was because of their family orientated nature it was rare for an Elf to leave their original nest to follow one human where they went. Tiptop was unusual in this manner since when Issy was born, she swore herself to the newly born Air Elemental and hadn’t left since. Where Issy went, Tiptop did, who Issy considered family Tiptop did. 

Harry was worried about insulting Tiptop when he asked to be allowed to cook, but he would try his best to convince her that he felt the same about feeding those he cared about. To provide something everyone needed to live to people he cared about and to have them enjoy, it would mean a lot to him. 

Harry wanted to provide in any way he could for the people who had so readily accepted him into their family. 

* * *

 

Bartok stormed his way through the manor, trying to blow off as much steam he could with every step. He spent the entire day with Helix going over Harry’s finances. Many of them hadn’t had an overseer in years. And he didn’t even want to think about the mess that was the Potter estate. Both Helix and he had been absolutely indignant, so much so that they spent around an hour just sitting in silence, gathering their thoughts.  

They had done as much as they could to start getting Harry’s account back on track. But to really fix things they needed to make some significant decisions and Bartok wanted Harry’s opinion on the whole matter before they did anything substantial. 

He stood in front of Harry’s bedroom door, loud conversation and laughter coming from the other side, and listened to his family’s happiness. Using it to calm himself down. Bartok already put his paperwork away in his office and would be having a chat with Harry after dinner. He really didn’t want to put the boy off his supper. 

Tiptop obviously felt his arrival and anger, popping up next to him with a large cup of black coffee. 

“Will little master be okay?” She asked, voice so stern that Bartok knew if she thought, for even a second, he couldn’t handle taking care of his son, she would soon grab her largest cast iron frying pan and go hunting for those who hurt her child. 

“We will keep him safe, I promise,” Bartok made sure to look down at her as he said this, wanted to make sure she heard the honesty in his voice. Tiptop nodded saying that if there was anything she could do to keep him safe just to let her know. Bartok chugged his coffee back, a drip rolling down his chin in his haste, Tiptop tutted at his messiness before snatching his empty cup up and popping away. 

After a few more minutes of deep calming breaths, he entered the room. “It seems like you all had a good day, I hope everyone is hungry because Tiptop has made another wonderful meal for us.” Everyone was jumping off the bed, some more graceful than others, Harry wrapped up in Anna’s arms, excited to eat. 

Bartok was quiet throughout the meal, just listening to his families chatter, food tasting bland on his tongue from his turmoil. But he was glad to see Harry looking so much more lively, his skin no longer looking like coffee with too much milk, now sporting a sun-kissed glow. After everyone finished up, Bartok finally spoke up, “Harry, can we have a chat? It’s about your finances.”

Harry’s momentary hesitation disappearing when the subject of the conversation was made clear. “Sure, Papa,” Harry stood, gripping David’s shoulder as he did to make sure he didn’t trip. Bartok made his way around the table, waving off the rest of the clan so they wouldn’t follow, lifting his son up and striding into his study. Bartok knew that Harry would need comfort, so he sat them on the couch, grabbing his remaining throw blanket and wrapping the young sub up in it. Tiptop had the forethought to deliver a tray of tea and coffee, a vial of calming draught next to the sugar, and he sent a silent ‘thank you’ along their link.  

“Would you like a cup of tea, Harry?” Bartok asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee with a slash of calming draught in it. 

“With mint and sugar, please?” Harry requested as he wrapped the green blanket tighter around himself. Bartok did as asked, the calming draughted used once again. Normally he would never dose someone without their permission unless they were in dire need. But in this case, he believed that Harry needed to hear everything he said with as clear a mind as possible. It wasn’t enough to suppress his feelings, just blunt them slightly. 

Harry sipped his tea and settled into Bartok’s side, unconsciously clenching the hem of the older man’s shirt. Bartok waited until they both finished their drinks, an arm wrapped around his son, just enjoying this time to be close. He wished he had more time to spend with his family, especially his son, but he needed to spend all of his excess time now working on getting his son to safety. Hopefully, Harry would forgive him his absence, and once everything settled down, Bartok would be able to get to know his son better. The closest he could get now was to quiz all his mates about what they learned about Harry daily. 

“I spent the day at Gringotts, and I am afraid I have to tell you I’ve got some bad news.” Harry stiffened slightly, but Bartok had to continue. “It will upset you. However, I believe it is important you are informed of our findings.” Harry’s breath hitched, and Bartok could almost hear Harry’s anxious thoughts about being taken away, so that was the first thing Bartok needed to address.

“One thing you will never have to worry about Harry is being taken from us, we adopted you, and there is nothing anyone can do to take you from us.” Bartok didn’t want to mention some things that could take him away, like abuse, but since that was something he would never have to think about meant it wasn’t worth mentioning. “And if you are taken from us, you can bet your bottom we will storming to where you are and fighting anyone who gets in our way.” Harry relaxed back into his side, his biggest fear now alleviated. 

“We spent the day going through the statements of your vaults now that they are all safely in the Terradore branch. On first glance, everything seemed fine, though it was all in desperate need of care, upon further inspection, we found major discrepancies. And, well… Harry, it’s bad. Harry, a large amount of money from the Potter estate, has been embezzled, with many family artifacts stolen.” Bartok was grim, but he knew he had to continue before Harry had time to speak. “The Goblins were able to trace it and are getting ready to go after the responsible parties. They are sure they will be able to get it back, with interest. But, Harry…” Bartok sighed, Harry, waiting stiffly against his flank. To comfort them, both Bartok ran his hands up and down Harry’s too thin arm. “Harry, the funds were transferred by Dumbledore, while falsely claiming to be your magical guardian, the money was then transferred into the accounts of Petunia Dursley, Molly Prewett, Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley and an account set up for Hermione Granger which hasn’t been used. I know from the newspapers and stories that you were close to all of them.”

Harry sat, stunned. He had been stolen from? By those, he considered friends and family? Molly and Arthur told him many times that they viewed him as one of their own children. They had always been very friendly, and Ron and Hermione were his best friends. Sure he had his doubts and concerns about his best friends, and he was closer to the twins and Neville on most days, but still… Wait… Had the twins known, if they did, he would be devastated, more so than from any of the others. A few tears started rolling down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe they had used him, but Bartok had yet to lie to him and had promised, under oath to protect him. And Harry was sure his Papa had proof, or else he would have waited until he did to tell him. 

Bartok pulled him to his lap, protecting him within the cradle of his massive arms, rocking him back and forth. It was comforting, and it helped to make Harry feel a little better. But then his Papa took in a deep breath to speak again, and Harry knew there was worse to come.

“There is more, I am afraid,” Bartok continued, his voice barely above a whisper and as soothing as could be in this situation. “A marriage contract was arranged between you and Ginevra. It’s not legal because Dumbledore wasn’t your magical guardian and all preexisting marriage contracts are broken if one of the parties comes into a creature inheritance. However, I fear if we hadn’t found you, you would have been convinced it was legal, and once you signed it to complete the contract, it would have been binding. The clauses were… monstrous… It would have enslaved you to your spouse’s will. We also found out your parent’s Wills haven’t been enacted. The Goblins are working on locating them when they do, we will have to plan a Will reading.” Bartok looked down at his son, Harry visibly, trying to gather both his emotions and thoughts. 

“They all just wanted me for my money… I can’t… I can’t believe this. I mean.. I trust you, it’s just hard to-” Harry hid his face into his Papa’s chest, taking in deep breaths of Bartok’s smoky scent, trying to comfort himself with the fact that he knew there was someone there for him. Someone looking out for his best interests and willing to tell him the truth and not treat him like a child. Harry spoke, words muffled by the hard chest. “There was always a splinter of doubt when I was around any of them. I always told myself it was all made up in my mind, but..” He sighed shakily, forcing himself to continue, needed to speak these thoughts, purge them like poison from his body. “When I tried to tell Dumbledore during first and second year that I didn’t want to go home he stated that I had too. He didn’t listen when I tried to tell him what they were like. He made me feel like I was over exaggerating.”

“Oh, Harry-” Bartok started, but Harry quickly cut him off.

“He told me about the wards around my house, that they would keep me safe from Death Eaters. He used my parent’s sacrifice to guilt me into not arguing with him. And now that I know it couldn’t be a coincidence that I met the Weasley’s on the Muggle side of platform 9 ¾. I mean… Mrs. Weasley was loudly asking her children what the platform number was… She would have been there many times before… How would she forget it? And why would they not use the Floo to go straight to the platform?” Harry asked, face directed up to his Papa, he wished he could see, see the expression the other man was giving him. “At the time I didn’t think anything was wrong with it… but when I found out about the Floo… I just ignored it because I was afraid to question it.”

Tiptop popped in as silently as possible, holding Harry’s teddy out for Bartok to take. As soon as Harry realized what it was, he latched onto it, squishing it between their two bodies. Ears unfolding from where they had been laying flat on his head. Bartok was sure when Harry fully integrated the fact he had a tail, the boy would use it as an emergency security blanket. 

“When my sight returns I want to see it all. I want to know how to take care of my vaults. You’ll teach me how right?”

“Of course, Harry, I will teach you everything I know,” Bartok promised, glad that this was something he could teach his son. Both to spend time with Harry and to help him protect his own interests so no one could take advantage of him again. 

Harry allowed him to relax into the warmth, listening to the steady heartbeat and deep rumbling in his father’s chest. Soft fabric caressing his cheek and large hands circled his back. And he was soon drifting off.

* * *

 

Lyle watched as his son seat silently on his bed, Hedwig butting up against his hand to remind him she was there. They both looked solemn, the owl obviously worried about her human as Harry stared off into space. It was already past lunch, which Harry ate mechanically almost as if he didn’t even realize what he was doing. And his son had yet to say a word. Lyle had used a Patronus to message each one of his mates, explaining his worries to each of them, they had all suggested to give him space and time to think. 

Harry was digesting a great betrayal and would need the time to come to terms with it all. 

All Lyle could do was wait, his mates arriving one by one to join him in their son’s room, all going about their work silently. Every once in a while, shooting worried looks over to the boy. It wasn’t until before Harry fell asleep that he finally spoke, voice a little hoarse from not being used yet. 

“Thank you all for giving me time to process, it means more to me than you will ever know. I love you all, and I hope you sleep well.” His voice was still distant, but at least he finally seemed to be coming out of his contemplative state. 

They all kissed him goodnight and left, Tiptop offering to watch over him for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you see anything wrong please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> Someone also asked me how I stay inspired, personally, I go and add a bunch of pins to [my Witchy Pinterest board.](https://www.pinterest.com/crow2735/nearly-witches/more_ideas/?ideas_referrer=9)


	7. One Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has no Harry so I hope you are all okay with that. Fawkes is revealed though so I hope that makes up for it.
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful Will and Amycat8733!  
>  ****  
>   
> [JOIN THE DISCORD TO TALK ABOUT THE FIC!](https://discord.gg/5CX3wnQ)  
>   
> 

The whole clan was gathered in Harry’s room, it was just over eleven p.m., and Harry would regain his sight at midnight. Harry had elected to take a sleeping-draught so he could sleep through the whole ordeal, as it could be painful. The clan, however, wanted to be there in case he woke. They, along with Tiptop, were distracting themselves with hot chocolate and tea thought they all couldn’t help themselves from sending long glances towards the bed.

Issy was the most anxious, Anna having to administer a calming draught to stop her from hyperventilating but she was still playing with the fidget cube Lyle had tossed her. David was pretending to read, but he hadn’t turned a page in thirty minutes. Out of all of them, Lyle was the most straightforward in his worry, eyes never straying from the young boy in the bed they all cared about so much. Bartok and Anna were discussing in hushed tones plans for the trials to come.

Tiptop was the one trying to keep them all together, going about her knitting as if nothing was going on. The yarn, a fuzzy baby Alpaca fur, she was using the same color as Harry’s gem-toned eyes. She was also quietly humming to herself, an old song she would sing when Issy woke from a nightmare in her youth.

Tiptop suddenly looked at the bed, brows furrowed, causing everyone else to look over. A vortex of flames appeared over the bed, but none of them worried about it, they had already seen it enough to know it was the Phoenix.

It had only been a few days since they had last seen the bird, but he looked absolutely ragged now, a majority of its feathers missing and those that remained were dull and greasy. Despite this, there was a fire in its eyes that hadn’t been there before. Bartok tried to call out to the Phoenix, but they didn’t seem to hear it, just laying its head against Harry’s forehead.

They all sat in silence, waiting for midnight to come, now opening watching the bed as time ticked down.

Anna had cast a tempus earlier, and they only had one minute left for them to wait.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

The two on the bed were enveloped in a golden glow, sparks of pure magic spitting from their forms. A song so hopeful burst from them, its joy causing them all to cry as they watched the glow grow until they were blinded from its light.

It was soon over, song trailing off into nothing and glow sinking back into the two on the beds form. But where there had once been a magnificent but ragged Phoenix there was now a very naked man, forehead still pressed to Harry’s.

 

* * *

 

For the past few days he had been stuck at the old fuckers side, the old wizard was frustrated when his pet Phoenix disappeared to parts unknown. It took him a few days to notice the absence before Dumbledore banned him from leaving.

But now, so close to the time everything would change, he flamed away from the Headmaster’s office to his little mate’s side. The compulsion magic was causing his own to attack his body, but there was no way he would miss this for the world.

His mate was curled into the soft pillows and blankets of his bed, and he couldn’t be more happy to see it. Harry looked better than he had ever seen him before. Long, dark eyelashes rest against tanned cheeks, plush mouth open and emitting tiny snores.

Later he would thank Harry’s new parents for all the care they were showing him, but for now, he could only focus on the young man in front of him. He rested their heads together, Harry’s magic reaching out to him.

When Harry first stepped foot onto the Hogwarts grounds, he knew what the child would be to him. Could hear his intoxicating magic calling out mournfully to him and all he could do was sing back, reassurance in every note.

He wished that he could go to his mate the moment he arrived, but he knew if he did Dumbledore would realize what was going on, so he had to keep his distance. All he could do was soar around the grounds when his mate was outside, going to every Quidditch match and practice. He almost broke into the matches twice when Harry was at risk of dying, but before he could, Harry was once again safe. He swore those times had taken at least twenty years off his life each.

Then came the hatched Basilisk, and he didn’t even want to think about that now.

He had to sit and watch as the old goat fucker planned his mate’s death and there was nothing he could do to stop it; the slavery spells too strong for him to overcome in this form. But he had spent all that time carefully listening and learning. Dumbledore was so self-assured in his superiority and spell work that he found no problem in divulging all his past deeds and future plans to the Phoenix. At times he thought the old man forgot that he was a being and could at anytime regain a human form.

But this would be the old man’s downfall, as soon he made sure Harry was okay he work towards ruining Dumbledore for everything he had ever done.

Magic surrounded them, the war of his magic against his body finally stopped, and he finally felt at peace.

He could feel as his body slowly regained its human form, the feeling of having skin shocking him. Everything sensitive. He wiggled his toes and fingers the strangeness of feeling textures against his finger pads intoxicating. The blanket his mate was clutching was unbelievably soft, and he wanted to weep for missing such things for so long.

He clenched and unclenched each muscle, getting used to their movement under his skin.

Finally, he pressed a kiss to his mate’s forehead and stood from the bed, unashamed in his nakedness as he stood in front of his mate’s adoptive parents. They were all sitting there silently, eyes wide as they stared at him.

He would have smirked if it was any other time, but now he needed to talk to them and leave.

“Thank you for taking care of him,” He had to restart multiple times because of how hoarse his voice was from centuries of disuse. When he could finally speak, it was barely above a whisper, but he knew all the Claremore clan could easily hear him, the room deadly silent. He looked at the man who he had first meet and pulled away to help his mate. “And you, I owe you a life debt beyond anything I can ever fulfill, but I will try my hardest.”

Bartok spoke up, composure already regained. “All I ask of you is to continue on this path. To protect our child with everything you have and are. And to treat him as the treasure he is, that is all we could ever want.”

He nodded, knowing that if he were in the Draken’s position, he would ask for the same. A screech broke into their conversation, and he looked over, spotting the snow owl he had gotten to know. “Hello, Mistress Hedwig, I also promise you I shall take care of your human.” He gave her a small bow, knowing that the sign of respect would go a long way in earning her trust. Harry probably didn’t know what Hedwig was his familiar and would live as long as he did, so the Phoenix wanted to make sure she liked him.

He noticed that Harry’s new mother, Issy, was staring down at his penis, he usually would smirk but instead he just casually covered himself. “May I borrow some clothes?” Issy blushed and refocused on his face.

Bartok was quick to instruct Tiptop to retrieve a pair of his jogging clothes for their guests to wear. He thanked the House-Elf and dressed, the clothes almost a perfect fit, if not a bit small in the chest area and long in the leg.

“Will you be staying until Harry wakes?” David asked, wondering what his son would think of this man suddenly showing up.

The Phoenix sighed longingly, “I wish, but I know he will need time, and I have some things I need to do.” He ran a hand through his long wild red hair, the curls tangling towards the end. “I should be going, the longer I wait, the harder it will be for me to leave.” He turned to walk back towards the bed, looking down on his sleep mate, running a hand through the curly brown hair and over a white- and gold-tipped fox ear.

“Bartok, please inform the Goblins that I will take care of the missing Potter artifacts.” Bartok nodded in surprise but didn’t question it. “When I return, I would like to properly introduce myself to Harry, I will also bring one other with me.”

“And who are you?” Lyle broke in, tired of trying to guess who this man might be.

The man was shocked, realizing he had yet to introduce himself. “Oh, sorry, Godric Gryffindor at your service.” He bowed towards the Claremores, hair falling in front of his face, hiding their shocked faces from him. “I shall take my leave now, please take care of my little mate while I take care of what I need to.”

After a few more questions Godric transformed into his Phoenix form midair and flamed away.

All the Claremores looked around at each other in silence, stiff with tension. Tiptop popped in with another tea service and forced cups into everyone’s hands.

It was Lyle, as always, who spoke up to break the tension. “Well, this is going to be a shit show.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and sipped at their tea.

 

* * *

 

Godric flamed back into the Hogwarts’ Headmaster office, the school wards welcoming him in like a child would a long-missed parent. When they first built the castle and made the wards she wasn’t sentient, it hadn’t been until after 500 years of absorbing wild magic and the excess from spells being continuously cast that Godric had first heard her voice. He tried to speak to her, but she couldn’t understand him in his Phoenix form. The best Godric could do was to sing to her.

But now that Godric regained his human form they could now speak.

“Father!?” An excited voice echoed through his mind. It was feminine but had undertones of shifting stones.

He smiled, face almost split in two as he pressed his forehead against her smooth stone walls. “Oh, my darling, how I have wished to comfort you.” There had been many times when the school was under attack was Godric had to continue fighting with her screams echoing against his heart. It wasn’t until Dumbledore placed him under a slavery spell that he was forced to sit idly by as the students were and danger and his daughter cried in fear.

“Please, Father, remove the evil man’s bindings from me, I am dying!” She screamed and went silent, the bindings strangling her voice.

Godric had known that Dumbledore had tampered with the wards, there was no way either the Cerberus or Troll would have gotten into the school without him doing that. But something the man had done was slowly strangling the life out of the school and stealing her voice.

His hair stood on end, bursting into white-hot flames, all the Headmaster’s portraits waking in shock. Godric quickly calmed himself, he needed to head off the portraits which would try to inform Dumbledore of his presence.

“I, Godric Gryffindor, command you to remain silent. Your vow to school states your loyalty to Hogwarts and the founders to have your portrait hanging here.”

“Worry not Godric,” The oldest painting in the room spoke up. “You know what we truly are and that we are not loyal to the old man.”

In his momentary terror, he had forgotten that. It was Rowena’s idea to have the collective wisdom of all the past Headmasters in one room to guide those to come. Godric looked over to the empty frame which once held two of his most beloved friends. It had been over a hundred years since they last occupied it, their hearts too broken to see what Dumbledore was doing to their school. They felt helpless since they could do nothing to stop him. He thanked Hadrianus the Headmaster to follow Helga and walked over to their painting, placing a hand against the painted scene of a library filled with greenery.

“Helga, Row, please answer me, I am here now…” Godric pleaded, hoping their souls would hear and return to their side of the painting.

He stood there for three minutes, warm hand pressed to cool canvas. Finally, a head of wild curly blonde hair peeked out of the edge of the painting. Helga… She was so beautiful, looking like she did the day the school first open, eyes going wide in shock before she ran out to the middle of the painting, screaming in excitement. “Godric!?” She reached out as if to hug him before realizing that he was out of her reach.

He keenly missed the feeling of her arms around his waist, ample bosom pressed against his abs and smiling face looking up at him with sparkling eyes. Helga wiped the tear threatening to roll down her rosy cheek away, rushing out of the painting with a quick, “I’ll be back,” thrown over her shoulder.

She came back, dragging the much taller Rowena by her wrist. She too went wide-eyed when she saw who was in front of her but unlike Helga didn’t reach out, gathering Helga within her arms as a substitute instead. “Godric, we have waited so long to see your face once more. Where is Sal?”

Godric could see the concern in her eyes, she had always been worried about if Salazar would make it through the enchanted sleep she put him under. Godric went to check on him often to ease Rowena’s worries before he was enslaved.

“I have yet to check on him, that is where I am headed next.”

Helga huffed and placed her hands on her wide-set hips, stern mother face on. That face had always made everyone to see it spill all their misdeeds. “Well, go to him! Make sure to bring him back here to visit us!”

“I need to make sure the old fucker doesn’t wake while I do what needs to be done.” Godric defended. He knew that once he and Sal messed with the wards, the old man would feel it, and he didn’t dare risk that. Godric had just gained his freedom, and the thought of being enslaved again when both Harry and Sal needed him was unacceptable. He was the only one who knew where Salazar was, and he was also the only one who could wake him.

Helga and Rowena, both understanding, sent him up to the sleeping chamber. The old man was so presumptuous in his superiority that he didn’t even have an alarm ward on his chambers to alert him to intruders. The old man was lying on his side, in bright purple pajamas, and Godric wished he could just kill him now. But he knew the truth, and it would be no use to do that and make the man a martyr, for now, he would live. The wand that rightfully belonged to his mate was lying on the nightstand. When Godric gripped it, it buzzed unhappily before realizing his intentions.

It was true that The Elder Wand’s allegiance was to the Magical to win it in a duel to the death, but what legend didn’t say was that it had one greater allegiance. The Elder Wand was bound to the Peverell line in a way that could only be a product of soul magic and perhaps necromancy. But the wand’s secrets could only be known by the rightful Peverell Lord.

Godric would see all things stolen from his young mate returned, no matter how long ago they were taken. Harry deserved to have the life works of his family safe in his hands. Godric couldn’t bring back the young man’s family, but he could at least do this.

Godric used the wand, his being locked in the chamber with Salazar, which even knowing it would soon be back in rightful hands still fought him. The most he could do was cast a spell used on children with nightmares to force them to sleep a full twelve hours. It was an ancient spell that went out of use because of its tendency to cause Sleeping Disease if overused.

He almost wished one use was enough to cause it, but he doubted the man would allow it to stick for long. Godric pushed his hair back down, it flared up again as he left the room.

Rowena and Helga were cuddled up on the love seat in their painting, Rowena reading and Helga braiding the other women’s waist length hair. He had seen this scene so many times of their years together, and it made him long for those days. They had been so idealistic, dreaming of a day when all races could live together in harmony. For the first time in over two thousand years, Godric was glad Salazar was still asleep, out of all of them he had always been the optimist of them all, something anyone to hear the false stories of him wouldn’t believe. When Hogwarts was built the ambition Salazar prized was the ambition to make a better life for oneself and all those around you. He would hate the twisted thing his house became. And Godric hated the moment he would have to see Sal found all of this out, but he knew it would happen. Hated that the spark would go out of his friend’s eyes.

But he would rather have Salazar at his side than keep the man ignorant of the facts.

Godric flamed into the outer chamber, the once glistening onyx walls now dull and covered in algae. Salazar would gasp in horror if he saw it, so Godric preemptively called for the current Head House-Elf. Dumbledore always hated the Hogwarts Elves since they knew what he was and could not be controlled. All he had going for him in that regard was the original contract with the first House-Elves to settle in the castle had a clause about keeping the school’s secrets.

At the time of its founding, this was more so no governments or outside forces could gain a hand in the school. They had never believed such an evil man would become Headmaster so hadn’t planned for such occurrences.

Once they could regain control of the school, they would assure such things would never happen again.

“How can Gerald help master Gryffindor?” The wizened Elf looked up at him after giving the chambers a disgusted once over.

“Ah, that is the problem, if Salazar sees his chambers in such a state, he will throw a tantrum. If you have Elves to spare to give them a quick clean, I will be extremely grateful.”

Gerald snapped his fingers, and the chamber was soon full of Elves looking horrified at the condition of this part of the school, they were quick to get to work, not even looking over at Godric as he made his way over to the gigantic carcass in the middle of the vaulted room.

If he didn’t know it was, Boudicca, Salazar’s Familiar, he would have momentarily panicked. She did not sport the brilliant red plumage that his friend did, but her scales gleamed the same Bloodstone mix of almost black, green scales with flecks of ruby red and silver.

Sal had spent months holding her egg against his bare skin, bathing her in his venom every six hours like clockwork until she hatched. The man had never believed he would have children, so Boudicca had been his only chance, and now she was dead. Worse, it was by their mate. Godric didn’t know how Salazar would take that or Godric’s part in it. It had pained him to have to ripe into, but she was too far gone to reason with. Dumbledore had corrupted the bond between her and Salazar, along with the over a hundred years of solitude and the collapse of her tunnels to the forest had driven the poor girl mad. When Godric had been placed under Dumbledore’s slavery spell, he could not get back down to the chamber, he had spent many hours over the millennium with her and considered her a daughter of sorts himself. But he couldn’t allow her to kill Harry or risk the student in school. For weeks after he had mourned her through song.

“I am so sorry Boudicca, I only hope one day you can forgive me,” Godric whispered, forehead pressed against the tip of her snout. He wished he could have saved her, but the dark magic Dumbledore used on her corrupted her beyond belief. Godric had also heard the old man say he had feed many of his enemies to her. Even if they could fix her mind, Godric knew once she remembered what happened she would soon try to kill herself and there was nothing they could do to heal her from that.

In truth, dying when she did was the best thing that could have happened, Godric just wished it would have been more humane. He was also glad that Salazar wasn’t there at the time. The other man would have come to the same conclusion, it would have killed him inside, but Sal would have wanted to be the one to put her out of her misery.

But Godric would never allow that, Salazar would never recover if he had to do the deed. So while it hurt to see Boudicca dead all that Godric would have changed was Harry’s involvement, he would forever have nightmares of the fear on his young mates, the clawing stench of fear and desperation filling the whole chamber. Blood rolling down Harry’s brow and glinting sword in hand.

Godric closed his eyes and turned away, couldn’t bear to think any more of Boudicca. Couldn’t dare think of the days when she had been small enough to wrap around Salazar’s wrist while he taught her the art of sarcasm and dramatics. He kissed her scales and then walked away if he looked back, he wouldn’t be able to walk away from her.

The bust of Salazar he had made was comically incorrect. He had made it after Salazar was placed into his sleep; it had only been a hidden passageway, like that of the Slytherin common room. While Sal was dramatic, he wasn’t narcissistic enough to want a giant bust of himself. That was precisely way Godric made it.

It was grossly ostentatious, and Godric giggled in glee when he finished it, imagining the look on his old friend's face. But now, with their beloved Boudicca lying dead on the onyx floor he couldn’t see it as anything other than childish and unnecessary.

He hissed at the statue, stone mouth grinding open and tongue lolling out to allow Godric to walk up its length. The moment he passed through the door leading to the sitting room, there was a loud pop, the enchanted sleep spell being broken. The room was musty with stale air, but the furniture was still pristine and dust free. A roaring fire bursting into the fireplace as he passed by, Godric could picture the days they had all spent down here, gossiping and dreaming of a better future.

Days spent curled into Salazar’s side, naked and glowing with contentment while Sal lounged only in his black acromantula silk dressing gown, scribbling away in his journal about now potion and spell ideas. Godric would run his fingers through Salazar’s silky black hair and over the smooth column of his long pale neck that was covered with red and purple bruises.

Godric shook his head, driving away the images while pulling open the ebony door.

There he was, lying amidst deep green bed covers, hands laying atop each other on the duvet. He was just as beautiful as always, face wrinkle free and thick dark lashes fanning across pale cheeks.

Godric sat down onto the bed, hands running over the familiar fabric. He ran a finger over a supple cheek, skin still as smooth as ever.

“Wake up, you dramatic sod. We both know the enchanted sleep was broken the moment I entered the inner chambers.” He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, expression fond.

Only the smallest quirk of plush lips an indication that the other man was awake.

“Shh, only true love’s kiss shall wake me,” Even after the millenniums of sleep his voice was as smooth as ever.

Godric couldn’t help the huffed out a laugh as he leaned down to kiss the other man, full of raw passion and the desperation born from years of separation. Godric pulled back, needing to see the other’s eyes again.

Sal sighed, eyes fluttering open, deep green orbs gazing back into his. His face turns into a pout, lower lip sticking out cutely. “And here I was expecting a handsome prince, but instead I’m only greeted by your ugly mug.” He gives a massive put-upon sigh.

They both dissolve into hysterical laughter. Godric falling atop Salazar’s slender frame, the other man pushing at him weakly, laughter still strong. “Get off of me, you fat lump.”

“Me?! Fat?! How dare you!” Godric hissed, no real heat in it but he still rolls off.

They lay there curled together limbs tangled and laughter slowly dying out. Their foreheads pressed together, sharing in each other’s breaths.

“How long has it been?” Salazar whispers, trying not to break the contentment but needing to know the answer.

Tears formed in Godric’s eyes, and he buries his face in Salazar’s neck, breathing in his deep earthy scent, forcing himself to stay calm. “Sal..” He swallowed thickly, “Sal, it’s been over 2000 years.”

A sharp intake of breath comes from above his ear, but like always Salazar acts like nothing has changed. That this news doesn’t shake his world like it has Godric. But he knows, just as he knew the moment Harry set foot into the Headmaster’s office that they were meant to be, Godric knows that Salazar is shocked to his core.

“Oh, my love, I am so sorry… I… I wish I could have been there for you-”

Salazar sounded so sincere and dismayed, Godric just couldn’t stand it, so he cut him off. “It’s not your fault, all that matters is that we are together again and we can spend the rest of our years together. They will be long, full of both joy and sorrow, but we will be together.”

The other man hid his face in long wild red hair, "Never to be parted again… Did you… Did you find them? Salazar hesitantly asked it had always been a sore subject between them. They both knew there would eventually come a time when there would have to be someone else. It was just in Godric’s nature. Phoenix’s had one true mate. That in no way meant they couldn’t find love outside of that, that they couldn’t marry and bond with others. But they would only return to their human form with the meeting of that one person.

Their relationship was forged amid battle and was as strong as the Dwarven silver that made up their blades. They were madly in love, and Godric couldn’t imagine a life without Salazar at his side. Godric just hoped that one day Salazar could find his place in their family to come. So much had changed since Salazar went to sleep. Sal had only been slightly okay with the thought of one other person being part of their relationship, he didn’t know how the man would handle more.

But that was a discussion for another day. For now, they had already wasted enough time. They had much to get done before Godric’s spell wore off. So much to get done. “I wish we could stay like this forever, but… I am sorry, but we have things to get done.” Godric finally looked back up at Sal, his face had gone blank, so Godric rushed to explain. “Salazar, Sal, the evilest man is currently Headmaster. And… Sal… I am so sorry… He... He is the reason Boudicca is dead. He used dark magic on her to bind her to him, and then… then he forced her to do unthinkable things. Sal, I am so sorry.”

Instead of the tears, Godric expected Salazar’s eyes were stoney, as unforgiving as they were when he was in his Basilisk form. The words came out as a hiss, barely even English, “What are we waiting for?” He hopped out of bed, a quick switching spell having him in his battle robes. Feet being shoved into dragon hide boots.

“Sal!” The man didn’t turn around or acknowledge him, so he tried again, voice booming and soul singing a calming tune. “Salazar Slytherin you listen to me now!” Sal turned around, eyes wild. Godric slowly walked up to him, as if the man was a cornered animal, hands clearly in sight.

“Sal, please listen to me, I wish we could kill him, I truly do. But it’s not so simple.” Godric tried.

If Salazar were a Phoenix, his hair would currently be up in flames. He roared, “Two words, Godric! Two words, that’s all it would take!”

“One word Sal, just one. Horcruxes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you see anything wrong please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> Someone also asked me how I stay inspired, personally, I go and add a bunch of pins to [my Witchy Pinterest board.](https://www.pinterest.com/crow2735/nearly-witches/more_ideas/?ideas_referrer=9)


	8. A Very Long Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long, it ended up waaayyy longer than I planned. And by the end I was just too sick of working on this chapter to do as much editing as I normally would so I am also sorry about the mistakes.
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful Will and Amycat8733!
> 
> If you wanna talk about the fic ****  
>   
> [JOIN THE DISCORD TO TALK ABOUT THE FIC!](https://discord.gg/5CX3wnQ)  
>   
>  I am on everyday.

“Where to first?” Salazar asked tightly after he took a few minutes to calm himself. Godric rested a hand on Sal’s still trembling shoulder.

“To the ward stone chamber, we have to… Well, Boudicca wasn’t the only one the fucker placed dark spells on.” Godric had to fight to the temptation to let his rage get the best of him. He had had the time to take in all the information, and now all of this was being dumped on Salazar, so, for now, he had to be the strong one.

“He will die a slow, painful death,” Salazar hissed, grabbing onto Godric’s arm so they could flame into the wardroom. The fire enveloped them both, flames licking at their exposed skin as they quickly shot up many floors.

The room had been a beautiful room lined with crystals and gems of all sizes and colors. It would glitter in the daylight, rainbows dancing around the room with the movement of the sun. But now the room was only filled with shades of gray, even the brilliant sapphire’s color washed out to the point that there was no blue to be found. This had been the first room built, every stone to followed anchored in the magic here.

Godric was surprised that with the state of the wards that the castle hadn’t fallen down around them. It must be Hogwarts herself diverting what little power she had left to hold the structure together. Salazar knelt down, laying his long-fingered hands against the amethyst patch in front of him. They could both feel the quiet but weak hum of anticipation, thrumming through their bones. Godric let himself sing back, reassurance in every note.

“How do we even start?” Salazar questioned, mind whirling with possibilities.

“The best way to start is probably with a spirit cleansing,” Godric suggested, kneeling down as well.  

Salazar looked over, mouth wide open in shock, “Godric, you know spirit cleansings only work on sentient beings.” He sounded as if he thought Godric was an absolute idiot, but Godric knew something the other man didn’t.

“Sal, can’t you feel her?” Salazar shook his head, obviously confused. Godric moved closer, placing a hand over one of Sal’s and the other on his back. “Close your eyes, take in a deep breath. And let your magic feel out. Soak through the crystals into the castle’s heart.”

It took a few moments as Godric guided Salazar’s magic until the bond was formed. Godric’s bond developed over many years, slowly wiggling its way into his core but it settled. With Salazar, the bonding was a sharp shock of magic, causing him to jump and gasp in fright. But the smile soon grew, expression full of peace as a tear rolled down Salazar’s cheek. “Oh Godric, she, she is beautiful.” He, of course, was talking about the feel of her magic, no matter how much taint Dumbledore stained her with or how weak she was, they could both still feel her.

Salazar jumped up, back straight and eyes full of determination. “Get up you lazy sod, we have no time to waste.”

It took them four hours just to get the whole chamber cleansed. And while the stones weren’t as saturated or brilliant as they once were with time and care they would return to their original state, and with Hogwarts now sentient they might be even more spectacular than they once were. The more they did, the more the magic of the room seemed to relax around them, hopeful and content.

Then came the removal of the years of bindings and unnecessary or detrimental wards that needed to be removed. Those were much easier to deal with since they were the ones to construct the original ward scheme and were also much older than Dumbledore so knew all of the wards and spells he had used. Once they lifted the final binding, a booming voice rattled through the room.

“Father! Papa! You came!” The ghostly image of a young girl bounded towards them, hair long and wild and cheeks full and rosy. Unlike a ghost she was colorful, body blurred around the edges, but when she wrapped her small arm around one of each of their arms, they could feel her. Her skin slightly cold, muscles hard but magic welcoming.

They stood there, enveloped in each other and enjoying the company.

Their little girl started to go weak in their arms. And they hurry to lift her. Her core was strained for far too long, and now that the binds were off she was trying to recoup all the magic she had lost. Godric conjured up a bed to lay her in, covers and bed hangings in a rich purple, her wild black hair fanning across the pillows. They spent a few minutes memorizing her face, taking in the beautiful blend of all their features: Helga’s slightly upturned nose and full cheeks, Rowena’s stern brow, and long face, Salazar’s eye’s and hair color and Godric’s curls and height.

They finally looked away, placing an alarm spell on her bed to alert them when she woke. It would probably take months for her to recover, but they hoped she would have moments of lucidity.

Now that she had access to her full core size, they could open the tap to the ley line. They only opened it the slightest bit, not wanting to flood her body. The small trickle already had the young girl relaxing further into the bed.

Lastly, they blood locked the room, only allowing direct kin to enter the room, and even then they wouldn’t be able to make any changes to the wards.

“Where to next?” Salazar questioned.

Godric put an arm around the other man, pulling Sal into his side for a quick hug. “Well, my love, first we have to visit a pair of wonderful ladies and then we have some sneaking to do.”

* * *

“Salazar!” Both women squealed, tears flowing freely from Helga while Rowena tried to hold them in but failed. “You look just as handsome as always.”

Sal blushed as he always had when either of the women ever complimented them. It was the only time outside of bed Godric ever saw the other blush, and it always made his heart pound.

“And both of you are looking as lovely as ever,” Salazar said with a flourish, bowing to both of them.

“Oh, Sal, you silver-tongued devil, you,” Helga said between giggles, flush high on her cheeks.

“And what will you both be doing about getting that evil man out of our castle?” Rowena’s eyes went sharp, her brilliant mind obviously already planning five steps ahead.

Godric allowed the smirk to spread across his face, “Well, first we have some items to… Well, let’s say reappropriate.” In turn, everyone else smirked as well, Helga’s the most vicious of them all.

“What are you two waiting for?” Helga questioned.

They just smiled and began stuffing a bag, that Salazar seemed to produce from thin air, full of everything in the office they could get their hands on. Swiftly dismantling any alarms or locks and shoving everything away into the small pouch. Soon the room and the Headmaster’s quarters were devoid of everything but the man’s atrocious clothes. And those Salazar set on fire out of spite.

The wards were already set so that the moment the man woke Dumbledore would be booted from the grounds. Violently.

But until then they couldn’t move him. The spell Godric used couldn’t work miracles and if moved Dumbledore would wake.

They headed back into the Headmaster’s office, to say goodbye to everyone. Both Rowena and Helga were standing there with their hands on their hips, eyes sharp as diamonds. “And where are you two going?”

“To finish our tasks?” Godric queried dumbly.

Helga huffed, “And you will be taking us with you, right?”

They were both quick to nod in agreement and pulled down their paintings.

Helga gave a battle cry from her spot, looking more like the Viking princess she was then she did even on the battlefield. “Onwards!”

* * *

It took them another four hours to clear out all of Dumbledore’s hideaways that Godric knew of. The incredible amount of wealth they found shocked them all, even Rowena and Salazar were wide-eyed. But they were soon weighed down with more riches than they could ever imagine. Priceless artifacts from all over the worlds. It was absolutely shocking.

But the wildest thing they found was people.

By then they were running out of time, so all they could do was quickly portkey all the prisoners to the Gryffindor manor. The few House-Elf still living in the manor were happy to have fresh magic beyond just that of the ley lines and wards and were fast to help get everyone settled. When the Gryffindor clan was large, the manor had been used in times of emergency, a fortress against all that might stand against them. There was plenty of space in the healing ward for all thirty-six prisoners to rest, but the equipment and potions stored there were terribly out of date.  

Luckily, Godric knew just the women to call for this emergency and Salazar would be more than happy to make the potions, just as soon as Godric got a potions text with all the new and improved recipes.

But for now, Godric went to get the two Claremore ladies while Salazar watched over their guests.

* * *

Sleep started to fall from Harry’s brain, face pressed into his soft blanket and body warm. He wished he could sleep for longer, but he was already at the point of no return. So he squinted. His eyes open, still a reflex from years of sight.

Red.

Everything was red.

And then Harry remembered, they had discussed it in detail yesterday what the return of his sight would be like. But red hadn’t been part of the expectations. Harry sat bolt upright, head swiveling around as he took in his surroundings. It took several seconds of constant blinking before the blur of sleep lifted. And then he realized.

Red.

His beyond soft blanket was red. And there in his arms was his teddy bear, with black fur and green glass eyes. A snore snapped Harry from the admiration of his teddy, spread out over the couch was a tall man, skin tan and dark chocolate hair long and splaying all over the couch and floor.

Harry smiled softly, so far the only one of his parents he knew snored was David, so that’s who Harry assumed was the man sprawled out on the couch. He padded over to the older man, taking this chance to study his features. Face covered in freckles with stubble now covering his lean face.

“Dad?” Harry whispered, not wanting to scare David like he had Lyle. David fluttered his eyes open, moaning, and throwing a hand over his eyes.

“It’s too early, Issy, go away,” The man whined, mouth pouting in a way that made him look much younger.

Harry giggled, “It’s not Issy, Dad.” He reached out and rest a hand on David’s strong shoulder.

David removed his hand, squinting up at Harry as if he couldn’t see his face, reaching out a large palm to cup Harry’s cheek. “Sorry, Harry, it’s very dark, and we were all up late making sure your transition want okay.”

David’s eyes went wide, and before Harry knew it, he was being pulled down atop his dad. He couldn’t help but giggle and hide his face in the older man’s neck. “Dad!” Harry squeaked as David’s stubble rough face nuzzled against Harry’s forehead.

“Happy Birthday, Harry” David whispered, voice still sleep rough, but the undertone of happiness was louder than anything and Harry couldn’t help the tears.

This was the first time in his life, at least that he remembered that he had someone who loved him to spend his birthday with. The Dursley’s had always made a day of it when Dudley’s birthday rolled around from the moment he woke to when he finally fell asleep Dudley was showered with affection and presents. All Harry had ever wanted was even a glimpse of that affection. And now here, in David’s arms, he had already been shown more than he had ever expected in three words.

So he couldn’t hold in his emotions before he came here he had always been in control of his feelings, always numb. But here and now it seemed like all that well fought for control had been stripped. All his emotions always on display.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Harry had always felt like a caged animal who couldn’t show any sign of weakness or risk being killed. But ever since the Claremores took him in he had felt free, even bed bound as he was for most of it.

David just allowed him to cry, not commenting beside the occasional comforting hum. Hands over his back and arms, cupping the nape of his neck and running his fingers through his hair every once and awhile.

Harry just enjoyed the comfort, the smell of old books and fur and warm body holding him.

After a while, Harry’s tears long since stopped and a satisfied smile back on his face, David finally spoke up. “Come on, we have to get up for the day, Tiptop planned a really nice breakfast for you.”

On cue Harry’s tummy rumbled, causing the boy to blush but excitedly get up and make his way to the bathroom. It was large but still modest, the tub big enough for at least three people. Harry got ready for the day quickly, too excited to waste any time.

David was waiting on the couch, book in hand. “Ready to get dressed Harry?” Harry nodded and followed his Dad over to the large wardrobe. This was the first time he had clothes of his own to choose from. His fingertips ran over all the fabric, attracted to the softer shirts. The one he pulled out was a deep purple sweater, and the pair of jeans he retrieved were just as lovely. David turned to give him some privacy, but Harry was suddenly caught up by the sight of his tail.

It was long and fluffy, white tipped with metallic golden fur. It shined in the low-light like a new galleon and Harry could figure out how it was real. Petunia had a dress that had golden thread embroidery she only brought out for business dinners, but the fur on his tail made it look like a cheap imitation.

He was mesmerized by it. Without his sight, he had forgetten the fact he now had a tail and ears, but now he could no longer pretend to still be human. But it was so soft and pretty that it almost didn’t matter to him.

Harry had always had a secret urge to own nice things. Both because they were denied to him for twelve years but also because it was nice to own nice things. So this beautiful tail, luxuriously soft and tipped in what looked like liquid gold. Harry clearly remembered the desperate urge he felt when he first entered his Gringotts’ vault. The almost violent urge to throw himself atop the piles of gold and protect it like a mythological dragon with its horde.

The clawing terror when Hagrid took the key from him. The urge he felt to reach within Hagrid’s pocket to secret it away, swallow it and hold it within his body where he knew it would be safe. The only thing that stopped him was the thought of being found out, of being kicked back out to the Muggle world.

That was the only time he ever saw the wonderful key that opened up a world of possibilities.

His school belongings had all been new, and that had eased the ache a little, but it had still always been there. A yearning for more. And Harry always felt horrible when that monster reared its head, guilt filling him for his greed. It was something he never told anyone, he didn’t dare. Didn’t want to see the look on anyone’s face when they saw this dark part of himself.

So he held it close, the urge to take whenever one of his friends received anything from home. It wasn’t that he wanted to steal. It was that he wanted to _have_.

And now, looking at his golden fur, that place within him ached. He _had._ This was his, and no one could take it from him.

“Harry?” David questioned, worry filling his tone. He must have zoned out for some time for David to be so worried.

“Sorry, Dad, I was just… Inspecting my tail,” Harry reluctantly let go of his tail and got dressed. As soon as he was finished, soft fabric hugging him and sweater covering most of his hands, Harry gathered the new appendage to his chest, cheek pressed into the tip. “I’m done now.”

David swept him up, face a little tight but smiling through it. Harry held his tail all the way to the dining room, head swiveling back and forth as he took everything in. Portraits waving and cooing at them as they passed, Harry smiled back at all of their friendly faces, saying good morning to all of them. David assured him that they would spend a day getting to know all of their ancestors one day soon.

They entered the dining room four other people sitting around the table. Harry was overwhelmed, trying to take in all his parent’s features.

Issy was sitting cross-legged in her rich wooden chair, a smile splitting her face in two and her mid-length wavy white hair which shimmed blue when she turned, blew in an invisible wind. Her skin fresh honey-colored skin and vibrant blue eyes welcoming like a warm hug. She looked very young, but her eyes were motherly. Tears started to well in her eyes as soon as she saw him, though Harry wasn’t sure why.

In contrast to her sat Bartok who, even sitting towered over everyone else. The suit he was wearing looked so expensive that if it were Harry, he wouldn’t even dare touch it for risk of ruining it. But there Bartok was toast in one hand and coffee in the other, looking as if he walked right off a movie set. When he looked up at their entrance at first, his eyes were as sharp as razor blades, and Harry could understand why he was such a good lawyer. But as soon as he realized who was standing there, they melted, all dark chocolate and care. And Harry had the urge to run over to him and hide away from any of his worries because he instinctively knew his Papa could keep him safe from anything.

Across from them were Anna and Lyle.

Anna’s forest green eyes were piercing, making anyone she looked at feel like a specimen she was studying. Her eyes roamed over every part of Harry and David, checking for injuries, ever the healer. Her brilliant red hair, which made Harry miss the twins keenly, fell down to her back. And her moonlight skin was speckled with constellations of freckles. The milky way mapped across her body.

Lastly was Lyle, he also had freckled, but they were lightly spattered across his nose, much like David. He was clean-shaven with long fingers cradling his strong jaw. Eyes as dark as coal, lite with the inner fire of mischief. At first glance, one might think him ordinary, but it was the light in his eyes that changed all of his features.

Harry’s observations were cut short by Issy tackling them. Only David’s much larger form kept them all from falling to the ground. Harry wiggled out of the older man’s hold so he could hug Issy properly. “Mummy, you are so pretty,” Harry whispered into her hair.

So they were all surrounding the two subs, a big group hug. It lasted past the point that most considered acceptable but Harry didn’t care, he could spend the rest of his life here and be content. But as if by some unspoken agreement they all pulled back as one, Issy corralling him towards the set between her and Bartok.

“How are your eyes feeling Harry,” Anna questioned, back in healer mode.

“Really good, Mum! My ears don’t even hurt anymore, and I don’t need my glasses either!” Harry was excited about this development. Even with his glasses, his vision had always been blurry, so he had never really experienced just how detailed everything could be. Even the patterns in the wooden table were now overwhelming him.

Tiptop popped in, a boatload of food floating behind her. The dining table was soon groaning with a feast fit for Hogwarts. Scotch eggs, full English, pancakes, sausage, omelets, and eggs benedict. Fruits he had never before seen. When Harry insisted Tiptop join them for breakfast, she didn’t even bother protesting, knowing she would cave to her little master’s wishes, and took her rightful seat at the head of the table.

They were all soon chowing down, the room filled with little moans of pleasure. Tiptop had really outdone herself today. None of them knew, but this smorgasbord was a trick for Tiptop to learn what was her little master’s favorite foods were. She noted that he was favoring the fruits over everything but was already on his second helping of eggs benedict which he told Anna he had never tried before.

Towards the end of the meal, when everyone was taking minutes between bites Bartok spoke up, “Harry, the Goblins want to know if four days from now will be a good time for the Will reading?”

“Yeah that works,” Harry nodded, popping the last orange slice on his plate in his mouth.

“I want to say you don’t have to go if you don’t want to, I can stand in your place.” Before Harry to say that of course, he wanted to go, Bartok continued. “The only reason I mention this is because Dumbledore was mentioned in the Will, so he will be in attendance.”

Harry chewed lightly on the inside of his cheek, going through the pros and cons. “You will be there, with me, right?”

“Of course, we all want to be there to support you, Harry,” Anna assured, Issy, clutching his hand within hers.

“I also am going to call in a good friend of mine, who is an Auror, to be there just in case anything goes wrong. Though we will all be there to protect you, so there is no need to worry.” Bartok took another sip of his coffee, a firm hand now on his son’s shoulder as a show of support.

Issy chipped in to break the mood that had started setting in, “We all took the day off to celebrate your birthday. We have a lovely dinner planned, and Tiptop wants to know what your favorite kind of cake is. Also, I hope you really like your presents!”

“You didn’t have to get me anything…” Harry blushed at Issy’s excitement, unused to such a fuss being made about his birthday, and despite his ever-present wanting, he felt horrible at the thought of them buying him presents. He had always been surprised when anyone gifted him anything. While Hedwig had been his first present the one to shock him most was when after two weeks of school, the Weasley twins who had been almost strangers at the time gifted him with a box of chocolate frogs. Since Ron had eaten all of the frogs Harry bought on the train, he hid the box away, savoring them and treating himself to one at the end of each school week.

That had been the beginning of his friendship with Fred and George. Even with the revelation of what their mother and two younger siblings had done, Harry couldn’t imagine their friendship wasn’t honest. But still, there was that lingering doubt. All Harry would need to be sure was to see the look in their eyes. They had never before tried to hide anything from him, and even with the small things like presents they would tell Harry straight up why they were keeping things a secret.

At least with all his heart, Harry wanted to believe they wouldn’t take part in such a thing.

Anna grabbed his hand from across the table, her skin smooth and warm. “Harry, we didn’t get you presents because we had to, but because we wanted to. You are our son, and we want to spoil you.”

Harry forced his mind not to wander. Before coming here, he had always lived in the moment, not having the luxury to go over his past or feelings. But now, with the safety, his new family provided and the past two weeks of extensive bed rest it was one of the only things he could do. His voice broke when he spoke, but he plowed through it, “Thank you.” Harry wished he had more to say, but his feelings were all over the place, and he couldn’t find the words to express everything. So instead he just holds onto Anna’s hand like it’s a lifeline.

They eat a lunch of finger sandwiches cuddled together on the TV room couch while watching Star Wars. Lyle had insisted on it when he found out that Harry had never seen the movie, he had acted horrified and it had made Harry burst into laughter.

While the movie was action-packed and exciting, Harry was already nodding off. He really did want to see the outcome, but he was just too tired. A pop jolted him awake, Tiptop standing in front of the now empty coffee table.

“I am sorry to interrupt, but Mistress Anna and Issy have a visitor. He says it is an emergency.”

Issy groaned, too comfy in Anna’s lap to want to move and she had planned to spend the whole day with Harry. But Anna, ever practical went straight into healer mode, lifting Issy as she stood. “I am sorry Harry, but if they came here, it is something we have to check on. I promise we will be back before dinner. Plus both you and David look like you need a nap.” Anna smiled slightly, but there was a tightness to her eyes. She pressed a kiss to Harry’s head where he was curled around David in his wolf form, both with eyes half-lidded. Before she threw Issy over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Issy giggled and blew kisses at all of them from her perch. “Don’t worry Harry, we’ll be back before you know it!”

“Let’s follow the doctor’s orders!” Lyle lifted Harry into a bridal carry, pushing David off the couch where the wolf landed with an indigent woof. And started running for Harry’s room, David chasing them, playfully nipping at Lyle’s heels, while Bartok just chuckled at his younger mate’s antics.

* * *

Standing in their floo parlor was Godric Gryffindor, still wearing Bartok’s clothes but looking far warier then he did when they last saw him. On cue, Anna started casting diagnostic spells on the man, other than being magically exhausted; nothing came up as unusual.

“Ah, Mrs. Claremore and Mrs. Claremore I would not have disturbed you if it wasn’t an emergency I could only go to you with. My health is not that.” Godric’s exhaustion was evident in his voice was the slightest bit shaky.

“You will be family one day, please call us by our first names. And even if you think nothing is wrong, I would still like to put you through I full health check. It has been over 2000 years since you last had a human form, and from your behavior, we concluded you were under some kind of binding. Both for your sake and Harry’s I would like to give you a check over.” Anna’s tone was that of a healer who would be willing stun you to get her way.

Godric swallowed thickly, memories of that same tone coming from Helga after a battle haunting him. He was quick to nod in agreement and start talking again to try and distract her. “Yes, ma’am.” Godric coughed, the reply reflexive. “I came here because while retrieving the stolen Potter artifacts, we came across a dungeon full of prisoners in one of the Dumbledore residences.”

Both women took in a shocked breath, they knew Dumbledore was evil, but they were still shocked by how horrid the man was. “Tiptop!” Anna cried out, the elf popping in immediately, “Can you please get both of our med bags? There is an emergency we need to tend to.”

The House-Elf didn’t even bother replying, popping away loudly and returning soon with the two heavy bags, thrusting them into Anna’s arms and pushing the woman towards Godric. They were quickly all flamed to the Gryffindor estate’s hospital wing. Both Anna and Issy rushed to start scanning everyone, questioning Godric as they do, and roping him in to help too.

“Sal is in the labs brewing-” Godric started only for Issy to interrupt.

“Sal as is Salazar Slytherin?” She almost squeaked, but she was still focused on the women in front of her.

“Yes, he-” Godric tried again, only to be cut off once more.

“We can talk about it later, for now, we have people to heal.” Anna’s tone was whip-like in its intensity. Godric wasn’t offended because he understood her laser-like focus on the task at hand. “Though if he went through anything like you, he will also be needing a checkup.”

It took them a little more than four hours to run scans on the thirty-six prisoners. Other than having atrophied muscles, magical exhaustion, and low vitamin D, they were all surprisingly healthy. Godric conjured them all plush squashy chairs to collapse into. Anna was sorting through a large stack of parchment, scribbling away all her observations.

Godric just slouched into the comfortable embrace, mind drifting. He didn’t notice how Issy was observing him, scrutinizing every expression that passed his face.

“What are your intentions towards my son?” Godric had never heard the normally bubbly woman seem so cold. He looked at Issy, her blue eyes glacial, as she seemed to stare at his soul.

Godric knew that couldn’t possibly be true, but he knew to even attempt to lie to her would be the end of his life. So he opened up, in a way he had only reserved for his three best friends. “As he is my mate I want to get to know him, but more than anything I want to him to be safe. If he never wants to be with me, I will understand that, but I will still do my best to protect him and his interests.”

Anna looked up from her paperwork to watch both of them, Issy’s face was still hard, judging Godric’s truthfulness. Anna reached over and gently slapped Issy’s arm, “Issy, love, he’s telling the truth.”

Issy huffed, face turning into a pout. “I know that! I still don’t like it. He’s my baby, and he is too young to be looking for mates.” Issy whined.

“You were younger when we met, at least you get to know him before Harry does.” Anna scoffed rolling her eyes but still undoubtedly fond of her young mate.

Godric just watched this byplay with a small smirk on his face. Issy was now climbing into Anna’s lap, arms crossed.

Godric knew what he had to do, as he pulled out his faithful yew wand, which had leaped into his outstretched hand when he was still five feet from it, both women looked over. His wand buzzed within his grasp, excited to be used again. “I, Godric Gryffindor, do swear to Lady Magic that I will do my best to protect Hadrian James Potter with all that I am.” The magic glowed golden around him, sparking across his skin like electric kisses. The two women relaxed, smiling at him, as they trusted the Lady to keep him to that. Having another person watching out for their son was undoubtedly reassuring to them.

Anna checked the time, seeing it was almost dinner time, they got ready to leave. Godric gave them floo access to the manor since they would both be over often to check on their new patients. But before they could leave Godric handed over a wand box that he said was locked to only open for Harry. He also informed them that he would be visiting the Potter manager to return all that they had recovered.

Issy hugged the much larger man goodbye, whispering for his ears only, “If you hurt my child no one will find your body.” Her smile was innocent, and Godric was thankful that she and Helga never met. The destruction they would have rained down on the world was unimaginable.

* * *

 “Thank you for meeting me on such short notice,” Bartok reached out to shake his old friend’s hand.

Percival Graves was his mentor while he was working on his criminal law apprenticeship. He still looked as young as ever, even though he was already well over a hundred, slicked back dirty blond hair, piercing light grey eyes and face as stoic as ever.

“Not a problem Bartok, you know I am there whenever you need me.”

They had both bonded over their devotion to justice and their ability to work comfortably in silence. The of the first thing the Morgan Mastery program looked at when assigning apprentices to Masters was their compatibility. The believed, and rightly that a student and teacher had to get along to get anything done. This was part of why they had the most successful program in all the worlds.

And now, almost twenty years after Bartok finished his Mastery, they still got together at least every other week. Even if it was just a quick lunch together at one of the cafes outside of The Council of Terradore’s main buildings. They always made the time. At least until the last two weeks, all Bartok had time for were a few letters and a short floo call, but Percival was more than understanding and was happy that his friend was now a father.

“I know we haven’t had the chance to talk about the events going on much.” They both sat down, Bartok pouring them each a finger of his finest whiskey. “Besides talking about all of it with you, I wanted to ask if you would be willing to play bodyguard in a few days?”

Percival took a long sip of the smoky drink. “Of course, I will. However, I would like to know why? We both know you are more than capable of protecting yourself and those you care about?”

Bartok couldn’t help the weary sigh, the past fortnight had been a whirlwind, and the only thing keeping them all grounded was each other and the want to keep their son safe. “As you know, our son was in an abusive home.” Both men’s knuckles went white around their crystal glasses. “And while on the surface that by itself is horrible, the more we have looked into his life, the worse things seem to be.”

Percival sat forward in his leather chair, glass discarded on the side table, and gave all his attention to the conversation at hand. “What do you find out?”

“Harry, that is our son’s name, on top of the abuse, had his magic bound and was stolen from. But this was systematic, the abuse was planned, done to keep him meek and downtrodden. While Harry knows about our findings, we have kept from commenting on what we believe might be the reason behind all of it. While I am not sure what the end goal of his treatment was, I am sure the theft was a major factor.” Bartok poured himself another finger, swallowing it back in one swig.

“Why haven’t you brought this to me yet? You know I would help in any way I could.” Unlike most would be Percival wasn’t offended, just curious.

Bartok leaned forward as well, searching his good friends face. “I wasn’t sure how you would react, you know the man who is responsible for my son’s situation. I know you would never stand for it, but he had to come first. Also, I just haven’t had the time and have been gathering the information needed for a court case.”

Percival leaned back in his care, thoughtful until he finally seemed to realize who Bartok’s son was. “Your talking about the Potter boy.” Bartok nodded his confirmation. “I know the case was partially sealed to help keep the boy’s identity a secret. But since I am one of the Head Aurors I have at least heard of it. But I haven’t heard about anyone I know being involved.” Percival frowned, going over all he heard about the case looking for anything he had overlooked. But nothing came to mind. Percival knew Bartok and knew that the man would never accuse anyone without solid proof, so it worried him that someone he knew might be involved in the abuse of a child. He liked to think he was a good judge of character, but if Bartok was right then, he had overlooked something significant.

“I have only heard mentions that you knew him so I might be wrong about your relationship but the Goblins audited the Potter accounts, and they are sure the artifacts and money were stolen by Albus Dumbledore.” Bartok had on his gentle tone of voice, the one he used when talking to victims for a case.

While shocked, Percival was relieved. “I have only seen that man a handful of times and talked to him even less. We have no relationship, and I never cared for him or his beliefs.” Bartok looked relieved as well to hear this. He had obviously been worried about what Percival would do.

“One of my son’s mates is also a Phoenix, who Dumbledore had bound to himself.”

While Percival loathed child abuse the thought of being held captive was still a sore spot for him. So for a man who many magicals looked up to do both made him want to rage. To fly off and rip and tear and destroy.

But he had years worth of control and the only sign of his anger was the slight flare of his nostrils. Bartok, from years of being friends, recognized the danger and stilled.

Griffins were by far one of the most deadly races, and Bartok never forgot that.

After a few long breaths, Percival spoke once again, “What can I do to help?”

Bartok relaxed, even though he knew his friend would never hurt him, it was best to take precautions. “The Potter’s Wills were sealed by that man, and now that Harry was able to go to Gringotts and speak with his Account Manager, they will be read in four day. Unfortunately, Dumbledore was mentioned in the Wills so will be in attendance, I was hoping you would come in your official role as Head Auror as back up. I doubt he will try anything on Goblin soil, but it’s not worth the risk.”

Percival was quick to agree, and they spent the next few hours before Percival needed to leave for dinner laying out plans on what to do. And how to take down Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

 

Harry woke with a sneeze, face full of fur that tickled his skin, followed by a rough tongue going from jaw to temple. He pushed the mass of fur away, whining as he did though he couldn’t hide the small giggle. “Gross, Dad!” Vicariously wiping his face off on his sleep shirt.

Suddenly the huge wolf that was sharing his bed was replaced by his Dad. David looking a cool as a cucumber, no sign of shame. Harry was going to scold his Dad, but he was being tackled by the flying form of his Daddy. Lyle using his wind powers to land softly on his son as he started rolling around, pulling David into it until they were all breathless with laughter.

“Mistress Anna told you two not to be too rough with young Master Harry,” Tiptop scolded.

Both men jumped apart as if the bedsheets and duvet weren’t on the floor, and Harry’s hair didn’t look like he had just been in a wind tunnel, all his curls separated.

“What she doesn’t know won’t make her mad at us,” Lyle wheedled, David used his patented puppy dog eyes.

Tiptop crossed her arms, their obvious tactics not working on her.

It was Harry that came to their rescue, sitting up, a grin spread across his face, tummy rumbling. And that was all it took, one happy look from those large emerald eyes and Tiptop melted. She cast a hovering charm on the young boy, his body following her out of the room as she mumbled about feeding him up. Harry just turned and waved at his fathers and started sharing recipes with the elder House-Elf.

Lyle looked over at David’s awe-filled face. “We just dodged a bullet, didn’t we?” All David could do was nod before collecting himself and starting downstairs. Lyle following in his shadow so that if it came to it, he could use David’s larger body as a shield.

Harry was already at the dining table with Bartok, a plate of cheese and crackers between them, Harry munching away. David and Lyle joined them, reaching out to take a cracker but Tiptop popped in and smacked both of their hands with a wooden spoon. She glared at them both, but it was better than the wrath Anna could bring down on them. Especially considering they slept in the same bed.

Bartok looked between the two of them, trying to figure out why they were being punished. They both went pale, Bartok would have no problem telling Anna what happened. “I don’t want to know, do I?”

David shook his head solemnly, and Lyle jumped up to go gather Harry’s presents. Harry was oblivious to the whole situation, too busy testing the myriad of cheeses on offer, Tiptop having gone to the trouble to put name places on each one. So far it seemed the soft cheese such a Brie and Boursin were his favorites.

David started giving Harry a lesson in cheese and where each one was from and where they were made. Harry was amazed by the diversity. So much so that he didn’t notice the growing pile of presents or the three owls that dropped off packages. He did, however, see Hedwig as she landed on his shoulder, preening her human’s hair.

The impromptu cheese lesson ended then, Harry devoting all of his attention to his faithful friend. Her feathers were clean, and her beak was glossy, she hadn’t looked this good since before they left Hogwarts and Harry glad to see she was being taken care of when he couldn’t. Hedwig started talking to Harry, expecting him to understand but he couldn’t and that clearly frustrated her.

David watched this intently, trying to figure out what was happening. “Harry, have you not completed the bond?”

Harry looked at his dad dumbly not even understand the question being asked. “What?”

“Ah, I see… Your core bindings must have blocked your ability to form your familiar bond with Miss Hedwig. We’ll have to visit a Magizoologist to get that fixed up.” David started going through the list of trustworthy Magizoologist they could get in touch with to fix this problem. The reason they couldn’t just go to a vet was to fix Harry’s ability to bond with Hedwig they would need a Magizoologist with experiences with mind magics. And none of the Claremores would ever trust Harry’s mind to just anyone.

David would have to consult Anna and Issy since they were more likely to know someone they could go to.

As if on cue, both women walked through the doorway, both looking haggard. It must have been some hell of an emergency, David thought. Issy ran over to were Harry was seated, lifting the boy up and spinning him within her arms. But Harry didn’t even notice her, his eyes were locked onto the box Anna had under her bicep.

The innocuous black box started to vibrate, bucking harder and harder as Anna tightened her grip on it. It wasn’t until Harry reached a hand out, over ten feet away from where Anna was wrestling with the box, that is jumped out of Anna’s grip and flew towards Harry.

It was utterly still in Harry’s hands, and before any of them could try and warn their son to wait, to give Lyle the time to scan it for dark spells, the box was open. Everyone held their breath, watching in fear as Harry reached in and lifted what was inside.

As soon as Harry’s fingers touched the smooth length of wood, the wand came alive under his fingertips. Hundreds of ghostly animals in all colors bursting from it. Stampeding around the room, being led by a silver thestral. Before they all charge for Harry, colliding with the boy in a brilliant display of colors.

As soon as it had started, it was over, and no matter how they tried, none of the older Claremores could move to try and protect their son or each other. But as the foreign magic faded, they all regained the use of their bodies and were rushing towards Harry who was still within Issy’s arm.

Harry serenely smiled down at the wand within his hand, not noticing all of his parents’ worried questions or Anna and Lyle shooting diagnostic spells at him. All he cared about was the warm weight in his grasp, the wand humming with magic, almost as mesmerizing as the unknown Phoenix’s song. Harry watched as the wand twisted its way around his wrist like a snake and then melted into his skin until all that was left a thin, perfectly straight black line on the inside of his wrist.

The trance was broken, and suddenly he heard the commotion his family was making. He looked up into Issy’s wide, terrified eyes. “Mummy? What’s wrong?” Harry started to panic in the face of his families terror. Head spinning around as he looked into each of his parent’s face. They all look like they had just seen someone be mauled, and Harry didn’t understand what was going on.

“I’ll kill the fucker!” Issy’s scream rocked them all, Harry flinching so hard that he dislodged himself from her grip, falling to the cold marble floor. He started to scuttle away, but ran into a long pair of legs, being lifted the next second in large arms, and giant leathery wings bursting around them. Cocooning them in warmth and safety as Bartok whispered comfortingly, it took a while for Harry to stop hyperventilating, but his breath was soon matching up with that of his Papa.

While Bartok was working on calming Harry, David was doing the same with Issy. Anna and Lyle inspected the black box that had fallen to the floor. Inside the box was a rolled up piece of parchment, after check it for spells Lyle opened it, the usual hint of mischief completely missing from his gaze.

_Hadrian James Potter,_

_It is not yet time for us to meet, but I wanted to return this Peverell family heirloom to its rightful owner. This wand is called The Elder Wand and is the center of many a legend. Keep it safe, and I am sure it will serve you well._

_Wishing you a wonderful birthday, G. G._

At this Anna relax, telling all her mates of the oath the man made earlier that day. The wand’s odd behavior could also be due to the mystery of its creation. Anna had to administer a calming draught to Issy to get her steady enough to listen. She blushed from her head to her toes in embarrassment once she remembered the oath. With it, there was no way Godric could have handed them the box knowing it was for Harry without being killed right then.

But in that moment she didn’t remember that. All Issy could think of was that her child was in danger and that she was unable to move to help them. It had flashed her back to the day- Issy shook her head, forcing herself to stay in the present.

Bartok was peeking out between his wings watching and listening. His scales had flared down, going from their angry blood red back to their normal chocolate brown as he heard about the oath and Lyle read the letter. Bartok ducked his head back down, watching Harry stare up at him trustingly. “We are sorry about the misunderstanding, Harry. There was quite the display of magic when you bonded with your new wand, and none of us were expecting it. We thought you were in danger and the one to give it to you was trying to hurt you. That was who Issy cursed. She loves you very much and thought you were harmed.”

Harry thought this over. He couldn’t remember anything outside of the thought of the wand and looking back, Harry could see how his actions could have worried his parents. And it touched him that Issy was willing to harm someone else for his sake even if he would never want that. “I understand, Papa, and I’m sorry for worrying everyone.”

“It’s not your fault, son,” Bartok unfurled his wings, pulling them back into his body. As soon as her path to Harry was clear, Issy was removing him from her mates arms so that she could hold him against her chest, pressing kisses to every inch of skin on his face.

“Oh, honey, I am so sorry I scared you! Mummy would never hurt you, I was just scared myself.” Issy was heartbroken that she had frightened her child, she didn’t know what she would do if she lost Harry’s trust.

“Issy, dear, will you set Harry down so we can do a quick scan? I’m sure he’s fine but I know we would all feel better with the double check.” Anna’s voice was soft as she started to corral Issy towards the dining room table.  

While Anna and Lyle did their checks, Harry read the short letter. Once he finished, he looked over at David, knowing if anyone had the answers, it would be his Dad. “Who is G. G., and what is The Elder Wand?”

“Well, as the letter says the sender would like to wait to meet, and I am inclined to respect their wishes in this.” Harry nodded, understanding where David was coming from in that. “As for the Elder Wand, it is indeed a Peverell family heirloom. Legend says it was gifted to Antioch Peverell by Lord Death when he and his two younger brothers built a bridge over rocky waters with magic, thus outsmarting death. That, however, is merely a children’s bedtime tale, which I can read to you sometime if you like, and anyone who knows the Peverell family history knows this to be incorrect.”

“The Peverell family was known for their use of necromancy, soul magic, and their inventions. Now before you ask not all necromancy and soul magics are Black, and the fact that the Peverell line did not go insane long ago proves that most if not all members used their powers wisely.”

“Black?” Harry questioned, having never before heard that term.

“Oh, yes, I forgot they don’t teach the magical classifications in Britain. There are three categories magic falls into, White, Grey, and Black. White magic is magic that can only be used to help others, in contrast, Black magic can only be used for harm, while Grey is everything in between. The Patronus charm, as an example, is White magic while the ritual to create Inferi is Black magic.”

“Shouldn’t your example of Black magic be the killing curse?”

David sighed, popping his neck before continuing. “While it is true that the killing curse has a horror-filled history, it is technically not Black magic. It is, however, Dark magic, which is one end of the Grey magic spectrum with Light magic at the other end. The only reason we don’t classify the killing curse as Black magic is that while it can be used for harm, there are circumstances it can be used for good.”

“Really?” Harry asked, shocked at this information.

“Yes, it was created in such a way that compassion instead of hatred can also fuel it. While it is outlawed, people in certain lines of work have permits to use it. Such as livestock farmers and some healers.” Anna interjected.

“I can understand farmers, I assume it is used as a humane way to kill animals, but I don’t understand why healers would need it.” Harry’s face scrunched up, while he could understand it that didn’t mean he liked the thought of it.

“Well, Harry, there are still many things we cannot heal, and most who are suffering prefer the quick death of the curse instead of living through their illness or the stress of another method of euthanasia. It is not something people like to think about, but in situations where that is an option, it is more compassionate to allow people to go on their own terms.” Anna continued.

Like Anna said, it was a hard thing to think about, and his knee-jerk reaction was to disagree, but he took the time to think it over. While he still found the thought distasteful, he also understood why some people would choose to go down such a route.

David went back to the original question when he saw Harry’s mood start to drop. “As for the wand itself it is said to be the strongest wand ever made, and considering some of what the Peverell family achieved, I am inclined to believe that myth. No one knows what it is made from other than elder wood, it has been a puzzle wandmaker have tried to solve over the years. But because of this, the wand has had a bloody history. The last known Peverell to wield it was Antioch himself, rumor says he was killed for the wand. Myths also say that the wand gives its loyalty to those who conquer their last owner, but it is also said that as a Peverell artifact it is only loyal to the bloodline of those who created it. And considering the earlier spectacle, we can now assume this is also true.”

“What spectacle?” Harry questioned.

But Tiptop popped in, putting their discussion on hold, another feast behind her. She sat, table setting itself. They all made their plates and started to eat, but David picked back up the conversation.

“When the wand entered the room, the box it was in began bucking in Anna’s hold, and all of your attention was on it. At your touch hundreds of animals, not quite Patroni but something similar, burst from the wand and began stampeding around the room. Then they all rushed you and absorbed back into the wand. After that in absorbed into your skin and left what appears to be a tattoo, so you can see why we were frightened. No record of the wand has ever even hinted at such a thing, and that is why I believe you now have its full loyalty.” David took a large bite of his bloody filet mignon. “And that is what we know about the Elder Wand, admittedly it isn’t something I have studied in depth as I never thought it would be relevant to me. So I will now be doing more to make sure you have all the facts.”

After that, they ate their wonderful meal, conversation lighthearted, Tiptop scolding Harry into eating seconds. They sat back for a few minutes, letting their food settle before Lyle hopped up to retrieve the present he had got Harry for his birthday.

The box was wrapped in a sky blue paper, clouds drifting lazily and a snitch fluttering around. Harry’s hand darted out before he could stop himself, reflexes attuned to catch any snitch near him, from hitting the paper. As soon as he did the paper unfolded to reveal the box within. Harry gasped in delight, loving the novelty of the wrapping paper, and he swore to keep it.

Harry gently opened the box, not noticing Issy and Lyle bouncing on either side of him in excitement. Sitting inside was what looked like an iPhone, something Harry was familiar with from Dudley’s yearly phone updates.

He pulled it out gently, noticing the apple icon on the side of the plastic case. Harry didn’t know what to think. “I don’t understand, I mean I know what it is, and I am thankful you got me this, I just… Doesn’t electricity not work around magic?” He really was thankful, he knew how expensive such a thing was, and he had always been curious about them.

Lyle grinned, every inch of him radiating excitement. “Well, son, one of my best friends, is a Technomage and he has been working towards blending Muggle technology and magic. This is his first product, he has the workings sorted out but is now looking for the backing to make it go worlds wide. He allowed me to purchase a prototype for you. I hope you like it!”  

Harry wiped at his eyes as a tear started to form, bottom lip trembling. But he held it together, just leaning over to hug his Daddy, breathing in his musky scent. “Thank you, Daddy. Will you help me set it up later?”

“Of course, Harry,” Lyle whispered into his fox ears, nuzzling his quickly before pulling back, features soft.

“My turn!” Issy jumped up, too excited to let her boy’s moment last longer. She grabbed the large box that contained her presents, dropping it down in front of Harry and shifting from foot to foot anxiously.

Harry couldn’t help but to beam up at her, her excitement infectious as always. Shooting stars danced around the dark blue paper and Harry opened it as carefully as he could. Before he could really get a grip on what was in the box, Issy was speaking up.

“It’s scrapbooking supplies! I thought I could help you start your first one!” Issy cheered, opening a white leather-bound book. It was full of blank pages, but the front page was embossed in gold was Harry’s name. But more than that, it said ‘Hadrian James Potter Claremore’. And those nine little golden letters tacked on to the end of his name was earth-shattering. It had only been a few days since his adoption, and it was still hard for Harry to accept that the Claremores wanted him. And this little thing, that Issy didn’t even realize meant so much to him, proved once more that he was wanted.

Harry jumped up, hugging Issy around the waist and holding on for dear life. “I would love to have your help, Mummy.”

Issy started babbling, but Harry was too emotional to listen. Instead, he just tried to gather himself. This was only the second present Harry had opened, and he was already a mess. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Anna reach out with a vial, the swirling pale blue potion calling to him. He took it from her, shooting it back and resting his head back against Issy, giving the potion time to kick in. Once it did, Harry pulled away, looking up at his Mummy lovingly. “Thank you, thank you all for everything. For taking me in and adopting me.”

Tears welled in Issy’s eyes, “There was no way we couldn’t fall in love with you.” She pressed her plush lips to his forehead, holding it there as if she didn’t, he would disappear.

“I also have something to give to you that might upset you a bit,” Bartok’s rich baritone commented.

Harry turned in Issy’s arms, needing the comfort they offered. Bartok held a small black velvet box with his large hands. Holding it as if it was something precious and it was all Harry could do but to shakily reach out. The box was a little bigger than one of his hands, and it took him a few seconds to open it, fingers running over the soft fabric. Inside was a delicate gold bracelet, attached to the links were small charms that looked like crests. In fact, he noticed that one of the charms was the Ravenclaw crest, a bright sapphire dangling from the bottom.

Harry looked up at his Papa in confusion, “It’s beautiful, but… what are they?”

Bartok lifted the bracelet from its box. “This crest,” he indicated as he raised one with a sword and stage with an unknown gemstone hanging from it, “Is the Potter family crest, the family gemstone is a Fire Agate. You, of course, recognize the Ravenclaw crest. This one here, with the thestral and tome, is the Peverell crest, with its opal. Lastly, this is the Le Fey Crest, with its dual swords striking through a man with the family stone being an emerald.”

Bartok gently clasped the bracelet around Harry’s thin wrist. “This is your family. It is a tradition to give submissives such a present when they come of age. When you bond with a mate, they will give you a charm with their family crest on it. It is akin to wedding rings in that way.” Bartok paused, pulling another smaller black box from his pocket and opening it. “And this is the Claremore crest with its larimar stone. We would be honored if you would wear it as part of your family crests.”

Harry nodded vigorously, calming draught stopping his ability to cry. Bartok hooked the charm on, the bracelet momentarily glowing silver. Harry jumped up into his Papa’s arms, the older man catching him with ease and holding him tight.

Harry couldn’t wait for the day when such things didn’t make him want to cry, but for now, he had to handle that this was his state of mind. Take this time to think over his whole life and deal with the emotions he had long suppressed. Luckily Harry now had a caring family who was willing to give him this time. Who were strong while he was so weak.

Anna suggested they eat the cake and ice cream Tiptop made while they all calmed down. Harry was relieved she suggested that because if he didn’t have this break, Harry was sure he would break down.

The cake was an elaborate raspberry cake with a delicious whipped cream frosting. A the top of it was sixteen candles, and when Harry was prompted to make a wish and blow them out, all Harry could think to wish for was to have this forever. He blew out the candles, and Bartok served them all.

They ate in silence, not out of awkwardness but because the dessert was just so good.

As Tiptop took away the leftovers, she placed a package on the table in front of Harry. Unlike all the other presents it didn’t have fancy paper, just a dull brown. “Happy birthday young Master Harry,” She squeaked and popped away.

Harry opened it just as gently as the others, paper coming away whole, revealing a beautiful hand-knitted green sweater. It was the softest thing Harry had ever felt, and he was putting it on as fast as he could.

He wished he could thank Tiptop but she was already gone, and from the green blush she had sported as she popped away Harry doubted she would come if called. Instead, he just decided the next time he saw her, she would be receiving a huge hug. For now, he just buried his face into the long turtleneck.

David placed a large stack of books in front of Harry. “I bought you some more books I thought we could read together and a few about your families’ histories, though I am sure you will have been books on that in your family vaults.” Harry ran his fingers down the stack, quickly reading over the names.

“And from me,” Anna cooed, voice hiding worry, “this potion.” The vial was a strange swirling mixture of white and black, colors dancing but never mixing. Anna leaned down to whisper in his ear, “It is slightly illegal, so let’s keep this from Bartok. Plausible deniability and all that. Its purpose is to bind the life force of one animal to a person. So that the animal lives as long as the drinker, it can only be used once so think wisely before using it.”

Harry’s mind went straight to Hedwig, and he knew that was who he would be sharing this potion with. Especially since according to David she was his familiar and would be able to speak to him after they visited a Magizoologist. He would have to speak it over with Hedwig once they were able.

“You also had two presents delivered by owl, we checked for dark curses, and they were clear, so there is nothing to worry about.” Bartok placed two boxes in front of Harry. They were both a plain brown paper. Two of his friends had remembered it was his birthday and he was both apprehensive and excited. With all that he had learned he was unsure if he wanted to receive anything from Hermione or Ron.

Harry picked up the smaller package, opening the letter that was tied on top. He recognized the writing as soon as he opened it, glad to see that it was the twins, his heart soaring.

_Dearest Boy-Who’s-Birthday-it-is_

_First of all, we hope your doing okay and that the Muggles have hopefully died a horrible death and you are off exploring the world with your Dogfather. If you are with him, please let him know we are his biggest fans. We assume this is why you have been unable to reply to our earlier letters. Running from the authorities as you are. Please let us know if you find Atlantis, I am sure Luna would love to hear about it._

_Anyways, if you haven’t escaped, we have this present for you. We are working on a magical version, but for now, this is all we could do._

_Please reply if possible, or we will be forced to rescue you once more. Not that we minded sharing a bed._

_Love, The Spectacular, The Stupendous, Gred, and Forge._

_P.s. As we were about to send this out Luna climbed through our window to deliver this book to us, she said it was a present for you. She also said, “Your new fur looks beautiful.” Not sure what she meant but it is always best to believe her so we will say the same. It looks smashing._

Harry couldn’t help but run his finger along the words, rereading it twice before placing it down gently and opening the package. Inside was a leather case, obviously Muggle by the zipper that held the two sides together, he turned it over and noticed that it was also embossed in gold with his name. Harry was confused by was inside, there were ten metal objects, they were a flat metal on one end, and the others were made up of all different shapes.

Lyle burst out into guffaws, hand slapping down on the table in delightment. Harry looked at him in shock at the outburst, he couldn’t see what was so funny.  Lyle seemed to notice his confusion and choked out between laughs, “It’s a professional lock picking set. I love whoever gave that to you.”

Harry looked at them again, he could remember seeing something like this on one of Dudley’s spy movies when he had been cleaning the living room. Harry placed the set down gently, caressing the buttery leather once more before looking at what else was in the box. There was a notebook also in Fred and George’s hand with instructions on how to use the set along with a set of locks to practice on. It was wonderful. He hated knowing someone knew about the locks on his door or on Hedwig’s cage, but they had done this so he could have the chance to save himself, and that meant the world to him.

Lastly, there was a book titled, “So you’re going to have a Harem? A sub’s guide to growing up”, which was obviously the gift from Luna. They had become friends in Harry’s second year, the twins would often be found in the library with her. They went close since Harry didn’t get the chance to talk to her often since they were in different years and different houses, and Ron and Hermione often pulled him away when Harry tried to hang out with them. Not to mention the chaos the yearly _adventures_ caused Harry hadn’t gotten to know her well. But he did know she was very important to the twins, they said she was a sister to them, and they were much closer to her than Ginny. And for Harry that was all that mattered. So he followed the twin’s lead in this matter and didn’t wonder where she had found out he had gone through a creature inheritance. But he would send her a thank you letter regardless.

The remaining box was much larger than the last about two foot tall and a foot wide. What worried Harry most was that there were air holes, the only thing that kept him from freaking out entirely was there was no noise coming from it.

Harry opened the box, the letter not being on the outside. He had only lifted it about a fourth of the way when he knew who the sender was. In the box was a planter filled with brilliant lilies, the flowers a stark white on the edges and deep plum in the middle. They were beautiful, and Harry couldn’t help but smile as he opened the letter from Neville.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and that you enjoy my gift for you._

_They are called Dream Lilies. They will change color throughout the day, shifting from completely white at midday to pitch black at midnight. In between they are a mix of white and plum that changes as the sun sets and rises._

_They promote creativity during the day and pleasant dreams at night, I hope they will help you sleep easier._

_I know you said not to send you anything this year, but I instructed the owls to only deliver this when you are alone, and the box is charmed invisible to Muggles. The pot is also enchanted to water the lilies automatically, so don’t worry about watering them. Just place them in your room, and their fragrance with do all the work._

_I hope to see you soon, I have some big news to tell you. Please try not to get into any crazy high jinx like in year previous, I worry._

_Truly Yours, Neville Francis Longbottom_

Harry took in a long breath, nose buried in the flowers. They smelt terrific but were utterly indescribable. He felt motivated, and it was strange, but then he pulled back, still feeling that motivation, but it was far less insistent.

Harry looked around the table, the bounty of presents spread out around him and thought, ‘This is the best birthday I could ever wish for.’

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life.


	9. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the wonderful Amycat8733 and mldeal89!
> 
> If you wanna talk about the fic ****  
>   
> [JOIN THE DISCORD TO TALK ABOUT THE FIC!](https://discord.gg/5CX3wnQ)  
>   
>  I am on everyday.

Bartok marched out of Courtroom Ten, trying his best to hold his rage in. He was escorting his clients out of the Ministry, they were haggard and scared of the wizards around them. All wizards and witches who were blood traitors, those who betrayed their family history by standing against creatures, were glaring at their group.

The reason why Bartok was so irate was the hearing had been scheduled for tomorrow, and this had been planned for months now. But this morning, an hour before lunch, a letter arrived from the Ministry informing him of the change.

It was an underhanded tactic, especially considering noon was the dead of night for most vampires. Bartok had to rush to get all of his paperwork together, thankfully he was organized, so that took almost no time at all, before he flooed over to his clients, banging on their bedroom door.  They came rushing out, all still in their night clothes and still half asleep wondering why someone was in their house.

Bartok had rushed them back into the bedroom, instructing them all to get dressed in their best clothes. They were quick on the uptake and were soon dressed and on their way to the Ministry, sticking close to Bartok, who promised to protect them while out. Bartok walked as if they were in no hurry, not giving the bigots what they wanted.

When they entered the courtroom with fifteen minutes to spare, he could see the disappointment and disgust on the faces of many of those present. But, what caught him off guard was the feeling of rage he felt when he saw Dumbledore sitting in the Chief Warlock’s stand. Not coming from himself, because ever since he found out who put Harry in the situation he had been, he had felt that bubbling rage, begging to be released on the man who dared to hurt his child. But there, barely hidden on Dumbledore’s face, was a bone-deep rage that if Bartok wasn’t as strong as he was, would have cowed him.

Instead, Bartok just stood taller, chest puffing up a little and wings wanting to break through at sight of the threat in front of him. But he restrained himself, knowing that if his wings did come forth, he would be killed on the spot, no questions asked.

So instead, he showed his dominance by winning his clients the case. The more he pointed out how insane this whole witch hunt was, the more aggravated Dumbledore looked. Despite being clearly in the right, Bartok wouldn’t have won the case if a majority of the Wizengamot votes weren’t held by old families who still held by the old ways and took pride in their creature lineage.

So now he was escorting his clients to one of the apparition rooms. They all shared a small smile, and his clients were gone. They invited his family over for a celebratory dinner and swore they would all be falling straight into bed as soon as they got home.

Bartok sighed deeply, he knew that if the Ministry continued on this path, all the creatures living in Britain would flee for better shores. And what the bigots weren’t considering was the economic impact it would have on their community. It would be their undoing. Just the transfer of Harry’s vaults alone would make a huge impact.

Before he could apparate away, a voice called out to him. He recognized its whiny tone, and when he turned, it was indeed the Minister approaching him with Dumbledore and two Aurors following. Fudge’s smile was tight, obviously disappointed in the case’s outcome, but he spoke with a false sense of comradery. “Mr. Claremore! I am glad I caught you before you left, if you could spare a moment to speak I would appreciate that.”

“Good evening, Minister. I can spare a moment of my time to talk,” Bartok replied even though he wished he could just pop away. If he didn’t do this now, it would only get worse when the man undoubtedly cornered him again.  

“It has come to our attention that you have custody of young Mr. Potter, is this correct?” Fudge asked, atrocious lime green bowler now being nervously turned in the man’s sweaty hands.

“Yes, we have in fact adopted Harry, it was finalized a week ago with the Goblins.” Bartok fought to keep the smug look off his face when he saw how dark Dumbledore’s gaze had gone at the news.

“Oh…” Fudge said, face falling. Bartok had obviously thrown off his planned speech, but like the politician he was, the Minister quickly rallied. “Well, as he is an important British citizen, I am, of course, worried about his safety and would like to know your intentions. He is a young boy, and we can’t have people taking advantage of him!”

“I have already sworn an oath to Lady Magic in front of Harry, stating that all I want is what is best for him,” Bartok replied, knowing pulling the oath card would help his case.

The Minister’s smile only grew tighter, “I see. Well-” the man cleared his throat roughly, a tactic to give him a few more seconds to think over what he was going to say. “There are many things we will have to discuss then. Like his living arrangements, Wizengamot proxies, and schooling. Before the adoption, Headmaster Dumbledore was acting as Mr. Potter’s Magical Guardian, and we believe it would be for the best if he resumed this duty. He has also been handling the Potter seats admirably for years now, and we see no reason to change this. Lastly, I have been informed by the Headmaster that his Hogwarts’ letter has yet to be returned and if it isn’t returned soon, he could be held back a year because of school tuition.”

Bartok’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, he could see what the two men were trying to pull, and he would never allow it. He also knew that Lily and James Potter paid for Harry’s education in full after his first bout of accidental magic. “I appreciate your concern for the wellbeing of my son, Minister. However, I am a perfectly capable guardian for my son. He is loved very much by my whole family and is very happy.” Bartok checked his watch for show. “Now if you would please excuse me, I am late for dinner with my family.” As Bartok turned to leave, he noticed how Dumbledore clenched his fists at his side.

“Mr. Claremore!” Fudge called out again. But Bartok took a step forward, pretending not to hear when the Minister spoke. However, the man didn’t seem willing to let it go and instead yelled out, “Mr. Claremore! I am the British Minister of Magic! You will listen to me as long as you are on British soil. Now, be expecting a visit in three days to assess the situation ourselves. Good day.” The Minister barked out, face red in anger at having been ignored.

Bartok held in his growl and finally popped away. When he got home, he put his briefcase away and went downstairs to join his family in the dining room. He greeted everyone as he sat down, as soon as he did, Tiptop popped in with lasagne for dinner.

“How did the case go?” Anna asked as she served Harry.

Bartok finally let all his stress through a long sigh, “As expected, it was only a ruse to try to pass new restrictions. Luckily, our case was airtight, and our supporters still hold a majority of the votes. But that won’t last forever, with every year that passes we get closer and closer to the Dumbledore supporters having a majority. I will be requesting an audience with the Council of Elders to urge them to put out a warning to the creatures living in Britain. This case hit too close to home, and I am sure this failure will only fuel their bigotry.”

Before Anna could comment, Harry interrupted, he had gone entirely stiff, eyes sharper than they had ever seen them before. Bartok was glad Harry felt safe enough to show such emotions. Until now, even with the situation being what it was, where Harry should have been outraged, he’d only expressed sadness. “What do you mean Dumbledore’s supporters would’ve allowed innocent people to go to jail?” They could all feel the magic starting to pulse off Harry’s body in waves. While it was slightly scary to see just how much magic Harry held in his tiny body, they all considered it a good sign that he was allowing his emotions free rein

Bartok kept his voice steady, not wanting Harry’s anger to get worse but also not wanting to lie to his son about the situation. “Dumbledore is the largest proponent of anti-creature laws. He hides it well behind his grandfatherly demeanor but whenever a new law to restrict the rights of creatures comes in front of the Wizengamot it is his supporters that vote for it. Most people don’t realize it because as Chief Warlock, he doesn’t openly vote; his proxy, on the other hand, always votes against creatures. However, since you have come into our lives and made me proxy, I have been looking into why your seats have been active. As I suspected when I found this out Dumbledore was holding the Potter and Peverell seats. Luckily, it seems he was unaware of the Le Fay and Ravenclaw seats. If he were, his side would have had a majority in the Wizengamot, if only by a few votes. This, of course, led me to search for the records of Dumbledore’s voting since I have never before heard of him voting. This is how I found out that Lord Diggle has been casting at least ten families votes, there could be more, which is worrying. These houses include: Black, Diggle, Dumbledore, Hufflepuff, Lupin, Peverell, Potter, Prewett, Tuttle, and Weasley. I believe there to be more because I doubt he would have left all his seats in the hands of one proxy. So you can see there is something very wrong with this picture. Especially considering it is believed the Weasley’s lost their family seat decades ago and the Hufflepuff and Tuttle lines supposedly went extinct over four hundred years ago.”

Halfway through Bartok’s explanation, Harry’s magic spiked dangerously, plates and glasses rattling ominously. Anna placed a calming hand on Harry’s thigh while she spiked his water with calming draught. They all started carrying around vials of the potion once the instability of Harry’s emotions became clear to them. They all knew that Harry letting out of his emotions was a necessary part of healing, but they only wanted him to process the feelings, not necessarily linger on them for hours while crying.

Harry took a deep glug of his water, letting the potion soothe his mind and magic.

Anna took this pause to speak up, “This is one of the many reasons I choose to work in Terradore; I don’t have the patience for politics in a hospital setting.”

This was an argument they had been having for years. Anna didn’t like the risk Bartok took by working in Britain and his regular visits to the Ministry. Her objections were only born out of worry, her nightmares were filled by the Ministry capturing Bartok out of the blue. She had tried for so long to convince her mate to at least think of moving to Terradore where they would have more protection if he continued working on cases in Britain. But so far none of her pleas had worked. Anna knew it wasn’t because he didn’t value her opinion but because he cared too much for others and would never abandon those in need.

Bartok looked over at the painting of the Terradore marketplace they had hanging on one of the walls. His voice was soft, slightly hesitant. “I was stopped after court by Fudge and Dumbledore, they were rather… insistent, they conduct a home visit to assess how Harry is doing.” Everyone at the table stiffened, Tiptop gripping a steak knife as if she was about to stab someone. Harry moved closer to Anna. “I think it’s time we finally did as you suggested, Anna, and move to the manor in Terradore.”

Issy gasped in surprise, dainty hand going up to cover her mouth. “Bartok, this is your childhood home, you have always held it so dear.”

“Issy, this might be my childhood home, but with Britain going the way it is I don’t want this to be my children’s childhood home. Besides, we all like the manor in Terradore better and with Harry beginning to court soon we will need more room so he can have his own clan wing and the Garden Hill manor is perfect.” Bartok made sure not to let his sadness fill his voice if he did he knew his mates would try to convince him they could make everything work. But Bartok knew they couldn’t; Harry was very powerful, and the rooms they had him in now just wouldn’t work. Not to mention Bartok didn’t want to risk Harry’s safety by staying on British shores.

Bartok didn’t have to say it out loud, but all his mates knew that as soon as the newspapers got ahold of the information about the arrests and the lawsuits Bartok would be starting, the Ministry would come down hard on them. They had no illusion that Fudge and Dumbledore wouldn’t try to bring down their full weight down on them. They didn’t have an old family name to help shelter what was to come, and even if they did, Bartok doubted that would stop Dumbledore.

“That and doing this will make sure there is no way they can legally take Harry from us. All we have to do is get through this meeting.” This was when Bartok noticed how still Harry had gone, his hands in tight balls on either side of his empty plate, the worry in his eyes dulled by the calming draught. “Harry, come here,” Bartok instructed, motioning for his son to come sit in his lap. Harry obeyed without any fuss, crawling into Bartok’s warm embrace.

“Harry, there is no way we would allow them to take you from us; I even have an Auror friend who will be at the meeting to make sure they don’t try anything. Trust us, we will protect you with all we have.” Harry buried his face in Bartok’s neck, allowing his Papa to shelter him within his strong arms. The warmth lulled him to sleep, drool soon dripping down the side of his mouth.

Once they were all sure that their son was knocked out, they finally started discussing the plans for moving. Anna volunteered to visit all their parents to ask if they could borrow their House-Elves services while Issy and Lyle planned to visit the markets to buy any new furniture needed to fill the much larger house. Bartok had to finish the paperwork for the Vampire’s case before he started the papers Terradore would need for the change of address and lastly, David would help direct the Elves.

They planned to have the whole house, except for the Floo room, empty by the time Fudge and Dumbledore visited. The Clan didn’t want to let the two know their plans to move so they would hold the meeting in the Floo room to give the appearance that nothing had changed.

They all went up to tuck Harry into bed, the young sub curling around his teddy and soft blanket, a small, almost nonexistent smile on his lips.

After Bartok floo called Percival to ask him to play bodyguard once more, they all spent the rest of the night beginning the process of moving.

* * *

 

Albus Dumbledore was furious, the glass trinket that smashed against the walls of the ancestral Weasley manor not helping in calming his temper. Yesterday he had awoken to the stomach-dropping feeling of falling, but as this was a common phenomenon, it didn’t worry him. Right up to the moment when his body hit the dew-damp ground with a heavy thud. The side he landed on bruising almost immediately. That wasn’t the first time he had cursed the fragility of his aging body, but at that moment, he was more worried about what had happened. Albus could remember falling asleep in his bed within the Headmaster’s tower, but somehow he was now laying in the dirt in front of the Hogwarts wrought iron gates, the guardian gargoyles sneering down at him.

He couldn’t believe they dared look at him like that, he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He had reached for his wand, to blast them to pieces, only to find he was still in his sleepwear and his wand must still be on his nightstand in his chambers. Albus cursed under his breath, swearing that he would curse whoever had done this to him. He could barely handle the pranks the children pulled, but they were easily removed and for the most part, never directed his way.

Albus gathered his superiority around him like one of his magnificent robes and strode towards the gate. Before he could get within ten feet of the ornate gates, the gargoyles jumped down from their perches, their growl like the sliding of rocks down a stony hill.

“You are no longer welcome here,” the gargoyle on the left said, shocking Dumbledore that the things had been animated to speak.

But his fury grew, how dare they block his entrance. “What do you mean, I am the Headmaster of the school.”

“You are no longer welcome here,” It repeated, voice just as even.

Dumbledore scowled and spun on his heal, he had long ago edited the wards to allow him to apparate onto the grounds, but once he tried again, he was bounced back, slammed back onto the dirt pathway.  His magic exploded out of his control, leaving large fissures in the Earth surrounding his feet. It was then that Albus felt the lack of connection with the school, the Earth falling back to the ground as he anxiously searched all the external magic connected to him. There was a gaping hole in his core where his connection to the school had once been, steadily leaking magic. Another hole had been punched through him, his bond with Fawkes broken.

The screamed that ripped its way through his body was soul deep, the birds nesting in nearby trees fleeing in alarm. Albus dropped to his knees, mind furiously going through all possible circumstances that would cause this, but he came up with nothing. There was no way this could have happened, but somehow it had.

Without his wand, and with his core steadily leaking, he couldn’t cast a Patronus to try and contact Minerva, so he had no choice but to apparate to his nearest safe house.

Only to find the tiny house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade completely empty.

Albus’ magic once again burst from him in a flaming tornado that burnt the house down around him within seconds. The sound of the other villager’s worried voices and rapid footsteps was the only reason he made it out of the remains of the house before Aurors arrived.  It took every last ounce of his magic to apparate away. He was knocked out with magical exhaustion before he even landed against the hard stone face first.

Albus awoke the next morning to an owl tapping insistently on the grimy small window, and every fiber of his being burning as if he was caught within ablaze of Fiendfyre, his brain feeling like it was wrapped in cotton wool. But the damned owl persisted, and Albus was forced to get to his shaky feet just to get the bird to stop. It held in its beak an official summons from the Ministry, the letter revealing  Fudge had moved up the date for the DuMorne clan’s trial. Normally, he appreciated Fudge being clever enough to try and throw the filthy creatures off their game, but today Dumbledore couldn’t help but want to kill the man. Albus was in no state to appear publicly, but he also had no choice, if he wasn’t there to lead his people there was no way they would win the case. Albus also knew that the man who now had custody of Harry Potter was the lawyer for the Vampires, and after a failure would be the perfect time to ambush him. He had also already convinced the Minister of the families potentially nefarious intentions with the boy, so he had to make an appearance.

But first, he had to get dressed and find a new wand until he could get Minerva to retrieve his own. Luckily, he kept his Chief Warlock robes in his offices at the Ministry, and he was the only one who had a floo connection to his office, so he didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing him in this state. After Dumbledore arrived in the Ministry he was quick to change into the plum robes, next Albus flooed Molly, he had long had her hold onto one of his back up wands. The meeting was in half an hour so he didn’t have the time to figure out what was wrong with the wards or answer the many questions Minerva would have.

He spent that time casting cleaning spells over his sweat and dirt cover skin and then started to meditate to try to repair his core as much as he could in the short period of time. He had barely finished patching up the hole made by the violent breaking of his bond to Fawkes when the alarm that alerted him to start of the meeting went off. Dumbledore rushed in, allowing his robes to billow behind him. He took his seat in the Chief Warlock box and survived his surroundings. The disgusting creatures were already at their defendant’s desk in the middle of the room, Bartok Claremore calmly shifting papers on the desk. Dumbledore itched to send a compulsion the man’s way, but he stopped himself when he saw that panicked look on Dedalus’ face.  Dedalus was motioning towards Dumbledore, trying to get Albus to come over so they could talk but Albus doubted it could be that important and waved him off. This case would be a quick win, and whatever his old ally had to say could wait.

Fudge looked furious, obviously frustrated that his change in time hadn’t got the results he wanted, Umbridge who was at the Minister’s side was just as pink as her hideous hat. The case went fast, and Dumbledore tuned everything else out as he worked on patching up his core. This case was in the bag, he had nothing to worry about. That was until the votes were tallied up. Somehow the case had been dismissed. Dumbledore couldn’t help that his mouth fell open, he couldn’t believe it.

Albus had calculated the vote count himself, and they should have had a comfortable margin. He quickly scanned all his people, looking for betrayal but they all looked just as shocked and disgusted. The Minister looked flabbergasted, and Umbridge looked like she was about to snap and start casting Unforgivables.

It took Dumbledore a few seconds of furious blinking, in which time the creatures rathered up their belongings and started to leave, for him to get together enough to drag Fudge and two Aurors after them. Now more than ever it was essential to confront Bartok Claremore, hopefully just being confronted by their party in the Ministry itself would be enough to get what he wanted.

Dumbledore allowed Fudge to do the talking while he just analyzed the man in front of him. He was tall, and if Dumbledore wasn’t so self-assured, he might have been intimidated by his physique. Instead, he saw what the man truly was, just another filthy creature that needed to be put down. Luckily, Fudge knew how to use his clout and authority and quickly secured a meeting at the creature’s home where they could plant evidence if needed to get Harry back within his control. He would bring Molly and Ron just in case to entice the boy into complying without a fight.

After the man left, Dumbledore made his way back to his office, hoping to try to use the floo to get back into the school, and if not he could try and get Minerva to open the wards for him. But the nervous form of Dedalus Diggle was hunched in front of his door, wringing his hands violently. Dumbledore motioned the man in, summoning a House-Elf to get them tea. Dedalus took in on shaky sip before speaking.

“Albus… We have a problem,” The man said quietly.

Dumbledore sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, so the last two days had been an absolute mess. Sure he knew he could get everything back under control, but that didn’t mean Albus didn’t wish he didn’t have to. “I know Dedalus, we should have had that vote in the bag, but somehow those filthy creatures wormed their way out of justice.”

“Albus-” Diggle tried again.

“I am sure we can reopen the case, it will just take us a few weeks of work.” Albus continued without paying attention to what the man in front of him was trying to say.

“Albus!” Dedalus shouted voice quivering and lower lip wobbling. Dumbledore wanted to shoot a stinging hex at the man and tell him to grow up, but before he could, the other man spoke up again. “Albus… We lost the proxy for the Black, Lupin, Peverall and Potter seats. That is what I was trying to tell you. I flooed your office in Hogwarts, but there was no answer.”

Albus’ magic exploded again, ripping open the patches he had made to his core, everything in his office exploded outwards and Dedalus shooting from the room without even looking back. The whirlwind continued until his office was completely empty and his core was drained. He could barely make his way to the floo, stumbling as he called out Weasley Manor, only to see the office empty of everything besides a cheap glass orb Dippet gifted with him with when he became Headmaster.

That too was soon only broken pieces of glass.

 

* * *

 

Tiptop explained the situation to her fellow House-Elves, and they were all furious to know someone was trying to take away one of their younglings. They were quick to start packing everything on the ground floor and basement moved by the end of the first day. Tiptop had to run off the other Elves when she found them trying to feed her little master. Shooing them back to packing, allowing her the time to dote on her little master.

On the day before the meeting, Harry was sitting bundled up in a pile of blankets in the Floo Room with a good book. Harry didn’t realize it, but Tiptop kept sneakily refilling his drink and plate of small nibbles, and because of the distraction of a good book, he didn’t even notice how much he ate.

Tiptop had taken to dosing Harry’s food with nutrient potions to fatten him up a bit, so she was glad to see him eat so much. The moment she first laid eyes on the little Kitsuné, she claimed him as hers. His magic, even while in a coma was warm and welcomed her in like a hug, Tiptop had never felt anything like it before. That was when she swore to do everything in her power to protect her little Harry.

That was why when a tall, young man stepped through the floo, even though she knew him, Tiptop stood in the shadows with a cast iron frying pan in hand.

* * *

 

 

 

Harry startled when the floo flared, and a tall man stepped out, flicking his fingers out in a careless show of wandless magic to clean the ash from his silk shirt and black slacks. Harry couldn’t help the blush that covered his cheeks when the man looked at him, one red and one blue eye piercing into him like a brand.

_Handsome._

Harry frowned at the thought that seemed to come out of nowhere. The man in front of him was long and lean, slicked back hair curled slightly around his ear where several piercings rested.

Harry pulled his teddy closer to his chest, using it for comfort. The man took a step forward, eyes still locked on Harry, and then Harry noticed the familiar features. Mainly the tilt of his eyes, nose, and the way his ears stuck out slightly. However, he was much taller than his brother, Lyle had told Harry he had twenty-four siblings, so he didn’t know which one this was.

“Hello there, what’s your name?” The man’s soft voice floated through the air like a feather. And Harry couldn’t help as his ears laid back flat, his tail thumped wildly within his cocoon of blankets. The man took another few steps forward, his sharp leather shoes clicking against the marble floor.

Harry pulled further into himself, unsure of what to do. After a few seconds of the man looking at him expectantly, Harry finally whispered his first name.

“Hello, Harry, my name is Siles. I am looking for my older brother Lyle, do you know where I might find him this evening?” Siles smiled softly, eyes slightly far away as if remembering something.

Harry had no clue where his Daddy might be, all the adults were running around the house, making sure everything was finished before the move. He could be anywhere in the manor or even at the new home, but luckily, Harry knew just who to call, “Tiptop?” The House-Elf popped up before him, waiting for him to ask his question. “Could you tell Lyle that his brother Siles is here to see him?” Tiptop nodded, ears flapping against her face and popped away again.

Siles was still standing in the middle of the room, looking over Harry with a look the boy couldn’t begin to identify. Harry pulled his fuzzy blanket tighter around himself and raised his book to hid his face within the pages, looking over the edge warily.

“I should have thought of that,” Siles commented with a soft laugh.

Suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder, and Harry looked up in surprise to see his Daddy standing behind him, smiling widely over at his brother. “You know, Harry, it’s polite to offer guests a seat,” Lyle teased, ruffling Harry’s growing curly hair.

Harry fidgeted, before a devious smile found its way onto his face. “But, Daddy, I thought I wasn’t supposed to talk to strangers.” He teased back, referring to the talk Bartok had given him over lunch yesterday about the general rules for the Courts. One of which was never to be alone without a parent or bonded mate before he reached maturity at eighteen.

Bartok had explained the fundamental laws of Terradore, the two most significant ones pertaining to Harry were that children were never to be left unattended in public and that underage magicals were allowed, and even encouraged, to use magic outside of school.

“You got me there,” Lyle chuckled at the mischief brimming in his son’s eyes before turning to his younger brother. “And what can I do for you?” He asked, sitting beside Harry and motioning for Siles to take the chair across from them.

“When I came home from my workshop, mother told me Vippy was helping you move, I wanted to come to see what was going on.” Siles leaned forward, obviously worried for his brother and his family.

Lyle grimaced slightly, his brother had been away at a business management workshop for the past month, and Lyle hadn’t thought to send him a letter about their changing circumstances. “Well, we will be moving to the Garden Hill manor in Terradore due to the happenings of the past three weeks. I am sorry I forgot to get in touch with you about it but it has been very hectic, and a lot has changed.”

“I am assuming your new title of Daddy would have something to do with it?” Siles questioned, once again looking Harry, who was now curled into Lyle’s side, up and down.

Lyle’s grin grew wider, which seemed impossible, his arm wrapped tightly around Harry’s shoulders. “Yes! Siles, let me introduce you to Harry Potter, my clan’s adoptive son.” Harry squirmed uneasily under Siles’ attention, he didn’t know why, but the other man made his tummy flutter.

Harry finally looked up to meet Siles eyes again and was shocked by the concern he saw so blatantly displayed there. Harry could tell that the man wanted to comment on his size, but thankfully he didn’t

But unfortunately, Lyle noticed it as well, “Anna is taking excellent care of him, and his health has improved greatly.”

While Harry loved Lyle, he wished his Daddy wouldn’t have brought it up. He didn’t want to look any weaker than he had to in front of this stranger. But Harry also knew the only reason Lyle had brought it up was that he trusted his little brother with the information, and Harry couldn’t blame him for that. Siles seemed nice, but Harry had only spent less than half an hour in the man’s presence and couldn’t put the same trust in him that Lyle did. What if Siles used this information against him.

Harry listened to the two brothers talk for about an hour, mostly just enjoying the tight hold his Daddy had on him and the comfort of his blanket and teddy. They discussed the Courts, Siles workshop, and his schooling. He learned that the man was attending the Arthur Technical Institute for a degree in Business Management. They also talked about their other siblings and what was going on in their lives.

It was then Lyle made a query that caught Harry’s attention, waggling his eyebrows as he did. “So have you found who you were looking for yet?”

Harry wondered what Siles could be looking for when the man answered Harry noticed Siles looking at him out of the corner of his eye. “Yes, recently in fact,” Siles drawled.

Lyle looked surprised, “You have been looking for three years now! Congratulations! Tell me more about him.”

Siles blushed lightly, “Ah, I have yet to start the courting process so I would like to wait to tell you more if you don’t mind.”

Lyle whined but after his brother kept his lips tight after begging to know more Lyle finally let it drop.

Siles was soon saying that he needed to go home and unpack his belongings, standing up to hug his brother as he did. It was funny to Harry to see how much taller Siles was then his older brother, and he couldn’t help the giggle that came out as Siles ruffled his brother’s hair, Lyle glaring playfully back at him.

Harry was surprised when Siles moved in front of him, holding out a hand for Harry to take. The boy did so hesitantly, not sure what Siles was doing when the grip wasn’t that of a handshake. Instead, the older boy bent nearly in half and kissed the top of Harry’s hand gently, barely a brush of lips before he was pulling away. He waved goodbye at the two and flooed away without another word.

Harry looked over to his Daddy who had his mouth hanging open in shock, Harry wasn’t sure why but Lyle didn’t offer the information and just left the room with a thoughtful look on his face. Harry just went back to reading, ready to put down the weirdness to the stress of moving.

 

* * *

 

Harry fidgeted nervously on the couch between Anna and Issy, teddy and tail clutched tightly to his chest, there were three hours left before the Minister and Dumbledore were set to arrive, and Harry had been jittery the whole day. His parents had assured him many times that there was nothing to worry about, but Harry couldn’t help it. He was contemplating asking Anna for a calming draught, but he was trying to get through a day without needing one.

So far he hadn’t been left alone since they were worried that Fudge would try to pull the same trick he tried with the DuMone Clan and show up early. Harry had barely been able to down one finger sandwich, but when the rest of his parents finally finished whatever it was they were doing, he finally relaxed fully.

Issy enthusiastically started telling about the new manor, Harry had yet to see it. However, Issy assured him he would love it. She mooned over the sprawling grounds and the extensive gardens that surrounded the manor for which it was named. She excitedly told him about his new rooms she had been working on, bouncing up and down as she did, not noticing the shock this statement induced in her son. Luckily for Harry’s sanity, the floo flared, distracting them all. Harry tensed as an unknown man, walked out of the fire in heavy black leather robes, but when Bartok stood and greeted the man warmly with a hug Harry relaxed. While the man’s face was much softer than his Papa’s, he was just as striking. His features offset by the sharp line of his pitch black collar and slicked back blond hair. He had the intense look of a seasoned fighter something he recognized by the look Harry had seen on his Godfather’s face as he left the castle on the back of Buckbeak.

“Percival, you know all my mates, but I would like to introduce you to our son, Harry.” Harry choked back the lump in his throat from the pride so clearly displayed in both Bartok’s voice and face at the word son. “Harry, this is my dear friend and mentor, Percival Graves. Percival is a Head Auror in Terradore and is here to stand as a bodyguard for both today’s meeting and the Will reading tomorrow.”

“It is nice to see you all again, and to meet you, Mr. Potter,” Percival said, voice gravelly, as he bowed deeply.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Anna asked, getting ready to pour the man a glass.

“No thank you, Anna, I don’t drink while on the job.” And with that Percival took an at ease position behind the couch Harry was situated on. Wand clasped in his hands behind his back, ready to cast at a moments notice.

It was another twenty minutes before Fudge and his posse strode out of the floo as if they owned the place. He didn’t even wait to be invited to take a seat. Everyone else was tense, even the two Aurors the Ministry brought with them as they eyed up Percival.

Fudge served himself a cup of tea and took a plateful of the cookies Tiptop had made just for Harry, she hadn’t even let the other clan members have any. Harry couldn’t imagine what Tiptop would do to the man as retribution, but he was sure it would be swift and humiliating.

That was when Dumbledore came through the floo, followed by, to his surprise, Molly and Ron.

Harry saw the look of disgust both Molly and Ron’s faces twisted into when they first saw him, and they weren’t quick enough to hide them. Harry’s heart fell that last bit, the last thread of hope he had held for their friendship snapping like an overly tight bowstring. They soon plastered on welcoming smiles, but Harry could see through them easily, and he knew that the only reason they were here was for an attempt by Dumbledore to get him to agree to leave with them.  

Anna greeted them all tightly, her usually soft demeanor turning sharp like the edge of a new blade.

“Mr. Potter, it’s great to see you again,” Fudge finally greeted, completely ignoring the Claremores, and this more than anything pissed Harry off.

Harry schooled his face into blankness, not wanting to give them any ammo to use against his parents. “Minister, it’s very kind of you to check up on how I am doing with my new family.” Harry fought not to fidget under the man’s gaze. He might not look intimidating, but there was something about the way he studied Harry that made his skin crawl.

The Minister coughed to clear his throat before he spoke again, “Yes, your sudden removal from your family was quite unexpected. All the documents surrounding the circumstances are sealed, so naturally, I am concerned for your wellbeing. I was also shocked to hear that you had come into a creature inheritance.” Fudge fought to hide the slight downward tilt of his mouth at the word creature, but he was unsuccessful. “The only creature blood that the Potter’s carried hasn’t been seen for centuries.” The Minister fidgeted, looking over at Dumbledore for advice.

So far, Albus had just sat silently, assessing the whole situation, scanning them all for any details he could gleam. But as soon as he noticed Harry looking at him, his eyes started twinkling, Grandfatherly demeanor back in place like a well-worn mask. “Yes, my boy, we had no word from you, you really worried us. And when I got no response from your Hogwarts letter, I couldn’t help but assume the worst.”

Anna broke into the conversation, done allowing these men to speak to her son. “The records of all emergency adoptions are sealed, and the child’s name is left out. I am surprised you were able to find out as it could be considered a breach of privacy.” Anna commented casually, watching the way the Minister paled and Dumbledore’s wrinkled face went stony.

“But the removal was rather sudden, and as the Minister, I have a right to know such things,” Fudge tried.

“All abuse cases are handled quickly and as privately as possible. Madam Bones worked the case herself, and if she didn’t feel like you needed to be informed, it was not our job to do so.” Anna continued as if the man hadn’t even spoken. Harry curled further into Anna’s side, not liking that his treatment was being so openly stated but knowing it was one of the only ways to assure he wasn’t separated from his family.

“Abuse?!” Fudge stuttered out, watery blue eyes almost popping out of his sockets as he looked over Harry in a whole new light.

“As a licensed pediatric healer, I dealt with the abuse myself. It was the most severe case I have ever personally handled, and Harry will need to be in treatment for the next few years.” Anna placed a folder onto the table in front of the Minister. “These are the verified medical scans I performed.”

Dumbledore reached out to try and snatch the folder up, but Fudge was surprisingly quicker. Paling as he scanned through the documents, face going slightly green. That was when he whipped towards Dumbledore, eyes burning with an inner fire. “Albus, explain! You were his guardian, how could you have allowed this?” Fudge demanded, face red with fury.

“I wasn’t aware of any abuse,” Dumbledore replied calmly, but the tightness of his fists, fingernails digging into his palms gave away how furious he was. “I placed him with his relatives so that he could know the love of a family. Had I known things were this bad, I would have placed him in the Weasley's’ care. But now that this has come to light I am sure they would be more than willing to welcome Harry into their home. After all, Molly and Arthur already view him as one of their own, and Ronald is his best friend.”

Harry’s teeth clicked together harshly as he tried to hold his tongue, but the anger that flooded him was too much to hold back, and he was soon yelling. “You weren’t aware?!” Everyone turned to look at him, eyes wide, but most of all, the fury that started to show on Dumbledore’s face fueled his own. “I begged you not to send me back! I told you that they hurt me, that I wasn’t safe there! But year after year, when I asked for help, you kept saying I was over-exaggerating. That living there was for the best! You sent me back!”

Dumbledore’s voice was flat, his fingernails cutting into the meat of his palms, blood rolling down his hands. “Each year, we have many students who wish to stay over the summer, but we have no right to keep them from their legal guardians. Nor do we have the staff to supervise them over the break. All students must go home to their families.” Towards the end, Dumbledore tried to sound reassuring, but it came out as condescending.

Anna sounded just as furious as Harry, but she hid it better, clutching onto her son, trying to comfort them both. “But you, Mr. Dumbledore, were Harry’s self-proclaimed Magical Guardian. When he came to you with accusations of abuse, it was your job to take care of him, both as his Guardian and as Chief Warlock. But obviously, you did nothing to investigate these claims.” Anna snapped.

The Minister was now just sitting back in his chair, arms crossed and face red as he took in all that was said. Molly looked just as furious, but more so because Harry had dared to yell at the Headmaster. Ron just ignored everything that was happening, sporting the same look he did when he was daydreaming about the Chudley Cannons, and Harry felt nothing but disgust towards the other boy. Here they were discussing the horrific abuse Harry had gone through, and all he could do was think of himself.

“Mrs. Claremore, I know you might not understand this, but I am a very busy man, and when Mr. Potter arrived at Hogwarts, he seemed perfectly fine. I had no reason to worry about him returning to his relatives care.” Dumbledore tried to defend himself, but they could all see just how weak it was. It almost didn’t even warrant a reply.

Now that she had Albus backed into a corner, Anna took this chance to calm herself, to seem like the more mature one in the situation. To pounce on the moment of weakness he was showing. “Mr. Dumbledore, if you did not have the time to take care of a child directly under your care maybe you should have considered either not making yourself his Magical Guardian or dropping one or two of your positions. If you missed something so big pertaining to a child you were tasked with protecting, how many other abused children at Hogwarts have gone undiscovered?”

Dumbledore flinched back at her barb but had the presence of mind to stop Molly, who was building up to a rant with just one look.

“As you can clearly see, Minister Fudge, Harry’s removal, and our Guardianship was necessary to his well-being. And it is in his best interest to remain with us.” Anna looked over to the Minister who seemed to have come to a decision, but before he could speak, Dumbledore interrupted. But Fudge just used this time to further analyze the situation.

Dumbledore’s voice was weak, obviously pulling out the last argument he had, the whole reason the Weasleys were even here. “I may have failed-” All the Claremores scoffed, even the Minister joined in, making Dumbledore flush in anger. “However, you are taking Mr. Potter away from a loving family who would gladly welcome him into their home. He barely knows you all, wouldn’t it be best for him to be with people who already care for him?”

Molly finally got her chance to speak up, fake smile plastered on her face in mimicry of human emotion. “Yes, we would love to take you in, Harry.” She turned towards the Minister, thinking that if she just smiled wide enough, she could convince him that it was for the best that Harry come stay with them. “Harry, the dear, has stayed with us for a portion of the past few summers. He and my Ronny are best friends, don’t you know? He loves staying with us,” Molly insisted.

Ron finally seemed to come out of his stupor when his mother started talking, years of her yelling, making him attuned to her voice. “Yeah, mate! We already got the spare cot set up in my room! And I got a new Quidditch magazine for us to read! It features the Cannons.” Ron said as if an article on the Cannons would be enough to entice him into leaving with them.

After all these years, and now that he knew the betrayal they had committed on him, his anger finally bubbled up. “No,” Harry whispered, looking down at his bear before he finally looked up, glaring at Ron. “I don’t want to go with you. I want to stay here with my family, I am happy, and I have everything I could ever want.” Harry stated, making his position clear.

“But Harry-” Ron whined, but Issy was quick to cut him off before he got any further.

“Harry said no. And besides, he is still under 24/7 medical watch, he has daily potions that need to be administered.” Issy informed them, clearly relying on the mental training she undertook to become a healer to keep her calm.

“I’m sure if you tell me what potions he is on I would be more than able to handle his care. After all, I have raised seven children and seen my fair share of sickness.” Molly tried again, laughing hollowly at the joke she made.

“You, Mrs. Weasley, are not a licensed healer and therefore do not have the knowledge to deal with this sort of case. It’s more than just handing him the potions. We have to test him daily and adjust the doses to make sure they are working correctly. He is fragile, both from the abuse and his inheritance, and is still on bedrest.” Anna explained, trying to hammer it into the woman’s thick head. But she seemed just not to get it, opening her mouth to try another angle, luckily the Minister stood, obviously done listening to this bickering.

“Mr. Potter will remain in your custody for now while I take the time to thoroughly investigate this situation. However, come September, I expect to see him return to Hogwarts for his fourth year. Now, I am afraid I must go, I have another appointment to keep.” Fudged thanked them all for their time, thoughts far away with his ponderings as he and his escorts left through the floo, the file still in hand.

With the Minister’s departure, it seemed as if Dumbledore regained his footing. “Come now, my boy, don’t you wish to spend the rest of your summer with Ronald? I hear they even have tickets to the Quidditch World Cup and that Ms. Granger will be joining them.” Dumbledore pressed, twinkle back in his eye.

“I’m _not_ your boy,” Harry hissed. When he first met the man Harry had enjoyed that Dumbledore called him that. It gave him a connection he had always longed for, but now the thought of it made his stomach churn. Dumbledore ignored this entirely though as if Harry never even said a thing.

Ron seemed to perk back up at the word Quidditch and was soon going on about how they had box seats and were planning on camping out for the night. Harry just continued to stare the old man in front of him down, ignoring the vacuous redhead as he bounced in place. “As you were just told by _Minister_ Fudge, my Guardianship will remain with _my family_.” Harry just wanted them to leave so he could be with his family.

“Come now, my boy, I am sure we-” Dumbledore’s thin voice was cut off by Percival’s much more commanding one.

The Auror stepped forward, their guest seeming to notice him for the first time. “Mr. Potter has already stated that he doesn’t wish to go with you. It is time for you to leave - you are no longer welcome here.” Percival removed his hands from behind his back, his wand clearly on display.

Dumbledore jumped up, the two Weasleys following, as he bristled at Percival’s demand. “Now see here, you cannot just dismiss me, I am the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump!” His wand appeared in his hand as he faced the imposing Auror.

“Mr. Dumbledore, you will find that, since our hosts have committed no crime and have already asked you to leave, you are now trespassing. And I, as a Head Auror have every right to take you into custody if you do not vacate these premises within a minute,” Percival stated calmly, raising his wand a fraction and shifting into a dueling stance.

All three paled and quickly made their way to the fireplace, Dumbledore throwing a last parting shot by saying, “The Minister only said you held custody, _for now_ , do not forget that.” With a flash of green and a hasty utterance, they were gone.

Everyone relaxed except for Percival who stayed on guard until the flames shifted back to orange and subsided. Issy was the first to voice her dislike for Dumbledore, but everyone was quick to agree with her.

“Fudge was clearly blindsided,” Bartok noted, rubbing at his chin.

“I vote for going home!” Lyle cried, clearly wanting to leave this all behind them and get back to their regular routine without the risk of Harry being taken. All the paperwork was finished, and the House Elves had finished moving the two beds during the meeting. They all said their goodbyes to Percival who bowed towards Harry and said it was nice meeting him. Harry was quick to thank him for defending them, and then they were being swept away by green flames.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember comments and kudos make me write faster.


	10. Will Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the wonderful Amycat8733 and mldeal89!
> 
> If you wanna talk about the fic ****  
>   
> [JOIN THE DISCORD TO TALK ABOUT THE FIC!](https://discord.gg/5CX3wnQ)  
>   
>  I am on everyday.

By the time they arrived at the Garden Hill manor Harry was already too tired to stay awake, it had been a stressful day and all Harry wanted to do was sleep. He didn’t even bother looking around his new home as David carried him to their new rooms. Harry was asleep before they made it up the stairs.  

When Harry next woke he was surrounded by a pile of warm bodies, the room he was in completely dark. He could hear the slight snoring of David and Issy’s nonsensical mumblings in her sleep. A large hand reached over to rub at his scalp.

“Rest, Harry, we are all here,” Bartok whispered from his spot a few bodies over. Harry relaxed back into the warmth his parents provided and was soon sound asleep once again.

* * *

 

Bartok woke early the next morning, well before four am, but instead of his usual habit of getting out of bed and heading downstairs for coffee he stayed in bed with all his mates. When they tried to put Harry into his own bed last night he had only clutched onto David tighter, refusing to be let go. So instead they put him into their own bed, still clutched onto David while the Werewolf read. Once they were all ready to go to sleep they just curled in around the two, their bed being far big enough for such a thing. At one point Harry had woke slightly but Bartok was quick to ease him back to sleep.

Now everyone was starting to wake, Anna already up and dressed in a neat pantsuit. Issy was just blinking awake, hair in a wild halo around her head and drool yet to be wiped from her chin. Bartok couldn’t find her state of confusion to be anything but endearing. She looked down at Harry who was still clutched tightly in her arms as if wondering where they were before looking around to find the room much bigger than their old chambers. It took her a full minute before she gave up and just buried her face into Harry’s growing curls.

Bartok then looked at David and Lyle who were on Harry’s other side. They were spooned up tightly together, David pressed tightly to Lyle’s chest with the Tengu’s hands curled protectively over his heart and stomach.

Bartok loved these quiet moments where he could just study his family’s faces. Even Anna, from where she sat going over the medical scan she had taken of Harry when she first woke, looked peaceful.

It was Harry’s scrunched up nose and jaw popping yawn that let Bartok know it was finally time for the day to start. They had a lot to get done before the Will reading at two and before then they had to give Harry a quick tour of their new home.

Reluctantly, everyone got up and dressed for the day, Harry took in the bedroom as he dressed. Their room was much like their last one, warm woods, and sky blue wallpaper but Issy had taken this opportunity to redecorate. Before she met Anna and fell in love with healing, Issy had been thinking of becoming an interior designer, but now she did it as a hobby, helping friends and family whenever they needed it. She had lit up like a string of Christmas lights when she realized that Harry would need more furniture for his new room.

They had decided that since Harry’s core was so large he should have the master suites since he would undoubtedly have more mates than Issy’s four. The Garden Hill home had been built for a bonding circle that had fifteen members so the master suites were very large. They all knew that someday Harry would move out, it was just part of Kitsune’s nature to nest and isolate their clan. But they hoped that giving him the biggest set of rooms would allow their son to stay with them as long as possible. To be honest they weren’t too keen on the thought of their little boy bonding but they would rather Harry’s mates live in their manor than lose their son so soon.

This way they could also keep a close eye on Harry’s mates to make sure they treat him like the precious treasure he is. So far they knew Siles planned on courting their son. Normally this wouldn’t automatically mean bonding, but since Siles was gifted with future sight, they had no doubt he would end up being one of Harry’s mates. But at least they all knew him and trusted him to treat their son right. That didn’t mean they wouldn’t still keep a close eye on the young Tengu.

* * *

 

They were all now fully dressed and soon headed down to the morning room to eat breakfast. The room stuck out from the main house, three of its four walls covered with ornate glass panels along with the roof, letting in the soft morning sun and looking out onto the magnificent gardens. One of the windows was open, letting in the sweet scent of the Juliet roses and morning dew.

Harry was so focused on staring over the grounds that he missed when Tiptop brought in breakfast and sat down. He only noticed it when the scent of bacon filled the air and Hedwig came zooming in through the open window, landing right in front of the plate of her favorite snack. She shamelessly started munching on the bacon, ignoring Tiptop’s glare. Harry, however, smile fondly at his friend, reaching out to pet down her back.

Harry was still focused on the grounds outside, more so on the abundant number of Juliet roses. Petunia had kept a magazine on the most beautiful gardens in the world on the coffee table. Harry had often snuck glances at the pages inside and he distinctly remembered seeing that particular species of rose before because of the lengthy article that mentioned just how expensive the plant was.

But now looking at them Harry could only compare them to the Dream Lilies that Neville had gifted him, and the roses paled in comparison. As Neville had claimed, the blossoms shifted with the passing sun, going from a stark white to a plum so dark it was nearly black. And its scent was beyond compare.

Harry wondered however if Neville grew Muggle species of plants within his garden and if he could maybe send one of the rose bushes to his friend. He would have to ask his parents if it was okay because he knew just how expensive they were. However, Harry suspected they would agree because Harry could see at least twenty of the bushes and could imagine them surrounding the rest of the manor.

But more than anything Harry wished to walk these gardens with his friend. To listen to Neville’s enthusiastic ranting about each new plant they came across. Harry loved watching the innocent joy on his friend’s face when he was working with plants, and more than once Harry had been so distracted by it in Herbology class that Professor Sprout had reprimanded him. Harry flushed at the thought of Neville’s face covered in dirt after he came back from working in the greenhouses after dinner.

Harry had always wanted to reach out a wipe that soil from his round cheeks, he didn’t know why but he held back any time the urge struck him.

He ate his food almost mechanically, even though it was delicious as always, as he thought about how Neville would react to seeing their gardens, what expressions he would make and how his magic hummed when he was around plants.

Hedwig was the one to finally break him out of his thoughts, obviously upset that he had ignored her for so long. Harry was quick to make it up to her, rubbing at her beak that was shiny with bacon grease. “Hey girl, have you been enjoying the new grounds?”

Hedwig bobbed her head in answer and began chattering at him.

“I know, I know, as soon as we can we will go get the bond fixed so you can tell me all about it. I promise.” Hedwig looked pleased with this, allowing him to preen her head feathers in reward. Harry was also excited to hear whatever she had to share with him, could only imagine what she would first say to him.  

She was soon nipping him goodbye and swooping out the window and flying off above the garden. Harry saw her make a quick dive before continuing.

“Well, Harry, do you want to see your new room?” Issy asked, hopping up and down in her seat in excitement. Harry was quick to agree, curious as to what else the house held, Issy and Anna lead him back through the house as his fathers got things ready for their trip to the bank. Anna pointed out rooms as Issy tried to rush them through the house to get to his rooms.

They were soon in front of a wooden set of double doors with brass handles.

Issy threw the doors open to reveal a sitting room. There were three huge couches and four leather armchairs. Harry was shocked, this looked more like a living room than a bedroom. Harry couldn’t help but look up at Issy in shock, but the woman didn’t seem to notice, she just started speaking.

“And this is your sitting room, that door-” Issy pointed towards another set of double doors, “Leads to your study. There is a small library within, you and your mates will have to fill it up. But there is plenty of room for all of you.” She then led them over to another set of doors, turning to him and smiling like the Cheshire Cat. Opening the doors slowly as she said, “And this, this is your bedroom!”

When the doors were completely open Harry laid his eyes upon his room for the first time. And all he could do was stand stock still, mind halting. Harry couldn’t even comprehend what was in front of him, there was a bed bigger than anything he had seen before. It had rich looking green coverings and the wood was a bleached white wood, gold inlaid runes. Harry couldn’t make out what most of them meant but he recognized the Elder Futhark runes Gifu, Jera, and Algiz. There were many others in many different runic alphabets he didn’t recognize.

Harry just stood there, unsure of what to do and how to feel. Ever since he had been rescued by the Claremores, he had been constantly overwhelmed by their generosity and care. At this point, he shouldn’t be surprised but he can’t help it. Harry wiped his eyes where tears were starting to form and instead pulled both of his Mums into a hug, whispering thanks as he did. They just assured him there is no need for thanks but Harry wanted them to never doubt how grateful he was for all they did for him. Harry never wanted them to think he took all they did for granted.

Issy led him around the room, showing him the ridiculously large closet that was bigger than his last room and the bathroom which had a small swimming pool sized bathtub. But Harry was too overwhelmed to really think more on it all. Instead, he just let Issy guide him around the room, making a note to explore once he is alone.

Harry allowed himself to be guided through the rest of the house, taking in everything he could while not allowing it to overwhelm him. Soon they were back in the breakfast room, an obvious favorite over the other dining rooms for its magnificent view. They elected to eat lunch a little before noon since they wanted to get to the bank early.  After their lunch of sandwiches and soup, they sat around waiting for Percival to arrive.

Harry watched the man stride into the room, mesmerized by the pure confidence the Auror exuded. It almost seemed as if he glided across the quartz flooring, his black leather robes flapping behind him in a way that reminded Harry of Professor Snape. While he disliked how the man behaved, he couldn’t deny the man had a flair for the dramatic.

Percival once again bowed towards Harry and the boy couldn’t help but wonder why he received this treatment when all his parents got handshakes or even a hug in Bartok’s case. But his curiosity was only mild so he didn’t bother thinking on it longer. Instead, he just enjoyed the contentment that rolled off his parents in waves.

David was soon bundling Harry through the floo, the adults still too worried to let Harry floo on his own. A spike in magic could cause the person flooing to end up in unexpected places and with Harry’s core still recovering from his inheritance and the core bindings, his magic still tended to spike. But with one of the adults to take him through, he was in no danger. When they arrived at the bank, one of the Goblin warriors led them to the meeting room the Will reading would be held in.

Other than Helix, the room was empty. The Goblin was sitting at a desk, chairs spread out around the room in front of him. He greeted them without looking up from the paperwork he was busy shuffling through.

Bartok asked permission before transfiguring a few of the chairs into a couch large enough to fit the five of them. Percival once more taking up a spot behind Harry. Now that he knew the man a little more, and the fact that he had protected them from Dumbledore once, Harry allowed himself to relax. Knowing that Mr. Grave was at his back and would do everything he could to keep them safe, it gave him the confidence to relax back into his parents embrace.

That was until the door to the office opened at least. They all looked over to see who was coming in, everyone holding their breath. But when Harry saw who it was, he was up in a flash.

* * *

 

As soon as Remus laid eyes on his cub, he was rushing towards him, lifting Harry within his arms and spinning him around. The giggle that echoed through the room lifted Remus’ soul. For so long, all he wanted was to have his mate and his cub. He now had his mate back but Harry was still out of his reach, but now he was just happy to see Harry. Dumbledore had come to Grimmauld Place and claimed that Harry had been abducted. However, his wolf had screamed at him, like it had throughout the whole school year, to rip the man’s throat out.

For so long he had ignored his wolf, had even thought it was trying to drive him insane with its nonstop howling for its mate. Remus had been so confused as to why his wolf would mourn the man when he was the reason they had lost their alpha pair and their cub. But his wolf, in its animalistic way, insisted that Sirius would never betray the pack.

Remus found out his wolf had always been right in its defense of Sirius and its distrust of Peter. His wolf had always been upset when Peter was around, and it only grew as they aged. Now that his wolf had proved it knew things Remus didn’t, he took to listening to its instincts.

When Remus first arrived at Grimmauld Place, after Sirius messaged him with his location, he had been too scared to even touch the other man. Had been afraid Sirius would reject him after the years of abandonment. Remus should have known better, but he let everyone else cloud his judgment.

But then his wolf was howling in his mind louder than ever before, Remus stepped forward and kissed his mate just to get the wolf to stop. As soon as he did the howling calmed down into a contented purr, and Sirius was melting under him, both crying for everything they’d lost. Later that night, when they were curled together naked, but not having had sex, Sirius confessed in stilted whispers that he had been afraid Remus would no longer want him. That he wouldn’t be good enough for him or Harry. That he already failed his pup so much and wasn’t even able to keep his promise to take Harry in. That was when Sirius confided in Remus about what he had seen and heard that day on Privet Drive.

His wolf had once again howled in distress, as it had through most of the year when he saw Harry. That was the moment he decided to embrace those instincts. So when Remus’ wolf had almost taken control to rip open the Headmaster’s throat, Remus hadn’t trusted the man when Dumbledore told them about the abduction. Remus had held Sirius’ hand within his in a death grip under the table, tapping out one of their old secret codes that meant ‘wait’. It had taken two repetitions before Sirius remembered what it was. It was Sirius himself that proposed a secret code after he snuck out one Christmas break to see a Muggle spy movie. It turned out to be invaluable while they were pulling off pranks.

Remus was shocked when he heard a word almost silently growling in the back of his mind, repeating over and over. _Liar liar liar liar_.

After Dumbledore left, Remus told Sirius all that had been happening with his inner wolf. Sirius had always been a proponent for Remus to follow his instincts, and his wolf was all instincts. Remus only wished he would have followed that advice sooner.

But when Sirius learned what his wolf had called the Headmaster, the first thing he did was bar the man and all others from the house, leaving the wards open only to the two of them and Harry.

Sirius had been devastated when they got the invitations to the Will reading, but he knew it wasn’t safe for him to go. But since Remus had run out and spent the last bit of his salary on potions to help Sirius recover, the man didn’t even fight. All he did was make Remus promise to do everything he could to make sure their pup was okay and to watch his back around Dumbledore.

The moment Remus walked through those doors the smell of his cub hit him like a brick wall, his contentment obvious, and he was soon lifting the boy in his arms and snuffling into his neck. It took him a full minute of holding his cub close to his chest, wolf rumbling in contentment once more, to notice what the strange undertone he had smelt was. It was the musk of a fox, and when Remus pulled back he saw the perked up white ears tipped in gold and the tail wagging out of control behind him.

“Cub, you look so healthy,” Remus said, shocked by how much Harry had changed in less than two months.  Remus had thought Harry’s gauntness had been due to worry about Sirius Black ruining his appetite. But now that was obviously not true, the fact he had grown at least five inches in that time told of something much more sinister. Remus looked over Harry’s shoulder to see five adults, all looking at Remus warily as if they were waiting to see if he would hurt his own cub. Their care was obvious and for that alone Remus wouldn’t just run with Harry in his arms and never look back. His wolf was also absolutely silent, and after weeks of following its lead Remus was left adrift. In such a short time he had come to rely on it.

Remus fell back on his old tactic of studying a person to see their intentions and motives. However, he saw nothing amiss, they all were genuinely concerned for Harry’s wellbeing and that more than anything was something Remus could get behind.

“Professor Lupin-” Harry started but Remus cut him off.

“Harry please, call me Remus or Moony, like you, did when you were a baby,” Remus hesitated to add that last bit. He had been too worried he would be ripped from Harry again to let them get too attached to each other. Although he didn’t know why considering the whole reason he said yes to becoming a Professor was to see his cub. His wolf spoke up, that quiet growl of ‘Liar’.

“Moony, how are you? Have you heard from Padfoot? I want you to meet the Claremores… they saved me… and… they adopted me.” Harry had started off excited but soon he was obviously worried. Ears laying flat against his head and tail curling up between his legs as if trying to protect his belly from possible attack.

Remus almost whined at the sight, couldn’t stand that his cub thought he would be upset with Harry being happy. Sure he wished it was him and Sirius who could have adopted their cub but he also knew there was no way they could. All they could do was be there for Harry and do their best to keep him safe. And if these strangers were where Harry was safest, Remus would never try to separate them.

His wolf whined, rattling his bones with its longing. Sirius however, would be a different matter. He had confessed to Remus that one of the only things keeping him sane in Azkaban was the thought of one day being set free and raising Harry. Of family game nights and teaching Harry to ride a motorcycle. Just being there for when Harry needed them, whether it be homework or girl/boy problems. Sirius just wanted to be there.

But now all Remus could hope for is that these people wouldn’t cut them out, that they would listen to what happened to Sirius and allow the man to be part of his Godson’s life. To not bar him from seeing his cub just because he was a werewolf.

But as Harry lead Remus by the hand to introduce the adults to each other Remus caught their scents. They were all non-humans and Remus couldn’t help but relax. Especially at the scent of a Werewolf. Remus knew that born Werewolves were very protective of those they considered pack and that this man would never allow Harry to be hurt.

Remus also recognized Bartok as one of the most well-known lawyers for creature rights, which also eased his worry. He wondered if the man might consider taking on Sirius’ case, it would be something he would have to bring up later.

Instead, he just enjoyed how happy Harry looked, the excited way Harry talked about everything that had happened. He also asked his new guardians if Remus could come over later with a guest to talk about what they had found out. At that part, Harry’s excitement diminished but he was quick to change the subject to the roses in the garden at their home.

When the door to the room opened once more Remus turned faster than anyone, hackles rising at the thought that the person entering could be a danger to his cub. But it wasn’t, it was just another one of his previous students and their guardian.

* * *

 

Neville stood in front of the fireplace for hours, too anxious to see Harry to move or eat. His Gran had tried to pull him away but she eventually gave up after twenty minutes. He kept casting the Tempus charm over and over, the time moving as if through molasses.

Neville had been a nervous wreck since the start of summer break. Ever since Harry came into his life, snatching Trevor up before their sorting and returning the adventurous toad to him with a nervous smile, Neville had known that all he wanted was to keep Harry by his side. That feeling had only grown with each interaction, the honest curiosity Harry’s face held whenever Neville started ranting about plants, or the way Harry offered to help with Neville’s casting, never a smidge of judgment in his offers.

Neville’s anxious nature was only made worse when Amelia mentioned during one of her often dinner visits to his Gran that Harry’s custody had been changed. Neville’s neck popped with how fast he looked over at the woman, listening intently. The way her square jaw tightened, and her knuckles went white around her knife let Neville know just how bad it was.

There had been many clues as to Harry’s home life, and Neville and tried his best to get Harry out of the situation he had been in. When he told his Gran and Aunt Amelia his suspicions, they had both been shocked, however, when Neville asked a few days later if Harry would be removed, Amelia just looked away from him. Not daring to meet his eyes as she left, leaving Augusta to let Neville know that while Amelia had tried her best to check on Neville’s claims, someone had blocked her at every turn.

Neville was devastated, and he took it into his own hands to do all he could for Harry when they were together. He had unlikely partners in crime with the twins. They had seen him trying to slip a general healing potion into Harry’s goblet during their first breakfast back. Their intense blue eyes pierced him and stilled his hand, they were soon manhandling him off to an empty classroom.

They confronted him, searching his person for the vial of potion while Neville could do nothing but stand stock still. There was a very good reason no one risked the Weasley twins anger. But when they had opened the vial and taken a sniff they both softened, handing the vial back over and hugging Neville between them.

After that, they had all taken turns distracting Harry to slip potions into his drinks. The twins even showed him the classroom they warded and converted into a workshop, where they were working on a cauldron of calming draught for Harry. Neville owled his Grandmother that all he needed was her to send over the ingredients for the nutritional potions since he now had someone who could make the potions. It had taken the twins sending over their OWL results in potions and a vial of the potion for her to test their effectiveness. Once she was sure they wouldn’t accidentally poison anyone she had been willing to provide them with anything they asked.

But now Harry was in an unknown place, and while Auntie Amelia assured them Harry was in better hands, Neville still couldn’t help but worry. So when they got the Invitation to the Potters’ Will reading Neville could only hope Harry was there so he could check on him. To make sure the people he was living with now wouldn’t hurt his friend.

He was sure his Gran would turn a blind eye if somehow Harry’s new guardians were to be poisoned with some obscure plant if it came down to that. She was the one after all who had provided him with various illegal plants at the age of fifteen. She _was_ born a Black, and even though her name had changed long ago she was still Black at heart. She was the one to show him how to poison someone’s tea, his Uncle Algie had never dared look at Neville again after that. It was one of Augusta’s favorite things to do, to offer Algernon tea, in her most expensive tea set, and see the instinctive flinch the man gave at just the word. Neville was convinced the only reason his Gran had the man over at all was just to offer him tea. To remind him of what she would do to protect those she cared about.

Neville watched impatiently as his Gran settled her hat on her head. He would have tried to rush the women along if he didn’t have a healthy fear of her. Once they exited the floo they had to wait for a Goblin to lead them to the meeting room. Neville’s hands shook more violently with each step they took, soon he would see his friend again. And maybe… he would have the confidence to tell Harry just how he felt.

It was at the end of their First year that Neville recognized his feelings for the brunet. When he heard that Harry was in the hospital wing in a magical coma, Neville realized that he never wanted to be separated from the other boy. The twins were the ones to inform him of Harry’s status, all three sneaking out in the middle of the night to visit Harry, unable to wait for morning. They were at his side as often as possible over the next three days until Harry awoke

They were now in front of wooden double doors, Neville taking in a shaky deep breath preparing himself for disappointment, _What if Harry wasn’t here? What if he was and wasn’t as excited as Neville to see each other?_

Before he would work himself up any further the doors opened, Neville scanned the room, but at first, all he saw was six strangers and Professor Lupin. He started to deflate, his fears confirmed, but then his Professor took a step to the side, revealing a small teen. A teen that Neville cared about more than his own life.

There Harry was, bright green eyes glittering at him, wild hair now more curly with the added length. But the two things that shocked Neville the most were the new additions, a beautiful pair of ears and a fluffy tail waving out of control behind him. Then there was how healthy he looked, and all the tension Neville had been holding since he first realized what Harry’s home life was like melted away.

Time started moving again and they were running towards each other, Harry jumping into his arms and wrapping his legs around Neville’s torso. Their foreheads came to rest against each other, eyes both tearing up as a golden light burst from within them, surrounding them like a warm blanket, Its embrace cozy and comforting.

* * *

 

Harry was surprised at how fast Remus could move, his body tensing in preparation to attack if there was a threat to him. That silent act showed Harry just how much the other man cared for him, and he couldn’t help the tear that fell from his eyes, he was wiping it away with the back of his hand when Remus took a large step to the side. Harry looked up to see Neville standing in the doorway tensely. Harry barely recognized him, the other boy had suddenly shot up like a sprout and the baby fat he carried, especially in his face, having melted away.

The only reason he even recognized the other boy was those warm brown eyes and his ears that still suck out, though he seemed to have grown into them. Harry couldn’t help himself as he ran towards his friend, jumping up into his arms and wrapping around him like a koala.

So much had changed in these last few weeks, he had felt like he was cast adrift at sea but now, here Neville was, an island of calm in the midst of stormy seas. All he could do was hold on.

The light that emitted from them was blinding but Harry couldn’t look away, the gold flickering across Neville’s face, turning his eyes to warm honey. Neville stared right back, their foreheads pressed together as if they were trying to become one.

Even as the light died down they stayed within each other’s arms, unwilling to let go, unwilling to lose this feeling of absolute safety, nothing mattering besides their heartbeats. Harry didn’t know what was happening but that didn’t matter, this was all he needed.

A clearing of the throat, somehow stately, finally pulled their minds away from focusing solely on each other. They both looked over to see Madam Longbottom, appearing regal in her deep blue formal robes, watching them with the tiniest smile gracing her harsh features. “Well, it looks like your mothers’ were correct.” Harry’s eyebrows raised in confusion but the Dowager continued without having to be asked. “When you were both babies you were inseparable. You both screamed when visits were over. Both of your first bouts of accidental magic were even inspired by the other. Neville, your first sign of magic was when Harry was first starting to learn to walk, he fell on his behind, you were in your mother’s arms and once Harry started crying you apparated over to him. After that, you started conjuring flowers for him to make him smile. It was very adorable and we were all so proud.”

“And Harry dear, yours was just as spectacular. You though, were much younger when it happened, when Lily and James first started bringing you over to Longbottom Hall for play dates they would put you in separate cribs for naps. You both would whine but eventually fall asleep. Weeks later, Alice and Lily walked into the nursery to find you both in Neville’s crib, they were both shocked. The next time they put you down for a nap they sat on the floor and watched to see what had happened. To their surprise, Harry, while asleep you levitated yourself into Neville’s bed. After that, they didn’t bother keeping you apart. Though you also apparated to Neville’s side more than once.” Augusta smiled at the memory, obviously lost in the memories of better times.

Remus stepped up, laying a hand on both of their shoulders. “Your mothers often joked about creating a marriage contract between you two.” Remus couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled from himself as Harry looked over in shock. Why was Moony talking about marriage? Harry wanted to ask but he was too scared. This information about his parents was more important than his questions. “It was, surprisingly, James that intervened. The Potters as a family have never allowed marriage contracts, they have always believed that its members should be able to choose to marry whoever they love.” Remus smiled longingly, “Of course, at the time he didn’t realize Alice and Lily were only joking.”

That was when the Claremores finally stepped forward, Lyle stealing Harry back, mumbling under his breath about how Harry was his, and the rest just greeted Neville and his Gran. Harry continued to stare at Neville from over Lyle’s shoulder giving a small wave and smile.

Issy soon joined them on the couch as more people started arriving; Remus and the Longbottoms taking the seats closest to Harry. The two boys stared at each other longingly between people entering. The first to arrive was Professor McGonagall, her silver-streaked brown hair in a tight bun, wearing tartan formal robes. For some reason, when she saw Harry she looked shocked, but not disgusted, all she did, however, was give them all a formal nod before taking the seat next to Augusta as the two began chatting in whispered tones.

Next to arrive was the Malfoys, something that shocked Harry, because he couldn’t believe his parents would have left them something in their Will. Bartok had promised that the only people allowed into the reading were mentioned in the Will, but his Papa hadn’t mentioned the Malfoys would be here. Harry was distracted from those thoughts by the small wave Lucius Malfoy gave Bartok. He looked at his Papa in confusion as he waved back. He was wary now, he knew his Papa wouldn’t do anything to hurt him so he would have to tell Bartok about all the things Lucius had done to make sure his Papa didn’t get hurt by him.

Harry noticed how Draco was staring at him unblinking, he couldn’t help the flush as he looked away. Draco’s ghostly gray eyes had always felt like an arrow through his body, and right now he couldn’t muster the courage to glare back. Instead, he looked over to Neville again, who was still watching Harry, eyes so warm.  

The door opened again, Professor Snape strolling in, pitch black robes billowing in his wake, reminding him of Percival entering their home earlier. Harry looked up where the man was still stationed behind him, watching everyone like a hawk.

Even with the confident whip of their robes and steady gazes, Harry noticed how different they looked. Snape’s haunting, deep black eyes contrasted sharply with Percival’s strangely warm blue ones. Snape’s black, lank hair hung obscuring his face while Percival’s blond hair was perfectly quaffed. Percival’s straight nose and thin lips a contrast to his Professor’s notorious aquiline nose and full lips. Their contrasts were striking and Harry imagined them standing toe to toe, assessing eyes trailing down their long bodies.

Harry had to shake the strange image from his mind as the two more people entered the room, Harry had very little time to study the two but the woman did give Mrs. Malfoy a stiff nod. But with tension suddenly filling the air and everyone going stiff-backed, Dumbledore swept in, in hideously garish orange robes, looking around the room as if he owned it, His eyes locking on Harry, making the boy shrink back into Lyle’s side, turning to hide his face from the man.

Dumbledore started to make his way over to Harry, but before he could get any closer Remus jumped up, body fully unfurling for the first time in Harry’s memory, easily over six foot. A deep almost inaudible growl echoed from Remus’ chest, and Harry caught the look of disgust Dumbledore shot Moony, hand twitching towards his wand. That was when Neville stood as well, shoulders still a little hunched and a full step behind Remus, but he still stood.

Before a fight could break out, Helix spoke up, the previously unseen Goblin warriors stepping forward menacingly with their sharp axes in hand, their attention focused on the Headmaster. “Mr. Dumbledore, if you will take your seat we can begin,” Helix’s voice was calm but the daggers he was shooting at the older wizard with just his gaze were deadly, and Dumbledore was soon sitting, taking his time as if it was his idea.

“Thank you for attending the reading of the Last Will and Testament of the late Lord and Lady Potter. As per the request of the Potter heir, Hadrian James Potter, the Wills have been unsealed; the sealing of which is currently under investigation. However, we at Gringotts will now read and adhere to the Potter’s last requests.” Helix pulled out a stack of documents, placing his half-moon glasses onto his hooked nose. Harry barely recognized the small hand intertwined with his own, all his attention focused on the Goblin in front of him.

“We will begin with the Will of James Fleamont Potter, the Wills will read themselves and we ask you to remain quiet through the proceedings.” Helix picked up a scroll and broke the seal, and from the paper, words started echoing around the dead silent room. Harry’s breath hitched, throat tightening and eyes beginning to water.

“I, James Fleamont Potter, presently of Godric’s Hollow, England, hereby revoke all former testamentary dispositions made by me and declare this to be my last Will.

I appoint my spouse, Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, as the sole Executor of this Will, but if my spouse should predecease me, or should refuse or be unable to act or continue to act as my Executor, then I appoint Sirius Orion Black of London, England to be the sole Executor of this Will in the place of my spouse.

Bequests:

I leave to Lily Rose Potter nee Evans of Godric’s Hollow, England, if she shall survive me, the bulk of my estate with the exception of my other bequests. In the case, she is unable to accept this bequest it is to be held in trust by Sirius Orion Black of London, England, for Hadrian James Potter of Godric’s Hollow, England. My dear Lily flower, I am sorry I have left you early, but you will forever be in my heart. Know that I love you and Harry dearly and that I wish I could be there to see our son grow into the good man I know he will be and watch as our hairs turn white together. I have left letters in the main vault for you and Harry for each birthday. Please wake my portrait when it is safe for you to.

I leave to Francis Augustus Longbottom and Alice Helen Longbottom nee Smith of Cornwall, England, if they shall survive me, Vault 584. In the case, they are unable to accept this bequest it is to be held in trust by Augusta Corvus Longbottom nee Black of Cornwall, England, for Neville Francis Longbottom of Cornwall, England. Frank, you were always a brother to me and I am sad I will no longer be there for you when Alice kicks you out of the house for being too risky at work. And Alice, you have become like a sister to me as well, please promise me if Lily and I are both gone to help raise Harry. He will need a woman’s touch with Sirius and Remus raising him.

I leave to Sirius Orion Black of London, England, if he shall survive me, Vault 586. In the case, he is unable to accept this bequest it is to be given to Remus John Lupin of London, England. Sirius, my brother in all but blood, prankster extraordinaire, and damn dirty dog, I leave to you my two greatest treasures, Lily and Harry. There is so much I wish I could say, lists of things I need you to do to make sure Harry grows into a better man than me. But it would take too long to do here, they are in the vault I left for you, please read them. Lastly, don’t blame yourself if the Fidelius failed, we both know who is really at fault.

I leave to Remus John Lupin of London, England, if he shall survive me, Vault 585 and the cabin at Howling Shores. In the case he is unable to accept this bequest, it is to be given to Sirius Orion Black of London, England. Remus, my best friend, please take care of yourself, Harry will need you. I want you to have the contents of this vault and house to make sure if anything happens you will be taken care of. Please use it, it’s one of my biggest fears that you will struggle unduly. Take this and use it, you know I have more than enough to make sure Lily and Harry are well off, so don’t worry about them. Also, please, make sure to balance out Sirius if the two of you have to raise him. And even if not, please make sure Sirius doesn’t go overboard, you know how Lily threatens to castrate him and I can’t imagine you would be okay with that.

I leave to Minerva Brighid McGonagall of Kintail, Scotland, if she shall survive me, Vault 587. If she is unable to accept this bequest it shall be donated to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry’s Library. Aunt Minnie, thank you for always being there for me, and I hope you get to know Harry and steer him in the right direction if you are still working at Hogwarts when he starts attending. Regardless of that, with my Mother now gone, I hope you will consider taking up the role of Grandmother to Harry. The vault contains copies of most of the ancient texts my family has amassed.

I leave to Andromeda Druella Tonks nee Black and Theodore Edward Tonks of London, England, if they survive me, Vault 588. If they are unable to accept this bequest it is to be held in trust by Sirius Orion Black of London, England, for Nymphadora Evangeline Tonks of London, England. For the many nights when you babysat Harry when Lily and I needed a break. Some days I think you both were the only reason we didn’t go insane at the beginning.

I leave to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Asteria Malfoy nee Black of Wiltshire, England, if they shall survive me, Vault 589. If they are unable to accept this bequest it is to be held in trust by Andromeda Druella Tonks nee Black of London, England, for Draco Lucius Malfoy.

I leave to Severus Tobias Prince of Cokeworth, England, if he shall survive me, Vault 590. I have left a letter for you as well as some rare potions ingredients. Lily also added her gifts to this vault and approved of everything I have put into it.

Other Statements:

If I was attacked at Godric’s Hollow our Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew. If he isn’t caught if I die this way I want this message to be delivered to Amelia Susan Bones, Head Auror:

Amy,

At the insistence of Albus Dumbledore, we switched Secret Keepers from Sirius Orion Black to Peter Anthony Pettigrew with Albus as our binder. If something goes very wrong, I know everyone will suspect Sirius, this, however, isn’t true. I have signed this statement below with a Gringotts official blood quill.

Signed,  
Lord James Fleamont Potter

Next, to Albus Dumbledore, I once again request you leave my family alone. Now that I have passed there is no use asking for Lily to give you access to our vaults or the Potter Wizengamot seats. We have withdrawn from the war.

Guardianship:

I appoint my spouse to be Guardian of Hadrian James Potter until he comes of age at eighteen. If my spouse predeceases me, then I appoint Sirius Orion Black of London, England as Guardian of Hadrian Jame Potter until he comes of age at eighteen. If Sirius Orion Black of London, England, is unable to take Guardianship, I appoint Alice Helen Longbottom nee Smith of Cornwall, England as Guardianship of Hadrian James Potter until he comes of age at eighteen.

If the previous three individuals are unavailable I appoint in this order, Guardianship of Hadrian James Potter until he comes of age at eighteen.

  1. Francis Augustus Longbottom of Cornwall, England
  2. Augusta Corvus Longbottom nee Black of Cornwall, England
  3. Andromeda Druella Tonks nee Black and Theodore Edward Tonks of London, England
  4. Minerva Brighid McGonagall of Kintail, Scotland
  5. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Asteria Malfoy nee Black of Wiltshire, England



This Will was witnessed by Sirius Orion Black  of London, England and Francis Augustus Longbottom of Cornwall, England.”

Harry was shocked out of his stupor by the parchment, which had until then had been floating, rolling itself back up with a red ribbon and dropping down to Helix’s desk. Harry finally felt the tears that were silently rolling down his cheeks. A vial of a swirling blue potion was held within his line of sight, and Harry downed it without even wondering who it was who handed it to him, but he couldn’t really think at all. His whole world was consumed by the remembered voice of his Father.

Harry had foolishly wished that his Dad might have said something directly to him but this Will had been written when he was just a baby and his parents probably expected this Will to be read years ago, there was no reason for them to say something directly to him. So instead he took all those small bits of information about them and held them close to his heart, locking them in so he could never forget.

“Next the will of Lily Potter will be read, please continue to remain silent.” Helix opened the second scroll, a musical voice filling the room. Harry didn’t know what he expected but it hadn’t been the deep rich tone his Mother had. The basics of her will were the same, except for her message to her husband.

“James, please take care of Harry, but also don’t forget to take care of yourself. And if you find yourself ever falling in love again, know that all I want for you is to be happy, however, that happens. I have left a letter and journals for both you and Harry in the main vault. Just remember to not let Harry get into too much trouble, and don’t give him that damned cloak while he is still in school!” She giggled at the last bit, and Harry could imagine the picture in his album of her spinning around, obviously laughing and wild red hair flowing in the breeze. “For everyone else, to retrieve the gifts from me visit James for the Vault keys, I must admit it is a bit of a trick to make sure he isn’t alone. However, if James has joined me, the Goblins will distribute the keys after reading his Will. Everything else I have to say to you will be in letters in your vaults.

Severus, I know you haven’t replied to my many letters and that you had Albus send me a letter stating your wish to never to speak to me again, but I can’t leave it like this. Hopefully, by the time I have passed, we have reconnected. But if not, I beg you to read the letters to you in the vault. I am sorry I didn’t listen to you during fifth year, I was clouded by hero worship and didn’t take your concerns seriously. But now I know the truth and I am so sorry, so sorry, you will never know the depths of my sorrow that I lost my brother over such things. If you still don’t want to talk to me I am sorry that I am using my death to trick you into listening to my apology but I felt it was my last chance. I have told James to give you free access to my portrait if you wish it. Regardless of if you read my letter or not, know that I have always loved you.”

The calming draught had already kicked in but Harry couldn’t do anything but desperately wish her Will had been longer. Wished he could have listened to her voice forever. But that wasn’t to be, and Helix’s gravelly voice broke him out of his longing.

“That is the end of the Will reading, keys will now be distributed.” Helix stashed the two Wills in his top desk drawer. Neville and Remus approached Harry, David, Bartok, and Anna vacating the couch so that the two could sit on either side of Harry. As soon as they were in reach Harry latched onto one of their arms each, holding them close to his chest. Harry noticed the blockade Bartok, David, and Percival made in front of the couch hiding Harry from view. He was immensely thankful, as he started to break down in tears, Remus pulling him into his lap and Neville resting their foreheads together. Neville had tears running down his face as well, but his eyes were full of care.

* * *

 

Severus was stunned. And confused. And full of fury. For these past fifteen years, Severus had believed Lily had passed away hating him. He had wallowed in his misery, allowing it to drown him slowly.

He jumped to his feet, rounding on the chair that Albus was stuck and silenced to after he had tried to interrupt the proceedings. For the first time in years, he felt his wings burst through his skin and his glamour fall. Red and black leathery wings arched far above his head.

Something inside of him had shattered, not part of him but placed there by the old man in front of him. Severus knew what it was, a subtle slavery spell that slowly had taken over his body, making him a prisoner in his own body.  Severus could see the rage he felt echoed in Dumbledore’s eyes but that didn’t matter to him.

“You dare send Lily a letter saying I didn’t wish to speak to her! After all you made me do, made me turn against my friends and loved ones, made me treat the students like dirt! Made me turn a blind eye to abuse and injustice. Made me brew extremely dark, Black magic potions. I didn’t think you could fall further. But to dare allow Lily to die thinking I hated her, and then to make me seem like a monster to her son, that is your greatest sin!”

The skin from his forearms down was slowly turning black, red sales bursting through his skin and fingernails turning to talons that could disembowel in one swipe. “When I saw Harry at the Welcoming Feast I knew something was very wrong. But then you used that damned spell to make me ignore it! And beyond that, you ordered me to treat him no better than a worm. You dared force me to belittle and insult him!”

Severus leaped forward, about to rip the man’s head from his shoulders, only to have another, much taller, Draken step between them, brown wings also raised high. Severus growled, chest rattling with how aggressive it was. “Move aside,” He hissed, he had seen how this man had taken a protective seat at Harry’s side and Severus respected this man for protecting what he couldn’t. But he also couldn’t allow this man to get in his way.

“Mr. Snape, I know you are angry-”

“Angry? Angry?! He kept me as a slave!” Severus bellowed, horns bursting through his forehead, causing his rage to grow with the pain now pounding his skull. He took one menacing step forward, refusing to back down. How dare this unknown Draken get in the way of his kill.

The man in front of him winced and hissed unhappily at the thought but still didn’t move. His voice remained calm and it only angered Severus more. “He isn’t worth a lifetime in Azkaban, you know he is seen as a hero and they will never believe you.”

And like that his anger deflated like a burst balloon, while he might have once thought it was worth it, now that he knew that Harry needed to be protected, his Draken side was screaming for it. Severus pulled back all his Draken features with blinding pain and turned away, head bowed as he took the key from Helix and left the room, planning to go down to the vault to read the letters now. The further he got from Harry the more his now unbound creature side screamed for him to run back. To protect.

* * *

 

Harry sat in shock, Professor Snape had only acted horribly towards him because of Dumbledore. It was too much to consider. He hated the Professor and to now find out that hatred was misplaced Harry didn’t know what to do about it.

He looked over to Neville who was holding his hand, the other boy looking just as shocked. At least he would have someone to talk over this new information with. Snape had been just as terrible to Neville, and Harry was sure that finding at it was all fake shocked him too. Probably more than Harry since he didn’t know what Harry had learned about the Headmaster.

Soon Harry was being led out of the meeting room, Neville holding his hand in a vise-like grip and Madam Longbottom leading the way. His mind was whirling, analyzing all his interactions with the Potions Master.

_This changed everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos inspire me to write.


	11. Self Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also subtitled: Poor Neville
> 
> Thank you to the lovely Amycat8733, Aspen_N_Grey, and mldeal89!
> 
> ****  
>   
> [JOIN THE DISCORD TO TALK ABOUT THE FIC!](https://discord.gg/5CX3wnQ)  
>   
>  This chapter ended up to be the longest yet and has a rollercoaster of emotions, please let me know what you think of it because it was a very hard chapter for me to write. Be warned this chapter has a very short smut scene.

Remus was the one to take him through the floo, followed by Neville and Augusta. Once his parents were all through, they moved to the informal sitting room.

Neville and Issy were both quick to plaster themselves to Harry's sides. His Mummy pulled his head into her chest, cradling his jaw in one of her soft hands, but the fingers of his left hand were tightly entwined with Neville’s, refusing to let go of his rock in this storm.  

The rest of the family got seated quickly, Augusta gracefully stealing the leather chesterfield armchair that Harry had only seen Bartok use. “We have a lot to talk about, but first we need to discuss the wrongful imprisonment of Lord Black.” Augusta’s face had gone stony for a reason Harry couldn’t determine.

Bartok sat on the edge of his seat, hands clasped together, “Yes, I noticed that as well. Obviously, we will have to get into contact with him, not sure how though, and do our best to help him.”

Remus coughed, getting everyone’s attention. “I know where Sirius is…” Harry also couldn’t figure out why Remus was blushing, but he decided to speak up as well.

“You know where Siri is? Is he okay?” Harry asked in a hurry. Ever since they parted, Harry had felt this constant nagging worry.

“He is fine, cub-” Remus was cut off by a silvery wolf Patronus bursting through the wall. It rubbed up against Remus before speaking.

“ _Moony, Albus is blasting at the wards. They will hold but I am worried, where are you?”_ Sirius’s voice had lost the rasp it held when Harry had last seen him, and it spoke of him going through the healing process. While this news would have been wonderful, the words his Godfather spoke only made his stomach drop, and by the look on Remus’ face, he felt the same.  

Remus shot Bartok a distressed look, the two sharing an entire conversation in seconds. Remus got up and rushed out of the room. Harry looked at his Papa in confusion.

“He’s going to get Mr. Black and bring him here. We will wait until they get back to start our discussions.” Bartok called for Tiptop, the House-Elf popping in with a full tea service. She was in her best dress, Claremore crest over her breast.

Augusta sipped her tea, looking over the rim with piercing eyes, “Mr. Claremore, I assume we will be welcome in your home for a while to allow the boys’ bond to settle?”

Bartok didn’t even hesitate. “Madam Longbottom, we would like to invite you to stay in our home for the week so that our families may get to know each other while the boys spend time together.”

“We would be honored to accept your generous offer, Mr. Bartok.” Augusta stood, using a hand to smooth nonexistent wrinkles from her robe. “Now come along Neville, we need to first go to the bank to retrieve the Longbottom charm and then pack our bags for the week.” Reluctantly, Neville let go of Harry’s hand, placing a kiss on his forehead once he stood. It took Madam Longbottom reminding Neville to move for the boy to make his way over to her side. As they left, Neville continued to look back until they were finally past the doorway.

With all the guests gone, Issy seemed to finally have enough of holding her tongue. She began squealing loudly, causing Harry to jump from his place on her chest. But she was pulling him back in, Lyle and David joining them in the sudden group hug. Harry was very confused at their excitement, but she soon cleared that up. “Oh Harry, seeing you bond was spectacular! He is so handsome, and we are all so happy for you!”

Harry went stiff, confused at what his Mummy said. He looked up at her, unaware of his mouth hanging open. “Bond?” His voice squeaked out.

In response, all his parents looked back at him in confusion. David took up the lead, “Yes Harry, that golden light that surrounded you and Mr. Longbottom was a bond forming.”

“Like the kind of bond you and Lyle have?” Harry questioned, unsure of what to think of the whole situation.

“Yes,” Lyle answered, ruffling Harry’s hair with a soft smile on his face.

Harry relaxed back into the pile of bodies reveling in their warmth. It made sense that he and Neville had formed a bond of friendship like the one his Fathers shared. Before Harry could ask any more questions, a giant black dog came racing into the room, claws clicking against the wood floor as he did.

Harry immediately jumped up, rushing towards the oncoming dog. Padfoot bowled him over, and they both landed on the ground, Harry laughing while Sirius licked his cheeks, tail wagging and whining.

Remus came into the room with bags clutched in his hand, apologizing for Sirius’ exuberance with an exasperated but fond smile. Tiptop popped in to take their baggage to the room they would be staying in, but before she could go, Remus leaned down to whisper something in her ear that turned his cheeks pink.

“Siri, stop!” Harry giggled, trying to push the big, furry mass off of him. Finally, Sirius pulled back, transforming as he did, his large hands cradling Harry’s head tenderly as he stared down at the young boy.

Tears started to stream down his face and Harry couldn’t help but join him, sitting up to wrap himself around his Godfather, both sharing in their silent reunion. Harry had been so worried he would never see Sirius again, but here he was, alive and looking worlds healthier than he had before they parted. His once greasy, matted hair was now light and wavy, curling around his sharp features. And his eyes, while still haunted, no longer looked hunted. Their warm gray depths reminding Harry of Draco, whose Mother, Harry remembered, was one of Sirius’ cousins.

Harry could only imagine what Padfoot thought of his changes.

Sirius finally pulled back after a few minutes, seeming to blink away the memories he had been lost in. “Pup, you look so adorable!” He said, and Harry could almost imagine a black tail wagging behind him. Harry felt his own thumping against the floor while a smile spread across his face. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Harry launched his face into the older man’s neck, breathing in the scent of wet fur, motor oil, and smokey wood. “I missed you too, Siri,” Harry whispered low enough for only the two of them to hear. It wasn’t until Neville and Madam Longbottom returned that they pulled apart. Sirius lifted Harry like a teddy bear and carried him to one of the armchairs, holding on as if his Godson might disappear if he let go.

Sirius glared at Neville when he tried to get close to Harry, a growl rumbling deep in his chest until the other boy raised his hands and backed away. Harry looked up at his Godfather, confused at the man’s reaction, but Sirius just glared until Neville took a seat next to David. He then buried his face in Harry’s hair, taking in deep lung-fulls of Harry’s scent. He ignored the weird behavior to focus on Augusta, who had retaken her seat and was speaking again.

“Now that we are all here, we should begin our discussion. First, how we will get Lord Black’s name cleared.” Sirius groaned at the title but Augusta was quick to shoot him a look that had him quieting down.

“Mr. Black-” Bartok started, but Sirius was quick to cut him off and insist they all call him by his first name. “Sirius, then, I would be willing to take on your case if that is what you want.” Bartok offered his services and Sirius was quick to agree, they spent the remainder of the afternoon planning out how they would gain Sirius’ freedom. They agree that the first step was to seek asylum in Terradore and then petition for citizenship.

By the time Tiptop popped into the room to announce dinner, Harry was starving. Harry went to get up but Sirius refused to let him go, carrying him all the way to the dining room. Remus and Sirius flanked him and were soon filling his plate with a wonderful roast dinner.  

Harry hadn’t realized that the reason Sirius and Remus were keeping him close was that they didn’t know what had happened over the last month and didn’t trust these strangers with his safety. Harry realized this when Sirius said, “Dumbledore said you were kidnapped. Thanks to Mooney, we didn’t believe him, and seeing how much better you look than the last time we saw you we were right not to.”

Harry looked down at his plate, not sure he wanted to be the one to talk but wanting Sirius and Remus to know the truth. Bartok looked at him searchingly and Harry nodded slowly and grabbed Remus’ hand within his. Sirius sensing the mood and scooted closer to Harry wrapping an arm around his shoulder for support.

Bartok calmly explained everything that had happened since they had rescued Harry from the Dursleys. Keeping the tale as clinical as possible as to not risk upsetting anyone unduly. Despite this, Anna had to leave the room and return with four vials of calming draught for their guests.

Harry was relieved no one displayed their emotions openly. He didn’t know if he could take it after all the twists this day had taken without falling to pieces. By the time the story was over Sirius and Remus, along with the Longbottoms, were all grateful these people had been the ones to find Harry in his time of need. They were also curious about this mysterious Phoenix but when Neville asked, Anna just shook her head in a silent request to talk about it later.

After dinner, Issy led the two young boys to Harry’s room, Harry curious as to why. Neville’s hand was in his and Issy was babbling about the history of the house and some of its more interesting features. By the time they made it to his room, Harry was exhausted from the long emotional day, his feet shuffling against the hardwood. Neville’s bags were set on the bench at the end of Harry’s overly large bed.

At the sight, Harry realized they were having a sleepover. Harry had never had one before if you didn’t count sleeping in the dorms at Hogwarts or when he spent the rest of the summer with the Weasleys when Fred and George rescued him. Dudley often had friends stay over for the night and Harry had always been envious of it, their abundance of snacks and whispered giggling conversations well past midnight. Harry wanted a friendship like that. But here Neville was, about to have a sleepover with him, and Harry couldn’t help but smile widely, Neville blushing back at him for some unknown reason.  

Issy kissed them both goodnight, telling them to behave themselves or else. Harry giggled at how much redder Neville had gotten at those words. He doubted they would break a vase during a pillow fight like Dudley and Piers had, or accidentally leave the fridge open all night. “I promise Mum, we’ll be careful,” Harry replied causing Neville to blush deeper, his ears now cherry red.

Issy studied Harry for a few seconds before throwing her head back and cackling, skipping out of the room with a jaunty wave. Harry was confused by her action but shrugged it off and headed over to his wardrobe to retrieve his sleeping clothes, the soft black silk, like water in his hands. When Harry turned around to make his way to the bathroom, Neville had already started removing his clothes, shirt tossed on the floor. Harry blinked rapidly at the exposed planes of tanned skin and hard muscle, his forearms like small tree trunks. Neville looked up at him from his bent down position as he untied his boots, his eyes shadowed by thick lashes.

There was a loud thump of Harry’s tail, which was now wagging out of control, and hitting against the wooden wardrobe. Harry swallowed thickly and made a mad dash for the restroom, his heart beating against his ribcage like a jackhammer. He pressed his back against the door, nervous and bewildered with his body’s reaction. Harry took a few deep breaths, steadying himself and his wobbly knees before walking over to the sink. The moles that liberally peppered his olive skin were clear in the mirror above the sink. His hair had grown out so his curls no longer were so short they looked like fluff atop his head but were now clearly defined ringlets. When wet, his hair was now down to his chin but as the curls dried the length shrunk up to about mid nose. Harry splashed cool water onto his face, a curl moving out of place and into his upper ears, causing it to flick in agitation.

That was what Harry hated about his long hair the most, his curls tended to find their way into his fox ears, tickling him until he removed them. He wanted to take a pair of scissors to the hair on the sides of his head but couldn’t get the image of what his hair had looked like while Petunia had done that to him. Harry sighed, making a mental note to ask Lyle for a solution tomorrow as he brushed his teeth, he knew there was a charm for it but it always made his gums hurt and felt like it didn’t do the job. Harry felt the same about cleansing spells used in place of showers.

Harry changed into his pajamas, the silk tickling his skin as he first put it on. He still wasn’t used to owning such nice clothing, so unlike the rough fabric of Dudley’s hand-me-downs. After that he moved over to the toilet which had its own small room, paintings of rolling seas with white beaches dotted with flowers on each wall and a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling, casting sparkling splotches of light.

Harry sat, the porcelain surprisingly warm and went about his business as usual and when finished he reached towards where the toilet paper should be, only to find nothing before he could start to worry something shocking happened. Warm water was shooting at his privates, the water hitting his ass, causing a strange tingle to shoot up his spine. He yelped in surprise, jumping up and rounding on the toilet which was still there looking innocently back at him. The door behind him burst open, Harry spinning on his heel to confront the intruder, but his bottoms were still around his ankles and he barely had time to catch himself on the wall before he fell.

Neville was standing there, looking worried before he slowly looked down, blush rising on his face when he saw that Harry was naked from the waist down. He snapped his head up, eyes locked onto the ceiling with its crown molding, an apology forcing its way through shocked lips.

Harry’s eyes were wide, his hands going to cover his penis, his bottom still wet and tingly. Harry joined his friend in their full body blushing, staring down at their bare feet, neither of them moving or talking.

Neville coughed a few times, clearing his throat but his voice still came out shakily and much higher than normal. “Are you okay? I-I heard you scream?” Neville sounded so unsure but he obviously wouldn’t leave until he knew Harry was alright.

Harry swallowed, throat tight in his embarrassment but he couldn’t just leave, the toilet had attacked him and he still needed to clean himself. This was terrifying but it would be infinitely worse to speak about this with one of the adults. So he mustered all his Gryffindor courage and asked, voice barely above a whisper. “The toilet attacked me,” Harry felt like an idiot for saying such a thing but he didn’t know how else to describe what had just happened.  

Neville looked down sharply at him, examining every inch of Harry’s body, looking for injury, until he once again saw Harry’s naked thighs gaze forcibly redirected to the ceiling once more. “What- I mean- How did it attack you, are you alright?” Neville asked voice still riddled with worry, though now it held a note of something that Harry didn’t recognize, it made the other boy’s voice deeper than normal.

“When I finished- I- There was no toilet paper and- It sprayed my- It sprayed me with water,” Harry stuttered out, too humiliated to just say that the stupid toilet sprayed his bottom with water. His butthole still felt strange from the attack.

A sudden chuckle burst its way through Neville’s chest, the boy looking just as surprised as Harry at the outburst. Harry was about to draw into himself, believing his friend was making fun of him but Neville coughed loudly and spoke up. “Ah, I know what that is, and it can be startling if you don’t know what it is.”

Harry relaxed some, relieved that he was wrong about Neville’s laughter, but also curious now why his friend wasn’t as shocked by the toilet as Harry was. Neville continued to speak, “This toilet has a feature called a Bidet, you might have heard of it before…” Harry shook his head but when he realized Neville’s gaze was still locked on the ceiling Harry told him that he had never before heard of it. “Okay, well, a Bidet, it… It washes your- ummm- bits after you have used the restroom and then dries you off. It is very common in Creature homes to help keep their tails clean, but most purebloods also have them.”

Harry stared at his friend in disbelief, “So you mean it was supposed to do that?” Neville just nodded. “Oh…” Harry mumbled, looking over his shoulder at the apparently innocent toilet that in fact was not out to get him.

“I would offer to… Find you some toilet paper, but I doubt there is any in the manor… All I can do is suggest you… Well, try to relax.” Neville shrugged, blush still going strong.

“Okay,” Harry mumbled, still staring at their feet, noticing how much longer Neville’s were than his.

They stood there for a few more moments before Neville spoke up once more, “I, uh, will leave it to you?” His voice rising at the end, but he clearly wasn’t asking for an answer. He began to shuffle out, eyes staying locked onto the ceiling as he bumped into the door frame on his way out before shutting the door softly. Harry turned around after a few seconds to make sure Neville wouldn’t come back in. The toilet hadn’t moved from its place and the warm seat was calling to him.

Harry sat back down gingerly, his wet behind feeling strange as he moved. Harry was tense, every muscle clenched as he tried to force himself to follow Neville’s instructions and relax. He sat there for a good five minutes before his butt unclenched and only a few seconds before a spray of water started again.

Harry couldn’t help jumping in surprise at the feeling, but now that he knew what it was and was expecting it he tried to not think about what was happening to his lower half. He started naming rose species in his head to help him calm when a sudden violent shiver wracked his body. The sensations of the water hitting his bottom mystified him with how good it felt. It was strange and unlike anything he had ever felt before and suddenly it was over, only to be replaced with warm air blowing at him that felt like was tickling him. But instead of laughing a strange noise came from him. It was soft and Harry almost didn’t believe it came from him but there was no one else and he doubted it was the toilet. When the toilet was done doing whatever it did, Harry sheepishly stood and raised his silk bottom, noticing the way the front bulged slightly.

Harry blushed again and walked out of the toilet room, going to stand in front of the sink. Every step he took shooting small sparks up his spine his tail wagging behind him like a dog who had just heard the word ‘ _walk_ ’. Harry looked down at his lap, warmth pooling there in a way he had never experienced. He would have to talk to one of his parents about it, worried something might be wrong with his body.

Neville was sitting on the edge of the near side of the bed, hands curled tightly around his knees, wearing a deep burgundy sleep outfit. When Harry came in, Neville looked up, searching his body for injury but for some reason when he looked at Harry’s lower half his face turned an even deeper shade of scarlet than previously, and he drew his knees up to his chest, eyes focused slightly over Harry’s head.

Harry frowned but guessed it was just lingering embarrassment about what had happened earlier, which Harry could understand since he still felt strange about the whole situation. But he was glad it was Neville who had come to him, it would have been far worse if it was anyone else. Neville had seen him in some of his weakest moments and Harry knew Neville would never use this against him.

Harry made his way over to the other side of the bed, crawling under the duvet, pulling his teddy and soft blanket to his chest. Eyes half-lidded as he watched Neville awkwardly get into the bed too. They faced each other but were still at least eleven feet apart. Harry reached out a hand towards the middle of the bed, Neville doing the same. Their hands nowhere near touching but just the thought of being closer calmed Harry, the lights in the room turning off with a command.

“Goodnight,” Neville croaked out into the darkness.

“Night,” Harry replied, already half asleep.

* * *

The adults settled back into the living room once they were finished with dinner, Issy escorting the children to bed. Sirius collapsed into his mate's lap, needing his steady presence to comfort him. He had held in his screams of rage and tears of heartbreak as he listened to Bartok tell them the story of the past month. The only thing that had kept him from doing so was Harry’s, very much alive, form next to him. But now with Harry out of sight and the knowledge that he was safe within the cradle of Remus’ long arms he finally allowed the tears to fall. Sobbing between shaky inhales of air that couldn’t be called breaths. Remus was his rock as he always had been, rubbing circles into his back and mumbling soothing nothings into the shell of his ear.

They were lost in their own world, unable to see how his break down was affecting the others. Augusta clutched a delicate flower teacup in her hand, fingers curled so tight that if the porcelain hadn't been reinforced it would have surely shattered at her touch. David and Lyle looked on anxiously, both wanting to do something but knowing they weren’t wanted at this moment. Anna was contemplating handing over a calming draught but believed that this would happen sooner or later and it might as well be now.

Bartok, however, sat in his chair silently, looking away, wanting to give the two a modicum of privacy. Issy skipped into the room, not noticing the somber air or their now silently sobbing guest. “So we don’t have to worry about having Grandbabies anytime soon, poor Harry is so innocent!” She giggled and jumped towards Bartok, landing happily in his lap.

Sirius barked out a rough laugh, face messy with snot and tears but a gentle smile on his face. “It looks like Moony and I will have to give the pup the talk.” He smiled at Remus, still heartbroken but seeing the silver lining in the fact that he could now be there for his Godson and that Harry was safe. Sirius realized Remus was looking behind him and he turned to see what it was.

Sirius had almost forgotten they were in a room full of people and then he remembered, these people were now Harry’s parents. “I will be giving my Godson the talk,” Sirius growled out at Bartok who was staring at him with those piercing dark eyes. Sirius didn’t care what these people said, he and James had jokingly planned out how they would give any children they had the talk. Of course, he wouldn’t be sticking by those plans since they were made when they were both drunk as skunks on cheap Firewhisky. But still this is what James would have wanted, and Sirius knew just the way to do it.

Bartok seemed to soften, his body relaxing back into the couch, “I think Harry would appreciate that. I just would like to know what you will be telling him beforehand, just so we know if there is anything we need to add.”

Anna nodded, “I would also like to know as a healer.”

Sirius pouted at their lack of trust but understood. This was something very important to Harry’s health and safety and no one wanted to risk that going wrong. Sirius told them his plans and they all relaxed and thought Sirius’ plan was a good idea. Issy even started tearing up at how thoughtful she found it.

Augusta let them all know that she gave Neville the talk before he started Hogwarts, she then let out a small unladylike snort at it, saying he had fainted halfway through. “He was fine, well as fine as can be expected until I pulled out the diagrams for explaining the mechanics of Homosexual sex.” She didn’t notice all the other adults wince and just continued. “Once I woke him and gave him a calming draught he was perfectly fine to continue. So you shouldn’t have to worry about anything from his end. Also, Sirius, Andromeda approached me after the Will reading and requested an audience with Lord Black.”

Lyle spoke up, anxious to change the topic. “Remus, you probably don’t know but, David here is currently working on a research project to cure infected werewolves.”

“My mate accidentally misrepresents my work. As it is now, there is no real cure for infected lycanthropy-” David was quick to continue as he saw the hope dimming in Remus’ eyes. “What we are researching is essentially a workaround. You see, we found the recipe for the potion that was given to Peter Stubbe and one of the main ingredients was the blood of a born Werewolf. The problem was that since the blood was taken unwillingly, it corrupted the potion’s intention and made it Black magic. We feel that if it wasn’t for that, the potion would have worked as intended in this case. As for the workaround, the team I am a part of are close to developing a method to purge the Black magic taint in conjunction with a blood adoption process to replace the infected blood with healthy blood. Theoretically, the blood adoption process is used to introduce willingly given Were blood to purge the Black magic that drives the wolf insane during the full moon. During the following full moon, the transition is complete as the wolf becomes a part of the host.”

Remus was sitting forward, Sirius barely staying in his mates lap but both listening intently. “Really?” Remus asked raspily, voice tight and worried.

David nodded, “There aren’t many infected werewolves in Terradore so we are having trouble sourcing blood to test, but I am sure we will eventually-”

Remus cut him off, “I volunteer- I mean if you need someone…” Remus trailed off, blushing but eyes feverish with the need to do something to help.

David understood completely and was quick to agree, going over what they would most likely ask of him. All they needed at this point was willingly given infected werewolf blood to test their theory on. Theoretically, it should work, they just wanted to do all the double checking they could do before they risked people's lives. Remus and Sirius accepted the Claremore's invitation to move into the manor, both because they wanted to be closer to their cub and because Dumbledore’s actions had scared them.

Before Remus could start telling Sirius about what they had found out about Severus, a vortex of flame appeared in the middle of the room. All the Claremores looked nonplussed, while their guests were all shocked.

When the fire settled down, two men were standing in the middle of their room. One was tall with wild red hair and broad shoulders, freckles smattered across every inch of skin. The second was around a foot shorter than the other but his features were much more elegant and spoke of noble birth, dark hair in loose waves around his head and clear skin.

Remus gasped loudly, eyes almost so wide they looked like they would pop out at any second. “Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, as I live and breathe,” Remus' voice was almost more breathy than when he was about to cum and Sirius was shocked by that fact alone, he would have to work harder. And then the words hit Sirius and he was up, family heirloom wand at the ready, sparks already falling from it and a curse on his tongue.

But before he could curse the intruders he was falling to the floor, body stiff as a board and arms locked at his sides. Remus jerked out of his shock, jumping to stand over his mate, wand at the ready. Salazar jumped in front of Godric, hands raised placatingly, voice gentle as he tried to calm the situation. “I think we all need to take a deep breath and take a step back, we know this is probably very shocking to you, but I assure you Godric has a good reason for stunning Mr. Black.”  

“And what could that possibly be,” Remus growled, still feeling defensive over his helpless mate. He quickly glanced around the room, everyone’s wand at the ready but only Augusta looked like she was ready for a duel if it came down to it.

Godric stepped from around Sal, trying to mimic his mate's gentle tones, “We have actually met before, though you won’t recognize this form. You would know me better as Fawkes,” Godric spat out the name, obviously disgusted.

Remus' mouth was agape, but he swallowed and focused back on the man in front of him. “And what does that have to do with you attacking my mate?” The growl had faded until it was barely audible.

“While I was a slave under that man’s control, I saw many things, one of those was Mr. Black being cursed many times. I am sure while the compulsions have by now faded some, he has been under them for so long that his violent reaction to even the word Slytherin shows that they still have a partial hold on him.” Godric informed them, Anna and Issy rushing over to Sirius as soon as they realized someone needed their healing. Anna calling for Tiptop to retrieve her medical bag.

Augusta’s was now absolutely furious, _How dare that man mess with her family!_ “I would like you to check my Grandson when you have the time Mrs. Claremore.” Both women nodded in agreement as they bent down, Remus following them, focus trained on his mate.

Sirius was still stiff on the floor, looking more confused now than anything. Anna left him stunned, if Godric was correct the mere presence of Salazar could make Sirius unstable. The two healers were quick to start their scans, taking in the many ailments the man developed during his time in Azkaban.

Most of them were easily treated with potions, but the malnutrition would take time and care. The worst, however, was the many bindings, they were in fact very old though the time away from Dumbledore had weakened them. In their current state, Lyle, while not a healer, was able to remove them as a licensed curse breaker.

Anna decided to move them to the guest room Remus and Sirius would be using, now that the bindings had been removed Sirius would be too tired to stay awake. Remus took over levitating his mate, face filled with worry.

Godric and Salazar stayed with Bartok, David, and Augusta in the sitting room, taking the now vacated sofa. “I assume you both came here to do more than tell us about Lord Black’s previously unknown condition?” Augusta asked, curiosity not completely stamped out by her protective streak.

Godric nodded, and even though he was much older than the woman in front of him, she reminded him too much of Rowena for him to not automatically defer to her. Godric had a healthy fear of angered witches. “Yes, Ma’am, I felt the bond that formed earlier and wanted to know what was happening. I assume by your presence Dowager Lady Longbottom, that the bonding I felt earlier was between Harry and your Grandson?”

“Yes, and I assume by what Mr. Claremore told us that you have also bonded with Mr. Potter,” The look in her eyes said that if she thought he would do anything untoward to the two underage wizards, she would remove his genitals with a rusty spoon.

“Madam, while I respect your worry for your Grandson and his bondmate, they are both also our Bondmates, and while there will come a time when we are sexually intimate, both of us are adults who have plenty of experience handling our own urges. We have been alive this long and waiting until they both come of age isn't a problem for us.” Salazar was honest in his words, but his face and eyes were tight at her accusation.

Augusta didn’t back down, her eyes were still steely as her eyes bored into them both. Godric spoke up to break the tension since he knew if left to it, the two would spend hours in their stare down. “I know this is a touchy subject for everyone involved, but I promise on my life and magic we will wait until they have turned seventeen to participate in any sexual relationships with our younger bondmates.” The golden light that flashed around both Godric and Salazar caused Augusta to relax back into her seat, finally taking back up her teacup and sipping contentedly.

“Another thing we need to speak about now that we,” Godric pointed between Sal and himself, “know Lord Black is in your care, it that we must discuss his younger brother Regulus.”

Augusta went stiff once more, voice whip-like as it lashed against their skin. “Regulus has been dead for years.” Her wand was now out, grip tight and sickly green sparks jumping from the tip.

Bartok reached over, resting his much larger hand over Augusta’s trembling one. Her head whipped towards him, eyes wide when she saw the sorrow there. “No,” She croaked, she had lost so much, Neville was the last of her family left. Sure she had many distant Nieces and Nephews but until today the only one she was in contact with was Andromeda, everyone else had died during the wars. Her cousins Dorea Potter, Cedrella Weasley, and even Druella and Pollux who she had always hated, where gone. And it didn’t matter if she hated the last two. They were family, they were her’s and now they were all gone, the only ones left Druella’s daughters, one a blood traitor in Azkaban, another too ashamed of what her sister had done to ever visit Augusta and the third an outcast for marrying a Muggle-born. And Cedrella’s son Arthur, too busy with his seven children and horribly overbearing harpy of a wife. But now she had Sirius who she thought for so long to be a blood traitor and - How could she have ever believed that? - the Sirius she knew would have died before putting James at risk, let alone Harry.

Sirius had often visited Longbottom Hall with young Harry, and he had been absolutely besotted and devoted. He loved like only a Black could, absolutely, madly, and in a way that was never-ending. Augusta felt so stupid for allowing her grief to cloud her judgment. Sirius had suffered. There was no one there to help her nephew in his time of need. She now knew that Dumbledore had been responsible, but she was sure that if only she had realized Sirius had been framed earlier she could have stopped him from going to jail. Poor Harry wouldn’t have been sent to grow up with those monsters. And Harry would have been hers.

But now, not only were Sirius and Harry back but these two men, that had supposedly died hundreds of years ago, were now here, after an already stressful day, saying that Regulus was also alive.

Augusta wanted to fall apart in a way she hadn’t since she had witnessed her Son and Daughter-in-Law laying in St. Mungos looking like fragile children, healers swarming around them, doing everything they could just to keep them stable. Not only had she gone through that, but she had also survived the loss of her husband and the near extinction of her family.

She had to be strong now that things were more turbulent than ever. So she mustered her courage, pulling it around he like a well-worn cloak and demanded the two men in front of her take her to Regulus.

* * *

 

Harry invited Neville to have a picnic lunch with him after he saw the pure glee on his friends face when they walked into the breakfast room. His eyes lit up and his smile was blinding. Neville had barely acknowledged anyone else sitting at the table, hand tight in Harry’s as he scanned the grounds admiring the many plants that flourished there.

When Harry asked about lunch, Neville turned to him, finally seeming to notice that he was surrounded by other people and that there was food in front of him. Harry repeated his question, hopeful smile smeared with bacon grease at the edges. Neville’s face became impossibly soft, agreeing to the plan.

Neville ate in silence while the Claremores talked, his Grandmother, Professor Lupin and Lord Black missing, still staring out into the garden. Harry kept sneaking glances between questions from his parents. When Harry asked where the others were Issy and Anna informed him that Remus and Sirius were both sleeping in late and that Madam Longbottom was out taking care of family business.

Harry saw how focused Neville was on the garden so he asked his friend if he wanted to go out for a walk. Neville was quick to agree and they were soon outside, Neville touching flower petals and leaves gently. Harry walked beside him, one hand holding the other boy’s and just let the flow of words about plants surround him along with the fragrant smell of blooming flowers and fresh cut grass.

They continued hand in hand wandering the grounds, passing through the rose garden and into the apple orchard, the herb garden was next, followed by returning to the rose garden where they finally sat down for lunch.

Tiptop had delivered a blanket and a basketful of food the moment they moved to sit, scolding them for grass stains they had yet to get. Neville sat close to him, skin flushed red from the sun, their arms brushing and fingers still tangled. They were relaxing back after they finished lunch, just enjoying each other’s silent company. Harry hadn’t felt this content in living memory. He had thought he knew contentment when he was safe in his new parent’s arms. But this was something completely different, something Harry couldn’t categorize if he tried. All Harry knew was that he never wanted to lose this feeling.

He leaned into Neville’s muscular arm, allowing his head to rest against the broad shoulder next to him. The warmth of the sun and body next to him along with the feeling of fullness started to lull him to sleep.

The next thing Harry knew his head was pillowed against firm thighs, a hand running steadily through his hair, blunt fingernails scraping across his scalp with each pass. Harry began to purr, tail flicking gently, and he finally looked up to see Neville looked down at him, grin soft, “Good afternoon, sleepy.”

Harry rolled over, face pressed into black wool as he groaned, he had been so comfortable and now he was awake. Harry just wanted to bury himself into Neville’s warmth and fall right back to sleep. But when he heard his friend _eep_ softly. Harry jumped up eyes darting around for danger but he saw nothing, just Neville sitting with his legs now pulled up to his chest, his eyes wide.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked.

Neville just waved his hand, looking sheepish as he answered Harry’s question, voice cracking on the last word. “A bee just landed on me is all.” Harry nodded in understanding, while bees were harmless it was still startling when one landed on you unexpectedly. Harry sat back across from Neville, legs outstretched on either side of Neville’s body and arms behind him holding up his weight. Neville giggled for some unknown reason but soon Harry was following him, both laughing until their bellies ached and their eyes were brimming with tears.

Neville had a hand wrapped around one of Harry’s thin ankles, grip just short of bruising but Harry didn’t complain, it felt grounding. That was when Neville leaned forward, hands coming together as if he was cupping water within them. Harry watched closely, curious as to what his friend was doing. He watched in awe as calming green magic pooled into Neville’s hands, slowly taking shape and forming into a single rose.

White petals with elegant streaks of lavender and red, the edges of each petal a glittering gold. Harry was shocked at this feat of magic, so much so that when Neville tenderly placed the flower in Harry’s hair between his two sets of ears that he didn’t know what to say. Neville just pressed forward, foreheads resting together momentarily before he pulled back.

Harry studied all his friend’s features, one dark eyebrow always slightly higher than the other, and dirt smeared on the side of his jaw. For the first time since Harry had felt the urge, he reached across the distance, thumb caressing the strong line of Neville’s jaw, wiping away the soil. Neville leaned into the touch, eyes never leaving Harry’s as he nuzzled into the soft hand.

There was a hitch in Harry’s breath and warmth flooded his face.

* * *

From the moment their magic had intertwined in the Gringotts meeting room, Neville had been filled with happiness. Even when they had found out what had happened to Professor Snape it hadn’t diminished, continuing to build like an orchestra building to a crescendo that never seemed to reach its peak.

When he woke in the same bed as Harry, his mate laying feet from him, dark lashes fanning across tanned cheeks. Neville wanted nothing more than to move closer, wrap himself around Harry and protect him for anything that might come. But he couldn’t, at least not for now. Last night had made it obvious that Harry was much more innocent than he had expected.

Neville was surprised by this since it was a common topic in their dorm, well not so much common as it was something Ron prattled on about often. Everyone else in the dorm just ignored him, though now that Neville thought about it Harry was never there at those times. Neville also knew that Dean and Seamus tried to be scarce whenever Ron started in, mainly because of his homophobic views. And considering the two were dating they would often find ways to excuse themselves, faces always stormy, but Ron never realized it. Neville was the best at ignoring what Ron said and refused to let himself be driven from his own room. He just wished he had paid more attention to what Harry was doing during those times.

Last night had been torturous, it was soon evident just how naive Harry was, and while it was charming it was also frustrating. Neville knew Harry didn’t mean to tease him but that short glance he had of knobbly knees, skinny thighs and soft pink cock, tight balls almost completely hidden by a thatch of wild black hair had driven him mad. He had been on edge through his whole explanation of how a bidet worked, the only thing keeping him soft was the knowledge that Harry needed him and willpower. But then Harry returned to the bedroom, soft black silk tented slightly at the crotch and Neville had been done. He only had so much control.

And when Harry got into bed as if nothing was happening Neville had been forced to lay in the bed, stiff as a board until Harry finally drifted off. His cock aching and begging to be touched. He jumped from the bed, and ran to the bathroom, stripping his pajama top from his oversensitized skin as he did.

He couldn’t get his hand around himself soon enough, his skin already slick with precum. Neville was too amped up to take his time like he normally would. Grip too tight and strokes too fast. But it felt so good, so damn good, and he had to muffle his moans, his fingers filling his mouth in an attempt to stay quiet.

The large room with its marble floors and tiled walls caused every slap and squelch to echo, driving him further towards the edge. It was easy to close his eyes and picture those smooth hairless thighs spread out around him, open and inviting. Wondered what Harry’s member would look like when it was filled with blood and need. Which way it would lean and if it would grow darker the longer he was aroused. Wanted to know each and every inch of skin and its taste. Needed to know the noises Harry would make with every touch. Which places would make him groan, which would make him moan, and what would make him feel so good it left him speechless.

Neville’s hands moved faster, head of his cock an angry purple and drool dripping from between his fingers. And with one last erratic thrust of his hips he was cumming, Harry’s name a muffled scream as all the muscles in his body tensed, knees locking up and toes curling against the cold floor.

He blinked rapidly, vision having whited out, and unclenched his jaw where he had accidentally bite down around his digits, teeth marks dark on sensitive skin. His grip was still tight around his now softening prick, fingers covered in spunk. Neville looked down at himself, abdominal muscles trembling and thighs starting to quiver.

He steadied himself against the sink, hand slipping across the countertop, and breath still coming out as desperate pants. Lungs begging for air.

By the time he had collected himself his joints all felt wobbly, like if he didn’t balance his weight just so they would collapse under him and his left third toe was tingling strangely. But all he wanted was to crawl under the covers and hold Harry. But he couldn’t so he just scooting a little farther onto the bed until his hand was touching Harry’s, too tired to consider what he had just done with that hand.

Sleep came to him easily, and when he woke the next morning, much earlier than expected and Harry still fast asleep he guiltily went to take a shower, more to take care of his morning wood than any need to wash.

And now, with Harry’s soft hand on his face, he felt that same need again. He had only barely been able to force it down when Harry had rolled over, mouth right above his cock and warm breath from his groan almost too much to handle. The noise by itself was pornographic enough to turn him on.

But he reminded himself once again, Harry wasn’t ready for this.

So instead he had focused his need into creating a rose, face flushing at the implication of the flower’s colors as he placed it behind Harry’s ear. Neville pulled back, reaching to take Harry’s hand within his as he did, the metal of Harry’s clan bracelet cool against his fingertips. Neville reached into his pocket, pulling out the small black velvet box he and his Gran retrieved yesterday.

Harry looked at the box curiously, head tilted cutely to the side and ear straight up. Neville cleared his throat and asked as steadily as he could as he opened the box, “Will you allow me the honor?”

Inside was the Longbottom crest in platinum, an Oak tree, and sword, with a bright amber droplet hanging from the bottom. If Neville wasn’t so terrified he would laugh at the sight of the oak. His Grandmother had drilled its meaning into him since he was a small boy. Oak; Duir the Celtic word for oak and the origins of the word Druid. Oak; durability, constancy, purity. Oak; a tendency to attract lightning.

Harry studied it with wide eyes, a flash of confusion soon smothered by what looked like love to Neville. Harry nodded, looking back up to Neville with round green eyes, shiny with tears, lower lashes weighed down by them.

Neville took the charm in hand, Harry’s in the other, and attached the charm, running the pads of his fingers over the blemish-free skin so gently, the hair on Harry’s arm raised. Neville lifted Harry’s hand to his face kissing the back of it, lips lingering. Electricity passing between them.

_Lightning indeed._

* * *

Harry was walking around in a haze, Madam Longbottom had retrieved Neville soon after they came back inside, stating they had family business they needed to handle, but that they would be back before bedtime. Harry was still shocked that Neville considered him close enough to be a brother, for some reason that didn’t feel quite right but he was too stupidly happy to worry about it.

He had been wandering the manor for about an hour now, just walking the halls with a goofy smile spread across his face, enjoying the feelings Neville inspired in him.

A loud groan snapped him out of his daze, the sound coming from the door closest to him. Harry ran to the door, throwing it open, worried about someone being hurt.

But what he found wasn’t what he expected. In the middle of a bedroom, spread out across the carpeted floor was Sirius and Remus. Remus was pinning Sirius’ much smaller frame under him, hands pinning his Godfather’s wrists against the floor. Sirius was shirtless, numerous bruises covering his body but what shocked Harry most was the animalist growl rumbling from Remus’ chest.

Harry was quick to act, running into a leap and launching himself at the werewolf with a battle cry. Remus barely moved, Harry was much too skinny to move him. Despite this Remus moved away in confusion, Sirius sat up, obviously just as bewildered.

“How dare you hurt my Godfather!” Harry screamed, standing over Sirius protectively, magic bubbling out of him like boiling water.

Harry was about to go on the attack but he was stopped by the sound of his Godfather laughing, he looked down, Sirius rolling around under his feet, smile wide and eyes bright. The laughter was like the barking of an overly excited dog. Harry frowned, and looked over to Remus who had a hand over his eyes while his face was red. Harry looked back at Sirius who was now wheezing between laughs, yelling that if it didn’t stop he would piss himself.

“Siri?” Harry questioned, voice small due to how perplexed he was.

Sirius reached up towards Harry’s waist, pulling him down until Harry was sitting in his lap the older man’s arms wrapped around him.

Remus was now facing away from them, shoulders hunched and ears red, mumbling lowly. “Oh, Harry, Remy wasn’t hurting me,” Sirius assured. But Harry didn’t believe him, now that he was closer to his Godfather he could see the many bruises, in all stages of healing.

“Then what was he doing?” Harry asked cautiously. If he needed to Harry would protect Sirius with everything he had.

A loud thumping started, Harry looked over to see Remus now thumping his head against the wall. Sirius just started laughing again in response. Harry tried to jump up to stop Remus from hurting himself but Sirius held him tight. The thumping continuing.

“Oi Remy, knock it off, you’re scaring the pup,” Sirius called out in exasperation. With one last hit Remus moved away from the wall, going to slump down on the floor next to Sirius and Harry. Harry looked at him warily, still worried about the man holding him. But Remus just sat there looking utterly humiliated and Harry, now that his head was a little clearer, couldn’t imagine this man hurting anyone.

So Harry asked again, “What were you doing?”

Sirius sighed, looking over at Remus who was now even redder than before. “We were… Well, when people love each other very much… Well…” Sirius looked around wildly trying to figure out a way to explain this.

Luckily Remus just spat it out, “We were about to have sex, Harry.”

Both Harry and Sirius eeped, Sirius shooting his mate a dirty look for being so blunt. “But you’re both boys?” Sirius winced, he had hoped Harry at least knew the very basics, but apparently not. Now he understood why Issy had been too insistent that nothing would happen between Harry and Neville.

Remus seemed to gather himself, straightening up in a way Sirius recognized as his Professor pose. “Harry, two men can have sex, so can two women.”

Harry looked panicked, his eyes bugging out and his face paling. “But that’s unnatural?”

Sirius hunched as if he had been struck in the solar plexus, a painful whimper causing Harry to look over at him in confusion. Remus reached over to take Sirius hand, knowing the man needed the comfort. “Harry, why do you think that?” Remus asked softly, he knew by the way Harry reacted that he didn’t truly believe what he said, that he was just parroting something he was told.

Harry looked as if he had been struck by the question. Like he had never realized he had even thought that until this second. Sirius relaxed, realizing what was happening as the two adults allowed Harry all the time he needed to think.

When Harry finally spoke again, it was barely above a whisper, “I… I don’t know…” Harry looked up at them, looking like a lost little boy, looking for anyone to find him. Remus scooted closer, wrapping Harry up between them.

“Why don’t you tell us where you might have heard that before,” Sirius asked, more gentle that Remus ever thought he could be. One of Remus’ greatest regrets was his inability to give Sirius children. While Sirius had always said it was fine, when Remus had seen Sirius hold a just born Harry, he knew Sirius had lied to him. He never pointed it out but he had subtly suggested they consider adoption. But Sirius had shot that down, they were in the middle of a war and they didn’t want to risk putting a child in danger.

What Sirius didn’t know, was that Remus had secretly gone to Lily and James and asked them if they would consider Lily being a surrogate for him and Sirius. They had both quickly agreed. Remus had been over the moon, making his two friends promise to keep it a secret so he wouldn’t stress Sirius out more. Sirius had grown rather withdrawn and Remus was worried about him. They had only found out two weeks ago that Regulus was dead, Sirius had been like a zombie for a whole week, and then he had raged, almost completely destroying their flat. The only things left untouched were Remus’ belongings and the pictures on the mantle. When Remus had come home to the destruction, Sirius in the middle of the living room floor crying his heart out, Remus had gathered him up, carrying him to their destroyed bed. Spending the next two days wrapped in each other, Sirius begging for Remus to fuck him hard until he didn’t remember his name. But Remus didn’t do that. He spent the time worshipping his mate, slow and steady while Sirius cried and continued begging for more.

After the destruction incident, Sirius had pulled away from him. They had barely talked in the three months leading up to that terrible Halloween night. Sirius had avoided them all, and when he was around he was distant, emotions only showing when Harry reached out to him. Sirius had even moved out of the flat they had shared since they left Hogwarts, no warning and no note. Remus had just come home after work one day to see all of Sirius’ belongings missing.

This drastic change in Sirius’ behavior was the reason he was so quick to believe Dumbledore when he told Remus that he had presided over the trial. That Sirius had confessed. And Remus was too lost in the world, Lily and James gone, his cub hidden away from him and his mate supposedly having killed them all, along with their fourth musketeer.

And suddenly Remus was alone, his parents having died long ago and the family he had built for himself, destroyed from the inside. Werewolves were not meant to be alone.

They had yet to talk about what had happened, but Remus suspected, that after the revelations of last night that the distance had not been Sirius’ idea. Remus wished he would have realized it sooner. But there was no way he could. It had been an emotional time for all of them, the world consumed with loss. Each day they listened to the radio and read the papers, worried if they would see a friend among the long list of the dead.

Despite this, Remus still blamed himself.

“The Dursleys, they always said, that it was unnatural, disgusting, freakish…” Harry’s soft whisper breaking Remus from his sorrow. Remus knew that he and Sirius would have to talk about it, but for now, they needed to be here for their cub, their problems were secondary.

“What else did the Dursleys say were all of those things?” Remus asked cautiously, wondering what else they would have to assure Harry was normal.

“Me…” Harry replied, tears forming in his eyes as he looked up at them. Devastated.

Remus’ wolf raged to go kill the ones who hurt his cub, but his human side wanted to cry. He could feel the same emotions coming off of Sirius, barely hidden, to keep the fury from scaring Harry. Sirius obviously was too upset to speak so Remus had to take the lead. “Harry, you aren’t unnatural, you aren’t disgusting, and you aren’t a freak. You are a young boy who is loved very much by many people. You are smart and powerful, and kind beyond belief. You are a son, a friend, but most of all you are Hadrian James Potter. You are perfect just the way you are, and anyone who says otherwise is wrong, and you should never listen to what those people say. You have been through horrible things, but none of them were your fault and you deserve better. And hopefully, now that you are safe, and with people who love you very much, you will get what you deserve.”

By now they were all crying, Harry’s face hidden within the crook of Sirius’ shoulder, Remus wrapping the two within his arms. They sat together for hours, both Sirius and Remus reassuring Harry that there was nothing wrong with him and that what the Dursleys said was only lies. When Harry tried to say being gay was unnatural once again, Sirius asked him seriously, “Do you think there is something wrong with Remus and I loving each other like that?” Harry was quick to say there was nothing wrong with it and that if they were happy, that was all that mattered to Harry.

Remus had to bring it up, “Harry, I know this might be hard… but do you know if you like boys or girls? And just so you know Sirius and I, along with the Claremores, and anyone else who really cares about you won’t care if you like boys or girls, or both or neither. All that will matter to those who love you is that you are happy.”

Harry hid his face once again, taking his time to think it over. It was never something Harry considered, after all, why would he? He was unlovable. But here his Godfathers were telling him they love him, and no matter his answer it wouldn’t matter to them. His new parents had often told him how much they loved and cared for him. But it was still hard to believe.  

Harry wanted to be honest with Sirius and Remus since they had been so willing to tell him about their relationship, had shared the story of how they got together. And when he compared how happy they made each other to the relationship of Petunia and Vernon, he couldn’t imagine calling what they shared unnatural. The way they looked at each other, touched each other, finished each other's thoughts was the most natural thing Harry had seen and it made him ache to have something like that for himself.

Harry looked over all his interaction with the people he cared about. And that was when he realized all the people he trusted the most, at least that weren’t family, were male. Harry was sure this didn’t automatically make him gay, but it gave him a place to start. He tried to imagine kissing Neville, it was easy to imagine. Too easy. He could imagine earlier, when they had been so close after lunch, leaning in and just pressing their lips together like he had seen Anna do to his other parents.

The image made him blush, and it seemed like the most natural thing to have done. Harry wondered why he hadn’t just leaned in.

And then Harry tried to imagine kissing a girl. No one came to mind, Hermione and Ginny had betrayed him, he saw Luna as a little sister and those were the only girls he had even been close to. But then there was Katie, Angelina, and Alicia, he had gotten to know them quite well through the rigorous training sessions Oliver put him through. He had heard many boys saying how hot they were, and while Harry could see their beauty, he had never given them a second glance. But then there was Oliver, his exuberance for Quidditch lighting up his face, his hands on Harry’s shoulders after a training session when he realized Harry was in pain. Large warm hands encircling his neck. Water sluicing down his broad shoulders and muscular legs as Harry snuck glances at him as they showered in the locker room.

And then Harry knew, he was… he was gay. He had to take that in, add it to his list of things that were part of him. It had taken Harry months to accept that he was a Wizard but this, this seemed much easier, looking back on his interactions it had always been there. But it was still hard to reconcile with that he had heard so many times growing up.

“I think- I’m gay,” Harry finally said, whispering out into the silent room, confession muffled by Sirius’ skin. But this was it. The first time he said it out loud, and even though he knew it was preposterous to think Sirius and Remus would react badly, considering they were together, Harry couldn’t help but try to shrink back. Considering he was still in Sirius lap, it wouldn’t do much of anything if they decided to react badly.

But they didn’t, they just held Harry tighter and reassured him over and over that they accepted him, that the Claremores would accept him. And that was when it hit him, _What would Neville think?_

His friend has just asked him to be his brother earlier. what if Neville wasn’t okay with this? Worse they were bonded, and Issy had told him at one point that bonding was for life. He felt horrible, and Harry began to panic, a steel band around his chest, pushing his ribs into internal organs, heart beating in alarm and breath sharp. Unable to get in lungfuls of air making his face tingle.

Sirius took Harry’s head between his hands, searching his Godson’s face to try to puzzle out what was wrong. What had thrown him into this state? Sirius had to call Harry’s name multiple times before he finally noticed he was being talked to. “Pup, tell us what’s wrong,” Sirius begged, distressed at his inability solve this.

“Neville, he- he asked me to be his brother-” Harry started between sobs, shaking his wrist. Harry didn’t realize both Remus and Sirius were now even more confused, brows knitting into frowns. Harry continued, “And what if- what if he doesn’t accept me now?!”

If this was any other time, Sirius would have laughed at how wrong Harry had misread the situation. But his Godson was so obviously distressed that Sirius could do nothing but pull Harry back into him, the boy’s face hiding back against his neck, his skin and collar soon wet with tears.

Sirius kept up his steady stream of comforting words, Remus rubbing Harry’s back in soothing circles. Harry finally seemed to level out enough so that they could speak with him, “Harry, darling, I think you have misunderstood what Neville meant when he gave you the Longbottom charm.”

Harry looked up at them, eyes bloodshot and puffy. “Really?” His voice cracked, every emotional easily seen.

“Harry, first of all, to alleviate your fears of rejection, you should know that Neville likes men too,” Remus informed his cub, it hadn’t been explicitly stated but by the way Neville acted around Harry, and the fact Augusta specifically mentioned  informing Neville about the mechanics of gay sex, let him know that this was at least true. He wasn’t sure how the other boy felt about girls but he very much doubted Harry had anything to worry about in this area.

“Really?” Harry questioned again, this time voice stronger.

“Yes, Harry, and I think you have misunderstood what the charms on that bracelet are for. If you will notice, the Longbottom charm is the only platinum crest on your bracelet.” Remus pointed out as he lifted Harry’s hand. Harry looked at the charm as if noticing this for the first time. “The charms for families you are born or adopted into are always gold. Platinum charms are for those you are married into, so by offering you the Longbottom charm in platinum, he wasn’t asking you to be his brother, but his husband. I am sure if he realized you weren’t sure of the meaning he would have waited until you knew to ask you.”

Harry was now shocked, mouth hanging open. “Wait… but why would he want to marry me?”

Sirius laughed softly, “Because he cares about you, pup, as he should, you are a wonderful person. And only an idiot wouldn’t see that. And you are already bonded, in terms of Creature Laws you are technically already married.”

“What?!” Harry shrieked, flabbergasted.

“Don’t worry, I am sure Neville won’t push you to do anything you aren’t ready for, and if he does you come to us and we will handle it. And if you never want to be intimate in that way with Neville, you don’t have to.” Remus assured Harry, wanting to make sure his Godson knew that no one had the right to force him to do anything sexual if he didn’t want to.

Sirius sat up a bit straighter and pushed Harry a little further away so he could say the next thing he needed to. “Now Harry, since you are now bonded, even if you are never sexual with any of your mates, we are going to need to have the Sex Talk with you.” Harry, unlike, the two adults didn’t blush, too naive to know this was something people were usually embarrassed about. Especially when speaking with people you considered parents.

Harry nodded, wiping at his damp face across his arm.

“Now, Harry, first why don’t we call Tiptop to retrieve a calming draught?” The House-Elf popped in the moment Remus said her name, hand outstretched with a small vial in her long fingers. Harry took it without complaint, downing it in a quick gulp. “Thank you Tiptop,” Remus said, the House-Elf ignoring the two adults as she popped away.

Remus directed them all to the couch, keeping Harry between them so that they could get settled in front of the pensive Remus retrieved this morning for Sirius. This pensive was only a shallow stone bowl, runes carved into its surface, the liquid in the basin swirling like smoke. “Now, Harry do you know what this is?” Harry shook his head so Remus continued, “This, Harry, is a pensive. A pensive is a magical device that you can place your memories into so that you can show them to others or review them.”

“I would like to share the memory of my Great-Aunt Dorea Potter, your Grandmother, giving James and me, The Talk.” Sirius took Harry’s hand in his, watching as his pup’s face turned hopeful as he realized what the bowl in front of him could mean. Here was a way for Harry to get to know his parents.

“We are working on collecting memories to show you, but we need some time to edit certain things out,” Remus interjected when he saw the hopeful look on Harry’s face. They wanted him to have those memories, to get to know his parents in this way, but they didn’t want Harry to have to see the traitor. And removing a whole person from memories took time. Harry nodded in understanding and let the subject drop.

Sirius removed the memory in question with an easy flick, dropping the blue thread into the bowl. “Now, would you like us to go in with you?”

“Yes, please,” Harry nodded stiffly obviously worried about how this worked and what would be inside.

“Okay, cub, if you have any questions while we are in the memory just ask us, we can pause it while we talk. Now, all we have to do is place a finger in the liquid. Entering the memory might be a bit disorienting, but you will be completely safe. Just remember it’s only a memory, and I and Sirius will be the only ones who can reply to you.” Remus wished he didn’t have to say the last bit but he suspected that if he didn’t the realization once in the memory would hurt Harry.

They all leaned forward, pointer fingers inching towards the bowl. And suddenly they were falling.

* * *

Harry stumbled, suddenly in an unknown room, everything around him was slightly off. The edges of the room quivered as if at any moment the walls would crumble and the colors of everything desaturated. As Harry turned to look at more of the room he saw Sirius and Remus silently sitting on a settee at the end of a large bed, much smaller than his own, that had what would be garish red coverings if it weren’t for how washed out all the colors were.

Sirius and Remus were like a beacon amongst the mist. Their edges solid and colors vibrant.

“This was your Father’s childhood room in Potter Manor, the memory is paused if you would like to look around.” Sirius was gentle in the suggestion, not sure if Harry would want to look around or just move on to the talk.

Harry walked around the room, scanning the sparse bookshelf, the old Quidditch posters, and knick-knacks that cluttered the many shelves. On top of the desk, sitting in a place of pride was a snitch on a pedestal next to a picture of three young boys standing with their arms slung around each other. Harry reached out to lift it, the strange feeling of having something in his hand that should’ve taken some effort to lift but was surprisingly weightless. He studied the picture, thankful Sirius and Remus were allowing him to explore for himself. The boy in the middle was obviously Remus, a vivid scar splitting his eyebrow that now, as a man, was only a thin white line. The boy on the left had to be Sirius, something dog-like about his grin even then. And lastly was a boy with curly hair that somehow proved to be messier than Harry’s own.

He was in his Hogwarts robes, top two buttons undone and tie hanging loosely around his neck. His grin reminded Harry strongly of Fred and George, that same mischievous streak they had. His glasses were just as bulky as Harry’s old ones had been but somehow on his much more masculine face, they seemed right at home.

James Potter.

Harry took a shaky breath and placed the frame gently down on the desk, letting his fingers give the golden frame one last caress before he moved away. If he looked back he would be too tempted to stand there for hours, staring at the new photo of his Father.

As Harry turned, a strange poster caught his sight, it was much smaller than the others, but the reason it caught his attention was that it was the only one not moving. When Harry realized what it was be began laughing, full belly laughs that shook his frame. On the wall of his Father’s bedroom wall was a poster for the Disney movie Bambi.

When Harry had gone to Remus at the end of the year, he had told Harry about his Father’s animagus form, that of a Scottish Red Deer, he had even pulled out a photo he seemed to keep in his breast pocket. It was obviously torn in half, but what remained was that of a large stag jumping around with a cherry red nose and fairy lights twined between its antlers.

Remus had shakingly offered it to Harry, but by the worn-edges and place so close to Remus’ heart Harry knew this photo wasn’t for him. Even if he wanted it desperately. When he told Remus to keep it, the man had almost burst into tears of relief and that was when Harry knew it was the right thing to do.

Remus walked up behind him, hand coming to rest on Harry’s shoulder and steps loud enough that Harry wasn’t surprised when he spoke up. “I got that for your Father soon after he discovered his form. He didn’t know what it was from but thought it was hilarious regardless. Next time we could I had him and Sirius round to my house to watch it. We didn’t stop calling him Bambi for months.” Remus chuckled softly.

Harry turned to look over at Sirius were he was still perched on the settee, wicked smile on his face at the memory. “He acted like he hated it but we all knew he was too pleased with his form to be truly upset.”

Harry was about to reply to that when he saw something strange, walking towards the end of the bed where a pair of shoes were pointed up to the ceiling. “Ah, I see you found us,” Sirius sighed, “I was spending a week at the Potter manor between first and second year when this memory happened. As you can see me and James were hiding. Your Grandmother Dorea had mentioned at breakfast that morning that she would be giving us the Sex Talk. We were both so embarrassed we went and hid under James’ bed. Of course, that didn’t stop your Grandmother. If you would like to sit we can start the memory?”

Harry took the open space between Remus and Sirius, looking around one last time before the stillness ended.

Suddenly there were two voices coming from under them.

 _“Sirius, stop wiggling, she will hear us,”_ A voice hissed, a loud thump of a hand on an arm trying to quiet the other boy.

 _“Jamesy, you know she will find us either way, we are just putting it off,”_ A young Sirius replied, voice much higher than it was now, cracking towards the middle of the sentence. Harry looked over at his Godfather who was blushing. The door to the room opened, a woman with familiar grey eyes and elegant features strolling into the room.

 _“Now children, if you are done hiding, we can get this over with and all go about our day.”_  She conjured an ornate chair with a flick of her wand, sitting down and smoothing out the fabric of her skirt, the two hiding boys slowly wiggled their way from under the bed, taking their time in an attempt to put off the inevitable.

“Dorea always had a flair for the dramatic,” Remus commented wistfully as the woman pulled out her wand, flicked her wrist and pillows floated from the bed to rest in front of the settee a House-Elf popping in with a tea service with two mugs of cocoa and a plate of cookies. Finally, the two boys rolled from under the bed, Harry watching them both eagerly, drinking in the form of his young Father. Harry could see why so many people compared them to each other. But the longer he looked the more different they seemed, his Father’s features were sharp where Harry’s face was much softer, lips thin where Harry’s were full, hair pitch black where Harry’s was dark brown. At first glance, they were almost mirror images, but once you saw them side by side they looked nothing alike. They did, however, share their curly hair and tanned skin tone, their noses the same straight line that Dorea shared with them.

The two young men sulkily sat down on the pillows Dorea placed on the floor. Sirius with his legs crossed and James holding his knees up to his chest, both avoiding the gaze of everyone in the room.

Dorea began her lesson, beginning with the fact that puberty was inevitable, and that the changes happening to their bodies was natural. She went over the fact that they would have to shower more often and handed out a pamphlet on personal grooming. Dorea made them swear that before they tried any of the spells on themselves they would go to her or Charlus to make sure they had gotten the spells down. Remus whispered to Harry that they would provide him with a similar list of spells and that Neville would have them mastered by now if Harry didn’t want to come to them with it.

 _“Masturbation and exploring your body is perfectly normal and expected, by now I am sure you have both started that exploration, I just want to make sure you are being safe.”_ Dorea looked cool as a cucumber while James and Sirius, however, were both as red as tomatoes.

Harry didn’t understand why, he turned to Remus, who only had a light flush to ask a question. “Moony, what is masturbation?”

Sirius paused the memory in a flash, looking between Remus and Harry in confusion. Remus groaned, hand coming to rub at his temple before he looked back down at Harry who was just innocently curious. Remus decided to take one for the team.

Remus started with the very basics in as clinical of terms as he could manage, knowing that Harry would be able to figure out the rest for himself. Before Remus could get to the subject of anal masturbation, Harry spoke up, face twisted into shock.

“But that’s dirty! And if you touch it for too long, it will fall off!” Harry screamed hysterically, looking at the two of them as if they were trying to kill him.

Sirius was distressed and yelled back, “I assure you, that isn’t true! Hell, if it was both Remus and I would have lost our cocks long ago!”

Remus couldn’t help but sigh, wishing Sirius had not said it like that but knowing that if they weren’t absolutely clear that nothing of the like would happen Harry would be worried about this forever. “Harry, while what Sirius said was rather vulgar,” Remus shot a dirty look at his mate over Harry’s head, “What he said is true. Touching your penis, no matter for how long, won’t cause it to fall off.”

Harry was still skeptical, it was something Petunia said to him when he was much younger, and he could remember having many nightmares about it. And while he now knew the Dursleys had lied to him about many things, and he shouldn’t trust anything they told him, he couldn’t get rid of that long-held fear.

Remus seemed to recognize this struggle and pulled his wand out, it seemed to be brighter than anything else in this strange world. “I, Remus John Lupin, vow on my life and magic, that touching any part of your body, no matter how long, will not cause said body part to fall off.” The magic sealed itself around Remus, proving to Harry that he was being truthful. And like that, that fear was gone, it would still take him a while to fully accept that but Harry relaxed back into the settee.

“Really?” Harry asked once again just to double check.

Sirius reassured his pup softly that nothing bad would happen if he explored his body. Remus was much more careful now that he knew Harry had such a dysfunctional relationship with his own body. Remus gently explained that there were spells to clean your bottom if he wished to explore anal stimulation. When Harry questioned why anyone would do that, Sirius cautiously explained that some people, including himself and Remus, really enjoyed it. And that it was part of one of the main acts of sex between gay men. They were also careful to make sure Harry knew that if he didn’t like it, he didn’t have to participate in that act and that there were many other ways to achieve pleasure alone or with partners.

Harry steadily reddened through their explanation, but he listened carefully, taking mental notes. Harry was reminded of how nice the bidet felt as it cleaned him, and realized being touched there was something he might like. Though he didn’t say this out loud.

After they got through that, Remus restarted the memory, Dorea going over the importance of consent, safety, and enjoying what was happening. She repeated many times that anyone involved had the right to decide they wanted to stop at any time and that needed to be respected.

His Grandmother then explained the mechanics of both heterosexual and homosexual sex, pulling out anatomically correct diagrams. Going over what each body part was called and which ones were more sensitive than others, meaning they had to be handled carefully. Since Harry had never really touched his lower body before he only knew that his testicles were sensitive from the one time Dudley had kicked him there. Harry had a hard time believing there could be anything pleasurable about them but Remus and Sirius didn’t contradict her so he considered that she might be correct.

When Dorea explain how penetrative sex worked, Harry was shocked. How could anything like a penis fit inside of something so small as an asshole? But then she started explaining that while both women and men needed to be stretched to make penetration comfortable men tended to need more. And that no matter what anyone said spit was not lube, and that if they needed lube or contraceptive potions she would provide it for them no questions asked. She just wanted them to be safe. Dorea made them swear that as their healer they would go to her if they needed anything.

Sirius told Harry that he, Remus, and anyone of the Claremores would also provide lube and contraceptives if Harry needed them. Harry could only nod numbly, still too shocked with all the things he was learning.

Lastly, Dorea went over both male and female pregnancy. Harry was shocked to learn that certain men could get pregnant when Sirius saw his confusion he was quick to pause the memory once again.

“What… Can I?” Harry asked, unable to finish his question but needing to know. One of his most secret of dreams was to have a large family. So even though he was terrified at the thought of bearing children, it also as delighted him, though he was nowhere near ready for children. Harry didn’t think he could take care of himself, let alone a helpless child.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder, pulling his pup into his side. “Yes, Harry, eventually you will be able to bear children. You won’t be able to until you reach sexual maturity at eighteen when you go through your last magical boost. And if you never want to bear children, or have children at all, that is also perfectly okay.” Sirius wanted to be as careful as possible with his words, wanted to make sure they didn’t push Harry into anything he didn’t want.

Too many people had already forced Harry to be and do things he didn’t want to and Sirius and Remus swore to themselves that they would never allow anything of the sort to happen again.

Harry nodded at them both slowly and listened intently to the rest of the lesson Dorea had to offer. After she was done, Remus paused the memory to allow Harry to study his Father and Grandmother which his cub took full advantage of, sitting in front of both of them, studying the smallest details.

Sirius and Remus just held hands, trying to give their Godson the smallest modicum of privacy, only speaking when Harry asked a question. Harry asked about the scar on his Father’s chin, the result of late night broom ride that Dorea refused to heal completely as punishment. He asked about the missing little finger on Dorea’s right hand, a result of battling Grindelwald.

After Harry sat in silence for what seemed to be another hour, he finally stood and said he was ready to leave. They linked hands and Sirius guided them through pulling away from the memory.

They returned to their position on the couch, all their bodies stiff from the prolonged position. They sat back into the soft cushions of the couch, stretching their muscles to loosen them up.

“Is there anything you would like to ask us?” Remus questioned as he rubbed at his left calf that was cramping.

Harry was silent as he rubbed his neck thinking over if there was anything he needed to ask. There was one thing he was still wondering about, “The- The bite marks and bruises I saw earlier… Are they supposed to feel good?” Harry asked Sirius, his Godfather flushing at the question.

Sirius coughed to clear his throat, “Yes, a little pain during sex can be pleasurable. But that depends on the people involved. Some people enjoy it and some don’t. It’s just something you will have to try to see if it works for you.”

Remus spoke up, allowing Sirius to gather himself. “There are many things like this, that some people find enjoyable while others don’t. These are called fetishes and sometimes go by kinks. Like with anything involving sex, if you don’t want to do something don’t allow anyone to convince you otherwise, but also keep an open mind. And as long as all parties are of age and consenting there is nothing to be ashamed of if you enjoy it.” Remus wanted to make sure Harry knew that consent was paramount.

“I will go out and buy you some books about puberty, sexuality, and sex in general if you like?” Sirius wanted to be useful, wanted to help his pup with anything he could. But he wasn’t as eloquent was Remus and didn’t want to risk giving Harry false information, so books were all he could offer.

Harry nodded, cheeks a dark red, “And you’re sure… it’s okay to be gay, and that no one will hate me for it?” Harry seemed so much younger than he really was at that moment, like a child who had just broken a vase and was worried his parents would hate him for it.

They pulled him into their sides, squishing Harry between their larger bodies. “Of course, Harry.”

* * *

Harry was lying in his bed, Neville on the other side from him. Harry had been preoccupied throughout dinner with the thought of how Neville would react to Harry’s revelation. He was still anxious but now, in the dark silence of his bedroom, teddy and Phoenix blanket clutched to his chest for comfort, he felt like he could whisper out the words. A small part of him hoping his friend was already asleep and would be unable to hear the confession. “I’m gay…” Harry tensed, waiting for Neville to burst into angry words or movements. But that didn’t happen, the bed shifted, Neville’s warmth coming closer.

“Me too,” Neville replied voice soothing, reaching over to cover Harry’s tightly balled hand with his own.

Harry scooted closer, only a few inches, and unclenched his fist tangling their fingers together. Neville’s much larger hand encasing Harry’s, squeezing it gently and rubbing his thumb over the back of Harry’s hand as if saying there was nothing to worry about.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Oliver just happened, I don't know how, he just decided he wanted to be part of the harem. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you see anything wrong please let me know so I can fix it.


	12. Truth and Consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely Will and mldeal89!
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
>   
> [JOIN THE DISCORD TO TALK ABOUT THE FIC!](https://discord.gg/5CX3wnQ)  
>   
>  We are creating OC mate together there.

Severus ran as fast as he could, muscles protesting at this unusual treatment. He desperately needed to get to Hogwarts before the Headmaster could. Now that he was free, he didn’t want to risk being under that man’s control again. But all of his worldly possessions were in his chambers and there was no way he could survive without them. Severus crashed through the front doors, too rushed to try sneaking about. He practically flew down the stairs into the dungeons, wand at the ready the entire time. 

As he rounded the last turn to the corridor that held his chambers and personal lab he saw a figure, the warm torchlight flickering over a stern face. Severus didn’t know if he could trust the woman that was leaning against the stone wall across from his entrance way so he slowed and approached cautiously. 

Minerva had never seemed the type to participate in such heinous acts, but after so many years of being used and abused, Severus didn’t know who to trust. Luckily, the woman seemed to expect his suspicion, her wand on the floor between them. Severus eyed her warily as he bent, wand pointed between her eyes, and picked up her wand, pocketing it. 

“Why are you here?” Severus probed, eyes narrow. 

Minerva’s pinched face seemed to tighten further, her eyes were barely visible slits and her mouth nothing but a slash on her pale skin. “I knew you would be returning to retrieve your belongings, I put the school House-Elves on alert to tell me if the old _blaigeard_ returns.” Severus had rarely heard Minerva use her native language of Scottish Gaelic, and he was sure whatever she had just said wasn’t a compliment by the venom in her tone. 

Severus nodded, keeping his eyes trained on her as he opened the door to his chambers. Minerva marched her way in, calling an unknown pair of House-Elves to start packing Severus’ belongings. Minerva instructed the two Elves to allow Severus to pack his own potion lab. 

He stood there, observing the woman’s every move as she conducted the packing like an orchestra. Severus knew that if she wanted she could easily take him down, wand or not. Minerva, like her namesake, was a warrior to the bone and needed nothing but her mind and willpower to take down anyone. 

But here she was, doing what she could to protect him. Severus knew that no matter what happened Minerva would stay at the school, her concern for the children under her care overriding any hatred she might feel to the current Headmaster. At that, she would do everything in her power to destroy Dumbledore from within the walls he thought he was safest in. 

Severus wasn’t as brave as her, he would never be and all he could offer her was the advice to make a pact with Pomona and Filius since they were the two other members of staff Severus was sure would be just as outraged by Dumbledore’s actions and both brave enough to take a stand. Severus had never spent any time with his colleagues, the bindings Dumbledore placed him under not allowing him to get close to anyone, so he didn’t know who else was trustworthy. 

He also offered his services, willing to send her and anyone she trusted purging potions, since he was sure the old fucker would have no qualms about dosing anyone to get his way. She agreed, telling him to send it to her with a compulsion spell on the letter to make sure she drank it. This trust was what finally allowed him to turn his back on her and start packing, swiftly but delicately gathering the plethora of potions equipment and supplies he had. Dumbledore, thinking Severus would never be able to escape had kept him supplied with an overabundance of rare and expensive ingredients. Many were illegal, and the only reason Severus bothered taking them was that he rather them be out of Dumbledore’s reach. 

During his time as a slave, Severus had spent his time first building a secret chamber within his mind, his Occlumency of such a caliber that he was able to hide away his true mind behind titanium doors, leaving only a shadow of himself for Dumbledore to see. 

Behind those doors he built a mansion, he built, and he planned, and he invented, doing anything just to keep himself from going insane. He built the potions lab of his dreams, filling it with all known ingredients and spent his free time experimenting. He would send commands to his shadow self to collect old potions books, test theories. Dumbledore only thought he was doing as instructed, the man had hoped that with Severus’ aptitude for potions, he would be able to make money off of Severus’ inventions. 

Severus had no plans of doing what the man commanded, he would force his shadow self to mess up potions, every once and a while throwing Dumbledore a bone when it seemed like the man might finally snap and kill him. But only small things like cutting out a step of a well-known potion. 

But secretly, within his own mind, he built a grimoire of all his discoveries and creations. Planning… _dreaming_... of the day he would be free to make them in real life. 

He packed away his last piece of equipment, a giant crystal cauldron Dumbledore had recently delivered to his chambers. Severus had drooled in his mind world over it, but he also knew that this type of cauldron was only used for two things with how rare they were, White magic or Black Magic. And Severus highly doubted the old fucker would use it for good.

Minerva didn’t comment on him packing away what would normally be considered school property, just helping him once she finished off the other rooms. 

Once they were done, Minerva started leading Severus back to the main gates, peaking around every corner for threats. He couldn’t imagine Minerva’s animagus form being anything other than a lioness at that moment as she stalked the hallways with an unnatural grace. 

When they reached the front gates she enfolded him within her deceptively strong arms, reaching up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his forehead. Severus was startled, unsure of what to do. But she soon pulled back, hand open and waiting for him to return her wand. Severus pulled out the fir wand, looking at it for a moment before returning it, handle out. 

For the first time that day her features loosened with a small pleased smile as she shooed him off, waiting until he apparated away before marching her way back up to the school.  

Severus went to the only place he knew he might be safe, surprised the wards around the manor gave him entry, dropping him off right in front of the main doors. Before he could knock a tall man opened the door. A man Severus had only seen in passing for the last eighteen years. A man he had once considered his best friend.

“Lucius, I know we haven’t talked in years, but I need-” Severus stuttered, his pride shattered as he begged for help.

“Severus, you have been and always will be my friend,” Lucius said, no doubt in his tone as he opened the front door of Malfoy Manor wide. The blindingly white foyer like salvation.

* * *

 

Harry woke the next morning with Neville close to him, but the only part of their bodies that were touching was their hands. Harry took the time to watch how the rising morning sun softened his friends… _mates_ … features, his face smooshed up against the pillow. Harry tentatively reached over, fingers barely touching the skin as he mapped out the curve of Neville’s ear, the line of his jaw, the bow of his upper lip and the bridge of his nose. Finally coming to rest on Neville’s temple, nervously letting the full weight of his hand rest on the side of his sleeping friends face. 

Harry stayed like that, growing bolder by the second, fingers brushing through soft brown hair. Heavy eyelids started fluttering open, lashes caressing sleep reddened skin. Neville smiled before his eyes even opened, a large hand coming to cup Harry’s cheek. Neville finally opened his eyes, all melted chocolate, and affection, fingers sweeping across Harry’s face, lingering over eyebrows, dimples, moles, and lips, finally starting to scratch blunt nails through sleep-mussed hair. 

“Mornin’,” Neville said around a yawn, pale pink lips pulling tight over straight teeth. 

Harry felt like his body was turning to goo, his bones becoming jelly and something deep within his belly wiggling like a worm on a hook. But he had to ignore that, Neville’s hands were still on his body, slowly making him unbearably hot under his layers of blankets. Luckily for Harry, Neville pulled back after one last sweep of curious fingers over the tip of his fox ears, and his friend was rolling out of bed, silk pants low on his hips as he made his way to the restroom.

Harry groaned as he pulled his blankets over his head, smothering his embarrassment in the soft fabric. It had been less than twenty-four hours since his Godfathers explained sex and sexuality to him and it seemed as if Harry had gone insane. After years of never thinking about it suddenly all his thoughts were consumed by it. 

Harry forced himself out of bed, shuffling on unsteady feet to his walk-in closet, shutting the door to get dressed in privacy. As he changed, Harry looked over his body in the floor length mirror, inspecting every inch as it was revealed. His flat stomach, sparse black hair running from his belly button to below his pant line. His small flat dusky nipples and the defined line of his collarbone, his Adam’s apple that protruded from his slender neck. 

Harry let his hands wander on his once scar-covered skin that was now smooth, goosebumps rising in the wake of his hands. His nipples pebbling when he ran a blunt fingernail around the edge, a strange grunt escaping him at the unfamiliar feeling. Harry quickly removed his hands from his chest, letting them hang loosely at his sides while he studied himself. 

Compared to the other males he had seen in different states of undressed he wasn’t much to look at. He was scrawny, his figure too boney compared to that of boys like Oliver, whose every muscle was defined. He didn’t have broad shoulders like Neville, that looked like they could shoulder all your burdens. He didn’t have the confidence of the twins, Harry’s body even now trying to curl in on itself to hide. To protect.

Harry eased his pants down. Keeping his eyes locked onto the ceiling until he was fully undressed, finally looking back into the mirror. There he stood, naked as the day he was born, and all Harry could do was blush. He had never looked at himself like this before, always quick to change and shower, never lingering around without clothes. But now he looked. Looked at his slender feet, toes curling unconsciously into the soft carpet, his ankles, and his too thin deer-like legs. 

And there in the cradle of his hips lay his penis, amidst a thatch of curly black hair. 

Harry had always thought it was a strange looking body part, hanging limply between his legs resting on his small testicles. The skin was much pinker than anywhere else on his body, even more so than his lips. What Harry now knew to be the foreskin, around his main genitals, looked like an oversized turtle-neck sweater, hanging a centimeter from the main body of his penis.

He had never before spent more than a few seconds looking at it, and the only time he noticed it was if his pants or underwear shifted strangely. Harry pinched the excess skin between his first two fingers, rolling it slightly. It was a strange feeling but it didn’t feel like much.

Harry then poked at his shaft, the organ easily shifting with the movement. 

Harry decided that while he was gay he couldn’t see the appeal, it was rather strange looking. 

Instead, he decided to inspect his tail and ears. 

Harry pinched the tip of his ear where the fur was golden, the ear flicking away automatically at the slightly painful hold. The fur was extremely soft, and Harry found himself purring and his tail wagging behind him as he scratched at the base of his ear. The swishing appendage was the next to receive Harry’s attention. Harry turned, looking at his backside from over his shoulder. Where his skin slowly turned into fur was strange, he ran his fingers over the change, smooth olive skin seamlessly transforming into stark white fur. 

Scratching at the base of his tail felt very nice, a loud purr rumbling from his body, and Harry ended up scratching at the spot for so long that Neville worried about him, calling out to make sure nothing bad had happened. Harry blushed, lifting his tail to look at his bottom, round and fatty, before he took one last glance at his penis and dressed. 

Everyone was down in the sunroom, waiting for the two boys to start breakfast. Tiptop was at the head of the table with Augusta at the other end, both women delicately sipping their cups of tea. Harry took the seat between Issy and David, the only seat for Neville to take was between Bartok and Remus. 

Neville seemed to shrink between the two much taller men, slouching down in his seat and keeping his eyes locked on the empty plate in front of him. Harry wasn’t sure why Neville was so worried but he reached out with his bare foot and tapped at Neville’s. His friend looked up sharply at Harry where they sat across from each other, a small smile gracing his face as he rubbed his much larger feet over Harry’s. They ate their food like that, feet fighting each other for who got to be on top, toes running over ankles and calves in a playful dance. 

The adults were talking about what plans they had for the day. When Augusta started talking about Neville’s parents both boys stopped playing and listened to what the Dowager had to say. “I believe we should move Frank and Alice. With all that has been revealed about Albus, I don’t feel comfortable leaving them where he could try to use them against us.” 

Anna leaned closer to Augusta who was on her left, “I have heard a bit about your son and daughter-in-law’s condition due to Bartok’s work in Britain. I am not sure if anything can be done for them but I think it would be best to move them. I know of a few very good clinics who deal with long term spell damage solely. And one that specifically deals with brain damage, I know the Head Healer personally and she is very dedicated.”

Augusta looked over at Neville, silently asking for his opinion. Neville was surprised she had even thought to include him in this but he was glad she did. “I think we should listen to Mrs. Claremore’s advice, she knows more about the healers in Terradore and healing in general.” Augusta nodded at him and Anna, who told both Longbottoms to call them by their first names, and started planning a trip to the clinic in question later that day. Neville asked to go along as well, a proud glint to his Grandmother’s eyes when he asked.  

Remus had rested a hand on Neville’s shoulder to try and comfort him but now decided to speak up about another subject. “I know you said Harry’s illegal marriage contract was dissolved but have you considered calling upon Lady Magic to pass judgment?” 

Neville went rigid, head snapping towards his old Professor, and barked, “Marriage contract?” His eyes like razor blades and his words like hot steel.  

“I am sorry Mr. Longbottom that you had to find out this way. We talked about it on the night you first arrived,” Bartok spoke up, voice even, trying to calm down the rage growing within Neville. 

Neville, however, couldn’t think straight, _How dare anyone try to bind his Harry?_ His mind screeched. His fists in tight balls and his feet now hooked around Harry’s calves. “Who?” Neville hissed, needed to know who to go after. 

“Neville,” Harry snapped, breaking Neville out of his fury, he looked over to his mate, Harry’s brows furrowed but his feet rubbing at Neville’s shins. “Nev, I know you are mad but there is no use for that, the contract is broken already.” Harry tried his best to be reassuring, but Neville’s anger was still bubbling under the surface. Even if he wasn’t Harry’s mate he would still be furious anyone was trying to steal his friends choice. He loved Harry and all he wanted was his happiness. 

And while he allowed Harry to think he had calmed, his Gran knew him better and looked over at him with a sly nod, letting him know they would talk about it once they were alone. Neville was raised at the knee of a Black, and even when he was younger and less confident, he never forgot his Gran’s lessons. The summer after his first year when Neville told her of what happened to Harry, she had taken him into the library and started their courses on traditional Black skills. Blackmailing, threats, revenge, and untraceable killing methods. Information gathering, knife throwing, and the beginnings of dark magic. 

Before Neville came to her, his Grandmother hadn’t taught him the Black ways, when he asked why she said she didn’t think he would be interested in what she had to teach. Neville understood why she would think such a thing, he had never before shown much interest in the Black side of his family, mainly due to his hatred of Bellatrix. And while he still wasn’t fond of the skills he now had, he knew that if he had to use them to protect someone he loved he would do so readily. His Gran’s motivations had been similar, she wanted him to know these skills so that if he was ever in danger he would be able to save himself. 

Neville knew that his Grandmother was lonely, they both were, and they only had each other as family. Neville would do anything to protect her just like she would for him. And part of that was her gifting him with every dirty tactic she knew. 

Neville was determined to soak up all she taught him. He still was confident in himself but he was confident in his Gran’s teachings. So he relaxed back into his chair, listening while the others started talking again.

“So what would asking Lady Magic to pass judgment do?” Harry questioned, eager to learn more about this whole new world he found himself in.

David was the one to speak up, automatically shifting to teacher mode. And Harry could imagine him and Remus getting along very well, Harry had seen how lonely Remus was and even though he had Sirius back he still wished the man had more people in his life. He felt the same about Sirius, he couldn’t imagine the isolation the man had been subjected to. Fourteen years in Azkaban and then a year on the run with only his guilt for company. Harry wished he could convince Sirius that what happened to his parents wasn’t the man’s fault. But Harry knew guilt all too well and knew that only time and care could absolve him of those feelings, and even then the guilt would still be a scar on his Godfather’s heart. 

The only thing Harry could think of that might help was if Sirius talked to the portrait of his parents. When he first heard about them during the Will reading Harry had been ecstatic at the thought of talking to them. But then the anxiousness hit. _What if they didn’t like him? What if they thought he was a freak? What if they didn’t like that he was a creature? What if they hated him?_ Questions like this assaulted him every time he thought about the portraits, but for Sirius… for Sirius, he would gladly go down to the vaults to retrieve them. Harry could only hope that it hadn’t been one of the things Dumbledore stole. 

“Well, Harry, all Oaths and Magical Contracts are given to Lady Magic to ensure. She is the one who judges you if you break promises of that nature. There are a couple of ways people make oaths, the first, and least damaging is swearing _to_ Lady Magic. If you break Oath one of your worldly possessions will be taken in repayment, usually. What is taken is usually equal to the sort of promise you break. So say, Lyle here, promises not to laugh for one whole day and breaks it, Lady Magic might take something like a favored book. Nothing extremely valuable, rare or of sentimental value. I advise you to not make Oaths on trivial things, as if you do it too often she might take away your ability to swear on possessions for the bother you have caused her. An example of when this type of Oath would be better used is if say, your enemy promises that you will come to no harm from them while you are at their house or they forfeit something equal to the damages you suffer. This was used in times when nations or families were still warring to help guarantee safety during peace negotiations. 

The second one is to swear on your magic, never do this lightly because if you break your Oath, The Lady will take your magic in payment. And while we can live without our magic you will always feel the void where it once was. There are cases of people being driven mad by the loss. 

Lastly, you can swear on your life. And it does exactly what you think.

Of course, Lady Magic takes into account the reasons for breaking an Oath that is outside of one’s control. And if someone purposefully forces another to break their Oath in hopes of the Oath giver losing something Lady Magic will punish the ones responsible.” David finished his speech. 

Harry sputtered, “But I have heard you swear on your life?!” Harry nearly screeched towards the end, looking over at Bartok in shock that the man had risked such a thing. 

Bartok flushed, clearing his throat before speaking, “Yes you have, when we adopted you. Please understand Harry that I did not make that promise lightly. Remember the circumstances, you were blind and unable to read a magically binding contract that could have said anything. It could have made you a slave. Swearing on my life was the correct Oath to make in such a case, it guaranteed that we were in no way trying to trick or harm you. If I had lied I would have been struck down immediately and you would have known you weren’t safe with us.” 

Harry still couldn’t believe his Papa would have risked his own life, but he understood his reasoning even if he didn’t like the risk he took. Remus then spoke up, obviously trying to distract Harry from further worry.

“Back to judging Magical Contracts. The Lady, if called upon, will judge illegal contracts, but she can only do it if called upon, unlike Oaths. And if you were to sign the contract thinking there was no way out, it would then become legal, no matter if it was false, to begin with. We believe this is what Dumbledore was hoping would happen.” Remus laid a hand over Neville’s tightening fist, Harry not noticing, too busy questioning how he could have been so wrong about the Headmaster. Ron and Hermione had never mentioned such things to him even though he was sure it was something they both would have known, especially Ron. 

“So if you call Lady Magic to judge an illegal contract she will destroy it and make a legal one in its place for the offending parties. The more heinous the illegal contract the more damning her’s will be.” Remus finished sitting back in his chair to finish his tea. 

Harry took this all in, went over the new information in his head. He considered what his parents told him about the contract Dumbledore and Molly had constructed for him and Ginny. And Harry could be nothing but furious. He wanted to make them pay for trying to trick him. He needed to make them pay, not just for him but for everyone, Harry was sure Dumbledore had done this to other people before. Mind made up he told everyone around him his decision, worried that they might think him spiteful. But none of them looked anything but approving, Augusta, Neville, and Sirius more so than anyone. 

The contract had stated that Dumbledore would have control of all of Harry’s vaults and Proxy seats. And that he would only be allowed to have one child and he would have to be absolutely faithful to Ginny, whereas she was free to do as she pleased. Out of everything that was what pissed Harry off the most. He dreamed of having a large family and whenever he imagined a spouse it had always been someone who was his friend first. A true friend would never betray someone in that way. Lastly, it stated that a slavery binding would be placed on Harry so that he would be required to obey Dumbledore’s, Molly’s and Ginny’s orders, in that order of importance. 

Harry also knew that the contract had been made when Ginny was under a year old, but he also knew that she wouldn’t have hesitated to agree to it. The way she had looked at him had always scared him, and the twins had worked to keep them apart when he told them this. 

Anna instructed him on how to call upon Lady Magic, Harry following her words and filling in the blanks. “I, Hadrian James Potter, do call upon Lady Magic to judge the illegal marriage contract made by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Muriel Weasley.”

When he finished he could feel a motherly presence looking over him, through him, to his very core. And then the search was over and with a tightening of foreign magic around him, like a hug, it was gone, a glowing roll of parchment in its place, sealed with wax that slowly shifted between every color imaginable, pulsating as it changed. An infinity symbol that shifted its colors from white to black but was mostly a shade of gray in the middle. One side holding a sun in gold and the other a moon in silver.  

Harry gently reach out to lift the parchment, the same magic he had felt moments before making his fingertips tingle. He lifted the perfectly circular seal as delicately as he could as to not destroy it. 

He read the parchment aloud, all of his family leaning forward in their chairs in anticipation.

**I, Lady Magic, do order the binding of Molly Muriel Prewett to Albus Percival Dumbledore in marriage and magic to atone for their crimes against Hadrian James Potter. Their magic is to be stripped from them and their ability to have magical children from this union.**

Harry was surprised how short the new contract was but then it was straight to the point and Harry couldn’t imagine what else would be needed. Harry then realized something, “Why would Mrs. Weasley’s last name in this be Prewett?”

It was Augusta to speak up, “The only reason I can think of is if she was never married to Arthur… but I distinctly remember attending their wedding.” Her worry was barely contained, the unease of the unknown clear to any who paid attention.

At this Harry was also worried, he had been questioning his relationship with Arthur more than any of the other Weasleys. Harry was almost certain on where he stood with the older five Weasley children and was completely sure of how he felt about Molly, Ron, and Ginny. 

Arthur, however, hadn’t shown up in any of the investigation paperwork so far but Harry also knew that if anyone else was in on Molly’s plan Arthur would have been his first guess. Harry didn’t want to believe that of the man though. Mr. Weasley had always treated him more like one of his own children than Molly. He would often pull Harry aside when he had the chance and discreetly asked how Harry was. Unlike Molly he had never made a spectacle out of it, she would ask in front of everyone and when Harry tried to answer she would quickly change the subject. Harry had always thought that this was because she had so many children to look over, along with taking care of the house, that she couldn’t really devote the time to listen to him. Harry had never seen a moment where she wasn’t bustling around, even at meals she never seemed to stop moving. 

Arthur, on the other hand, when not working would take the time to spend individual time with each of his children. Harry included. During this time he would devote all his attention to the child he was talking to, and even if he was busy doing something when one of the Weasley children came to their Father he would put down whatever he was working on to talk to them. 

After meeting Mr. Weasley, Harry wanted to become a Father like him one day. 

So now, with all this in mind and the revelation that there might be something wrong with Arthur and Molly’s marriage Harry was leaning more to trusting him. Considering what Molly had planned for Harry, he wondered if she had done something similar to Arthur. 

Harry brought this up to his family, everyone looking contemplative. 

“It is something we will have to bring up with Arthur the next time one of us sees him. However, since this declaration from Lady Magic will be made public within the week, probably the way of an emergency newsletter, Arthur will probably know soon. All contracts formed by Lady Magic are recorded in a special section of the Ministry, it is then delivered to the major newspapers. The Lady is the reason we have magic, any time she contacts us in any way, it is big news.” Remus said, mind far away. 

They finished their breakfast in silence, all thinking over what they had learned this morning and then went about their days.

* * *

 

With Neville off with Anna and his Grandmother, Harry took the time to spend with his Godfathers showing them around his room. Lyle and David joined them since they didn’t have work, and soon the four adults were getting on like a house on fire. 

Harry just enjoyed their company and the obvious fun they were having together. He listened to Remus and David talk about their respective research projects, focusing heavily on the efforts to find a cure for the infected werewolves. David told Harry about his work when Harry had still been blind, the day after he and Issy told him about infected werewolves. At the time Harry still wasn’t sure if he could fully trust the Claremores so he hadn’t mentioned Remus. He had, however, asked many questions in hopes that if he saw Remus again he could tell the man about the research. 

On the other hand, Sirius and Lyle were regaling about their past pranks. Harry laughing along whenever he was focused on them. The two already plotting pranks they would play together. Harry could imagine George and Fred alongside them and shuddered violently, sure he had just seen a vision of the apocalypse.

* * *

 

As soon as they were out of Harry’s hearing range, Neville was looking over at his Grandmother for more information about what she had learned about the illegal marriage contract. It was Anna who spoke up, going over just how despicable it all was, obviously pleased that Augusta and Neville were so angry on behalf of her son.

Neville recognized that same hidden deadliness his Grandmother showed when angered in Mrs. Claremore. That blink and you’ll miss it expression. She was like a Ricinus Communis, beautiful on the surface but hiding something sinister for anyone who messed with her.

Neville shivered at the thought of what this woman would do if he ever hurt Harry, not that he would, but the thought made chill to the bone nonetheless. Neville shook off the thought as they floo’d into St. Mungo’s lobby, witches and wizards sitting around in different states of distress. He nearly gagged when he saw a man using his severed arm, from a splinching accident, as a back scratcher. When he was younger when they visited his parents his Grandmother would cover his eyes until they arrived at his parent’s private room. 

When he had first seen it at thirteen Neville understood why she had always done this and he wished he could just ask her to continue. 

They passed by a man in a containment bubble with dragon pox who was being rushed off to the emergency ward.  The man was covered in angry red pox, his skin a sickly green with every vein visible and dark purple. However, the man, an older gentleman was laughing lightly. 

Neville was always surprised at just how nonchalant magicals were about injuries and ailments that could and should kill them. Magic was just too powerful in its ability to heal, leaving people overconfident in their ability to bounce back from anything. They ended up careless about their own health. 

Magic couldn’t heal everything. And people shouldn’t be so careless with their life.

The day shift nurse, Madam Charlotte, who always seemed to be manning the desk at the entrance of the Janus Thickey Ward when they arrived greeted both Augusta and Neville warmly. Pulling out a lollipop for Neville like she always had since Neville could first remember. He took it, popping it in his mouth without thought, the flavor of spearmint and tea a comfort. 

Anna stayed behind to inform Healer Charlotte of the move while the two Longbottoms solemnly made their way down the well-known hallways. The picture Neville had drawn of his parents with their names below the stick figure renderings of them from when he was six was still on the door to their room. A small stick figure Neville between them with Augusta looming behind them all. 

Neville touched the picture wistfully as he walked into the room, still wishing for the drawing to be a reality. 

But then that wish broke, his Father as he always was sitting in his bed, eyes glazed and drool dripping from his mouth. His hair long lost it fullness and luster. Now just clumps of brown straw hanging limply over his forehead. His skin gray and paper thin, face gaunt, and muscles so weak Neville doubted that he could stand if he tried. As the years past it was clear that Frank had taken the brunt of the spell damage, his state much worse. His mother stood staring off into the fake window, which Augusta and charmed to change through his Mother’s favorite scenes. His Grandmother had even charmed it to show different memories of Neville. 

And while he would love to think her attention was captured by the sight of him at seven, dirty and working in the garden. But he knew it was just wishful thinking, even before the addition of such memories she had always spent her every waking moment looking out the window. 

Unlike his Father, Alice’s hair was still full, just limp and shockingly white. Augusta would come monthly to cut both of their hair as they had worn it… _before_ … and where his Mother’s hair had once stood up in rebellious spikes it now clung to her scalp, slightly greasy. She only turned when Augusta gently pulled on her shoulder, her once cherubic cheeks now hollow and her lips white and chapped. 

She stared at them blankly as she dug into her pocket to pull out a gum wrapper, holding it out for Neville to take. 

Tears filled his eyes as they always did, taking the wrapper like it was the most fragile piece of glass. Whispering a thank you that his Mother didn’t hear as she turned and went back to her window. 

Neville took his Grandmother’s hand within his own, looking for the comfort of her quickly squeezing back, letting him know he wasn’t alone. _They_ weren’t alone.

A soft knock announced Anna’s arrival, the woman standing in the doorway warily, unsure if now was a good time to come in. Augusta waved her in, one hand still clutching at Neville’s. Anna surveyed the other two Longbottom’s condition, strong jaw tightening and full lips thinning as she assessed them. 

“I had Issy call Healer Lilian Lorraine while we came here to ask her for permission to portkey two patients into their lobby. She just replied to me via _Patronus_ that they are awaiting our arrival.” Anna tried for her usual calm but her sorrow still came through. Neville was just relieved she didn’t try to apologize for something she had nothing to do with. 

Anna pulled off the silver chain she wore around her neck, obviously used for just this reason as she tapped it and turned it into a Portkey. They had to guide Alice’s shuffling form over to the bed so they could all hold onto the chain. They coaxed Alice into bed, getting her to scooch as close to Frank as possible, and then Anna cast a spell on both Alice and Frank that healers used to stabilize their position for when they moved. And soon, they were being whisked away.

Neville and Augusta were both impressed by the lobby they landed it, a kind woman waiting for them, her steel-grey hair and maternal face. Anna introduced her as Healer Lorraine and the woman was quick to call her staff to get Frank and Alice settled. The room was more of a suite and far less clinical of that at St. Mungos, It even had a real window that looked out onto a large garden that Neville could see patients wandering in. 

He settled, worry easing with how nice the place seemed. The healers were soon scanning the two Longbottoms, Anna helping out and one of the nurses asking Augusta questions about their previous care and treatments. His Grandmother seemed just as overwhelmed but she was quick to hide it and get down to business. 

Neville questioned one of the nurses standing by about their facilities and treatments, and he was relieved to find out that they made sure to take out their patients to visit the gardens at least once a day and had daily activities for everyone so that their minds had something to do.  Neville wasn’t sure what his parents would be able to do but he still thought even just getting them out of their room would be good for them.

He and his Grandmother listened to what the head healer had planned to hopefully help his parents out. Shocked that there was so much they considered trying. By the time they left Neville was overwhelmed and ready to sleep. 

When Neville got back to Harry’s bed later that day he collapsed in the bed and was soon snoring lightly.

* * *

 

Albus Dumbledore was fuming. He was currently in one of Dedalus’ vacation homes in Wales. He had been feeling awful all-day and the last thing he needed was to come down with the Wizard’s Flu. The past few weeks were an absolute mess, and it was all he could do to continue to act as if everything was okay in front of the masses.

When he received the notice of Potter’s Will readings Albus, knowing what was inside, demanded that both Minerva and Severus not attend. But they had disobeyed him. He had almost cast the killing curse at both of them for going against him in this way. And for Severus to break through his binds and go about yelling secrets in front of so many people, well if he wasn’t bound to his chair and his wand taken he would have been torturing the man to death. But then the Goblins had thrown him out on his ass, wand clattering to the ground and slammed the giant wooden doors behind him. 

The only thing keeping Dumbledore under control at that point was the many people outside the bank. They were just beasts but he couldn’t turn around and blast the doors with Fiendfyre like he wanted to. He did, however, let out a fierce growl, not worried about these things seeing him without his Grandfatherly mask. 

First Albus went to Grimmauld Place, ready to capture the two men inside and deliver them to the Ministry. He planned to claim Remus, a dangerous beast who had almost killed students at the end of the year was now hiding mass murder, Sirius Black. He was sure that Fudge would be too overjoyed to finally have caught Sirius to ask any questions before throwing them both to the dementors. 

But when he tried to open the doors the wards flung him back, causing him to land in the middle of the muggle street. He was quick to cast a Notice-Me-Not ward and start blasting at the door. But the Black wards were ancient and formidable. The blood of every Black born sacrificed to strengthen them until it was an unbreakable fortress. That, however, didn’t stop him from trying.

After thirty minutes of blasting at the wards, Albus finally realized that they were sucking in the magic he threw at them, only making the wards stronger. He left with a final fruitless _Bombarda Maxima._ And apparated away to Hogsmeade, needing to get back into his castle. 

When Albus sent Minerva a Patronus to meet him in the Three Broomsticks, she dared to ignore him, leaving him sitting in the pub for three hours straight with no answer. He wished he could rage but his core was still leaking and the pub was full. He couldn’t risk being seen as anything other than genial. And when he messaged Severus the beast had dared reply to him with a, _“Fuck you, I quit!”_ Dumbledore had rushed to the only place Severus would have to go, the rundown Spinner’s End, ready to recast the slavery spell. But when he arrived at the house, it was deserted, and Albus didn’t know where else his slave could have gone. Albus had made sure to make Severus cut all ties with anyone he knew in school, and to behave in such a manner that no one would be willing to take him in.

His control was barely hanging on by a thread. And that was when a pitch black Eagle Owl soared through the open window. Albus sighed at the sight, the familiar owl breed that only Gringotts owned, the owl dropping the thick letter atop his head and then zoomed back out the window. Albus wasn’t quick enough to curse the filthy beast, so he ripped open the parchment, the top of the letter ripping in his anger. 

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_This letter is to inform you that an audit of the accounts of Hadrian James Potter has been conducted at the client’s request. The audit has revealed clear evidence of theft perpetrated by you. We, the Goblins of Gringotts, demand you return all funds and items stolen from the accounts. For your crime, an interest rate of 10% will be added to the worth of everything you have stolen. This rate will increase by 5% for every week the full amount isn’t returned._

_The attached documents list the withdrawals you have made and the items missing from the vaults. We have confiscated your vaults for the repayment to Hadrian James Potter but a deficit remains._

_Contact us in your own time regarding the return of the property and remaining money._

_Helix Bloodstaff_

_Potter Account Manager_

Dumbledore froze in shock. The Goblins had conducted an audit and not only that, they were now demanding he return the money and items that were rightfully his but they were also charging him interest. 

“ _How dare they?!”_ He hissed into the silence of the cabin. Dumbledore threw the letter onto the table, the other pages scatter across the table. But then Albus noticed a piece of paper that was glowing. When he touched it the paper unfolded, paper golden. Until then he hadn’t seen the crest that was on the letter, the wax seal facing down. But there at the top of the paper was the intricate crest of Lady Magic. He instinctively flinched back from the innocent looking piece of paper, the magic on it humming its displeasure at his touch. 

Albus read it without touching it, disbelief growing with every word. _Married to Molly! Loss of Magic!_ He scrambled for his wand, the wood feeling dead underneath his touch. Despite the dread of knowing he was now a squib he still tried. Casting a levitation spell on the bank statement only for absolutely nothing to happen. 

Dumbledore sat there in utter shock, unable to even think. 

Another owl came swooping through the window, dropping another letter atop his head. The parchment slid down into his lap. He opened it up hollowly, brain short-circuited. 

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_This letter is to inform you that the Council of Terradore has issued a restraining order on you on behalf of Hadrian James Potter. You are now restricted from coming within fifty feet of Mr. Potter. If you wish to contest this decision, contact the Auror Department in Terradore._

_Tiberius Fairview_

_Head Auror, Terradore_

Dumbledore was as white as a sheet, hands trembling and insides flipping.

The Floo flared, and Molly stumbled out, ash covering every inch of her. The moment she arrived she was shrieking, voice like claws on a chalkboard. She was obviously frustrated by his lack of response and she finally reached out, shaking his shoulders violently. 

Albus snapped.

His wand was in his hand faster than a man of his years should be able, tip pointed directly between Molly’s eyes, killing curse on the tip of his tongue before he finally realized what he was about to do. He might hate the women but Albus knew if he was to kill her it would bring too much attention onto him. She wasn’t just a homeless muggle who he could take his frustration out on. The woman was also a useful tool he would hate to lose. 

She was well known for her many trips into Diagon Alley, which Albus used to spy on the populace. He also had her twist rumors to blow them out of proportion or minimize them depending on what the situation called for. With all his positions Albus couldn’t subtly guide the opinions of the Wizarding community like Molly could, he was too public a figure and people were always on their best behavior when he was around. Even those who hated him didn’t dare go against him strongly in the view of others. While Dumbledore reveled in his rightful position in the spotlight, he did miss the days of anonymity.  

After a few tense seconds, he finally removed his wand from between Molly’s shocked eyes. “Sorry, my dear, I was lost in thought and you surprised me.”

At the explanation Molly relaxed but was quick to reignite her fury, quickly whipping herself back into a rage. “Albus! I’ve got a letter from Gringotts saying that they are taking our money! Ginny and Ron also got one. They are charging us with theft Albus! _Theft!”_ She was as red as her hair, a vein on her forehead standing out and left eye twitching.

“Molly, dear, calm yourself. I am sure we can get this back under control, we were only doing what was best for the children and were trying to save them from Voldemort.” Albus reassured calmly, eyes twinkling. He needed her to believe in him completely, her faith in him was one of the only reasons he had been able to control her so completely. Well, that and the subtle compulsions he placed on her long ago. “We, unfortunately, have bigger things to worry about than the Goblins.” Albus used the tip of his wand pull over the decree from Lady Magic, unwilling to touch it. Molly snatched up the paper, hissing at the feel of the magic on it. 

She read the paper quickly, mouth dropping open and eyes shiny with tears. Molly dropped the paper in shock and was soon clutching at Albus, sobbing her eyes out. Her wailing only intensified Albus’ growing headache, but there was nothing he could do. His lack of magic stopped him from his usual tactic of just casting a spell on her and Molly’s tight grip wouldn’t allow him to get up to retrieve a calming draught. 

As she broke down, sobbing about her lack of magic, something she barely had to begin with, Albus started planning in his mind. His biggest problem at the moment was the lack of magic. He could fake it for a while, but Dumbledore needed some way to fix that. There was a magical artifact he knew of that could temporarily borrow magic from another. It had been invented by Cortez Mogan for his squib sister, Carina, he made it so that she could use some of his magic to experience the feeling. Cortez was a well above average wizard and had the excess to support her using magic almost full time. Though they could only be small bits. The toll it took on the donor was double that of the spell used. However, Cortez rarely cast spells, a Runemaster and Arithmancer by trade. 

That would have to work for now until he could track down the source of the rumors he had once heard of a way to break a decree Lady Magic set. At the time Albus heard them he had never thought anything like that could happen to him, that was why he hadn’t followed up on them at the time. But now he was kicking himself for not doing it when he first heard them. 

Albus finally got Molly off of him and sent her on her way. Lucky for both of them, squibs could still floo. 

* * *

 

Sundays were Arthur’s day off, and even though he had the chance to sleep in he never did. He liked to be up for as long as possible to spend as much time as possible with his children. When he got out of bed Molly was still asleep, the line of pillows that separated their sides of the bed like a metaphor for their marriage. Arthur was still unsure of why he had married her but he knew the reason he stayed. He stayed with Molly for his children. Three of his older boys were now living on their own and had all come to him once they moved out to ask why he had married her. It was when Bill first asked that Arthur really started questioning it. Sure he hadn’t been happy since before Ron was born but he never questioned why. 

When Arthur said this, too astonished by the revelation to hold in his answer. Bill gave him a searching glance, before gathering his Father into a hug, holding him tight. Arthur wasn’t sure why but he was suddenly crying, being held up by his little boy who was now so much bigger than him. 

Bill had just shushed him, running his hands over his Father’s back. 

Arthur still blushed when he thought back on it, ashamed he had fallen apart in front of his child. He was a parent and he had to be strong in his children’s eyes. It had been something Arthur had strived for every day. When Molly quit her job when she was pregnant with Ron, Arthur had been understanding. And when Ginny followed not even a year later, it had made sense for her to stay home, she had already had five children after all and Ron and Ginny’s pregnancies were much harder on her. But then she never went back, and Arthur was left to pick up all the slack. When they first got together she and Arthur had promised each other that they would both contribute to the household income so that they could both spend time with their children.

But here they were, Molly staying home every day and Arthur spending twelve hours a day at work. And it hadn’t been until he became head of his department four years ago that he finally got a day off. So now he spent every Sunday devoted to his children.

He was in the kitchen cooking, Molly’s apron wrapped around his body when Fred and George came down for breakfast. They were both bleary-eyed and bedraggled, and they held hands as they came up to him and wrapped him between them. 

Arthur laughed quietly at his boys who had their chins rested on his head. Arthur loved them so much that it felt like his heart was constantly ready to burst. They clung to him like koalas as Arthur finished cooking, finally letting go of him to carry the food for him over to the table. They sandwiched him between them, eating in comfortable silence. 

Once they finished Fred and George cleaned up while Arthur headed to the living room so they could talk to each other. Arthur took up his old, but plush chair and the boys were soon sitting together on the loveseat. Arthur knew the twin’s relationship wasn’t that of normal brothers. But he also knew they were magical twins and that they shared a soul like his best friends, Fabian and Gideon.

When Arthur first found out about his friend’s incestuous relationship he had been shocked, but they had trusted him enough to tell him, so he listened to what they had to say. Apparently, magical twins could hear each other's thoughts and because of this, they couldn’t hide anything from each other, even the sexual. But that they still wanted to marry someone, it would just be the same someone. It had taken Arthur a while to understand, but with time he was just happy that they were happy. And to be honest, he couldn’t imagine them ever being without the other. 

Because of this, when his sons first started going through puberty, he had made sure to take them aside and reassure them that he would love them no matter what. 

Arthur knew the statement wasn’t quite true though. He would always care about all of his children but there were a few things he would not and could not, accept, even from his own children. But what the twins were to each other was one of the things he could abide. 

Arthur knew how Molly felt about her brothers, so when he recognized the signs of Fred and George being magical twins when they were only a day old, Arthur had sworn to protect them. So when Molly started looking at them strangely he was quick to distract her. 

His sons were laying together on the couch, hands intertwined and George’s head resting against Fred’s shoulder. Arthur was honored that they were willing to show this level of intimacy in front of him, and he knew no matter what happened they would have each other. They talked quietly about the twin’s plans for the coming week, they were working on a new potion, they were way above Arthur’s level of Potions making. Arthur was so proud of their abilities and inventiveness, and when they mentioned they were trying to find a substitute for an ingredient they were missing, Arthur knew what he could do to help them. He took a mental note of the ingredient so he could pick it up after work tomorrow. 

When they heard Molly start to wake his sons went rigid and pulled apart, keeping a five-inch distance from each other. Arthur’s heart broke a little at the sight, for his children to not feel at ease in their own home. Arthur wished more than anything he could change things, but he couldn’t, the best he could do was protect them and let them know how much they were loved and cared for, and to do everything he could to make their dreams a reality.

They kept their conversation light as they all sat tensely, Molly interrupting their talks, scolding them all in turns without even walking into the room. And even though Arthur had made plenty of food for all of them Molly was in the kitchen cooking, and she was outraged when they said no to more food. Coming into the living room to scream at them for not appreciating all her hard work. Arthur shooed the boys up to their room so they didn’t have to listen to their Mother’s screeching. An owl swooped through the kitchen window, dropping its burden right atop Molly’s head. 

Arthur had to hide his giggle at Molly’s outraged look in a cough, as she cursed at the owl who was already long gone. She ripped open the envelope, going white as she read and then rushed out through the floo without a word. 

 Arthur was confused, but Molly had tucked the letter into her apron pocket so there was no way he could figure out what was wrong. He was worried about his children. But then, another three owls swooped through the window, dropping their letters in front of Arthur before zooming away. Each letter had the Gringotts’ crest, one addressed to Arthur and the other two to Ginny and Ron. He was confused about why the Goblins would contact his youngest two since they had no vaults of their own. 

Arthur opened his letter, eager to find out what had scared Molly.  

Confusion. Shock. Fury. 

Arthur’s vision was red with rage. He didn’t understand. He couldn’t understand. But he knew the Goblins would never lie about such a thing. 

Molly, Ginny, and Ron had been stealing from Harry. 

Harry, who Arthur considered one of his own children. Who he had promised to do everything he could to take care of. Harry, who now probably hated them and thought that they were all thieves. That their care wasn’t genuine… well, Molly, Ginny, and Ron were not genuine. They couldn’t be. No one who cared about someone would steal from them. 

Arthur didn’t know what he would do. Molly was easy, they were only married, and unhappily. But Ron and Ginny were his children, who he had sworn to protect with everything he was. 

But Arthur had also promised himself to protect Harry. 

He was torn, they were all his children, and he only wanted what was best for them. But he also could not abide Ginny and Ron stealing from anyone, especially not their family. Arthur got up and went to his bedroom, not noticing his twins peeking around their door to watch his determined face. 

In his closet Arthur kept a locked box, in it he kept mementos from each of his children, a picture from Hogwarts of Fabian, Gideon and himself, a vial of liquid luck his Father had given him on his deathbed and a vial of illegal truth serum. 

This serum, unlike veritaserum, was a subtle compulsion that made one think they wanted to tell the truth. The reason it was illegal was that it was much easier to make than veritaserum and its nature made the person spill secrets without having to be prompted. The ministry had made it illegal since it was so much more damning than veritaserum and they were afraid of being forced to spill secrets. And while it was easier to make the ingredients needed to make it was much more expensive. 

This vial had been a family heirloom from his Mother, given to her as part of her dowry when she married Septimus Weasley. All Black women were given two vials at marriage to ensure if anything happened they had a way to find out. 

His mother, Cedrella, had never had cause to use it and instead gifted one each to Arthur and his late sister Guinevere.

Arthur pocketed the vial and headed back downstairs, studying both Ron and Ginny’s closed doors as he passed. 

He would get to the bottom of this mess as soon as he could.

By the time Molly finally came back Arthur was at his seat at the head of the table, a pot of tea in front of him and newspaper at his side. Arthur had had to take a calming draught to make sure he didn’t give the game away. 

Molly’s face was blotchy and her eyes were bloodshot. Arthur didn’t care, however. He motioned for her to sit, pouring her a cup of tea as if to comfort her. Her sigh was watery as she took in a sip, like any British person, magical or not, tea was a comfort. 

Arthur took the time for the potion to kick in by looking over Molly. She was covered in soot, something she would have normally done away with by a quick flick of her wand. The fact that she hadn’t done so was a sign of her emotional state. Though Arthur wasn’t sure why she was so upset at the moment, Arthur couldn’t imagine it was just the loss of money, but then again he didn’t understand anything she had done or the reasons. 

Once Arthur saw the slight glaze in her eyes, the relaxation of her muscles Arthur finally spoke up, “Molly, we need to talk.” Arthur took another sip of his tea, eyes locked onto Molly’s.

“Is something the matter Arthur?” Molly asked, expression as if butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth. Her hands anxiously smoothing down her dress, gaze locked slightly over Arthur’s head so that it looked as if she was looking him in the eyes but she really wasn’t.

Arthur’s expression tightened, brows drawing closer together. “We have an issue. After you stormed out of the house an owl delivered these.” Arthur said as he lifted the newspaper to relieve three open envelopes. Molly paled at the sight of the Gringotts crest on the top of thick parchment, mouth gaping like a goldfish. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about the thieving from Harry’s vault would you?”

Molly was obviously panicked but the potion did its job and was soon spilling her secrets. “The only reason we are being charged is that he turned into a filthy creature!” Molly screeched. 

Arthur flinched back in shock at just how much vitriol was in Molly’s voice. And then the words hit Arthur like the Knight Bus at full force. _Filthy?!_ His mind yelled. Harry, filthy?! The sweet boy who had captured his heart, who Arthur had promised to protect as his own? 

He just couldn’t imagine it. 

And then the second point hit him, _creature?_ Arthur was surprised but he didn’t think there was anything wrong with Harry if it was true. He couldn’t believe Molly would think such a thing when both of their families had a history of creature members. 

“How could you?! Harry is like a son to us?” Arthur screamed at her, still unable to believe what Molly had done.

She scoffed, arms crossed over her bosom, “He is no son of mine. All he would ever be good for is his money, and maybe his fur as a lining for a robe.” Molly’s face was almost completely unrecognizable with how cruel it looked. 

Arthur slumped in his seat, absolutely shell shocked. “You’re not the woman I married, your not the woman I fell in love with,” Arthur whispered, not even meaning to utter it. 

Molly laughed cruelly, her eyes wild as she hissed, “We’re not married, you stupid man.”

Arthur stood up, towering over Molly, and as she tried to stand Arthur’s magic lashed out and stuck her to the chair. “What do you mean we aren’t married?!” Arthur screamed, the table shaking under his uncontrolled magic. 

Molly just scoffed, “You married my disgusting brothers. Good riddance to the filthy faggots.” Molly’s arms were crossed fingernails digging into her forearms. 

Arthur was shocked, knees shaking. He hadn’t married Molly? “What?” Arthur asked his voice that of an uncertain child, lost. “But I remember our wedding?” 

Molly’s face was now predatory, seeing the weak spot and attack. “No, you married my horrid Brothers, and your sister birthed your awful spawn, especially those twins of yours, I am just lucky Albus bound their creature sides. But Albus said I had to be with you so no one would question who Ron and Ginny’s Father was so we used an ancient spell that changes people's perception to believe it was me they saw instead of those freaks.”

Arthur’s knees buckled and it was only a strong set of hands gently setting him into his seat that kept him from falling to the floor. Soon a voice Arthur knew all too well was speaking up. His little boy was here. Arthur looked up to see the furious face of Bill glaring at the woman sitting across from them. “Are my Fathers still alive?” Bill interrogated, expression like a freshly sharpened dagger. 

Molly looked as if she had seen something foul before she spoke up, hissing once again. “Albus has them locked up in one of his family manors, using them to fuel his magic. Good luck getting to them, they’re under blood wards and no one will believe you if you try to tell them.” Molly was laughing again, obviously thinking she was untouchable.

Bill would do anything in his power to reunite his Fathers now that he knew. His Dad had been so unhappy for so long, and now to find out his happiness had been stolen Bill would make sure to fix this. Even if he had to commit a crime, and he knew all Brothers would help him in any way they could. 

Fred and George, who were now eighteen and able to use their wands outside of school had messaged them all with their _Patronuses_ , Fred’s a red fox and George’s an arctic fox, to let them know they had a code red going on. Bill was the first to arrive and the twins were quick to fill him in. Bill was furious, the only thing keeping him from killing the woman was the devastated look on his Dad’s face.  

Now wasn’t the time to let the famous Weasley temper cloud his judgment. 

Charlie and Percy arrived seconds after each other, rushing over to Bill to try and figure out what was going on. Bill was quick to summarize, handing the spiked pot of tea over to Charlie to try and figure out what Ron and Ginny knew of the situation. Charlie filled two mugs and rushed up the stairs, taking a few seconds to school his features to not let anything show. 

Percy was trying to calm down the twins who looked ready to kill. Percy felt the same, and if his brothers weren’t able to control themselves Percy would be the first one to help cover up the murder. 

Bill cast a silencing spell on Molly and waited for Charlie to come back downstairs with Ron and Ginny. They were soon coming down, Charlie looking thunderous and Ron and Ginny complaining about being woken. Bill motioned them to sit and it wasn’t until they did that they seemed to notice that Molly was yelling silently next to them. When the two tried to stand Percy was the one to bind them to the chairs. The two started to scream but when Bill asked, “What do you know of the theft from the Potter vaults?” They both went silent for a second and then started to speak, both sounding disgusted by the topic. 

“It’s not theft since I am to be Lady Potter one day, we have every right to that money.” Ginny sneered, face almost a mirror of her Mother’s.

Fred and George jumped forward, both furious and confused. “What do you mean you are going to be Lady Potter?” They spoke as one, not even a millisecond behind each other. The only reason their Brothers could tell them apart was that Fred, who they had always called Fiery Fred, was looking much more furious than George, who they had nicknamed Gentle George. Though George looked enraged himself, just a hint more confused. 

Ginny scoffed, not noticing the danger she was in, Percy however did and was quick to take his younger Brother’s wands. “Mother and Father made a marriage contract for us.”

All five older Weasley boys looked over to Arthur sharply, shocked that he would ever do such a thing. Arthur, however, looked just as bewildered, “I never did such a thing and I promised never to do such a thing to any of my children.”

Ron was the one to speak up, mocking smile in place, “You aren’t our Father.”

“Who is?” Percy asked, mind already running with options. But what Ron said wasn’t one he ever thought possible. 

“Dumbledore of course, how else would we be so powerful and smart?” Ginny said a proud smile on her face. All the Weasleys were shocked, mouths gaping, unable to even process what was just revealed to them. 

Arthur was the first to gather his thoughts, only able to whisper out a broken, “What?” He was absolutely devastated. His children were his life. And it wasn’t that Arthur wouldn’t love any of his children if they weren’t his, the reason it hurt so much was both the way he found out and that Ginny seemed to not consider him to be her parent at all, even though he had done all he could to raise her. 

“What were you going to do to Harry once you married him?” George asked, still stuck on the fact that there was a marriage contract that could destroy his brother and his future to be with the man they loved. Sure he knew his Father was distressed at the moment and wished he could go to him and comfort him. But he also knew they only had so long for the truth serum to last, and they needed to get all their questions answered now. 

“Have him killed of course,” Ron said completely nonchalantly, as he scratched at his stomach. 

Fred leaped forwards, ready to strangle the boy. Charlie was quick to catch his younger brother even though he felt the same. Charlie had only met Harry once but the way his younger brothers talked about him made him feel like family. And both he and Bill had noticed that if Fred and George had anything to say about it, Harry would be their brother-in-law. So Charlie understood why what Ron had said set Fred off. Charlie felt ready to murder him himself, but his Occlumency helped him keep his temper at bay. 

Arthur had regained his composure, he had only one last question to ask before he would be sure about what to do. “Does the idea of Harry dying bother any of you?” They all shook their heads and all the Weasley’s faces went hard as stone, eyes like daggers. 

This is one of the things he couldn’t abide, so with a heavy heart he spoke again, “Bill will you _Obliviate_ them of this conversation, we don’t want them running to Dumbledore.” 

Bill followed his Father command without any hesitation, wand movements quick and decisive. 

“I, Arthur Septimus Weasley, do hereby removed Molly Muriel Prewett, Ginevra Molly Dumbledore and Ron Billus Dumbledore from any right you have the Weasley vaults, and properties. I strip you from any connection you had to the Weasley family.” All three were dragged violently through the wards, screaming the whole way. 

Arthur let out a weary sigh, slumping down into his chair, eyes starting to fill with tears. He allowed his sons to guide him to the living room, Percy transfiguring their lumpy couch into a bed big enough for them all to lay in. Arthur flanked by his twins and then his eldest two sons, Percy heading off into the dining room to start fixing this mess.

Percy knew one of the first things he needed to do was contact the Goblins, they could easily ruin their family for what those three had done and his Father didn’t need to deal with the stress. They also needed to find a way to get in contact with Harry to make sure he was okay and to try and find a way to cancel the marriage contract. 

Once he sent off the owl and cleaned up he joined all his family, needing the comfort from this excessively stressful day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter took so long because I was in the hospital for a while and found out I have Congestive Heart Failure. It has been a really trying time and then my Grandmother died a few days ago. So I am sorry if the next few chapters also take a while.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you see anything wrong please let me know so I can fix it.


	13. Protective Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely mldeal89!
> 
> Until I am healthy again I will be posting shorter chapters more sporadically, I hope you all understand.

Bartok warned Harry last night that they would be getting up early to go to the bank so that they could retrieve Harry’s Lord and Heir rings. But when Bartok walked into his son’s room he was still fast asleep, Neville curled around him protectively.

He was conflicted, on the one hand, Harry was his baby boy, and he wanted to roar at the young man touching his son. But on the other hand, he was happy to see someone who so clearly loved his son and would do anything to protect him. Bartok knew that Harry finding his mates was inevitable, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to hide away his son and to keep him young forever. Anna said it was probably harder for them since they had only had Harry for a month. 

Bartok woke Harry as gently as he could, hoping not to wake his son’s mate.  Harry woke and realized that it was time to go, but when he tried to leave the bed, Neville held on tighter; trying to keep Harry within his grasp as he started blinking his eyes open. 

Harry turned and started whispering to his mate, kissing Neville’s forehead before getting out of bed. Neville whined lowly before rolling over to sleep on his back, spread like a starfish. Bartok couldn’t help the low chuckle at the sight, Harry absentmindedly scratching at his belly. Harry was quick to dress, once again wearing the soft green jumper that Tiptop had knitted for him. 

Bartok apparated them to his favorite cafe near the bank so that they could have breakfast together. Harry, while still tired, was very talkative asking about Bartok’s plans for the day. 

Bartok had decided not to tell Harry about the meeting later with the Weasley family. Helix had owled him just last night to inform him the Weasleys were trying to get in contact with Harry.  So after their meeting and Harry was home safely, he would head back to the bank alone. Bartok wanted to ensure that if the meeting went wrong, it wouldn’t hit his son as hard and that they meant him no harm. 

Harry enjoyed his breakfast burrito so much that he ordered seconds, gushing over the chorizo and tomatillo sauce. Bartok was happy to see his son’s growing appetite as he enjoyed a cheese danish. He planned to buy Tiptop some cookbooks on food around the world as a present since Harry loved trying new things. He suggested that after Harry returned home that maybe he and Neville could explore the house, something his son was quick to agree with. With all that had happened, Harry hadn’t had the chance just to explore his new home in full. 

After they finished up, Bartok wiping a smudge of grease from Harry’s lips, they headed to the bank. Harry’s head swiveling around the whole way. This was the first time Harry had the chance to see Terradore. The marketplace was grand, hundreds of different stores and stands, people going about their own business without pausing for a moment to stare at Harry. 

Harry was amazed. When he first entered Diagon Alley, he couldn’t imagine a place that could be any more obviously magical, but here it was. People were walking around with wings and tails, fur, feathers, and scales. Children were playing with magical toys, people flying above the streets with both brooms, flying carpets, and wings. Animals were following their wizards as they walked, one woman even being followed by a giant tiger with long front teeth. Vendors were selling thing’s Harry had never seen before, floating gemstones and magnificent armors. Furniture that looked like it was made from shell, bone, and exotic woods with all types of swirling patterns and colors. One chest of drawers in a window front was even glowing blue in the middle of the knots in the wood. 

There was so much more than Harry could even take in, and he was overwhelmed, relieved to enter the bank. It looked the same as the one in Britain, so it was a relief to see. They were escorted back to Helix’s office, the Goblin sitting behind his desk with stacks of paper surrounding him. 

“Greetings Bartok and young Mr. Potter,” Helix said as he pulled off his glasses and set his current document off to the side. He pulled open the drawer of his desk and started pulling out black velvet ring boxes. “All you have to do is to try on the ring, they will either accept you or return to their box. We will start with the ones most likely to accept you,” Helix informed, handing one of the boxes to Harry.

Inside was a golden ring that had the Potter crest, family gemstone in the middle. Harry had spent hours looking over his charms and now knew all the crests by heart. Harry tentatively reached out, the metal vibrating under his touch and he lifted the cold ring, spinning it between his grasp before lowering it onto his right ring finger. As it descended his finger, the ring tightened until it was snug, hugging his skin and magic like a warm hug enveloping Harry. 

He couldn’t help but relax back into the seat, eyes fluttering closed at just how loved he felt at that moment. It was unlike anything else he had ever felt. After a few minutes of Harry basking in the warmth, Helix cleared his throat to get his attention. Harry sat up, embarrassed as he reached out for the next box. The Peverell ring, while welcoming, wasn’t nearly as strong as the Potter ring. When the Peverell ring touched the Potter, the two combined splitting the ring in half The Le Fay and Ravenclaw rings doing the same until there was only a single ring on his finger. 

“If you need, you may cycle through the family crests or keep them invisible. Next, are your Heir rings,” Helix said as he pulled out another three boxes.

When they first visited the bank by the point they got to the Heirships, Harry had already been too overwhelmed to even listen to what the houses were so this was a shock to him. When Helix announced the first ring was the Black ring, he was shocked. 

Sirius made it clear that he loved Harry, but he was still shocked that Sirius had made him Heir Black. Harry’s hand shook as he picked up the Black ring, it was just as welcoming as the other rings had been, but the magic felt colder, a shiver racing up his spine as the ring tightened around his right pinky finger. Harry rubbed his hands together to sooth the chill. 

When he got home, he would need to talk to Sirius about this. When Helix said that the Lupin ring was next, Harry was even more surprised, Harry had never heard that the house of Lupin was one of those ancient houses that had Lordships. And he was confused about why his teacher wouldn’t at least buy himself some new clothes. Harry had noticed just how uncomfortable and embarrassed Moony felt about teaching in his tatty robes, and Harry knew that feeling so well that if he were in the man’s place, he would never be able to be half the teacher Lupin was. 

Last was the Gaunt ring, something Harry was very confused by. “I don’t know anyone by the name of Gaunt?” He looked over at his Papa who didn’t seem the least bit confused. 

Bartok spoke up, understanding why his son was so confused after they first went to the bank together, he contacted Lord Gaunt, an old acquaintance, through Lucius, of his to ask why he made Harry his heir. 

Mr. Riddle had been quite open in his reasoning, first telling Bartok and David a summary of his life, and then told them what had really happened the Halloween of 2004. Bartok had been shocked at the news. Both because here was a man who knew what happened to his son that horrible evening and just how terrible Lord Gaunt’s life was. David had even taken notes so that he could look up points Tom had brought up. 

“Lord Gaunt made you his heir after you defeated Voldemort,” Bartok skirted around the issue since this wasn’t the time to go in-depth about the subject and David still wanted to research. After Godric had come to them to warn them about the Horcruxes, since both Lyle and David were very knowledgeable about the Black arts, the three and Salazar started to get together to solve their problems. With the information Tom and Godric provided about that night, Anna and Lyle had secretly, in the middle of the night, checked to see if Harry was a Horcrux. Of course, as they believed, it came up negative, but none of them wanted to risk missing something.

Harry was surprised that anyone would make him heir just because he defeated Lord Voldemort, but then he thought maybe the Lord was old and had lost his family and had no one else to take over the heirship. “I would like to meet Lord Gaunt at some point so I can thank him and get to know the family history.” Harry wanted to make sure he honored this man and his family history. 

Bartok grinned at his son, knowing Harry wanted to do his best to respect the gift he was given. Ever since they gave Harry the Claremore charm for his birthday, their son had done everything he could to learn about their family, all sides of it. They had all spent time telling Harry about their respective families, Harry had been fascinated. Lyle had sneakily told Harry more about his little brother Siles because they all knew that they would be married one day. 

After Harry put on his last ring, Helix pulled out the list of all returned items to the Potter vaults. 

“How did you get all this back so quickly?” Harry asked, completely bewildered. Harry started looking over the list but wasn’t really taking it in.

Bartok looked over the list from his place next to Harry, noticing Helix didn’t speak up; he did. “They were all returned by the same G.G. who gave you back your family wand on your birthday.” Harry looked up at him, but before he could speak, Bartok continued, “I am sorry, but I still want to respect the wishes of G.G. to stay anonymous for now. He has said that he wants to meet you and make your acquaintance, he wants to give you the time to settle down into your new life.”

Harry pouted slightly but decided to go onto his next question, “Can we go down to the vaults and retrieve my parent’s Portraits?” Bartok agreed quickly, and they were soon off, Helix leading them down to the vault. It was much lower than his trust vault or the one where the Philosopher’s Stone had originally been. 

The door of the vault was large and circular, the Potter crest in intricate detail. Harry grabbed his Papa’s hand, unwilling to go in alone. He reached out with his right hand, and as soon as he touched the giant metal door, it rolled open, revealing what was inside. Harry could only make it one step into the vault before he was stock still. The cavern was filled with books, furniture, piles of money, and jewels. Harry didn’t know where to look and was soon feeling overloaded, mind shutting down in the face everything in front of him. Hundreds of years of family history was in front of him, something he had always yearned for, and here it was. 

Harry didn’t know what to do; all he could do was reach out and grip the cuff of his Papa’s sleeve and hold on to him. He needed someone to keep him grounded. 

Bartok looked down at his son, taking in the slightly unfocused eyes and mouth that was hanging open. He knew this was probably overwhelming, so he did what he could, leaning down to be at eye level with Harry. “Harry, son, do you need me to go and retrieve the painting?”

Harry looked into his Papa’s soft brown eyes and nodded, still in a daze. He would have to go through the vaults one day, but that day was not today. His Papa had a meeting soon, and Harry was already too overwhelmed to do anything more than look around in shock.

Bartok squeezed Harry’s hand before heading over to the section that held the paintings. He gently flipped through them, all of the portraits deactivated for now. Until he found the late Potters. Lily and James were standing next to each other in a library, both beaming and Lily obviously pregnant one hand on her baby bump. 

He was careful as he shrunk the portrait and placed it into his pocket, making his way back to the entrance, He grabbed onto Harry’s hand, rubbing soothing circles into the soft skin as they left the vault, large doors closing behind them as they got into the cart. 

The ride back was fast, and Harry seemed to relax as the wind blew through his hair. 

Bartok took Harry back through the floo to the manor, handing over the shrunken portrait, Neville sitting on the couch in the receiving room with a book in his lap, waiting for their return. Harry rushed right over to his mate, and Bartok couldn’t help the sappy grin on his face. To see someone who cared for his little boy would always make him happy. Harry deserved so much better than what his life had been that anything that brought him happiness also brought Bartok happiness. 

He looked down at his pocket watch, a present from his grandfather for passing his lawyer certifications, noticing it was twenty minutes before his visit with the Weasleys. He had planned to get a quick shopping trip done between his meeting with Harry and them, but the trip to the vault had taken up the time. 

He said goodbye before being swept through the floo once more. 

He was directed to a conference room he had rented out for the meeting. Helix was already waiting there. They spent the time waiting for their guests by talking about investments they were thinking about making. 

A knock soon announced the arrival of their guests, six red-headed men filing into the room. They all looked grim, even the two Bartok knew to be Fred and George from his son’s stories of them, and he had said they always had a smile on their faces. 

“Mr. Arthur Weasley, you requested a meeting with my client Mr. Harry Potter, but his Father, Mr. Bartok Claremore, as his legal guardian has requested that he speak to you first before you may see his son in light of the crimes committed by members of your family.” Helix looked at the six Weasleys, his eyes slightly tight. 

It was the twins to speak up before anyone else could. “They aren’t our family,” they hissed out in unison. 

Before Bartok could ask what they meant, their Father gave a great heaving sigh and spoke, grief obvious in every line of his body. “What my sons mean, is that Molly, Ginny, and Ron have all been disowned and stripped of every tie they held to the Weasley name.”

“As soon as I received the letters from the bank about the charges, I was surprised and took actions to find out the truth. What we learned was shocking, to say the least.” All the others looked sour at the reminder of what they had discovered.

“If you don’t mind me asking what was this shocking news?” Bartok queried, wanting with all his heart for a reason to believe these men. Harry cared for them so much that he couldn’t help but want them to have not betrayed his son. But he was still wary and wouldn’t believe them without using truth serum, he wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt Harry, and if there was any chance they would, he would cut them out faster than they could say lawsuit. 

Arthur looked down, tears welling in his eyes, and the son next to him, took his hand and spoke up. “My name is Bill, and I am a curse breaker in Gringotts employ. My Father confronted the three, a truth serum slipped into their tea. Not only did we find out that Molly never married our Father and isn’t even our mother, but that Ron and Ginny aren’t our siblings. But what was most important to this situation is that we found out what their plans for Harry were. While my Father wouldn’t have disowned the two children for not being his, as he has raised them, what led to their disownment was the blatant theft and plans to force Harry into a marriage with Ginny where she would then produce an heir and kill Harry.”

Bartok knew that the plan for Harry involved line theft and theft of money and property but the thought of those people planning to kill his son was just too much. His wings burst from his back, arching high up into the air and instincts screaming to go kill those people and then to go and protect his son. The only thing that stopped him from killing the men across from him was how disgusted, furious and ashamed they looked when Bill was speaking of their ex-families plans. 

The marrow deep emotions they were all feeling was enough to let Bartok know that they had no clue of the plans and strongly disapproved of them. 

It took him a few moments to calm down enough to pull his wings back in, a mantra of: _Harry is safe at home and completely fine now, and that horrible contract is destroyed_ , to ease his fury. None of the men across from him looked anything but approving of his protective urges. With how closely the Weasleys had been linked to Dumbledore, Bartok had expected them to be disgusted by the reveal of him being a creature. But they weren’t and this was another point in their favor. 

After his wings retracted, skin still itching to let them through again, they continued. 

“By your disownment of the three, am I safe to say you had no clue of their plans?” Helix asked, still looking at the others with suspicion. 

“Of course not!” one of the twins said, obviously upset at even the thought of doing something like that.

The other one then spoke up, just as upset by the conversation, but voice much more steady than his brother’s had been. “We knew that they wanted Ginny to marry Harry but we had no intention of ever letting that happen. Ginny was obsessed and her behavior made Harry uncomfortable.”

“Not to mention we love him,” the other added.

“Yes, there is that brother dear.” The second rolled his eyes and Bartok wished he could tell them apart. “But we had no clue there was anything else going on. When we found out we were ready to kill them…” They both blushed but the steely look in their eyes said that they would still do it in a heartbeat. 

The only boy with glasses was the next to speak, “All we want is to make sure Harry is okay and to make sure he knows that we really care for him and had nothing to do with those peoples horrendous actions. We will willingly submit to truth serum to prove that we had nothing to do with this.” 

Bartok nodded, looking over to Helix, who withdrew a truth crystal. 

“When this crystal is activated it will glow red if someone is lying, myself and Mr. Claremore will be included in this. If you do not wish to answer any questions asked you do not have to but know depending on what the question is, it may affect our view of your intentions and actions.” Helix set the crystal in front of him, tapping it with one long boney finger, causing it to glow a brilliant green. 

“Is Harry safe?” Both twins asked in unison before anyone else could get anything out. 

“He is safe and being cared for and healed for past injuries from abuse,” Bartok said, wanting to let these people know that they need not worry about Harry being in his custody. All of the men relaxed at the crystal still green state but were worried about the abuse. “Did any of you know about Molly, Ginny, Ron or Albus’ plans for Harry Potter?” 

Each took their turns to state clear No’s, the crystal not turning red at all. 

Bartok relaxed back into his chair, he had asked his question in such a way that anything they might know would set it off. The money theft, abuse, or the contract. But since they had all been telling the truth his mind eased. He only had a few more questions he needed to ask to make sure that these people would be safe to have around his son. 

“Do you truly care for Harry Potter?” Bartok wanted to make sure none of them were faking their friendship. Sure they might not have known about their ex-family’s plots but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have nefarious plans of their own. 

The six Weasleys men, all without hesitation, reassured Bartok that they all cared for Harry, the twins going so far as to proclaim their love for Harry again. 

“Do you and your family want what is best for Harry, his health and happiness?” Charlie asked, arms crossed over his broad chest. He had only had the pleasure of meeting Harry twice but from the moment he first saw those beautiful green eyes, face squinted up into a broad smile he promised to take care of him. This promise was reinforced the moment he saw just how happy Harry made Fred and George. 

Charlie had always worried about the two. While they were family, and he loved them dearly, their close bond set them apart in some ways. And no matter how they hid it there had always been a loneliness to them. Charlie had honestly been a bit jealous to see how easily this young boy made his little brothers light up. Both because he wished he could have been that person for Fred and George and because he wanted a love that easy and innocent. 

Both times Charlie had met the young Potter he watched the way the young teen behaved and moved, watched the way his twin brothers fell into his orbit. Charlie had felt the same pull, his protective urges flaring up, born from his love of family and want to protect all of his younger brothers. 

“My family and I would never do anything to put Harry at risk, I can’t promise we will never do anything that might make him unhappy but we would only do it if the reason behind it was for his best interests,” Bartok assure, Charlie concentrating hard on the crystal to make sure there wasn’t the slightest flicker of red. 

“That was my last question for you,” Bartok stated, looking at them to see if there was anything else they needed to question. There was nothing else they need to know, all relaxed that these strangers only wanted what was best for Harry. 

Fred and George let the tension in their body ease, their hands finally loosening in each other’s grip, hands tingling with the restriction of blood from holding each other so tightly. They smiled over at Bartok as Helix put away the crystal, and passed over a green journal that had Harry’s name in gold on the front. When Bartok looked at them both questioningly, George spoke up, ”It is one of our inventions, it’s a connected journal so that we can talk to Harry while we are apart.” Fred looked over to his twin, George’s smile blinding and Fred couldn’t help how his heart fluttered at the look.

“That’s ingenious, Harry has told me about your dreams of owning a joke shop. With how inventive you are, I am sure you will go far in anything you choose to do.” Bartok’s smile was genuine and proud. With the way his son had talked about these two, and how honestly and proudly they confessed their love, Bartok was sure the three would be bonded and married in no time. And Bartok was glad for it, they obviously cared for and were protective of Harry at that was what mattered most to Bartok. 

He still didn’t like the thought of his baby bonding, but he was grateful that so far all of Harry’s mates and potential mates met his standards. He would still have to test them just to make sure. Bartok tucked the journal away with care, “I promise to get this to him today.”

“There is something else we need to talk about,” Arthur spoke up, his eyes a little puffy from crying. Bartok’s heart went out to the man, for the first time since they entered the room did he really consider just how stressful and earth-shattering the past few days would have to be for all of the Weasley’s. Before this moment he had been too focused on his son’s safety to even consider what the others were going through. 

He had a newfound respect for the Weasley patriarch for holding himself together as well as he was. Bartok wasn’t sure he would be able to handle it with as much grace. 

“I won the yearly lottery the Daily Prophet holds and while I put most of it away. I bought tickets to the World Cup, Ministry workers get a discount so I had plenty enough to buy a ticket for Harry. I will understand if you don’t feel comfortable allowing Harry to come with us but I still want to extend the invite.” 

Bartok could see how hopeful the twins looked, and luckily, Bartok had already bought tickets months ago for his family to go to the World Cup, but they had thought not to go now that they had Harry and not an extra ticket. It was either that or Bartok would stay home because, out of all of his mates, he was least invested in Quidditch as a whole. “I am sure Harry would love that, my family already has tickets so we could camp next to each other to get to know each other better. Harry has spoken highly of all of you and we would all like to get to know you.”

The twins were bouncing up and down in their seats at the news. Arthur smiled softly at his boys, and Bartok could see how much the man loved and cared for his children in that one look. Arthur looked over at Bartok, sharing a knowing look that they would be family at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEALTH UPDATE!
> 
> So it is Acute CHF that means that with time it can heal completely and hopefully a heart transplant won't be in my future. I still have to take a bunch of meds to help my heart take a rest and heal and have a lot of doctor appointments. On the 15th I will have a full heart scan to see if it has improved any since I went into the hospital. 
> 
> The reason I haven't gotten much writing done is that I can't take my Adderall so it is hard for me to focus. Along with that my depression has gotten worse, I will be going to get my anti-depressants upped, and so I have been sleeping a lot and feeling unmotivated. Along with the heart meds making me sleepy in general. 
> 
> If you are curious about how things are going consider [Joining the Discord, we talk about the fic and health updates.](https://discord.gg/5CX3wnQ)  
> And gay stuff in general.
> 
> Another thing I want to say thank you for everyone who donated to help me with my medical bills. It has helped a lot! And this chapter is dedicated to you. Seriously the donations have helped me be less stressed, which beyond not being good for my heart, has just caused me to have a lot of panic attacks.
> 
> But kudo and comments also make my day, like a lot, everyone makes me smile like crazy and want to write to make you all happy.


	14. Ripples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, the last section of this chapter has a sex scene. I haven't written one in a long time so I hope it is good. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you to the lovely dancibayo and mldeal89!
> 
> ****  
>   
> [JOIN THE DISCORD TO TALK ABOUT THE FIC!](https://discord.gg/5CX3wnQ)  
>   
> 

When Sirius heard the Floo flare, he rushed into the receiving room. Harry and Neville were hugging but what caught Sirius’ eye was the large golden frame lying atop the coffee table. The still faces of his two best friends, forever young, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He walked shakily over to the portrait, trembling fingers running over the textured paint and canvas. 

Paint could never capture the glint of mischief in James’ eyes or the way that Lily’s hair fluttered like flames as she walked. They both had been so full of life to see them reduced down to pigments on canvas broke Sirius’ heart. But then he looked up, and there was Harry, a living piece of his best friends. So vibrant and happy. 

“I… I don’t think I am ready to talk to them yet… would you…?” Harry trailed off, face unsure as Neville’s hand came to rest on Harry’s shoulder, trying to reassure his friend. 

Sirius understood why his Godson was so worried. This would be the first time in his life that he would be talking with his parents, and he wasn’t ready to face them yet. Lily and James wouldn’t be upset at him, but Sirius also knew that their first time talking to their son would be emotional for them, maybe too emotional for Harry to handle. 

So Sirius would do what he could to get them all ready to meet. He would have to let Lily and James know everything that was going on so they wouldn’t bombard Harry with questions and reassure Harry that nothing would go wrong. 

Sirius was aware of the truth of portraits, that they were a direct connection to the afterlife since the Potters were descended from the Peverells and Dorea and Charles had always treated him as their own and taught him about the family history. They had always done their best to make sure he was included in everything, and Sirius loved them for that. He never felt like an outcast when with them like he did when he was with his birth family. 

Sirius pulled Harry into a hug, breathing in his pup’s scent; fox, jasmin, and ozone. Home. “Don’t worry pup, I understand and so will they. Whenever you’re ready, all you have to do is tell me.” 

Harry nodded against Sirius’ chest, keeping his face hidden. Sirius ran his hand over Harry’s head, cradling his skull in the palm of his hand. They hugged for a while longer before Sirius sent the boys off to explore the house. 

Sirius lifted the portrait carefully, making sure that the frame hit nothing as he made his way to his and Remus’ bedroom. He stuck it up to the wall, staring at it longingly, eyes following the curve of James' jaw and lingering on Lily’s delicate hand on her baby bump. Sirius desperately wanted to speak to them, but he was also worried, he had failed to protect their baby and he was scared about what they would say to him. 

He had spent all his years in Azkaban imagining what they would say to him, their accusations and looks of loathing and disappointment. That more than anything was what the dementors caused him to feel. More than the Cruciatus his Mother had loved so much. More than the look of disgust his Father had worn anytime he saw his son. More than the memory of kneeling in rice, knees bloody, as he learned to read and write. 

What haunted him most was his failure to his two best friends and the boy he considered his own son. The thought of Moony being all alone in a world that hated him for something he couldn’t control. The thought of how he had failed his little brother, who he had raised, and loved, and protected with his all. 

Sirius paused his racing thoughts, conjugating verbs in Latin  _ Possum, Poterō, Poteram, Possim, Possēs,  _ like his therapist taught him. Taking in deep breaths while he walked in place. 

Once he had calmed back down, he placed his hand to the portrait, right over where Lily and Jame’s hands were joined. Forcing magic through his palm and into the painting before he could continue putting it off. 

They both fluttered their eyes, going from stiff and blank to fluid and full of life. Once they focused onto him they smiled, but it was full of sadness, and Sirius couldn't stop the tears that started running down his cheeks. 

“Oh, Siri,” Lily started, James crying as well. “We are so sorry.”

Sirius choked out a bark-like laugh, “You’re sorry? No, Lils, I am the one who is sorry, I failed you… Harry he…” Sirius covered his mouth to try and stop his sobs, 

“Pads… it’s okay, we know,” James said through his own sobs, wishing he could reach out to his best friend, who had been through hell. He and Lily regretted not doing more to make sure it was known that Sirius was only a distraction. They thought they had covered all the bases with their Wills, but they had been sealed. 

Lily and James had spent their time watching over Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Neville. James had spent many hours watching over Sirius, standing between his brother and the dementors, trying his best to blunt the effects of the vile creatures. It was the only reason Sirius hadn’t gone as mad as his cousin. James would forever blame himself for what happened to Sirius, and he could only beg for his brother’s forgiveness. 

They spent hours crying, laughing, and mourning their losses. Sirius telling them about how wonderful Harry was, how much Sirius loved him and wished he could have been there to see him grow up. Promises that he would never leave Harry alone again, that he would be there when James and Lily couldn’t.

Lily told Sirius all the good things she had seen while watching over Harry, about how smart he was, and kind, and how he had made some terrific friends. Told Sirius about the mischief he had gotten into with those red-headed twins. About how happy she was that Harry and Neville had reconnected and how beautiful their bonding had been. 

How Lily wished Alice and Frank were there to see it. But how happy she was to now see their friends in a better place to help them heal. Lily had spent a lot of time at Alice and Frank’s side, telling them about how Neville and Harry were faring. It hurt to even think about her friends prolonged suffering, death would have been much kinder. At least she and James got to watch their baby grow up. 

She shook her head, brilliant red hair flying about hitting James as she did, trying to stop the encroaching darkness. He looked over at her in playful shock, automatically easing her worried thoughts. She took all her sadness and channeled it into rage. 

“Sirius,” Lily said, catching both men’s attention, “As Harry’s Godfather I will leave it to your tender mercy to get revenge on the old goat fucker for our son and us.” Lily’s hair started flying around her, James wrapping his arm around her waist, cradling the side of her belly for both of their comfort.

“Yes, Sirius, bring down the full force of Black retribution upon the enemies of our house,” James snarled, filled with the rage that had built for years, finally having a way to enact his revenge. They had spent years talking about just what they would do to Dumbledore when he finally passed. What tortures he would be put through at their hands. 

Sirius face twisted into a smile, eerily reminiscent of Bellatrix at her madest. “Why Jamesy, Lily Flower, it would be my honor. And I know just the men to help.” 

* * *

 

They left the arrival room, Harry looking over his shoulder to see the lost look on his Godfather’s face. Harry wanted to run back into the room and hold Siri, but he was a coward. Neville seemed to sense Harry’s mood, latching onto Harry’s hand and rubbing his thumb gently on the back of Harry’s hand.

“There are still times when I am afraid to see my parents,” Neville said, voice flat, trying to hide any emotions. Harry looked up to his mate, Neville’s honey-colored eyes were slightly shiny with repressed emotions. He leaned into the taller boy’s side, letting Neville’s warmth comfort him. 

They walked down the halls of the manor, deciding to take the time to really explore the home at Neville's suggestion, which caused Harry’s tail to start swishing around wildly, every once and a while wrapping around Neville’s leg or waist unconsciously. Neither of them commented on it, Neville just letting the soft fur dance over his skin. 

“Tiptop,” Harry called out, the little Elf popping in next to them. 

“What can I do for young masters?” She asked in her squeaky voice, long ears twitching happily. 

“Do you have the time to give us a house tour?” Neville questioned, making sure to be as respectful as possible. The first chance she had been able to get him alone Tiptop had popped in beside him, cast iron pan in hand. At first, Neville had been confused that was until she started to smack the pan into the palm of her little hand, eyes like sharpened daggers. The most intimidating part of the whole scene was that the pan was easily half her size and probably heavy as hell. She hadn’t had to say a word for Neville to understand the message. Ever since then, he had been careful to make sure to stay respectful to her. 

Tiptop agreed to show them around the manor, and Neville and Harry followed her around like ducklings, still holding hands. The first dozen rooms they saw were rather plain; sitting rooms, offices, dining rooms.

There was the large living room that they had spent time watching movies in that connected to a game room that Harry had yet to explore, but knew the twins would be happy to spend hours in. There were arcade games, a closet with heaps of card and board games, as well as a pool and foosball table. Harry never had the chance to play with such things and the fact that he could now, made his heart flutter in excitement. 

But then they went into the kitchen; it was beautiful, and Harry was bouncing in place, ears perked up and tail flailing about wildly. Tiptop looked around proudly, watching her young one’s happiness. 

“Tiptop, is it okay if I cook with you some time?” Harry asked, hope filling his voice, he really hoped she would be okay with him wanting to care for his family in this way. She just smiled and nodded vigorously, ears flapping against her head. 

“I would love to cook with you,” she enthused. 

Neville just stood back and smiled as the two talked about the appliances and pantry as well as the small library of cookbooks she had. Neville loved seeing his mate so happy, loved watching the way his eyes lit up, and his plush lips pulled over white teeth with slightly elongated canines. Loved how much he obviously cared for Tiptop and how she cared for him. 

Neville could just watch this for the rest of his life and be happy. But his daydreaming was ended by Harry grabbing his hand once again and the tour started back up. They passed by the morning room which they had been eating all their meals in and entered another room made with glass walls and ceiling. The room was like an indoor rainforest, tropical plants everywhere, vines crawling up the walls, and the room filled with the fragrance of blooming flowers. But in the middle of the room was a swimming pool, rock face and waterful on the back wall and a hot tub to one side, tall grass hiding most of it from view. 

The flooring was black marble with veins of gold and green running through it. Neville then noticed a bright green butterfly flitting passed, and heard the cawing of a bird. The room was magical, and Neville could imagine spending hours in this room, taking care of the plants and cuddling with Harry in the hot tub. Climbing to the top of the cliff and jumping off. Harry’s laughter echoing around the room. 

“I wish I knew how to swim,” Harry bemoaned, kneeling down at the edge of the pool to dip his hand into the water. His shirt rode up just enough for Neville to see the small of his back, the deep dimples on either side of his tail and Neville felt the itch in his fingers to reach out and touch. But he kept himself in check, hands clasped behind his back. 

“If you want, I can teach you how to swim,” Neville offered, his voice a little rough with want. 

Harry turned, still squatting down and smiled up at him, “I would love that Nev!” 

Before they could say anything else Tiptop was shuffling them along, a quick look downstairs, different labs, a wine cellar, a dueling practice room, and a vast empty room with tall ceilings and padded walls and flooring that Tiptop informed them was for teaching creatures with wings how to fly. It also had a small flying course to one side.

They spent a few minutes in a beautiful potions lab. It was completely different than the ones at school that were dark and dreary. The room was light and airy, though still cold. There were glass front cabinets full of jars of different ingredients and potions. Cauldrons of all shapes and sizes lined the walls, and there were workstations of all heights. “Professor Snape would love this room,” Neville commented off-handedly. 

They hadn’t talked about what they had discovered at the Will reading but now was as good of a time as any Harry supposed. “He would…” Harry trailed off, waiting to see what else his mate would have to say. 

Neville took in a large breath of air, using the time to collect himself and his thoughts. “I am not sure how to feel about the whole Snape situation, to be honest.” Harry nodded silently. “But I feel sorry for him, from the sounds of it he didn’t want to be the man we knew. The most I think we can do is that if we met him again is to go in with no preconceptions.”

Harry agreed, everything they knew about their professor could be completely wrong. More than anything Harry felt sorrow for what the man had gone through, and he felt the urge to protect him. The feeling was easily tempered by everything he had gone through at the older man’s hands, but the more time he had to think the more he started to forgive and recognize it really wasn’t the man’s fault.

It all came back to Dumbledore, and how he manipulated everyone like chess pieces. Harry couldn’t see the game the man was playing but the more time went by, the more he realized the man had no regard for those around him. 

After that they went upstairs, the only rooms other than bedrooms were a few more offices and the library. The library was a huge two-story affair with giant stained glass windows that merged into a giant glass ceiling. Harry was surprised by just how much glass roofing there was, but then again, such a feat would be much easier with magic than without, and there were plenty of protective charms and wards to make sure nothing happened to it. The room was much more relaxing than the Hogwarts library, which felt claustrophobic. There were a few desks scattered throughout the room and in the middle was a large seating area, the couches looked so comfy that anyone could spend hours cuddled up with a book. 

There were potted plants dotted around, and when Neville reached out the plants reached back, brightening up at the Druids presence. Harry was happy the house felt so alive. He had always felt like Hogwarts needed more greenery indoors. 

During herbology one day, Susan had commented that the Hufflepuff common room was filled with plants and bean bag chairs and even a pillow pit. Harry had been slightly jealous, but Neville had noticed and casually commented that if Harry wanted he could decorate his home like that once he was out of Hogwarts, and that Neville would be happy to provide any plants Harry wanted. 

And while Harry wanted to find a book and sit down and read, they still had more to see. Tiptop said they could skip the two upper floors since they were just more bedrooms and offices. 

They thought about going outside, but it looked like it might rain soon. Fortunately, Neville and Harry had already explored the grounds for the most part. The only two things they hadn’t seen were the quidditch pitch and the empty stables. 

Instead, they headed back into the living room and cuddled while they waited for everyone else to get home. 

* * *

 

Tiptop made braised beef, mashed potatoes, and green beans with fruit salad for dessert. Harry was happily stuffed, lazing back into the couch in the living room bracketed by Sirius and Remus, the rest of his family laying around. 

Harry was resting his head on Remus’ chest, the older man’s arm wrapped around both his and Sirius’ shoulders. Harry basked in their warmth, watching Hedwig as she preened herself across the room. She had deigned to join them for dinner, looking down at them haughtily when Tiptop brought her a plate of bacon. 

Issy was chattering away about what she had learned today, excited about the case she had helped with. She was curled into Anna’s lap, the older woman reading from a large book. David was sitting next to them, painting Issy’s toenails blue with a steady hand. 

Bartok was enjoying a glass of whiskey, Lyle and Neville were sitting on the floor talking in hushed tones, and Augusta was sitting back and watching them all. Harry was so relaxed that he almost nodded off, that was until his Papa spoke up. “Harry, I had a meeting today with the Weasleys.” 

Harry looked up sharply as the room quieted. 

Bartok leaned forward, face soft in an attempt to comfort his son. The result of Bartok’s meeting was nothing for Harry to stress out over, in fact, it would hopefully cheer his son up. Or it would at least make it so Harry had one less thing to worry over. And hopefully, the news about the trip to the World Cup would excite him. 

“I met with Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George. They requested a meeting with you, but in light of what happened I decided it would be best if I met with them first to talk about the situation.” Bartok continued, studying his son’s face carefully.

Harry felt a little sour, but he understood his Father’s reasoning. He wanted to see the Weasleys again, but at the same time, he was worried and knew that if he was to face the Weasleys without being prepared he would have broken down. There was a lump in his throat, and since he didn’t know what to say, he kept his mouth shut. 

“They were very open when I asked my questions. I would first like you to know that none of them knew anything about the plans against you and have no ill intent towards you.” Harry jumped up from his place between Remus and Sirius to leap into Bartok’s lap, curling into his Papa. It hadn’t hit him until then that all his Papa had done was to protect him. Harry finally considered just how much this man had done for him. And how much he showed he cared in less conventional ways. Well not unconventional but in ways, Harry didn’t have a chance to see. 

He wrapped his thin arms around Bartok’s strong shoulder, burying his face into flawless dark skin, tears running down his eyes. “Thank you,” Harry whispered into the older man’s skin as if it was a secret for the two of them to share. Bartok just rubbed his large hand across Harry’s back, cradling his son to his chest. 

Harry pulled back, looking up at his Papa with a wide smile, wiggling to get into a better position so he could watch both his Papa’s and other family members’ faces. Everyone else was focused on them, waiting to hear more about Bartok’s meeting today. 

“I found out the Weasley men were just as shocked as we were at the news. They only found out the day after the contract was judged when Gringotts sent letters to Molly, Ginerva, and Ron about the theft. Arthur took immediate action and used truth serum upon the three in question. What they found out was quite shocking, to say the least, they were betrayed by the three as well, maybe more so than you were.” Bartok sighed, holding on tighter to his son. While he felt horrible for what Arthur had gone through he was thankful that his son was able to escape his fate. 

Everyone was shocked. With what they knew of Harry’s life they couldn’t imagine what Arthur could have gone through that made Bartok think it could be worse. 

At the looks Bartok received he knew he would have to explain, so he shared what he had found out. Everyone’s faces becoming increasingly more stormy the more they learned. Augusta was looking particularly vicious, he hands white-knuckled at her side, perfectly manicured nails digging into soft flesh. 

“How dare that harlot do such a thing to my nephew,” She hissed. She might not have seen much of Arthur and his boys since after the twins were born, but before then they had come to visit often. After all Dorea and Cedrella, Arthur’s mother was her closest cousins. And since they had all had their children around the same time they had helped in the rearing of each other’s children.

Arthur and Guinevere had both been slightly older than Frank and James and the two took it upon themselves to take the two younger boys under their wings. And like all Weasleys, family was the most precious thing to them in the world. That added to them being half Black made them the best older cousins anyone could ask for. Augusta had been so thankful for the two of them. 

When Guinevere died they had all been devastated. She had taken after her mother and was one of the kindest, gentlest person anyone could know. She was a devoted sister, aunt, and friend. Arthur had never been the same after her death. He had once been vibrant, but after his sister passed, he had drawn inwards. Augusta had tried her best to be there for him since Cedrella and Septimus were dead, but he had slowly cut her off. Now that he knew what Molly had done Augusta wondered if it had been Arthur to cut her off at all.

“I want to see them,” Harry said, bringing them all out of their thoughts. “No, I need to see them.” His voice was firm and his eyes were shining with determination for all to see. 

Bartok reached into his coat pocket, pulling out the journal the Weasley twins had tasked him with delivering. “Those twins of yours wanted me to give this to you. They called it a  communication journal, and said whatever you write in yours will appear in theirs and vice versa.”

Harry took the journal gingerly, cradling it to his chest as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Fingers stroking the supple green leather like a caress. Bartok decided to speak up again since if he didn’t he didn’t think his son would be speaking any time soon. “Arthur also told me that they invited you to the Quidditch World Cup.”

Harry looked up at his Papa in shock, he hadn’t heard anything about that and he told them that and they all looked confused but they agreed it probably had something to do with Ron’s betrayal. After learning that he would be going to the Cup, Harry was excited at the prospect of seeing professional players do what they did best, and getting to see it with the twins made it all the better. The only thing that could make it even better was having Ollie there too. Harry had always loved their time talking Quidditch together. The four of them had spent many nights sitting together, squished in one of the nooks in the common room on pillows talking strategy. Harry had fallen asleep many times only to wake up spread across all of their laps, cradled against their strong bodies, hair being petted, hands held, and feet being massaged. 

Honestly, Harry should have realized then that his feelings weren’t completely platonic. But now he could look back on it fondly. The care they had shown him had been something he had ached for so long and had been so easy to accept that Harry didn’t even realize it was happening. They gave him the thing he had craved since he was a child: touch. It was uncomplicated and had no motive beyond comfort. Without them, Harry didn’t think he would have been able to accept the comfort the Claremores had given with such ease. 

So to know he would be seeing at least the twins so soon made him ecstatic. He only wished Oliver would be there too. But still, when he had heard about the World Cup he had wished he would be able to go, and to now find out he could, made him pleased as punch. 

“Before you came into our lives we had planned to go to the World Cup ourselves, but we decided not to go after adopting you as we were short a ticket. But since Arthur has a ticket for you, we will all be attending together, as well as camping out next to the Weasleys.” Bartok continued, looking over at Lyle who was beaming at the thought, the Quidditch fanatic of the family. 

“You’ll have to tell us all about it when you get back, pup.” Sirius smiled longingly. As a British born wizard he had grown up with Quidditch being the only sport in his life, but he would have to do with listening to it over the wireless and hearing about it from his Godson. Being safe was worth more than seeing a game. 

Neville also looked a little upset since he wouldn’t be going, but he was already getting towards the end of his week at the Claremores before he would be going home. Neville had tried to wheedle more time out of his Gran, but she was very determined about them going home. She said the separation would do them good and that it wouldn’t be proper for Neville to move in. The only concession she had allowed was that if the Claremores and Harry agreed he could spend the weekends at their house. Neville thought it was at least something. 

But since he had never been into Quidditch, except for when Harry was playing, when his Gran had asked if he wanted her to buy them tickets to the World Cup, Neville had said no. At least Fred and George would be there to watch over their mate. And Neville had no doubt about it: Fred and George would soon be bonded to Harry. Neville was just sad he would miss seeing it, his Grandma had said their bonding had been beautiful. 

They talked about their plans for The Cup, Sirius offering one of the Black tents. Harry fell asleep at some point during the conversation, cuddling into his Papa’s chest. 

When Harry was gently shaken awake by his Papa the only people left in the room other than them was Siri and Remi. Harry was curious about what they could want since they were shifting nervously. Bartok stood up, Harry in his arms and walked over to the couch the two men were sitting on, dropping Harry between them and kissing his son on his head before leaving the room. 

Harry waved goodbye before cuddling back up into his two Godfathers, still half asleep. Harry looked up into Remus’ face, seeing that the man was looking serious and slightly worried. Harry sat up slowly, looking back and forth between the two men to try and figure out what was on their minds. 

Sirius took Harry’s hand, his so much bigger and warmer. Harry started to panic slightly, wondering if Sirius’s talk with his parent’s portrait was the reason they were both looking worried. Harry gathered his tail up with his other hand, anxiously gripping it to his chest.

“Pup, me and Moony have a question to ask you,” Sirius said, looking over Harry at his mate for reassurance. Sirius looked back down at Harry, seeing the worry his pup was showing. Sirius was quick to reassure him that there was nothing to worry about. “We would just like to offer you these,” Sirius was slightly panicked at the look on Harry’s face. He pulled out a black velvet box, letting go of Harry’s hand so that he could hand the box over. 

Harry took it gingerly, recognizing the box for what it was and started tearing up as he opened it. Inside sat a charm with the Black Crest on it, a black diamond hanging from the gold charm that had a star and dagger surrounded by the family motto. Harry brought the box to his chest, his tail curling around his Godfather’s hand unconsciously. A single tear rolled its way down Harry’s cheek before he shook himself back to reality, beaming up at Padfoot as he held both the box and wrist with his bracelet out, silently asking Sirius to add the charm. 

He did, rubbing his thumb against the delicate skin of the inside of Harry’s wrist in small circles. Finally, Sirius pulled Harry into a hug, pressing their foreheads together. “Even without this, you have been and always will be my son.” 

Harry buried his face into Sirius’ neck, the scent of dog fur, smoke and cologne filling his nose. Remus was soon joining in on their hug, surrounding Harry in their warmth. 

Sirius pulled away, kissing Harry’s forehead before gently turning him towards Remus, who was holding out another black box. Inside was another golden charm, this one had a wolf with a sword held in its teeth. Remus informed him the gem was a moonstone and Harry was soon launching himself at Moony for more hugs. “I have always considered you my cub as well. Your father and Sirius fainted when you were born, so I was the first one other than Lily to hold you. Ever since then you have been the center of my word and I am sorry I wasn’t able to be there in your time of need.” 

“Remi, it’s not your fault,” Harry whispered into the other man’s ear, David having informed him about the curses Dumbledore put on both Sirius and Remus. Harry could feel the man shaking in his hold, Harry started rubbing circles into Moony’s back. He could practically feel the guilt radiating from the older man and Harry wished he knew how to sooth it, the best he could do was just hold onto him. 

Soon Remus was carrying him to his room, Neville already in bed and in his pj’s. Remus sat him down, he and Sirius kissing his forehead and giving him one last hug before leaving. Harry basked in their care, fingerings dancing over his two new charms, the black diamond and moonstone looking beautiful next to each other. 

“Harry?” Neville questioned after Harry must have drifted off into his thoughts. 

Harry looked over, tail reaching out in Neville’s direction unconsciously. “Yes?” He asked, wondering what the other boy wanted.

“Are you okay?” Neville asked, looking concerned.

Harry was quick to tell his mate about what happened, a small loving smile gracing his face. Neville was honest in his happiness for him, asking to see the new charms. They chatted for a few minutes before Harry remembered the two things he wanted to do. Harry jumped off the bed, rushed over to where his school trunk was by his desk which as of now was empty. 

Harry started sifting through his belongings, panic growing as he couldn’t find what he was looking for. Finally, he sat back on his heels, eyes wide with horror. His photo album and cloak were missing. 

Neville sensed his unease, rushing over to see what was wrong. Harry looked up in tears, “My cloak and album are missing.” His bottom lip started wobbling, ears laying flat. Neville called out for Tiptop, asking her to bring Bartok to their room. 

His Papa came running into the room, looking around to see what caused the distress coming from his son. When he didn’t see anything obvious he knelt down in front of Harry, holding the boy’s chin in his much bigger hand. Bartok asked what was wrong, and when Harry told him the first thing he asked was where they had last been. Harry was quick to tell him about the secret space under the floorboards in his old room at the Dursleys’. 

Bartok seemed to sigh in relief, “Ah, we didn’t know you had hidden some of your belongings. Just get ready for bed and I will go and retrieve them and be back soon okay?” Harry nodded, relaxing now that he knew his Papa would be taking care of everything. 

Bartok disapparated directly from Harry’s room. Neville wiped away Harry’s tears and helped him to his feet, guiding him to the bathroom so that he could take a shower. Harry went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth while Neville went and retrieved a pair of pajamas for Harry. He was soon showering, letting the warm water ease his tense muscles. His rosemary and mint scented shampoo calming his mind. His Papa always took care of everything. 

Harry made sure to get his tail nice and clean since it was his body part that touched the most things. When Harry finally got out of the shower, he toweled off and used the spell David had taught him to blow dry his tail, causing the fur to be puffed up and wild when done. He then smoothed it down with oil that Issy had got him just for that reason. 

By the time Harry was finished and in his pj’s, his cloak and photo album were on the bed right next to the journal Fred and George gifted to him. Harry didn’t notice Bartok standing in the doorway as he reached out to caress the cloak, but when a pair of pale silver hands, made up entirely of bone appeared out of nowhere, lifting the cloak in its grasp. The hands then slowly wrapped the almost liquid-like fabric around Harry’s shoulders, the young boy staring at something no one else could see, gaze intense and eyes glowing. 

The hands disappeared as the cloak melted into Harry skin and slithered its way down his arm where it joined the black line and formed a triangle split by the line that represented the Elder Wand. Harry blinked rapidly, coming out of a daze while Neville rushed to his side and tried to figure out what was wrong. Bartok was quick to explain what had just happened, and while not completely placated, Neville did relax. 

Harry came back to himself and noticed the same feeling he had when he had first touched the Elder Wand. David had taken the time after that incident to do some research and came back to Harry with his findings. They had joked about Harry’s cloak being  _ the  _ invisibility cloak. Turns out their joke had hit the mark. Harry brought his wrist up to eye-level fingers tracing over the stark black lines. He wondered where the cloak was, when it popped unexpectedly into his hand, showing up out of thin air. Harry thought about it going back into his skin and it disappeared again. 

Harry played around a few times with making both the cloak and wand disappear and reappear before allowing them to settle back into his skin. When he finally looked up Neville was watching him with a bit of wariness as well as an amused smile on his face. Bartok had left after he made sure his son was okay. 

Neville pulled Harry towards the bed, settling them both against the mountain of pillows he had been resting upon earlier while he read a book on herbology. Harry grabbed the journal and the pen that was next to Neville’s book. “Why don’t we test this journal out? I am sure the twins are anxious to talk to you,” Neville commented excitedly. Neville was always amazed at just how inventive his two friends could be and was always excited to test their new product. 

Harry opened the journal, caressing the leather once more while he looked at the first page. There in a familiar hurried scrawl of the twins were instructions on how to use the journal. To key it to a person all they had to do was press their hand to the front cover while pushing a little magic in and stating their first name. Harry went first, the journal pulsing once before settling back down, then Neville did the same. 

They opened it back up, on the second page there was a mishmash of purple and burnt orange text, questions of how Harry was and what was happening, and repeated apologies for what their once family had done. Harry picked up the pen and started writing. Even though he knew the ink in the pen he was using was black for some reason it showed up green. But he thought it might have something to do with being able to make it easier to tell Fred and George’s writing apart. 

They didn’t have to wait long for the twins to reply. 

They were relieved that Harry was doing fine and that Neville was there with him. They asked all about what had happened and were relieved that Harry was now in a safe home and that while they didn’t know Harry’s new parents they seemed like good people. They were also happy that Sirius and Remus were there to make sure he was okay. 

Harry then asked about what had happened when they found out about what Molly, Ginny, and Ron were planning. Fred and George’s side of the conversation went silent for a few moments before they started explaining. Their anger showing through in their writing. Deep gouging slanted slashes.

Neville took over the writing, making sure they knew who was talking and helped calm them down. Made sure they knew that no one blamed them and that everything would be okay.

Harry then changed the subject and told them about how excited he was to go to the World Cup with them. They kept talking for about an hour before Harry started nodding off, Neville taking over the writing to fill in the twins a bit more before they were all going to sleep. Harry now curled into Neville’s chest, one leg thrown over Neville’s hips, making the boy sigh in fond exasperation. Running his hands through Harry’s soft hair as he tried to keep his thoughts as pure as possible. 

* * *

 

Draco let out a frustrated sigh as he flopped down onto his bed, soft silver silk sheets too much for his over-sensitized skin. He had just had dinner with Severus since his Mother and Father were out for their weekly date night. 

The older man hadn’t bothered with his glamours since he arrived at the manor. And while Draco had always thought him handsome since he came swirling into the common room on their first night in the castle, now he was unbelievably sexy. Draco had to fist a knee throughout dinner in an attempt to keep his hands to himself. He had been tempted to launch himself over the table and taste those wine stained lips. 

_ Temptation. _

Draco looked down at the hard-line in his black slacks, running his hands through his hair in frustration. Ever since he saw Potter at the Will Reading there had been an unending itch under his skin. 

Draco had known since the first time he met Harry in Madam Malkins that this boy would be his mate. He had tried to play it cool, worried when he found out that the then-unknown boy wasn’t from a wizarding family, not because he was completely prejudiced but because he was worried about how the boy would look at him once he found out he was a creature. 

Draco had heard horror stories of muggle-borns rejecting their Veela mates because they were afraid. But Draco had still tried to hold out hope. That was until he saw him sitting, laughing happily with that blood traitor Weasley and any dreams of happiness flew out the window. 

But when Draco saw Harry during the Will Reading, surrounded by known creatures and having gone through his own transformation that long snuffed out hope had been rekindled. And how healthy and happy Harry looked made Draco’s heart soar. 

The cherry on top was the mistrustful way Harry had eyed Dumbledore when he came in. 

Ever since, Draco hadn’t been able to keep his mind off of Harry, how his new clothes hugged his form, how his white and gold fur made his skin and eyes glow all the more. The way his once chapped lips where now looking as soft as silk and his once gaunt cheeks were now filling out, dimples all the more evident. 

And then he had seen Severus in his Draken form, furious and beautiful, and so full of sorrow. And Draco had ached to reach out, to protect and to hide away. But now and here the man was in his house, looking at him for the first time and every second of those intense eyes on him made him long for more. For touch and taste. 

Draco sat up, body coiled tightly, muscles tense and knees shaky as he made his way over to the fireplace in his bedroom. Throwing the floo powder into the flames, calling out for Blaise’s bedroom. When his friend saw the look in his eyes he told Draco to go get undressed, while he came through. 

Draco hurriedly stripped out of his clothes, letting them fall where they may and by the time Blaise was standing in front of him, Draco was spread out naked across his bed, waiting impatiently his friend's touch, his cock standing proud, skin almost purple with need. Blush spreading from high on his cheeks all the way down to his thighs, which were parted in invitation.

Blaise just took a minute to leisurely look over Draco’s spread out body, taking his time undoing each button of his shirt before it finally fell from his broad shoulders. “So what’s got you so worked up tonight?” He asked, voice as smooth and dark as autumn honey. 

Draco groaned, belly fluttering at the sight of his friend, Blaise’s every muscle defined and his skin like warm chocolate in the flickering candlelight. “Severus, he’s just so damn handsome. I can’t stand it, I want to rip my eyes out.” Draco moaned in frustration. Lately, everything had just been too much for him and Blaise had been away on holiday in Italy, so he had no one who could help him. 

Ever since they first met Blaise and Draco had got on like a house on fire. As both were creatures of a sexual nature they had found solace in each other. All their firsts had been together and they had learned how to please both themselves and others. 

Through tentative first kisses into sloppy seconds. From fumbling groping to hip rolling humping, coming in their pants, both embarrassed. Uncoordinated handjobs and gagging first blow jobs. They had done everything, Draco was the one who helped Blaise discover his kink for overstimulating his partners and Blaise was the reason Draco developed a healthy appreciation for having a large cock up his ass or filling his mouth. 

At the time when they had started Draco didn’t think he would ever have a chance to be with Harry and while his creature side would forever long for his mate his more practical side wasn’t going to sit around pining after a boy that would never be his. But now… but now… 

And with a man he had always admired from afar now living in his house, his mind was making up all kinds of crazy plans about how his life might change, how he would sweep Harry off his feet and make him fall madly in love. That didn’t mean he would give up his relationship with Blaise. They were best friends, but more than that they were lovers. It had been friends with benefits at first but now it was more than that. They had shared everything and Draco couldn’t imagine being separated from him. And while he wanted to be with Harry, Blaise already had his heart. 

They had talked about when it became obvious it wasn’t just sex anymore and they had decided they couldn’t imagine a life without each other in it, they shared everything and knew all of each other’s darkest secrets. 

So Draco and Blaise had made a pact. Where one went the other would follow. Any possibility of someone else entering their relationship would have to be an equal partnership. They didn’t want jealousy to tear them apart.

So while Draco did yearn for Harry’s attention if Harry couldn’t accept Blaise he would give up on being with his destined mate. All he could do now was try. He wasn’t sure if Harry, having been raised as a muggle (according to rumor), would be understanding of the idea of being with more than one person. 

Blaise crawled up the bed now naked and cock bobbing with every move. “What are you thinking of?” He questioned, studying Draco’s face as he settled between Draco’s thighs. Their skin so very different in tone and that difference made the other all the more beautiful. 

“Harry,” Draco replied, and that one word was all that needed to be said. Blaise leaned down and captured Draco’s lips, their kiss tender with the ease that only comes with being with a person for a long time. Their bodies slowly coming together, warmth shared and erections coming to rest together, both slick with precome. Blaise cupping Draco’s sharp jaw within his much larger hands, while Draco’s went down to his best friends ass. That perfectly round yet muscled ass. 

Draco had spent many an hour throughout their friendship admiring that bottom and he knew Blaise did the same, on many occasions spending hours on end licking into that tight ring of muscle until Draco was a crying, sputtering mess. Until all he could remember was the words,  _ fuck, please _ , and  _ more _ . Blaise had joked more than once about worshiping at the shrine of Draco’s body like any proper disciple should. 

They were unhurried in their touches, Draco whimpering in hopes of getting Blaise to speed up, his body aching with need, but all his partner did was smirk into their languid kisses. 

And then it started… 

That slow building vibration of Blaise’s dick against his own. When his friend had fully come into his powers as an incubus, Draco had gone around in a sex-fueled haze for weeks. Draco believed if it was common knowledge that Incubi could make their penis’ vibrate at will there would be no more hate in the world. Everyone would be too doped up on oxytocin and dopamine to be anything but pleasant. 

Blaise lifted him up enough to get a precome slick hand under his butt, fingers circling his center with practiced ease, the hesitation of new lovers completely absent. Draco couldn’t help but moan for more, fingers digging into skin. The excess amount of Blaise’s natural lubricant dripping down Draco’s tight balls to where Blaise’s fingers were starting the slow process of stretching him with the steady care that Blaise showed to everything he did. Long fingers playing him like a beloved instrument, each finger added slowly, so the burn of stretching was drawn out. Slick making the knuckles slide in with ease and on each withdraw Blaise lovingly circled his rim like he was trying to soothe a nonexistent ache. It took no time at all for Blaise to be fully settled within him, stretched and full and so perfectly surrounded by Blaise that all he could feel was protected and loved. 

The gentle yet steady vibration against Draco’s prostate made his thighs quiver around Blaise’s sides, knees so weak he doubted he would be able to walk for weeks. Each of Blaise’s thrusts was measured to give the maximum amount of pleasure. And Draco was soon shaking apart, Blaise’s name falling from his lips like a prayer. Blaise continuing his pace throughout the whole thing. And when Draco started to come down, mouth wide open and body going lax, suddenly he was squealing.

Blaise’s cock vibrating so hard that Draco thought he would go numb with it, his thrusts fast and hard and Blaise using his power to pull a second and third ragged orgasm from Draco, his every nerve alight and his mind so filled with pleasure that there was nothing but the feeling of a cock in his ass. He felt nothing beyond that. Didn’t notice his nails digging into Blaise’s back so hard that he drew blood. Draco didn’t notice his eyes nearly rolling back into his head or the popping of his jaw as it was forced open with ragged moans further than what was normal. When his mind finally came back to him, drool rolling down his chin, throat raw from screaming, Blaise was there as he always was. Hands gently caressing Draco’s chest, a glass of cool water ready for him. Blaise was always like this, so caring after sex, holding Draco through the night when he wrecked Draco’s world so thoroughly. 

Draco allowed himself to melt into Blaise’s hold allowing himself to drift, confident in his best friend’s ability to keep him safe while he was so weak. They had discussed sudden unexpected forced orgasm and at first, Draco hadn’t been sure about it, but when Blaise showed him how he could make someone come with only a focused touch, Draco not believing him at the time and still wearing his nice trousers, it had been magical. The humiliation of coming in his pants mixed with the utter pleasure tingling through his body. And the shine in Blaise’s eye, his husky words of just how hot he found that, and how much more he wanted to wreck Draco until there was nothing left for him to give.

And they loved it, how Blaise’s biggest turn-on was seeing the way Draco’s mouth would fall open, his eye’s glazing and his body unconsciously holding on all the tighter. While Draco loved seeing just how pleased Blaise was with himself after every coupling, how he would strut and puff up for Draco like one of the Malfoy prized albino peacocks. 

Loved how much Blaise loved giving him pleasure, how he pushed him over the edge with almost no warning, catching him off guard often, stripping away any masks the outside world saw. 

Until it was just them, no pretenses and only their shared nakedness, both physically and emotionally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you see anything wrong please let me know so I can fix it.


	15. Hear Ye Hear Ye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking so long.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely dancibayo and mldeal89!
> 
> ****  
>   
> [JOIN THE DISCORD TO TALK ABOUT THE FIC!](https://discord.gg/5CX3wnQ)  
>   
> 

**THE DAILY PROPHET: Senile Old Man or Wicked Wizard?! Dumbledore charged with theft from Potter Vaults!**

Dear readers, you read that headline correctly! Me, Myself, and I were just as shocked as you undoubtedly are, but this startling news was confirmed by the Goblins of Gringotts and the Ministry of Magic themselves. Dear readers, I swear on my magic that I double and triple checked my findings to make sure my ears weren’t deceiving me. But I was roughly reminded that Goblin’s don’t lie when it comes to matters of gold. 

Apparently, the venerable Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, has been stealing from our Saviour, poor young Harry Potter, for years! I know it’s hard to believe but during my visit to Gringotts, the Goblins confirmed this and also informed me that Albus Dumbledore is currently banned from all Gringotts locations until he has paid back, in full, his debt to the orphaned Mr. Potter. As well as return all the family heirlooms he took out from the Potter vaults. 

With such reputation shattering information, this reporter can’t help but wonder, what else Dumbledore has done? If he was willing to steal from the Boy-Who-Lived, a child who gave up everything for our safety, who else would he have been willing to take from? With his access to our community’s children, are any of our families legacies safe?

I take no pleasure in saying I told you so, but I have been wary of the man for years and have been pointing out Mr. Dumbledore’s questionable dealings. Mindful readers will remember my worried reports of students being petrified one year ago, and how as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore refused entry to both Aurors and concerned parents alike. Many of you didn’t believe me, and I understand your hesitance in this situation, but we now finally have proof. And with the cracks starting to show through the cookey old man facade, people are now willing to come forth with new information where they were previously unwilling to, due to the fear they wouldn’t be believed. And personally I don’t blame them for their hesitance. 

This reporter was contacted by a third party who wishes to remain anonymous. They came to me with previously unknown information about Mr. Dumbldore. When I questioned them about why they didn’t come forward sooner, I was swiftly reminded of all the positions Albus Dumbledore holds, one of which is Chief Warlock. A position that both helps write and enforce laws. That means, if he wished, Albus Dumbledore is in a position to send anyone who goes against him to jail and there is very little anyone could do to stop him. 

With all the other positions he holds, it would be hard for anyone to come forth with any information that might be negative or incriminating and not be summarily dismissed. Let alone run the risk of losing their freedom. After all, if Dumbledore is willing to steal both money and artifacts from a young orphan boy who took down the Greatest Dark Lord of all time, why wouldn’t he be willing to throw someone in jail to keep his power and secrets safe?

This close friend of Dumbledore told me a story almost so unbelievable I dismissed them without a second thought, but that was when I realized why someone might not be willing to come forth at all. So I sat back down and gave them my full attention. What I was told was that the battle between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald went much differently than what we were all lead to believe. After all, Albus and Gellert were the only two witnesses to the supposedly epic duel. And should we trust anything someone willing to steal from orphans might say? 

All this reporter can say is that while the crimes we know of, so far at least, are heinous, Mr. Dumbledore will not be put on trial at this point in time. Because of this, I urge everyone to be careful around the Headmaster as he prowls the streets. And to also visit Gringotts to make sure your family hasn't been victimized. 

Lastly, I was able to conduct a short interview with Minister Fudge, who graciously gave me the time to talk during his very busy schedule of sorting through the mess that Dumbledore has made. The Minister seems to be doing everything he can to right Mr. Dumbledore’s wrongs. And with nearly sixty years in power, there is a lot to sort through.

“I am truly disgusted and saddened to discover this long-running deception. It is a huge shift in perspective for not only me personally, but for all of us. I am currently looking for ways to strip Mr. Dumbledore from his multiple positions of power, but so far the “Light” political party isn’t willing to even look over the information I tried to provide. For now, all I can do is continue the investigation and try to clean up the mess Dumbledore has made of the laws which now block me from removing him as Chief Warlock.” 

Dear readers, the Minister looked truly distressed by everything that is going on and seems to be trying to do his best. While the Minister and I haven’t seen eye to eye on everything, I think in this case we must all join forces to ensure the safety of both our children and our world. Because if we can’t come together now, we will never be able to. 

If anything new comes to light you can be assured that Me, Myself, and I will be on the case. Stay tuned readers. 

-Rita Skeeter

* * *

 

**THE QUIBBLER: Albus Dumbledore, a Puppet Master Who is Endangering Us All**

I know this isn’t our usual subject matter here at The Quibbler, but I ask that you all read over this article carefully and take what I have to say with an open mind as you always do. 

It has come to light late last night that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is currently being charged with theft, by the Goblin Nation on behalf of newly acknowledged Lord Hadrian James Potter, of both money and artifacts. Mr. Dumbledore is also currently under investigation by the Auror offices in both Britain and Terradore. 

When I spoke to the Terradore Aurors they confirmed that the investigation is currently ongoing, which means they couldn’t provide me with any information beyond that. Knowing this, there is a great deal more to this story than has already been revealed and the fact that Aurors are involved points to more sinister actions committed by Albus Dumbledore. 

While the theft from the Potter vaults is undeniably horrible, there are more important things we all need to worry about. One of which is that as Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore acts as in-loco-parentis for all 312 students. If the student is an orphan, like many are after the war, he is automatically appointed Magical Guardian, he is also the only acknowledged guardian for all Muggleborns. Since the current laws on the book at the Ministry of Magic do not consider Muggles as people with rights, even to their own children. 

This means that Dumbledore is in control, in some form, of all the children who attend Hogwarts, and is in complete control of over half of the current students. This includes vaults and any potential seats within the Wizengamot. This is especially concerning for Muggleborn students descended from pureblood squibs cast out from our world. These Muggleborns have claim to previously thought to be extinct lines, which they potentially wouldn’t have knowledge of since Dumbledore would control any such seats. Dumbledore would continue to hold control of these seats as long as the individual remains ignorant, far beyond the students graduation, and his responsibility as Headmaster.

Many have questioned throughout Mr. Dumbledore’s tenure as Headmaster how the “Light Side” of the Wizengamot have won every vote when they only make up a minority of the sitting Lords and Ladies. We may now have an answer. 

I did some digging into the families who have been voting in line with the Dumbledore party, and many of the names I have found came from families who have supposedly gone extinct or have “lost” their lordship. 

Another note to take into consideration is that the policies that made the stripping of Lordships a possibility only came into effect after Dumbledore was given his Order of Merlin first class and given a seat on the Wizengamot. A notable family that lost their Lordship was the Weasley’s, which before then had always been one of the politically strongest noble families, and were almost exclusively what we now consider “Grey”. Which is strange since at the time it was said that the Lordship was lost because of Ignatius Weasley’s habit of gambling, but what is strange is that this habit was never noted before a trail that blindsided the Weasley Lord. 

Furthermore, the member to propose the stripping of Lordships was Lord Dedalus Diggle, a known close friend of Mr. Dumbledore. And Dumbledore was the first to second the motion. It was also Lord Diggle to suggest bestowing a Lordship to the Dumbledore family, something that had never been done before. The original Lordships were bestowed by Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys. But now, a fourth of the current sitting Lords were given Lordships within the past forty years. 

Lord Diggle even now holds proxy for the Dumbledore seat since Mr. Dumbledore can not vote as the sitting Chief Warlock.

Dumbledore has also made many hotly debated changes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry curriculum. One of which was the canceling of the Muggleborn Introduction to the Wizarding World class. A class that started the school year by having Gringotts provide an inheritance test to each Muggleborn student entering our world. Readers over 78 will remember that the British Wizarding economy was much stronger before the rise of Grindelwald. We have blamed him for the downfall for years, but this is incorrect, while Grindelwald did affect International trade he was based in America and mainland Europe and had little to no effect on the British economy. What did have an effect, was the loss of Muggleborns reopening long-closed vaults once the introductory class was cut. The reopening of those vaults brought new money into circulation, and with its loss, our economy started falling. 

And you also might be unaware but there were laws made against first-generation witches and wizards opening stores in wizarding areas in Britain. The rationalization at the time was that they might not produce magical children, so until their breeding proved true, there was no point in allowing them to use space old Wizarding families could be using. This is also part of why so many Muggleborns went back into the Muggle world, taking their money and innovations with them. 

We are the ones driving our Muggleborns back into the Muggle world, something that I have heard many complain about. And beyond that, when we drive them away they are more likely to marry Muggles and have Muggle children. If we didn’t drive them from our communities they wouldn’t be a risk like so many claim. 

But the real risk to the Statute of Secrecy is us, the purebloods, 90% of the calls for Obliviators are for purebloods who ventured into Muggle areas and, knowing nothing of the current muggle culture, how to act or dress, reveal themselves. The last 10% are Muggleborn and half-blood children having bouts of accidental magic, children who we once went to when they were born to explain to their parents what was happening. This practice too was done away with after Albus Dumbledore came into power. 

In my opinion, the worst part was that the Department of Underage Magicals Protection (D.U.M.P.), whose responsibility it was to go to Muggleborns’ homes to explain to their parents that their children were magical, was disbanded. The D.U.M.P.’s most important responsibility was to make sure magical children were not being abused and to support and relocate them when necessary. It is something that is almost completely unheard of in the Wizarding community, but that is not true for Muggles. Many Muggleborn children are abused for their magic, for being different, and are the ones who need the most protection. Since the disbandment of the D.U.M.P. both the rate of Muggleborn death and breaks in the Statute of Secrecy have risen. 

Dumbledore was a strong proponent for the dissolution of the D.U.M.P. Surely he knew how important the protection of children is, especially with his stated ambition to be Headmaster. 

But who knows, maybe he was unaware what he backing at the time. 

In my quest to learn more about Albus Dumbledore I approached Aberforth, Albus’ brother, who is the owner of The Hog’s Head Inn in Hogsmeade, who happened to be planning a trip out of the country at the time, to question him about his brother. When I asked him about Albus, Aberforth was all too willing to share with me stories about his elder brother. 

According to Aberforth, growing up his brother was cold, both to him and their younger sister, the late Ariana Dumbledore. It was the summer after Albus graduated that he met a youth who was visiting his aunt, Bathilda Bagshot (Historian), that he showed any emotion. This youth was Gellert Grindelwald. When I first heard this I was unsure if Aberforth was recalling the memory correctly, I went to Madam Bagshot who, while a recluse in recent years, was willing to share the story of her nephew with me. Below is a photo of the young Albus and Gellert sharing a picnic lunch on Valentine’s Day.

Aberforth told me of a time when he accidentally overheard the two speaking of plans to subjugate muggles “For the Greater Good.” That he also heard jokes of playing the world like chess, Gellert the Black King and Dumbledore the White, so that they could take down each other’s enemies. At the time he thought it was only a joke, it wasn’t until Gellert started his plans for domination that Aberforth realized the truth. 

Readers will notice that “For the Greater Good,” is a line Albus Dumbledore still uses often, it was also the line Grindlewald used to end every missive. At the time many thought it was a way of taking Grindlewald’s phrase and twisting it to mean something positive, however, we could all be wrong. 

However, what I believe to be the most sinister story Aberforth told me was of the death of their sister. Ariana had been attacked by a group of teenage Muggle boy’s when she was eleven, their Father, enraged by his daughter being attacked, went out and retaliated. He was placed in Azkaban afterwards, where he died years later.

Aberforth was at school at the time of the attack and didn’t see his sister again until school ended for the year. He said she was never the same, the once vibrant girl was now sullen. Her magic would lash out and attack both herself and others. 

While Aberforth was helping their sickly Mother take care of Ariana, Albus was with Gellert. Unfortunately Ariana’s untreated condition led to a magical outburst that took their Mother, Kendra Dumbledore nee Rosier’s life. 

After her death, Albus was the only adult. However an argument between Albus, Aberforth, and Gellert over what would happen when the school year began, Aberforth willing to leave school to take care of Ariana, devolved into curses being fired.A killing curse was fired at Aberforth, but Ariana jumped in the way of it. Aberforth wasn’t sure at the time which of the other two cast it and felt too guilty for many years to go over the memory in a pensieve. Recently gaining the courage, he found that it was his own brother who cast the fateful curse, and that Gellert had just cast a  _ Petrificus Totalus _ .

Knowing one of them cast the illegal curse and suspicious of their friendship, Aberforth knew he needed to tell someone. But before he could do anything, his brother, well respected from being head boy as well as his unprecedented NEWT results, had spread the rumors that he had been driven insane by the loss of their sister and that he had been caught copulating with the family goat. Due to these vicious rumors, Aberforth has been shunned by the magical community, and had to watch his brother rise to power. He told me that he was most worried however, for the children at Hogwarts. 

With all this in mind, and with the knowledge that Mr. Dumbledore has no remorse for even his own brother and sister nor a small infant hero, the Lovegood family will be moving to Terradore and I will be switching schools to the Ouroboros Institute of Magic. 

I urge everyone with children going to Hogwarts who read this to consider changing schools. Ouroboros accepts new students at any time of the year. 

May Lady Magic watch over you all.

-Luna Pandora Lovegood

* * *

 

**THE TERRADORE CHRONICLE: Anti-Creature rights leader, Albus Dumbledore charged**

This morning notice was sent to The Terradore Chronicle from Gringotts Bank that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of Britain, and Chief Warlock of The International Confederation of Wizards, has committed Grand Larceny in the First Degree from the Potter family, for those who are unaware to count as Grand Larceny in the First Degree one must steal over 40,000 Galleons or property valued as such, Albus Dumbledore easily met this with the near emptying of the Potter family vault, a vault that has been active for over 5,000 years.

While the theft itself does not call into question Mr. Dumbledore’s legislations, it does call into question his judgment, and whether anything he says or does is to be trusted. I hope with these revelations the Wizengamot and British populous will review the changes this man has made to their body of laws. As well as at least be removed from his position of Headmaster where he is in contact with children.

I have grown increasingly concerned with the health and safety of our brethren on Earth, and on many occasions urged everyone that can, to move to safer areas. 

At the end of this article is an address you can owl of a realtor agency who has dedicated themselves to moving Creature families to safer areas.  And are in charge of a Fund for Urgent Creature Relocation to help those without the financial ability to make such a move. 

While I have spoken with the Terradore Auror’s office about this case, at this time they are unable to answer any questions. For now all we can do is watch and wait. 

-Morgan Bao Truong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. While it's not much on the plot it has a bunch of world-building and background information.
> 
> This chapter was meant to be much longer but since I needed to rewrite the whole thing and that was taking much longer than the initial writing for it (which only took me like 3 days) I decided to split it here so you didn't have to wait any longer.


	16. Bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely dancibayo and mldeal89!
> 
> ****  
>   
> [JOIN THE DISCORD TO TALK ABOUT THE FIC!](https://discord.gg/5CX3wnQ)  
>   
> 

Godric had purposely kept Salazar within Gryffindor Manor for the last going on two weeks. So much had changed since the man was last awake that Godric knew if he just threw his mate out into this strange world with no prior preparation that he would have an absolute breakdown. 

It was true that Godric's own knowledge over the last 104 years was spotty, but everything before then he knew well. The time he spent away from Hogwarts, Godric used to learn everything he could. He knew that when Sal finally woke up, he would want to know everything. And it would take someone who had seen all the advancement since Salazar went to sleep to know what to tell him. After all, it would be easy for someone to overlook life-altering progress just because they had lived with it forever. Something as simple as the Floo Network would blow his mates mind but to someone who grew up in this time would never think to mention it. 

So, for now, Godric was slowly easing Salazar into the new world he would soon find himself in. He bought Sal sets of Muggle and Magical encyclopedia that covered a hundred years of history and development a book. Salazar had always possessed the same thirst for knowledge that Rowena did, though his want wasn’t just for knowledge for knowledge’s sake, so he was making his way through the books quickly. 

The only subject Godric didn't hold the man back in was Potions, the man would have hexed him and fled the house if he had tried. So Godric had gone to more than one bookstore and had basically bought out their Potion's sections. 

When Godric presented him with the renovated potions lab with a connected library that Godric made him just for him, Salazar had squealed. His smile wide and cheeks bright before knocking him down and ripping his robes open to take him down his throat in one swift movement. Buttons flying everywhere and Godric dizzy with the sudden change in altitude. 

And suddenly there was all-encompassing wet heat, long fingers digging into his hips leaving what would form into finger-shaped bruises. Blue eyes rolling back and toes curling. An orgasm ripped its way through Godric. The only thing that was visible being the dark hair curtaining Salazar’s face,  plush lips stretched wide over his cock, and green eyes being covered by fluttering black lashes.

Salazar was then bouncing up and away as if nothing had happened. As if Godric’s come wasn’t smeared across his lips, merely licking it away with Godric still laying on the floor, sweaty, panting, and with white spots filling his vision. Salazar had pranced around both the lab and the library, giggling away at everything he found like a child given a new broom. 

After that, Godric hadn't been able to move him from the rooms, even for sleep. Instead, the man would slump over a workbench, drooling onto the wooden tops. While a book always in hand or at his side. Godric just enjoyed his company and his babbling rants about all the new advancements. 

Finally, five days later, Godric was able to pull him aside to start helping him learn more about what the world now had to offer. 

Salazar had sat and given Godric his full attention, gaze piercing. But now it was time to tell him about the most significant change that affected him, which was the shift in creature clans. 

Godric wasn't sure how Salazar would take the idea of sharing Godric with more people. He had already had problems with the idea of Godric having another mate, and that was the only reason Godric had yet to tell him about Harry. But he couldn't put it off any longer. 

So Godric told him about the Purge, something he hadn't wanted his mate to learn from a book. The tale brought tears to Salazar's eyes, always so empathetic to others' struggles and tragedies. 

But to Godric's surprise, when he finally got to the bit about how mates and bonds had changed, Salazar had just smiled a little sadly. Before saying that he understood and agreed with the change. Since it was now what was best for all of them, even if he was a little sad at having to share Godric with more people. 

Godric was quick to point out that just because his mate was bonding with more people that it didn't mean he would be romantically involved with the others. 

Salazar just smiled again, and wistfully stated that Godric's heart was too big for his own good. And of course, with hundreds of years together they would both eventually fall in love with the other clan members. But that they would always love each other was enough Salazar. 

Godric had rushed over and hugged the other man, needing to reassure them both that nothing would ever tear them apart. 

And that was when Sal asked to know more about Godric's mate. At first, Godric was hesitant in what he said, but the more he went on, the easier it was to talk about Harry. Salazar didn't seem bitter as he asked more questions. His curiosity real and the more he found out, the more Sal seemed to like Harry, at the end when he said he would really like to meet him there was nothing but true happiness in his words. 

Godric was relieved as well as certain once the two had some time to get to know each other, they would get along easily. Godric just hoped he could find happiness with Harry, even if they were never romantic or sexual. But Godric thought Harry would easily charm the pants off of Salazar. Godric found he was less anxious about introducing Sal and Harry, in fact, he felt quite excited to see them interact with each other. Sal, the man he had known for what felt like forever, and Harry, the young sub he always felt drawn too would hopefully hit it off quickly. 

* * *

 

Neville was up early that morning, Harry still sleeping against his side with an arm and leg wrapped over Neville's body. He wished he could just stay in the soft bed and enjoy his mate’s comfort. But Anna and his Grandmother scheduled an appointment with his parents’ healers early this morning to discuss their findings and what they planned to do to help them. Augusta had given Neville the choice of whether to go or not, but he had quickly insisted he wanted to go with them. 

Neville extracted himself from Harry's hold, his mate whining at the loss and gripping at the pillow placed within his grasp,  his tail coming to cover his face. Neville couldn't help the fond smile, spending far too much time just staring down at Harry. The knock at the door was what finally broke him out of his distraction. 

He quickly got dressed and headed out of the room to find Anna leaning up against the wall, her long red hair up in a twist and her clothes more professional than he had seen so far. 

"Good morning, Neville, did you sleep well? How is Harry? Bartok told me what happened last night when he retrieved the cloak." Anna asked, leading the way towards the dining room where his Gran was the only one sitting down, sipping her tea. 

"Harry slept like a log," He chuckled, the way Harry had conked out and then hadn't even moved an inch all night was endearing. "Unfortunately I didn't sleep as well. Seeing what happened when he touched the cloak was very unsettling for me."

Augusta looked up, curiosity clear across her face. "What happened last night?" 

"Sorry Augusta, you were already asleep when it happened, and we didn't think it was worth waking you." Anna blushed a little at Augusta's hard look, her features clearly saying that they should have woke her. 

Neville was quick to explain the whole situation, Anna filling in the information she had about what happened when Harry touched the wand and what David had found out from his research. 

While his Grandmother at first looked very worried, the more she heard, the more pleased she looked. Neville wasn't quite sure why but he had learned to trust his Gran in such things. She was raised to find advantages that others missed. While Neville knew she could easily destroy anyone, he also knew she would never do anything to hurt him. And because of that, she would use the advantages she saw to help Harry. 

After they were finished eating, Lyle joining them at the table just before they left to make their way into the floo room, Anna instructed them on the address, and they were off. 

The entrance room was just as pretty as the rest of the clinic Neville had seen, a nurse waiting on their arrival to direct them to the head healer's office. It was welcoming with many pictures of family covering the walls. Artwork children had drawn her in a place of pride right behind her, along with her mastery certificates. 

Neville was put at ease with how comfortable the room was, the chairs looked soft and welcoming, unlike the stiff ones he had come to hate at St. Mungos. Head Healer Lorraine was behind her cherrywood desk, two files to her side and a tea service in front of her. 

They all sat, Neville, looking over to his Gran whose mouth was in a tight line. Doctors had never given them any positive news when it came to his parents, but Healer Lorraine looked comfortable and at ease. 

"We have done all the preliminary exams to start on a robust course of action. At this point, we are not sure we can ever completely restore their health, but we are confident we can make their standard of living better. We will be looking for a potions master to help us work on finding a cure, but I will not lie to you and promise more than we can give." Healer Lorraine stated. Anna had pulled out a notebook and started taking notes since she knew the two Longbottoms might be too emotional to take everything in. 

"How will you improve their state of living?" Augusta inquired, obviously worried what the staff was thinking of doing.

Lorraine pulled out a piece of paper, handing a copy over to each of them after asking if Augusta was okay with Anna knowing the treatment plan. "The first thing we will be doing is physical therapy, helping them regain their muscle tone so that they can move around easily, paired with a food program to help them gain their lost weight. We will then start healing the less delicate nerves in their body. At this point, we don't want to go anywhere near their brain, as we don't want to risk making it worse until we have a full understanding of their current brain function. We have a few Muggle-born members of staff who have studied and adapted EEG to work with magic, so we can pinpoint damaged areas and make plans to heal what we can. But until then we will work on things such as their hands, so they can regain their fine motor controls. This will allow them to participate in activities around the clinic, so they don't sit around all day. The next thing we will do is judge what they are still able to do, see if their creativity is still there, and if their muscle memory is working by doing things such as tasks they had been doing for years, like brushing their teeth. 

We also have a course of potions to help reduce any other effects of long term hospitalization. The biggest thing we noticed, other than the muscle degradation, was the change to their hair. At this point, we believe that is due to extended periods of stress. Which is both a good and bad thing. Them having the ability to be stressed means there is are more brain activities than St. Mungos indicated. On the flip side, there are very genuine downsides to long term stress, one of them is the weakening of the heart's muscles. As soon as we realized that we put them on a course of potions to help lower their heart rates to give the heart a chance to heal. Once it is a tad better, we will start using more aggressive potions to completely heal the heart." 

Augusta's fist tightened around the fabric of her robe. To know that her children spent all these years in a state of stress so bad it had weakened their hearts, made her furious at the healers of St. Mungos for never realizing this. But at the same time, she wasn't mad at them, they had always done their best, their best just hadn't been good enough.

Healer Lorraine continued, "I am unsure of how long it will take to get in contact with a potions master both able and willing to help with this. They would need a level of skill most do not and have an understanding of how the brain works and how that makes up who we are as a person. I know a few people I can start contacting, like the Terradore Potion Master's Guild."

"Why are you willing to do all of this to help find a cure, my son and daughter-in-law are the only ones I have ever heard of who have such a condition." Augusta probed, she was weary why this woman was so helpful, not that she wasn't grateful. 

Healer Lorraine seemed to understand Augusta's hesitation to accept her treatment plan, so many others had proposed treatments, promising resulting only for nothing to change. "You probably do not know this, but your son saved my great-granddaughter during the last war in Britain. She was only eight. As a Were-Horse family is the most important thing to me, the least I can do is make sure I do everything I can to see him, if not healed, at least living the best life possible for him."

Augusta relaxed back into her chair. As a Black, people doing something out of the kindness of their heart without any gain always confused her. Even Augusta doing things to help Harry benefited her.

They continued to talk about what the plan was to help Frank and Alice heal, Neville listening to everything carefully before he finally spoke up. 

"You might want to try and contact Severus Snape; he recently quit his job at Hogwarts, and if I am correct he is the youngest person to ever receive their Potion's Mastery on Earth." Neville very carefully didn't look over at his Gran, she knew how the man had treated Neville and had often tried to get Dumbledore to do something about it, but the man never had. But now that they knew that Severus had never meant any of what he had done, Neville was unsure what his Grandmother would think about Severus working on his parent's cure. But the Longbottom Heir would suggest it anyway. The man was renowned for his Potion's ability, and Neville would do anything in his power to help his parents. So if that meant suggesting a man who had tormented him, against that man's will, he would do it again and again. 

Augusta said nothing, just reached over to grasp Neville's hand within her own.

* * *

 With the news of Dumbledore's threats planned to be released to the public, Percival had been appointed to be a bodyguard for Harry and the rest of the Claremores. They didn't want to risk Dumbledore or any of his followers going after any of them in retaliation. They all doubted anyone would be able to get into Garden Hill both because it was well guarded and because no one knew that is where the Claremores were currently living. Regardless, they all didn't want to take any chances and being family friends with the Claremores, Percival was the first to volunteer. 

He was currently with Bartok and Lyle down in the ward stone chambers. It was a show of great trust that the two had let him down into the room with no hesitation. He and Lyle were currently working on checking and strengthening the existing wards with Lyle adding a few more on top. 

Percival had even parted with one of the Graves family wards from their grimoire. Which was what Lyle was currently working on; the man had jumped for joy and started ranting about how elegant the rune set was. 

Bartok and Percival had just laughed at the man and made their way upstairs, Lyle not even seeming to notice their departure. 

"We have you set up in the rooms across from Harry's so that if anything happens you are close at hand. Though I would like to see anyone try to bypass Tiptop, she has set up a plethora of elven wards down the hallway leading to Harry's room, we will have to tell her to allow you access." Bartok looked amused as he guided Percival through the house, the portraits greeting them as they passed. 

Tiptop popped up the moment they got to the mouth of the corridor that led to Harry's quarters, cast iron pan in hand. She relaxed as soon as she saw who it was, her warrior stance relaxing and pan disappearing. 

"Tiptop, Percival will be staying in the rooms across from Harry's to provide extra protection," Bartok informed the little House-Elf who eyed Percival up and down before popping away. 

Percival couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. His own House-Elf Winston was much the same, and he thought the two would get along well. 

Percival got unpacked, Bartok perched on the desk chair as they talked about how the case was progressing. They had strategically planned to release the information of the theft before anything else, so the public could have a chance to take the new information in, though they didn't want to wait so long that Dumbledore had a chance to regain his reputation. 

Percival would be staying at the Claremore household until Dumbledore was in custody. And would be working from home and shadowing Harry if he was to leave the house. Though there wouldn’t be much of that. 

* * *

 

Severus' skin had been crawling all day, and he couldn't figure out why. Every brush of fabric against his skin set him on edge, raising his hackles. 

It wasn't until he undressed for the night that he realized what it was that had been setting him off. His cloak fell from his shoulders, the pale skin underneath rising with goosebumps at the slide of silk over skin. 

It had been so long since he had last felt this that he hadn't even realized what it was.

Arousal. 

Severus looked down at his trousers in surprise, his erection pressed tight up against the inseam. It had been years since Severus had last seen the organ filled with blood, the sight of it was surprising. 

Just opening the buttons of his pants caused his thighs to quiver, his fingers barely touching the area with two layers of cloth between skin on skin contact. It didn't matter though, even the feather-light touch made him double over, a moan ripping its way through his throat. 

It had been so long, so fucking long, eighteen years.

It had been so long that Severus was nervous about what would happen, his shaky hands pulling down his pants and underwear. And there it was. His penis.

Under the slavery spell, his body had only needed food and water, anything else was blocked out. So while he saw his member every day, either while using the restroom, showering or changing he hadn't seen it like this since he was a teen, body still growing into itself. He couldn't even remember exactly what it looked like then, but he was sure it had grown since then. 

Severus sat back onto the bed in the guest room that he had been given by Lucius, the bedspread the finest Egyptian cotton that caressed his skin. The soft fabric tickling his balls, making him squirm at the new feeling. 

While he was nervous, Severus knew he wouldn't be able to ignore his body forever, the feelings of sexual frustration would only come back stronger. And this was his body, it was his, and he knew there was no reason to be anxious. 

That didn't mean he wasn't though.

Severus' hands were shaking as he slowly ran his fingertips up the top of his thighs, stomach fluttering when he hit a sensitive spot right above a sharp hip bone. He quickly removed his hands, gripping onto the sides of his long boney feet, letting his thumb circle the thin skin over his metatarsals. Touch so soft it was almost ticklish. 

Severus took in a heaving breath, reaching up to caress the line of his collar bone fingers resting momentarily in the hollow of his throat, counting the beats of his racing heart before trailing down his chest, nails scratching against lightly hairy skin, something he hadn't had the last time he had full control of his body. 

The hair was sparse but just as dark as his head hair and spattering down his sternum. 

Severus pulled curiously at his nipples, a groan racking its way through his body. They had always been sensitive, but now they throbbed at just the simple pull, a gentle scrape of his manicured nails causing precum to leak from the tip of his cock. 

His hands skittered away, his dusky nipples already so hard that they ached too much to touch. His flat stomach was shaking, his muscles burning. 

The trail of hair down to his pelvic bone was thick, and his cock so hard that it was sticking almost straight up from his body the only deviation was the slight curve to the left, foreskin completely retracted and precum making the skin slick. 

Severus was sure that the slightest touch would set him off, his breath was already coming out in pants, and at this point, he just wanted to get this first time over with. He could take his time once he wasn't so sensitive. 

So that's what he did, thumb sliding from slit to frenulum. And he was gone, falling back onto the bed, back arching and cumming so hard that thick ropes of semen shooting so far as to land on his chin, cum pooling in the hollow of his throat, and moan strangled. 

Vision whiting out and toes curling. All the muscles in his body going tense as a bowstring. 

The pleasure engulfed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy the smut.


	17. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry it has been so long, my depression has been kicking my ass. I hope to get back to writing but if the wait is long again I am really sorry. But I promise I will never abandon this story!
> 
> ****  
>    
>  [JOIN THE DISCORD TO TALK ABOUT THE FIC!](https://discord.gg/5CX3wnQ)   
>    
> 

Harry was curled into Sirius’ side, his Godfather's arm slung around his shoulders, holding him tight. They were sitting on the floor in a pile of pillows watching Breakfast Club while David, Issy, and Remus did their own thing. Issy had her scrapbooking supplies spread out on the coffee table, humming to herself as she added the many photos she had taken of Harry to the book she was currently working on. 

David and Remus were sitting at a table talking animatedly about David’s research, making exaggerated gestures in their excitement. Harry couldn’t help but be thankful for David’s easy acceptance of Remus. The man needed more friends, Harry knew that Sirius tried but he couldn’t be everything to his lover. 

Harry turned his attention back to the TV, he was still amazed that the techno-mages in Terradore had worked out how to make muggle technology work with magic. Though the field was rather new and they had only recently developed TVs. They hadn’t worked out how to make cable work though, so for now, DVDs were all that could be watched. Luckily most TV shows could be bought as full seasons on DVD. And the idea of trying video games he had always heard Dudley playing. Wifi was still being worked on as well.

Harry thought back to Lyle’s gift to him for his birthday. In the chaos of everything going on he had yet to set up the iPhone, and he would have to do that next time his Daddy had the free time to help him. 

Harry cuddled up closer to his Godfather, enjoying his warmth and the story unfolding in front of him.

* * *

 

Dumbledore threw The Prophet away from him with as much force as he could, the paper only going a few feet from him, fluttering down onto the far side of the dining table he was sitting at. His face was red and if he still had magic it would be boiling out of him, lashing out at everything around him. Considering the only thing left in this hide-out was a table and rickety cot, it wouldn’t be much of a loss. 

_ How dare that harpy Rita Skeeter say such things about him!? _ In the past, he had thought her attempted attacks at him rather amusing, no one but the dark wizards took anything she said about him seriously. Now, however, he was cursing himself for not getting rid of her sooner. 

The past week had been something out of a nightmare for him. He had been forced to house Molly and his useless spawn after they had been disowned from the Weasley family and kicked out of the Burrow’s wards. Dumbledore had sent Emmeline Vance to try and break through the wards by telling her that Arthur had been hit by a curse that forced him to forget his wife and that they needed to get to him to heal him. Emmeline was met with strong wards where before there had only been the most cursory of defenses. Apparently William had put to use what he had been learning with the filthy Goblins. 

Molly had come to him screeching about how it was all his fault, and that Arthur had turned against her. Dumbledore had tuned her out, looking at his two children who were acting as if nothing had gone wrong. Ron was even picking his nose without a care in the world. If he didn’t need them he wouldn’t have bothered having them at all. He had produced Ron when he realized his body was starting to fail, a body that was closely related was the easiest to possess. And Molly’s overbearing nature would undoubtedly leave the boy stunted and weak-willed, all the easier to control. 

Dumbledore had never planned for Ginny, not until he heard a prophecy. That was when he went to Molly, Ginny had just been a backup plan in case he was unable to kill the child. And getting to the Potter fortune would just be a bonus.   

But now those plans were all up in flames. 

Not only that, but Dumbledore was unable to get to his prisoners since he had cut off all ways of access but apparition and Phoenix travel to that manor. He had been planning to use the captives to restore his and Molly’s magic. He just needed to find the book that described how to create the magic siphoning amulets, he had his followers looking but he hadn’t heard from them yet. Dumbledore had been hoping to layer the amulets to restore all his previous magic, and since the prisoners weren’t using any magic he would be able to pull from theirs. 

Dumbledore had kidnapped his prisoners based on their magical strength so that if something ever happened, he would be able to use them as back up magic stores. He had also used their blood for rituals and their hair for his trips into the Muggle world. 

But now that he didn’t have magic he was unable to get into the manor. The wards had been set up to only allow him access, so he was unable to have someone take him there. Until he had magic again that avenue was closed to him. But the moment he could he would be going to the prison to siphon his prisoner's magic.

Dumbledore was broken out of his furious thoughts by a Ministry owl flying through the kitchen window, dropping the letter it was clutching before soaring back out. He snatched up the letter, still raging over the short interview the Minister did for the Prophet, though Dumbledore was unsure if Rita had correctly quoted the man. He knew Fudge had been furious the last time they met, but he had thought the man would come to his senses. Surely he would see how important it was to get Harry away from those filthy creatures and back under control. 

After all, it was the Potter money that made up the majority of Fudge’s campaign donations. 

Dumbledore ripped open the letter, quickly reading the message inside, growing more enraged with every word. 

_ Honorable Chief Warlock, _

_ When you came to me with the information that Harry Potter had gone missing and appeared to be with an unknown family I was concerned. To then find out that his guardianship had changed without any notice or trial, made me automatically agreed with you that something nefarious must be afoot. I backed you up without question and agree that you regaining custody was obviously in the boy’s best interest.  _

_ However, upon arrival at the Claremore estate, I found a boy who was comfortable and happy with the family of strangers he had known for less than a month. He was obviously distressed at the idea of being returned to your custody, which concerned me. Despite this, and my confusion regarding the matter, I still believed that you had only his best interests in mind.  _

_ At least until the Claremores gave me a full run-down of the situation. I was disgusted to find out that the Boy-Who-Lived had been abused (and neglected) whilst under your guardianship, but still I hoped this was due to ignorance on your part.  _

_ However, as I have now been blindsided by the notice of theft charges against you by the Goblins, I see my hope was in vain. I know I am seen by many, including yourself, as a figurehead with a head full of hot air. _

_ I am not.  _

_ I can clearly see now that your interest in the boy has always been about personal gain, whether that be money or fame. The fact that, for the past fifteen years, you have had proxy of his Wizengamot seats has not gone unnoticed, and as such a revote for all votes given will be called. It will take myself, and my office, years to clear up the mess you have caused. _

_ An emergency meeting of the Wizengamot is to be called tomorrow to control the backlash from your machinations. Frankly, I will be among those supporting your removal from the position of Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump (and I will draw into question your continuation as Headmaster given your endangerment of a minor).  _

_ Regards,  _

_ Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge _

Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, Dedalus came shooting out of the fireplace. The man was crying tears of fury, a magazine clutched to his chest. Dumbledore could see the colorful cover that could only be of the Quibbler. Dumbledore shut his eyes tightly, white spots flashing behind his lids. Albus had always hated the Lovegoods, and with their slightly loopy beliefs and behavior, it had been easy to discredit them. But if Dedalus was here and obviously in so much distress, whatever this issue of the Quibbler held was damning. And Dumbledore wasn’t naïve enough to think it could be about anything other than himself and the recent news. 

Dedalus handed over the paper without a word, hands shaking. Dumbledore opened it wearily, knowing just by the headline that this was going to be bad. His horror grew as he read, so consumed by the words that he didn’t notice Dedalus’ tactical retreat. 

Not only had many of his deeds been aired in such a way that even the most loyal of his followers would think twice about continuing to follow him, but his own brother had gone against him. He knew that Abeforth hated him with his whole heart, but he had been confident that the spell he cast on the man to keep him silent would never break. It hadn’t occurred to him until that moment but all the spells connected to him to control others would have been broken when his magic was stolen. 

He was so angry he couldn’t even think. Dumbledore stood up stiffly and floo’d straight to his black market potions supplier, Mundungus. The man had known about his true nature and Dumbledore had been careful to cultivate their relationship to a point that even if Dumbledore revealed himself to be a Dark Lord to the world, Mundungus would not turn his back on him. Luckily he had never felt the need to cast a loyalty spell on the man and he was now grateful for that. If he had done so he would now be cut off from the only person willing to sell Black Market items to him. 

Dumbledore stepped into the back alley hovel, not noticing Mundungus jolting awake from his place on his ratty couch, the smell of cheap booze and piss clinging to the very walls. Dumbledore ignored the man rambling at him, going straight for the potions cabinet hidden within a small nook. 

Mundungus reached out and grabbed Dumbledore’s arm when the man started grabbing vials and stuffing them into his pockets. At the touch, the older man whipped towards the rat of a man beside him. Whatever Mundungus saw in Dumbledore’s eye made him flinch away, shuffling backward slowly before rushing away. 

Dumbledore just continued. 

Once he had what he needed, the majority of the cabinet now empty, he floo’d to Warlocks Arms, the only wizarding pub in Ottery St. Catchpole. He easily ignored the stares and whispers in his blind rage as he marched down the road to the Rookery. The lengthiness of the walk only drove the inferno of his anger higher, feeding it like petroleum. When he finally made it to the ward line he was sweating within his heavy robes, breaths coming out in huffs, his discomfort only making him more furious. 

The wards were easily torn down by a potion he had taken from Mundungus, the magic burning and crumbling before him. He marched up the love drive, cherry trees lining the seashell road, his boot crunching with every step. 

Dumbledore couldn’t help but finger the small vial in his hand, twirling it between his fingers, all of his manic energy begging to be set free. But as he crested the last hill, looking down at where the strange chess shaped house should be, he couldn't help but fall to his knees and scream in rage.

It was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.


End file.
